Forbidden Love
by facelesswriting
Summary: It's the summer before Harry's sixth year, and the Dursley's have been as nasty as usual. But this time, he's had a surprising ally while staying with his aunt and uncle. The only problem is: no one can know. How long before Harry's secret gets out? (Rated M for future chapters. SLASH AND CHARACTER DEATH(S)) HIATUS
1. Ch 1: The Burrow

Harry awoke with a start. He'd fallen asleep with his face against the window sometime during the day. Now, with the darkness growing ever more complete, he straightened his glasses on his nose and peered towards the street searching for the disturbance.

Unable to see any nuance of change, he glanced first at his clock, then at the letter in his hand, and finally took a sweep around his room.

The clock had barely changed. Now, it read barely before midnight, just as the paper crumpled in his fist said it should. His room, to his horror, looked much like the sorry sheet of parchment. Lithely, Harry jumped from the rickety stool and began haphazardly tossing things into his open trunk as he pondered his summer.

The first week had been miserable, simply atrocious, and although the mood lightened considerably thereafter, his friends' neglect had not, nor had the neglect from the rest of the Order.

He paused momentarily, listening for any noise. When he was confident that there had been not a sound, he proceeded his musings and realised: he would not have made it at all this summer had it not been for his surprising new companion.

Though the man had always been around, Harry must admit, this summer had shared amazing secrets that would have been left otherwise undiscovered. It was this, rather than the going-ons at the Ministry, that the two spent the majority of their time talking about. In fact, Harry was quite certain that this man now knew him better than Ron or even Hermione, with her pansophical eyes.

There it was again, and, this time, Harry was sure the tell-tale squeak of the floorboard on the third to the uppermost step of the stairs had squeaked. Looking about, Harry snatched his wand from the foot of his bed, unafraid to do magic away from school now that the Ministry had declared a state of emergency, and spun towards the doorway just as the door was knocked into the room.

Blindly sending a Stunning spell towards the attacker, Harry landed, sprawled out on his floor. He did, however, recover with ease, as the recent addition to the room noticed, a twinkle in his old eyes.

As Harry jumped up, Dumbledore grasped his arms tightly and smiled at the shock on the boy's pale face. Chuckling, Dumbledore quietly noted, "I did tell you midnight on Sunday, did I not?"

Harry simply gaped, leaving the Headmaster time to turn and repair the damage he'd created. "Ah," he remarked fondly, "nothing like blowing in a door to make an old geezer feel young again."

"You're not old, sir." Harry replied automatically, while internally trying to figure just how old this man might be.

The Headmaster, it seemed, would not put his query to rest, "Then, my boy, you're left unaware just how many times I've been around yonder sun."

Harry had no time to puzzle this odd statement, as Dumbledore was currently assessing his room. "Did my spell do more damage than simply to the door?"

Although the light in his eyes lead Harry to believe he was simply joking, he was nevertheless embarrassed by his dismal housekeeping skills.

"Now, Harry," the wizard continued, "let's get you packed." And the remaining things in Harry's room packed themselves neatly in the trunk which, in turn, closed and latched the belongings firmly inside.

Harry, meanwhile, was coaxing a stubborn Hedwig back into her cage, and, though she nicked his finger with her beak, she was finally compliant. As he clicked the lock shut, he turned expectantly towards the Headmaster who nodded once and retreated back down the narrow staircase with the trunk floating smoothly along behind him and Harry trailing the trunk.

As they left Harry's home on Privet Drive, Harry noticed a noise, or rather, a lack of noise, "Sir," he began slowly.

"Ah, dear boy, noticing the absence of your aunt and uncle are you? Well, I should think at this time of night, they'd best be asleep." Dumbledore winked at Harry.

"Do you mean-"

"No, Harry, they'll be up and about in just mere moments so I must insist we get a move on before they notice your absence."

Harry refrained from chuckling. They hadn't been noticing his disappearances all summer and he doubted they'd begin to now. Then, a thought struck him.

"Headmaster, why'd the letter come from Mrs. Weasley?" He asked, referring to the letter inviting him to stay the last two weeks of summer break at the Burrow. As he waited for the response, a growing unease developed in the pit of his stomach. Ron hadn't written to him at all over the summer, maybe he was bored of Harry and wouldn't want him around.

"Melancholy thoughts don't bode well at times such as these." Was Dumbledore's only response.

* * *

><p>As they arrived just outside of the wards around the Burrow, Harry's thoughts took a darker turn. Now, he was no longer just contemplating if he was wanted here, but also if he was giving up two weeks to be spent with his new friend only to be a disappointing wallflower in the Weasley's home.<p>

It was just as they neared the door that a very frazzled woman came flying madly at them and flung herself at Harry.

"Oh! Oh! My dear boy, they must have been starving you! Absolutely starving!" Cried Molly Weasley.

As the plump woman released him to corral him into the kitchen, Harry saw a small and very shocked-looking mirror of Mrs. Weasley's face in the kitchen window, just as the curtain fell back over it.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. He was sure that had been Ginny, but why had she leapt back from the window so quickly?

His answer came not two steps later as a gaggle of red-haired children swept across the lawn towards him with shouts of "Harry!" and "Why didn't you say you were coming?"

The majority of his fears were put to rest as he realised Molly had invited him as a surprise for the Weasley clan. Still, however, the nagging thought of leaving behind his warm bed with his friend was subduing.

Quickly, over the passing hours, during which Dumbledore left, but Arthur, Bill, and Fleur arrived down the stairs, Harry's mind was put at ease. They told him Dumbledore had forbidden letters to keep him safe. While this didn't make him explicitly at ease, he was willing to forgive them. Soon, he was chatting away with his old friends over a hot plate of Molly's best sausages.

Still, however often Harry tried to bring it up, no news of the outside world was to be gleaned from this crowd. Any chance the conversation had of turning to a potentially insightful conversation was stopped short by an offhand remark from Molly about this or that of his summer activities. And because Harry was not particularly keen on discussing his summer pastimes, he steered clear of topics that would allow for Mrs. Weasley to intervene.

Instead, he opted to ask about the classes Ron and Ginny would be taking, inciting a fevered debate between the twins and Ginny on how she was "becoming a Percy" and was soon to be more of an insufferable know-it-all than she already was.

As it was fast approaching daylight, Molly bid them to go to bed. Happily they all ascended the stairs and climbed into their beds to fall fast asleep the moment their tired little heads hit their pillows.


	2. Ch 2: The Dream

In his sleep, Harry drifted through memories, like flipping pages of a book.

He saw the first week of summer. He was locked in his room and given no food and only two bathroom trips a day. He could remember downing all the water he could from the sink, until Vernon banged on the door and told him to hurry it up. He had just been so thirsty.

Then he remembered the nightmare he thought he'd had. Tossing and turning in his bed, fighting his rebelling stomach, a figure had appeared in the window. Harry'd been too preoccupied; he hadn't even noticed until the figure scooped him up and carried him back out the window and Apparated away.

Harry could feel himself awaking on the enormous, feather mattress, covered in thick blankets and being at ease for the first time all summer. It was the first summer night since he could recollect, that he hadn't woke shivering under the thin, holey sheet the Dursley's grudgingly gave him. So at ease he was, he didn't afford the time to even open his eyes, and fell again into sleep's waiting arms.

Now, he was being shaken awake, a motion that felt rough in the soft bed. When he woke, his first sight was those eyes that he knew so well. Stressed as they were, they were alarming, and Harry attempted to roll to the other side of the mattress and get up, only to find the bed was much larger than he expected. When only succeeded in tangling himself in the plush bedwear, the man, trying to be gentle, slowly unraveled Harry's legs and set him free.

Harry jumped up, "You! Why're you here?" He shouted.

The man winced nearly imperceptibly. What had he expected, the boy to be happy that they'd let him starve? He recovered quickly, however, and rounded with, "I do believe it is you intruding on my own hospitality, not vise versa."

With that Harry looked around. He appeared to be in a very lavish bedchamber. The plush bed not being the only luxury this man privately afforded himself. The richly coloured walls spoke volumes, yelling their purple and yellow at Harry's eyes. The matching furniture accounted for dark accent pieces across the room, all having small baubles and trinkets whirring and spinning or just lying about atop them, much like the man's office had been when Harry'd visited it in the past.

The older man watched him assess the room with one eyebrow cocked and his eyes sparkling. "Is it to your liking?"

Harry opted not to let himself be subdued by his own curiosity, and did not answer. Questioning instead: "Why'd you come get me last night when no one's written to me all week?"

Again the man winced. "Let me explain over lunch." He offered.

Harry pondered that as the man summoned a house elf to order food, and took the time that the man was distracted to peer about the room again.

There were no windows, but there were paintings of outdoor scenes illustrated directly on the stone. They did not move. There were no clothes lying about on the dark green carpet as Harry's room always had, and he could see no sign of anything put aside uselessly. It appeared the wizard before him was an excellent housekeeper.

As the elf disappeared, the man redirected his attention to Harry, but before he could say anything Harry demanded. "Is this your house?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because it was my family's before mine."

"No, why am I here?"

"I couldn't just leave you with them. Did you not see how they were treating you?"

"It's no different than any other summer, albeit I had no letters as distractions this time." Harry offered slowly. He realised the compassion in the man's statement.

His eyes tightened as Harry spoke. "You should have told us, Harry."

"What would you have done?" He shot back.

The man bent his head at this, looking every bit his age. He knew he was the one who ordered that Harry have no contact with anyone this summer, lest they reveal something best kept under wraps.

Harry was taken aback at the stance the older man held. He very nearly wanted to go comfort him; the guilt pouring off his body was coming at Harry in waves.

Then the dream shifted.

Harry was sitting at a table, his appearance less ragged after two weeks of joining the man for dinner, though he'd not spent the night since the first.

Harry now knew that the man was the one that dictated the lack of letters, or so he claimed. Harry had no doubt that if Ron and Hermione wanted to write him, there'd be nothing stopping them. He also knew that the revelation should have made him furious. How dare someone stop his own friends' letters? But the anger abated quickly as he remembered Dobby had done the exact thing preceding Harry's second year, also for Harry's own good.

Harry was now allowed to eat at the Dursley's and was no longer devouring everything the house elves placed before him. He silently thanked the man for his kindness, though he couldn't fathom why he couldn't just go to the Burrow and live there.

The man looked up from the paper. "Harry, are you alright?"

Harry, startled, replied, "Just thinking."

"You know, you can tell me anything, ask me anything. I may not be able to tell you, but I can try my best."

Harry smiled.

The dream shifted.

The Dursley's had been working him senseless. He was now not only permitted to leave his room, but required. Every night, he'd hardly been able to stay awake long enough for the man to come and whisk him away.

The small but prolific house had become a sort of sanctuary from the rest of his life. He came here and was fed, could bathe, and was looked after with those twinkling old eyes.

In his own home, Harry was treated like a slave. He washed dishes, scrubbed floors, made food, cleaned and dusted all the rooms, swept, vacuumed, gardened, and washed windows, among other things. The Dursley home was no doubt the cleanest on the block. Still, he was not allowed to eat more than a spare few bits of the food he'd prepared, was not allowed to enjoy the blankets he laundered, and was not allowed to rest a few moments of the day, while the Dursley's spent their time lying about.

So tonight, as the couple that this had followed, Harry was utterly exhausted. He stayed up late to be allotted food and never returned until well after midnight, but the next day he had to rise no later than the sun. After four days of little to no sleep, Harry slipped.

Literally.

He had been resting his head on his hand as he ate the gloriously prepared soup, and his head literally slipped right into the waiting bowl.

Jumping up, he spluttered apologies. The house elves ran to his side trying to reach high enough to dab the soup of his face and only ceased when the man himself took a cloth from one of them and cleaned Harry's face. Harry was shaking, terrified.

Chuckling, "You have nothing to apologise for, Harry, of course you're exhausted. Now, you were saying the Dursley's were going on an outing to London tomorrow? How about a day off?"

"I can't just take a day off! They'll see all that I haven't cleaned! They'll be furious!" Harry nearly shouted. He was finally thinking that maybe this man understood. Oh, well.

"Now, Harry, I realise that but I'm sure we can find someone who's willing to spare a day to help Harry Potter clean, can't we?"

Before he'd even finished his sentence the three elves were jumping up and down volunteering their services, with shouts of "Anything for Harry Potter!" and "Oh! Fibby just loves to!"

Under their bombardment of feverous charity, Harry had no choice but to concede.

"Now, write a list of things to be done," the man handed him a quill and parchment, "and you may retire to sleep."

After he'd finished the long list, he stood, ready to Apparate home, but was surprised when the man instead lead him to a bookshelf. He picked a book off the shelf and stuck his wand into the space created, murmuring something. Suddenly the wall became transparent and the man entered the room Harry'd puzzlingly found himself in two and a half weeks ago.

The man motioned to the large, silver coated bed, perfectly made.

"Goodnight, my boy." the man stated and turned on his heel. The wall was sealed again before Harry had a chance to object.

How on earth had this happened? He was not aware of agreeing to kick the man out of his own bedchamber, as it so obviously was not a guest room. He was just wondering as to what he should do when a house elf appeared.

"Harry Potter, sir!" she squeaked. "Master sent Harry Potter nightclothes, sir!"

"Er, thank you, Fibby." he said as he reached for the garments the elf offered, but when he thanked her by name, she squeaked again and disappeared.

"Fibby so sorry, Harry Potter, sir!" the little elf shouted as she reappeared. "Fibby excited she is one to bring Harry Potter, sir, his clothes, sir!"

"It's quite alright." Harry said as he accepted the offered apology.

"Fibby told, sir, Fibby not allowed to leave until Harry Potter, sir, sleeps in the bed, sir!"

"Er, alright." Harry told the elf. He excused himself to change in the lavatory. When he emerged Fibby was standing right where he left her, but the covers of the bed had been turned invitingly downwards.

Harry awkwardly crawled into the overly large bed, "Goodnight, Fibby."

He awoke to a bright light flicking on in the darkness.


	3. Ch 3: Harmony and Hermione

**A/N: This is just a repost for those of you who have already read the chapter once, I think it's worth going through again. A few paragraphs were added, one section in particular got a lot of clarification (shout out to Jack Frost lover cadi93 for helping me with that), and it was, in general, cleaned up a lot. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>That morning dawned early with a hearty breakfast and arrival of none other than one Hermione Granger. Just as the Weasley clan was sitting down in front of their toast and bacon, Hermione and two very startled-looking adults appeared in the middle of the bustling kitchen.<p>

The two adults were introduced as Dan and Jean Granger. Hermione quickly introduced all of the Weasley's and her parents cordially shook each persons' extended hand. However, when Hermione introduced Fred and George, Jean's hand shook a little, and Mr. Granger said, "Pleased, Frederick," so quietly that Harry was sure it was only heard by George and himself, as they were standing on opposite sides of Fred.

Harry, daring a glance at Hermione, saw a mad blush creeping up her face as she fought to restrain a nervous giggle. Amazed at the new revelation, Harry could only gape at Hermione, who wouldn't meet anyone's eyes.

The lull in the room, however, was short-lived as at that moment a tawny owl ran smack into the window. Mrs. Granger shrieked and Fred took getaway opportunity and went to recover the mail.

"Oh!" He said as he read the envelopes, "Hogwarts letters! And yours is here too, Hermione!"

Everyone gathered around the table and their previously abandoned breakfast plates to open their new letters. To no one's surprise, Hermione was the first to have her package open.

"Merlin!" She squealed, "They have our OWLs and our new schedules!"

Hermione quickly and excitedly poured over her OWLs as the two boys did the same, but with less enthusiasm, much less.

Needless to say, Hermione achieved an exceptional amount of Os, her only E was in her practical Astronomy exam, and that was only because no one had been able to finish. That was the time that McGonagall had been struck down by multiple Stunning spells for defending Hagrid. All-in-all, she was very happy with the grades she turned out.

Harry and Ron were less fortunate in their exams, barely scraping by. Harry, however, let out a shocked gasp as he realised an impossibility on his schedule.

"What Harry?" George asked as he peer over his shoulder.

"I have Potions this year." Harry answered numbly.

"Harry! That's great!" Hermione shouted, enveloping him in a hug. "Now you can still be an Auror!"

"But it's not _possible_ Hermione. I got an E on my potions final and even that was a miracle! Snape requires and O!"

"Well, I guess it's just a stroke of luck." Ron laughed.

Hermione snatched Ron's schedule out of his hand, "I wouldn't be too smug yet, Ronald. You've got it, too."

* * *

><p>The rest of the morning passed uneventfully.<p>

The majority of the it was spent telling the Grangers about the world in which their daughter lived and pouring over their new schedules and letters from their friends.

The letters had begun arriving just over an hour after the schedules had. Everyone was excited to hear what OWLs Ron got and nearly every letter had an inquiry at the bottom as to why Harry was not responding to their letters, how to better contact Harry and Hermione in the Muggle world, and if Ron knew what OWLs they'd each gotten.

Harry and Ron wrote back to all of them, Harry needing to assure them that he'd keep in better touch in the future, and Ron needing to fret about taking dreadful Potions for yet another year.

"Can you just not take a class they give you?" He mumbled, slouching even lower in his seat.

"Oh, Ron, of course not." Hermione replied, swatting him with the newspaper that she and the twins were reading.

Hermione had already memorized her schedule and, because she already knew what classes her best friends had, felt no need to frenziedly send owls to each of her classmates. The poor birds, she thought, had enough work as it was.

In any way, she was perfectly content to leisurely read the paper with one of the red-headed twins perched on each of the arms of her chair.

Time flew by and soon they were all sitting around the Weasley's crowded table again. The Grangers left after lunch by the Portkey on which they'd come, and, though they'd enjoyed having met Hermione's family, everyone breathed a sigh of relief. It'd been hard having to explain how everything worked and how everything happened and what all went on in the Wizarding world.

As they departed, however, Hermione hugged her parents one last time, and Harry caught a whisper he was sure wasn't meant to be heard.

Harry, however chose to deal with one mystery at a time so when everyone settled back into their chairs, and Hermione began reaching for one of the many books she'd brought, Harry quietly asked to speak to her in private. Puzzled, Hermione agreed, and the two slipped, unnoticed from the room.

As soon as they were in the garden, Harry rounded on Hermione, "Not one bloody letter, Hermione!"

Immediately, tears started to pool in her eyes. "Harr-" she began, but he cut her off.

"You know how to work a phone, but not one call!" Harry continued. "You should have _told _me!" He cracked a smile at her.

"What?" That brought her up short.

"Don't even act like you don't know, Hermione! You and Fred!" Harry started laughing. "I'd never have guessed! When'd this happen?"

"Oh." She paused a moment. This conversation had taken a twist she'd not expected. "Er…"

"Hermione, I'm so happy for you guys!" He said as a blush erupted on her cheeks.

"Oh, Harry, I'm just so glad you aren't angry! We wanted to write, really, we did! Dumbledore just kept telling us that it was for the best. Then, I guess, Ron was talking about how it was upsetting me, and Fred decided to send me some things from their joke shop to cheer me up. So I owled him back, and we just got to talking. He's just such a great guy, Harry!"

The light shining in her eyes was enough to tell Harry just how happy she was. He didn't interrupt. He knew what it felt like to keep a secret bottled up inside you.

"...and we talked about everything, Harry." she continued. "He's really quite smart. We talked about it all, from the castle to our classes to our home lives to how we're both twin-" Hermione broke off suddenly, her hands flying to her mouth and a look of surprise on her face.

"What, Hermione? I know he's a twin. I see George all the…" Harry trailed off as the whisper he'd caught earlier came back to him: _'Tell Sissy, 'Goodbye,' for me,'_

"You're…" Harry stopped. "Are you…"

"She's not magic." Hermione whispered.

* * *

><p>A million things went through Hermione's mind as she stood there with her hand clapped over her mouth. First and foremost, she couldn't believe she had told Harry all about Fred. Not only was he one of the loneliest people she knew, but he was also best friends with one Ronald Weasley who would no doubt hear of this, and the second he knew, the whole school might as well know. Not, of course, that she was ashamed of Fred, she just was a particularly private person and wasn't used to the hubbub of the dating world and wasn't quite sure she wanted to tell the girls at school all about her secret relationship.<p>

Then, she chastised herself. She should have told Harry about her and Fred outright anyway; he was right. She also should have watched her tongue a little closer and perhaps not spoken so quickly. She had just been dying to tell someone other than her mum about how wonderful Fred was, and she forgot her tendency to babble.

She didn't even know why she was thinking so much about Harmony lately. Maybe it was because she finally had something that Harmony didn't. Harmony may not have magic, but that made Hermione an outcast in her own family. Of course her parents were amazed and proud, but Harmony pretended it was a game. She laughed and joked about how Hermione was out there playing with a stick while she was going to be a doctor and do something useful with herself.

They'd both been smart from a young age. Hermione and Harmony had made school into another competition, and while Harmony always won, they'd worked to make each other better. When Hermione got her letter when she was eleven, she'd torn down the stairs to share it with her sister, excited for the new adventure they'd be sharing. They'd both cried for days when they realised they'd be split up, but Hermione ultimately decided to take the unknown path and join the magical world.

That's when things had gone sour. At first it wasn't noticeable, but soon Harmony was turning everything into a competition. She started working ever harder in school, her marks soaring. She'd spend more time in the mirror experimenting with beauty product than playing with Hermione. She went out and made new friends. That summer had been the loneliest of Hermione's life.

But now she had Fred. Harmony had never had a close boyfriend. She was pretty enough, much prettier than Hermione, and she was so smart. But for all of her good qualities, she had a flaw. She wanted perfection. If he wasn't Mr. Right, he was nothing but a placeholder-a trophy to mark that she'd won another imaginary competition.

Hermione also chastised herself for keeping this big of a piece of her life from her two best friends. Of course, they wouldn't just abandon her and go running off after Harmony the second they had heard of her, but Hermione was just so sick of being second-rate to her sister. One summer was enough of that. Besides, Harmony had all the friends, all the boys fell for her, and she was so, so much smarter now, no matter how hard Hermione tried; it wasn't like Harmony needed to be a part of this world. She'd made that clear.

After months, Hermione finally felt the payoff of her decision when she'd become friends with Harry and Ron, and she was terrified that Harmony could have any part of this new, better world. She didn't think it greedy, just scared that everything she worked for would be taken right out from under her once again.

Even her stupid name was odd. Here, of course, name's were a little different, but it had completely mortified Hermione when Viktor couldn't say her name. Finally she just let him say it wrong and pretended it was alright because she couldn't stand the embarrassment. Fred had tried to console her about this when they'd written over the summer. "Harmony? What kind of a name is that? I'd much prefer Hermione, it doesn't sound so sissy-ish. It sounds to me like she wouldn't have lasted a day in your shoes! She sounds as if she would have fainted at the sight of Hagrid, much less everything you've been through!" He'd written, and while it had made her feel better for a while, she still held the nagging suspicion that Harmony would be ever the better of the two of them. Except…

"She's not magic." Hermione whispered.

Harry, to her surprise, no longer looked shell-shocked. Further, he displayed compassion no one would have known he had, and he didn't bombard her with questions. In fact, he didn't even ask one.

All he said was, "I won't tell anyone Hermione. Promise."

Hermione's worries all flooded away at that moment as she rushed to hug Harry. She'd been so silly, so stupid. She had many things Harmony didn't have chiefly these two wonderful young men she was lucky enough to call best friends, but, beyond that, she had an entire world at her fingertips that Harmony would never have. Suddenly, she felt sorry for the other twin. She had spent her entire life trying, albeit unsuccessfully, to outshine Harmony, then she spent the last five years trying to bar her existence from even being known in this wonderful place. She was such an awful sister.

She released a very startled-looking Harry from her hug and smiled at him. "Thank you, Harry, but I think it's time to out my little secret. I just have to think up how."

With that, they both turned and strode back into the Burrow.

* * *

><p>Though he kept his promise to Hermione, he found it rather more difficult than he'd expected. It wasn't like anything like it could come up in conversation so Harry didn't have to worry about slipping up as Hermione did. Still every time he looked at Ron, he felt as if he were lying to his face, and these thoughts kept Harry awake at night over the next week as he listened to Ron's snores.<p>

Tonight, as Harry stared at the bright orange ceiling in Ron's room, he thought about how this changed how he thought of Hermione.

He'd never expect her to be able to keep a secret. Yes, it was true, they'd kept secrets, many of them, from other people, but it felt odd to know that his best friend had been keeping something so large from him.

Of course, he knew exactly why she'd done it. It was evident in her eyes the second she'd realised her slip, though he doubted she knew it. The fear in her eyes practically screamed, 'Don't leave me,' as if after all these years of being the brightest witch of her age, she still felt inferior. Harry guessed she felt her sister was better, and he couldn't, for the life of him, fathom why.

He almost laughed. He'd always wondered why the Sorting Hat hadn't put her in Ravenclaw, but now he didn't know why it hadn't put her in Slytherin!

He'd always known that she was brave and smart. Obviously she was patient and kind, anyone who'd talked to her, much less studied with her, knew that she could be a Hufflepuff, what with as kind and patient as she was! But this was a surprise to him. He'd never seen any of the secretiveness or machiavellian qualities epitomized by the Snakes, but here it was. She'd practically lied to them for five years.

But when he thought about it, she'd never actually said anything about siblings in her life, lacking or otherwise. Harry sat up in his bed. She must have been so careful! To never mention anything that could make it sound like she had more of a family than she let on, to never make it sound as if she shared the house with someone her age, and to never mention anyone her age from the muggle world would be nearly impossible! Somehow, she'd done it though, and Harry drifted off to sleep, sure in his thoughts that she did not belong to Gryffindor, but to Ravenclaw or Slytherin.


	4. Ch 4: The Letters

**A/N: This is an updated version of the chapter! Thanks to my Beta Jack Frost lover cadi93 !**

After spending one entire week cooped up in the chaos that was the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley was finally letting them enjoy a day out, and they were going to Diagon Alley to shop for school supplies.

As they were filing out of the kitchen and into the parlour that held the fireplace, a kestrel flew in and landed on the sill of the window above the sink. As she was closest, Fleur gracefully glided over to the bird and attempted to take the letter. The bird, however, nipped dangerously close to her fingertips, and she backed away.

The bird looked about with tiny dark eyes until it spotted Harry. Then, as effortlessly as the wind, it flew to Harry's shoulder. Slowly Harry reached to undo the parchment around the beautiful bird's foot, and, patiently, it let him. When he'd finished, however, it didn't fly away.

"I don't have anything to feed you." Harry told the creature, hoping it would understand. The whole of the current household was watching the exchange curiously.

"Harry," Hermione said, "do you know this bird?"

"No, why?" He asked, puzzled by her tone.

"Well," All eyes turned to her, "it's a kestrel and normally those birds aren't used for mail."

"Why?" Fred asked, "He's-"

The bird snapped quite quickly in Fred's general direction.

"She's a girl, Fred." Hermione said. "They don't use them because they're unusually vicious to magic folk. No one knows why. Muggles use them for falconry all the time without incident, but if you put it in a room with wizards, they tend to...anger easily."

"That explains it." Fred said, appearing quite offended.

Harry looked back at the bird. She had startlingly human eyes and appeared to know exactly what was going on around her.

"I still don't have food for you." He told her.

She swooped off his shoulder at this and dive bombed the parchment in his hands. Immediately, he dropped it for her and she swooped back up to hover in the air in front of his face, the letter caught in her bluish beak.

"She wants you to read it, mate." Ron said.

Harry took the parchment from her again and rolled it to see his name in familiar handwriting.

"Who's it from?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"No idea." Harry answered.

As he unfolded the parchment, he stroked the bird's feathers. Then he read:

_H_,

_It seems you've left a few things at my home. I was unsure as to a place to put them. I assume you're not returning to Privet Drive before the beginning of term? I thought it to be odd for me to turn up at the Burrow with your things, too many questions, you understand. I could bring them with me at the beginning of term, if you please, and make arrangements to turn them over in private. However, any way you see fit would be fine. Please, let me know._

_Hope you are well,_

_yours truly_

_p.s. I look forward to hearing about the remainder of your summer._

_Hope you will continue to keep me posted._

"What'd it say?" Hermione asked. She looked worried.

Harry realised his mouth was open in shock. Quickly he snapped it shut, then realised he needed to answer her.

"Nothing." He choked out. "It said not a word."

And with that he turned and walked into the parlour, the bird still sitting on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Harry was sitting outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour at a secluded little table. He was currently writing a return letter, though it proved more difficult than it might seem.<p>

After thinking for a few moments he'd started without an introduction, not knowing exactly what to call the man who'd kindly shared his hospitality with Harry over the course of a few weeks. Quickly, however, Harry realised that was not the only thing for which he couldn't find the words.

He read it over again, "'My apologies, I hadn't known you'd wish to remain in contact after-'" Harry scrunched his nose. "After what?" he asked himself. "'After the years that we were only in association from school?' That's dumb. 'After the summer ended'? That sounds like it's a-"

Damn! He couldn't even find a word for how stupid this was! He marked out what he had and started over, the kestrel watching him all the while, though she was not the only one.

* * *

><p>"Ron!" Hermione hissed. "Can you read lips?"<p>

"Huh?" Ron looked up from his sundae. "Er, no?"

"I want to know to whom Harry's writing, and he's talking while he writes." She explained.

"Why don't you just ask him?"

Hermione sighed. Ron was just so simple sometimes. Luckily Ginny jumped in for her, "He already wouldn't tell mum, Ron. What makes you think he'd tell us?"

"Dunno. He's our friend?"

The girls sighed and shared a look. There was just no helping some people.

* * *

><p>Harry looked down at all his miserable starts.<p>

'I just received your letter, I'm sorry I hadn't known you'd wish to stay in touch given'

'I apologise for not writing sooner. Things have just been so hectic'

'I'm sorry, I didn't realise what we were'

"Bullshite. Given what? I can't lie! And I still don't have a clue what we are!" He whispered, then sighed. He'd just write what he absolutely needed to say.

'I'm sorry for the inconvenience; I hadn't realised I'd left anything in my comings and goings.'

Okay, that was a good start. Now what? Did he want to see him again? Could he just ask him to send it by owl? No, he decided, he wanted to see him again.

'Would it be too much trouble to bring it to Hogwarts when you come? It'd be much appreciated.'

Did he spell that right? Yes, yes, he did.

'You've done so much for me already and'

Oh, no, he wrote 'and'. What else was he supposed to say? He supposed he could cast a spell to remove the blasted word, but the indent would still be on the paper. And...and…?

'I'm so thankful.'

There, he was finished. Harry read it over one last time, 'I'm sorry for the inconvenience; I hadn't realised I'd left anything in my comings and goings. Would it be too much trouble to bring it to Hogwarts when you come? It'd be much appreciated. You've done so much for me already and I'm so thankful.'

It would do. Then, just as Harry was about to fold it, he thought.

Quickly he added, 'My week has been uneventful, I must say, though it is good to be back at the Burrow, as always.'

He stopped. Just how much could he say?

'I want to thank you. For your care and hospitality this summer. It means so much to me. I forgot to ask, though, why did you come to Privet Drive that first night?'

It was a question that had been bothering him very much over the past week. He'd been away from the insanity of the Dursleys so he'd had time to think about it, and it didn't make much sense.

Finally he signed and sealed his letter. It read:

'I'm sorry for the inconvenience; I hadn't realised I'd left anything in my comings and goings. Would it be too much trouble to bring it to Hogwarts when you come? It'd be much appreciated. You've done so much for me already and I'm so thankful.

'My week has been uneventful, I must say, though it is good to be back at the Burrow, as always.

'I want to thank you. For your care and hospitality this summer. It means so much to me. I forgot to ask, though, why did you come to Privet Drive that first night?'

Satisfied, Harry tied it to the falcon, who immediately flew off.

The kestrel arrived at the window to Dumbledore's office, just as Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, and Snape were sitting down to talk about the up-and-coming year. Dumbledore allowed it into his office but told her that she must wait for him to finish.

Over an hour later the meeting was wrapping up, and the bird, having placed itself beside Fawkes, flew up to the man and allowed the letter to be taken from it. Then, freed to stand where it pleased, perched on the smooth, cluttered surface of Dumbledore's desk, where she allowed her head to be caressed.

Much later, just as he was about to retire for the evening, he allowed himself to read the letter and accept the rejection he knew would come with it. He was surprised by answer the letter gave, however, and had to read it again, then a third time, before believing he'd read true.

Quickly, he grabbed up a sheet of parchment, eager to reply to the boy who, it seemed, just might welcome his companionship. Then, he discovered the same problem, Harry'd experienced earlier that day. He had the feelings and thoughts that he wanted to convey, but no words with which to do so.

One very long hour later he decided to put a charm on the quill to capture his thoughts. He'd found himself thinking in circles and that just wouldn't do.

He allowed his thoughts to drift again, trusting the quill would catch what was important.

Another half-hour later, he looked down at his thoughts.

'happy he replied

good he's happy

sad he's away

wonderful green eyes

hate those glasses

bring things to you

Filch problem

worried about you

so worried

those wonderful green eyes'

On the bottom of the page, was a beautiful sketch of Harry's eyes, without his glasses. The quill had captured them perfectly, to the point that, though they were still, they appeared to have emotion and light flickering about in them.

With a sigh, he removed the spell and began writing himself.

_H,_

_I'm happy to hear from you so soon, and glad you are having a nice time at the Burrow, though I find it hard to imagine anything being uneventful with that many people._

_It would be no problem to bring your things to the school; forgetful though you may be, I enjoyed your 'comings and goings'. However, we'll have to get around Filch somehow._

_You inquired after my reasoning for my initial visit. The simplest answer I can give you is that I was worried. You've always been a strong young man, but I feared what your recent loss had done to you. I'm sure you remember our conversation in which I told you I was the one who forbade your friends to write you letters. Well, while I stand by that decision, it didn't mean that I felt you should have no contact. It was a severity that I only felt necessary due to the ability of your friends to forget to watch what they write. Even as I write this now, I feel I may be putting too much in writing._

_Do write soon,_

_yours truly_

Perfect. That was as a letter should be. Slowly and careful not to smudge the ink, he folded it up and tied the new parchment to the bird's foot. Gracefully, she lifted into flight as he fell into sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the Burrow awoke to a scream. Blood-curdling, and horrifyingly terrible, everyone jumped from their beds to race up the rickety, old staircase, wands at the ready.<p>

Ron's door was thrown open by none other than Mrs. Weasley, the first to reach it and the sight she expected to find was not the sight she stumbled in upon.

Harry was standing in the middle of the room in his boxer shorts shouting at the seemingly indifferent kestrel. "What the bloody hell are you trying to do? Damn bird! Nearly soiled my pants, you filthy, little son of a-"

"Harry!" Hermione squealed from the doorway. "I'm sure she didn't mean to scare you!"

Harry, it seemed, had not been aware that he'd had an audience, but if he was embarrassed, he didn't show it. "You try waking up with that thing" he flung his arm in the general direction of his bed, on which the creature perched, "staring into your face, Hermione! It has human eyes, in case you weren't aware!"

Hermione very well was aware that kestrels had human eyes, as they matched hers nearly perfectly. While she understood that was disconcerting, she didn't understand what the screaming was about and wasted no time informing Harry of that.

"It doesn't blink! It's like! It's like!" He yelled then seemed to lose steam with every repetition.

When he'd repeated himself until he was whispering, she stepped forward. "It's like what, Harry?" She whispered equally quietly. He was the only one to hear.

"Cedric's eyes." He lifted his emerald eyes to her, but now they were tear-filled. "After."

The room was still behind Hermione, everyone simply watching as more and more tears filled Harry's eyes. Hermione lifted her shirt sleeve to wipe away her own tears, then, more for a distraction than out of curiosity, she reached for the letter.

"What are these letters, anyway?"

"No!" Harry yelled, roughly jerking Hermione's hand back from the bird.

A gasp from the doorway called Harry's attention that Hermione was not the only one who'd coming running up the stairs to him.

"She bites." Harry said pathetically, with a forced shrug. "We saw that she tried to bite Fleur. Hate to have her succeed."

It was true that the falcon did bite so everyone let it be, but retained their curiosity. Who on earth could Harry be corresponding with causing him to be so secretive?

Ginny, for her part, came to her own conclusions, perhaps a bit closer than the others.

* * *

><p>Harry was watched like, well, like a falcon's prey all day long. He'd never be able to answer his letter if they kept up like this. Everywhere he tried to go, he was nonchalantly followed. Quickly, it became annoying.<p>

Finally, just before supper, Harry managed to find a secluded and impossibly quiet corner of the Burrow. Pulling his letter from his jeans' pocket, he checked again to make sure no one was watching. Unfolding it, he scanned the words quickly, lest he be caught.

The letter was so filled with praise, and he was so excited that the man thought so highly of him that he reread it, and only then did he hear near-silent breathing behind him.

Whirling around, he caught Ginny hurriedly retracing her steps back up the staircase, but she was too late.

"Ginny! How much did you read?" Harry shouted after her, chasing her up the stairs and into a room he'd never been in before. "What the…?"

The room was about a hundred shades of purple, none of them matching. The two beds looked worn but comfortable and there were big muggle bean bags strewn around the room in lieu of chairs.

"This is my room, and I have no idea what you're talking about." She replied hopefully, as if she had no real belief that he'd listen to her.

"What'd you see?"

"You reading your letter. I tried to sneak up behind you to read it, but you heard me too soon so I didn't get the chance."

He gave her credit, the girl was a quick liar, if not for the fact that she didn't blink at all as she spoke, he might've trusted her word.

"Liar." He said shortly as he thought to himself that maybe they all belonged in Slytherin.

She visibly deflated, though her eyes stayed bright, "Fine. I got to, 'You inquired,'. Don't you think that's quite formal for a love letter, Harry?"

"A what?" The harangue he'd had in mind brought up short. "You think this is a what?"

"Oh, I'm not daft, Harry! I know a love letter when I see one! Who's the lucky lady? It's not Padma Patil, is it? She has handwriting like that."

"Er…" Harry didn't know what to say. On one hand, it would be useful to have her believing some silly story about a love letter, but he didn't want a rumour like that to be spread too forcefully, nor did he want her to try and dig up who the letter was from.

"Harry! You know you're caught! Own up to it and I promise I won't tell, but if you make me, I'll get Hermione."

He opted for the truth, sort of, "It's not a love letter, Ginny, it's from a friend."

"Oh, please," she brushed the comment aside, "She knows where you are, she knows who you're with, she wants to know what you're doing. Harry. You left your stuff at her house during your 'comings and goings', for Merlin's sake! And I hope you know, she's only trying to get past Filch to be with you. Returning your stuff has nothing to do with it."

Harry laughed at the audacity of it all, and Ginny narrowed her eyes in return before yanking open her door and yelling down the hall, "Hermione! Can you come here for a second?"

Harry jumped up, fast as lightning. "Never mind, Hermione! You can stay down there!" He yelled through the door before slamming it shut. "What are you doing?" He hissed at Ginny.

"I told you I'd do it if I needed to." She crossed her arms. "Who is she?"

Harry sighed. He had no choice. If he didn't lie to her now, she and Hermione would figure out the truth soon enough. He just had to think of a good lie and fast.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tell me what you think!**


	5. Ch 5: Harry's Lie

**A/N: This is an updated version of the chapter! Thanks to my Beta Jack Frost lover cadi93 !**

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Harry and Ginny were still sitting in her room on the funny bags of beans as he was lying to her face. It had started slowly, Harry didn't quite know what to say, but soon, he'd realised Ginny cared less about who the girl was and more about what she was like.<p>

After the initial minutes of Harry's worthless banter about how she was older than him which was embarrassing for him, and he was famous which was embarrassing for her, hoping that'd be a worthy enough excuse to decide to keep the whole thing a secret, Ginny cut in.

"What's she like?"

"What?" Harry stopped mid-sentence.

"You know, is she smart, funny, pretty, talented? What do you see in her?"

"Oh," Harry thought for a moment. Then, he'd begun stringing together every good quality he'd ever seen in a person. It'd taken up a good part of an hour, Ginny, more often than not, breaking in to ask a question or sigh at how 'romantic' this or that quality was.

Harry had to admit, if he'd found a girl like this, he'd have a catch. He made her brilliant but not a know-it-all, gorgeous but not vain, and hilarious but not annoyingly so. He'd even added it qualities that were from his friend from this summer.

He'd said she was a wonderful listener, earning himself a sigh, and they'd stayed up talking for nights on end through the telephone, or 'yellytone' as Ginny said, about how scary the world was becoming and what they wanted to do when this was all over.

He said she was a wonderful chef, though it in-and-of-itself was not true, the man's house elves certainly could cook, and it got an 'oh! she's _cooked _for you!' from Ginny. Then, she demanded to know what she'd cooked and how often and why. Harry saw no importance in this so he'd casually said that she'd cooked a few times over the course of the summer and she could cook anything from casserole to soup to pasta. Ginny, however found this quite impressive and said that he _must _learn to cook and return the favour for the girl.

He'd talked about all the silly unmatched colour scheme, and how it was completely shocking but somehow fitting just the same.

He shared about the wide expanses of literature covering all the walls in most of the rooms, and Ginny remarked how much Hermione would love her. Harry couldn't tell if this was another ploy to get him to offer to let them meet or just a general statement so he ignored it.

Then, when Harry'd all but exhausted his store of positive attributes, Ginny cut in again, "What's she look like?"

Harry had been expecting this one to come up sooner or later so he had an answer waiting. "Now, Ginny," he said, "I already told you this whole thing is supposed to be kept a secret. You're just trying to figure out what she looks like so you'll know who she is, but it won't work."

"That's not what I was doing at all." And she did genuinely look offended. However, after a pause she said, "Wait, why wouldn't it work?"

Harry was ready for this one, too. "She doesn't go to Hogwarts. You wouldn't know her." He smiled, proud of his thinking. It was foolproof.

Ginny grinned back maliciously, "Well, if she doesn't go to Hogwarts, it won't matter if you tell me, will it?"

He was a fool, he decided, and he was caught.

"Well, er…" He stuttered fishing for an answer.

"Go on." Ginny nearly demanded.

Thinking quickly, Harry opted for a bit of the truth, "I just don't know where to start." He offered helplessly.

Apparently this was a good answer, for it incited an 'aww' and a very Molly-ish pinch of his cheek before she said, "Take your time, dear; I bet she's simply stunning," again in a very Mrs. Weasley-fashion.

He nodded hoping that would be enough. When it proved that she was expecting more, he took a moment to collect himself and was about to begin when Ginny cut in again, "Hang on. If she doesn't go to Hogwarts, how'd you meet?"

"In Little Whinging." Harry blurted out before he could think.

Ginny frowned. "If she lived that near to you, she'd go to Hogwarts, wouldn't she?"

"Not necessarily." Harry said slowly, not sure what other wizarding schools were around or if parents were allowed to homeschool their kids.

Ginny's eyes suddenly got very wide. "Oh, Harry! She's a muggle, isn't she!"

Ginny's statement left no room for contradiction, but he somehow felt that she disapproved so he quickly corrected her. "No, no, she's very much magical."

Ginny seemed placated momentarily then she asked, "So where does she go?"

Suddenly, Harry alighted on inspiration, remembering something the little git Malfoy had said a while back, _'Father actually considered sending me to Durmstrang rather than Hogwarts, you know.'_

Harry silently thanked the foul kid for bragging so loudly that day, and hesitantly he said, "She goes to Durmstrang."

He should have just said she was a muggle.

When he'd finally been able to calm Ginny down, she seethed at him, "They're all foul! They stand against everything we're fighting towards! Have you really forgotten that? I mean, really, they have a Death Eater as a Headmaster, for Merlin's sake!"

Harry decided that if he was going to have a fake girlfriend, he might as well defend her. Firmly, he spoke, "You'll remember, Ginny, that their Headmaster is no longer Karkaroff, just as you would do well to remember that not everyone falls under the label you choose to stick them under." And, seeing an opportunity to get himself out of this horrid conversation, he rose to leave. "Goodnight."

Ginny simply stared at the door after he'd gone. Why was he smiling as he left? Was it because he'd won the argument? Or was he lying? No, she decided, he must just really like this girl. She crawled into bed, but found sleep wouldn't come. A while later, when Hermione came in she was still up, and the two chatted until Ginny could finally find sleep.

* * *

><p>As soon as Harry closed the door, he smiled to himself, he'd actually been able to cover his tail, lay a convincing lie, and win an argument against a Weasley all in one conversation. He laughed as he went up the stairs. They all definitely belonged in Slytherin.<p>

When he opened Ron's door, the other boy was already asleep. Harry pulled out the letter anyway and reread it, against the soft light of a candle. He'd said he was worried. Harry was unsure how that made him feel. He'd never felt worried about before.

He grabbed a quill and another sheet of parchment and began his reply.

Less than a half hour later, he'd finished, this letter much longer than the past one.

It read:

_'I guess you're right, it's not terribly uneventful. Why just this morning I woke up to a bird sitting on my chest! Imagine my surprise! Now the whole Weasley family has latched on to these letters and are attempting to follow me everywhere I go. It's most annoying. Luckily, your kestrel won't let anyone except myself near her so the letters are safe._

_'We, too, will be safe sneaking around the castle. Filch will be no problem. He's not exactly light on his feet, and it's not as if I haven't snuck past him before._

_'Thank you for worrying over me. I'd not expected it. Why'd you take me with you though? I imagine I must have been a rather sorry sight, but that doesn't truly answer my question._

_'-H-_

Harry couldn't send the letter however because the falcon was nowhere to be found. Assuming it'd gotten hungry and left to hunt, Harry tucked the letters into his pillow case and welcomed sleep.

He woke much more peacefully the next morning, and, finding himself alone in the room, assumed breakfast was ready or would be shortly. He was right, and the awaited smell of bacon greeted him as he entered the kitchen. What he did not expect to be greeted with, however, was the tirade of giggles that erupted the moment he walked in the door.

Hermione and Ginny were watching him closely, and as he looked down at himself to find the source of the laughter, they only sniggered louder. Ignoring it to be dealt with later, Harry helped himself to a plateful of bacon and took his seat.

True to his rationale, Hermione dragged him out on his own after breakfast to say "Oh, Harry why didn't you tell me the other day?" she whispered, "Maybe we can double-date!"

Harry's mouth fell open as he realised what had happened and no sooner than he turned to look for her, Ginny appeared at Hermione's side.

"Witchcode." Was all she said to his spluttered question as to what she'd done.

"What?" He whisper-yelled.

"I had to tell her; we were sharing a room, and she was worried about you."

This brought him up short. Two people worried about him? That had to be a new record for him.

"What I don't understand, Harry, is that she's from Durmstrang."

Defensively, Harry glanced at Ginny, "Well, I told her last night that-"

"No, no, I don't care that she goes to Durmstrang. I just don't get how she's going to bring your stuff to the castle when her school's in another country!"

Harry's mouth fell open at the same time as Ginny's. He hadn't thought of that, and, apparently, she hadn't, either. Trust Hermione to not miss a thing.

"You little liar!" Ginny shouted, pointing so closely to his face that he went cross-eyed.

"So who is she, Harry?" Hermione was quick to defuse the tension.

"Well, I, er…"

"Oh, don't bother, Hermione," Ginny cut in, turning to leave, "he obviously doesn't trust us." The look in her eyes dared him to contradict her.

But he didn't, "With good reason, because you couldn't keep your trap shut for one measly night! What would happen when you're sharing a room with four other Gryffindor's all year? The whole school would know everything within a week!"

She dropped her eyes at the accusation, shame colouring her cheeks, "I'm sorry, Harry," she offered, "I didn't think of it like that."

And he had to believe her.

* * *

><p>True to her shame, Ginny dropped the matter entirely. She was not about to upset Harry any more than she already had. While she was curious and dying to know who would leave Harry so secretive, he was family, and she wouldn't betray that.<p>

* * *

><p>Quite oppositely, the whole exchange only made the Granger girl more determined to discover this fabled girl. Surreptitiously, she doggedly stalked Harry's movements throughout the remaining days at the Burrow, having much more success than Ginny.<p>

Whereas Ginny had made the mistake of trying to find out what Harry was doing by trying to read over his shoulder and glean information from peppered questions, Hermione simply observed Harry. She diligently noted when he seemed happiest and when he solitarily excused himself to the quiet reprieve of Ron's room. She gauged his reactions to the bird's arrivals, and his conversations with the varied Weasleys. By the end of summer break, she'd reached her conclusion:

Harry didn't have a girlfriend at all.

He was replacing them.

* * *

><p>Harry was quite happy in his oblivion of Hermione's observations. His correspondent had become much more open in their letter writing, and it was almost like he was sitting down to dinner with him again.<p>

Their letters lengthed, now becoming three and four pages. Contentedly, they began to share detailed accounts of one another's days and commentary and advice to deal with little problems and small annoyances. Harry'd even mentioned his lie and blunder, unexpectedly getting a humourous reply.

No, to Harry, all was right in the world, and as the final school-free day approached him, his letter was only slightly tinged his apprehension. He was still unsure how this would all play out during the school year but he was not at all dubious that he and his friend would become, if anything, even closer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me know what you think!**


	6. Ch 6: Return to King's Cross

CH6 Return to King's Cross

The fated day arrived and the four children packed together all of their things and wildly departed with the members of the Weasley clan that would be accompanying them to the station.

Everyone awoke that morning with a buzz of growing excitement. Everyone, that is, except the one brunette girl who awoke to a sense of dread. This was completely new to her. She'd always felt nothing but anticipation to returning to the school year, even in the Muggle world.

She supposed she had multiple reasons for being nervous about this year as she never had before.

First off, but mainly trivial, Harry now knew her secret. While she was confident that he'd tell no one, it still made her wonder what he thought of her now.

Then, there was the matter that she was leaving Fred behind. She was quite aware that they could meet up on Hogsmeade weekends and that she'd lasted every year so far without him consistently by her side, but somehow it felt wrong. Over the past two weeks, they'd grown even closer, and she could now, by sight alone, tell the twins apart better than their own mother. She knew his business was booming, but she still vied for one last chance to say goodbye as he'd needed to get back to work and would not be joining them this morning.

Finally, she was downright grieving over the fact that her closest friend was pulling away from her. She knew in her heart of hearts that Harry would always be there for her and that she should give him space, but she so desperately wanted to cling to him as she and Harmony had so playfully clung to their father's legs when they were younger.

It was on the latter of the three that she focused as she solemnly dressed and dragged her trunk down the busy staircase. Bill, kind as he was adventurous, noticed this before she'd hardly stepped out of Ginny's room.

Catching her by the arm, he studied her eyes. "Now, what's bothering you on your favourite day of the year?"

Forcing a smile, she answered, "I guess I was just too excited to sleep well last night. I'm still a tad tired."

Not fully convinced, Bill decided to let it slide, he knew the boys would be able to pry it out of her later.

Traversing down the stairs they commenced in smalltalk. Bill was having quite a wonderful time planning his wedding with Fleur. They laughed about all of her antics and over-the-top requests that he'd again and again had to talk her down from.

Hermione was pleasantly surprised when she and Bill got to the main floor landing and she saw the twins picking up the trunks already by the door to stow them in the car. Bill, having assumed Hermione's mood had brightened because of his humour, took his leave to help Fred and George pack the car.

Fred and George, it seemed, could only be spared for enough time to say their last goodbyes and would not be accompanying everyone to the station, and, as the car was rather small, only the four children and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were to be going anyway. Instead, they stood by the door to the towering cottage as the four departees jockeyed for the better car seat.

Seeing Fred wink at her and stealthily step into the doorway of his home, Hermione took her opportunity at a last goodbye. Feigning forgetfulness, she ran back to the house on the pretense of getting a book. The door had barely closed when she was forcefully pushed into it.

"I'm going to miss you, Mi." Fred whispered between kisses.

The exchanged lasted only a few moments, but Hermione found herself dizzied. He must really mean it, she thought, for they'd stolen chaste kisses before, but nothing to this extent. "Oh, Fred!" She whispered throwing her arms around his neck in an embrace, their bodies pressed closely together.

Quickly, they released each other and he handed her a nearby book about medical potions. She took it and whirled out the door. He watched her go until the last of her shining, bushy hair had disappeared and the door had closed. He leaned back against the wall and quietly whistled one low note. He was lucky.

The car ride to the train station was filled with impatience as the four teens contemplated the year ahead of them. Harry, half lost in his own thoughts, was marginally subdued, but Hermione's revitalization from her tissy this morning more than made up for it.

When she'd initially gotten into the car, Ron had been puzzled and questioned about the medical journal in her hand. Having barely looked at what it was, Hermione just shrugged noncommittally, "It's interesting," was all she offered before she asked them all what classes they were most looking forward to.

This was greeted by a groan from the other three and Ron instead asked Harry who he thought would be the Quidditch captain this year. The four of them were quickly caught up in the conversation, Ron and Ginny saying it'd definitely be Harry, while Hermione and Harry said it was likely to be a seventh year like Katie Bell.

Entering the station, their party got many odd glances. Harry and Hermione had neglected to look at what the Weasleys were wearing and were therefore shocked when they saw an assortment of odd articles; chiefly attracting the attention were the dress pants, ponchos, and leather biker jackets that the Weasley's had deemed appropriate.

Sharing a look of horror, Harry and Hermione quickened their pace. Once successfully inside the barrier to Platform 9 ¾, Hermione told the Weasley's they might consider simply Apparating home, taking the hint, they quickly agreed.

Once they were on the train and searching for a compartment, Hermione's fear encroached again. She kept darting glances behind her to make sure Harry was still there, every time breathing a sigh of relief when he was.

The usual pattern of banter on the train was not varied at all from the years past, and shortly they were joined by Neville and Luna.

The train took off to the usual shouts of goodbye and final waves, then everyone made themselves comfortable for the long ride.

Halfway through the ride, the three girls excused themselves to change into their robes, while the boys did the same in their compartment.

Quietly, though for no apparent reason, Ron leaned in to Harry and said, "Mate, I think Hermione's sweet on you!"

Neville looked up from folding his trousers at this, but Harry just laughed aloud. "You're mental if you think that!"

"Why would it be mental? Did you see the way she was watching you when we got on the train? She was looking over her shoulder every few moments as if to make sure you were still here!"

Harry was startled. It was unusual for Ron to catch something he hadn't and disconcerting to think that what he said may be true.

Meanwhile, the girls were having a similar discussion in the lavatory.

"Hermione, what's up with you today?" Ginny asked casually. "Actually, you've been odd for a couple days now."

"Yes, I did notice that you were surprisingly quiet." Luna spoke up, in her usual airy tone, "Not that I minded, of course."

Hermione huffed at Luna. "Nothing's wrong, Ginny. I've just.." she struggled for the right wording, lamely finishing with, "had a lot on my mind."

Ginny caught on quickly, "This wouldn't have anything to do with what I told you the other day would it? I know you and he are close, but I didn't think it was like that."

"What? No!" she quickly reassured her friend, "It's nothing like that, but yes, it is about what you told me. I'll tell you more later." She shot a look at Luna, though the girl didn't appear to be paying attention as she was looking, carefully, down the sink drain.

Ginny nodded and the three left the lavatory.

Their arrival back in the compartment cut the boys' conversation off mid-sentence. Harry had been in the middle of telling Ron and Neville that Hermione and Ginny had been following him the past couple days, for unknown reasons. When the door slid open, all the boys immediately leaned away from each other and stopped speaking.

Ginny raised an eyebrow at a worried-looking Hermione. Luna appeared to not notice anything, and she sat in her original seat between Neville and Ron and began avidly discussing the new edition of the Quibbler, featuring the Hairrinut root, with no one in particular.

Out of politeness' sake, Harry and Neville kept up the exchange until they could kindly change the subject to a more interesting matter. The rest of the train ride was focused on trivial topics, while Hermione glumly stared out the window.

Suddenly, she jumped up. Looking intently out the window she saw a speck growing much larger as it quickly neared the train from above. Just in time, Hermione magiced a sliding plate to the window and flung it open. The same kestrel that had been plaguing the Burrow for days, dive bombed straight into the new opening.

It shook itself out as it landed semi-gracefully on the carpet. Her eyes immediately found Harry's and she picked herself up to land on his knee in one dexterous sweep of her wings. As she patiently held out her leg, Harry untied the parchment, and, curiously, the bird took flight again, this time coming to land on Luna's lap. She seemed pleased by this and began stroking the bird's feathers at once, saying, "Aren't you going to open it, Harry?"

As Harry situated himself in the corner of the compartment so no one could read over his shoulder, Ginny and Hermione shared a look. While neither believed Harry could possibly be dating loony Luna Lovegood, there was something decidedly strange about the whole thing.

Harry read the letter quickly; it was short.

_H,_

_ Tomorrow. Midnight._

_ The Room of Requirement._

_yours truly_

Harry nodded, a smile smile tugging at the corners of his lips. To the shock of everyone in the room, he pulled out his wand and lit the letter on fire. Small as it was, it had burned to ashes before it hit the floor.

"What on earth, Harry!" Hermione shouted.

"Less evidence." Was Harry's only reply.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape paced angrily in his office. Oh, how he hated this school. On top of having to deal with the little brats day in and day out, Dumbledore had now assigned him patrol duty on the two nights back. And in a row! No matter, he thought to himself, he'd just have to make up for the lack of sleep by handing out extra detentions to whomever he found lurking after hours.<p>

* * *

><p>Across the castle Dumbledore smiled to himself, eyes twinkling. He bundled up the package that he was meant to be delivered tomorrow night and chuckled at the memory of the look on young Severus' face when he'd informed the man that he couldn't do rounds the next night and Snape'd have to fill in.<p> 


	7. Ch 7: Meeting Harry's Friend

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter, and I'm not making money from this. Also hope you don't mind that this is a long chapter; it's about twice the usual length. I didn't notice that until I was about to post! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>CH7 Meeting Harry's Friend<p>

As was usual, the returning students all took the carriages up to the school. The thestrals held sad memories for Harry, but he was no longer afraid of them and stroked one's neck as he walked by.

Sitting in the carriage with the same people he'd just shared the compartment with, the ride to school, mercifully, was uneventful, unlike years past.

Entering the Great Hall, Harry's breath was stolen all over again at the magnificent room. He felt eleven again, the wonder of a new world upon him. The ceiling was bewitched to look as the night sky, but tonight shooting stars of purple and green soared above their heads. Bidding Luna, goodbye, they all took their normal seats at their table.

When everyone had found a spot, the first years arrived, lead by Professor McGonagall. The imposing woman was swiftly walking down the aisle, oblivious to or ignoring the children's wondrous exclamations at the room that rivaled anything they'd seen before. When they'd quieted the Sorting House spoke up.

"Many years have come and passed

and children, too, will come and go

Listen, should you wish to last

Find the past and then you'll know!

"Hufflepuff is kind at heart

Gryffindor, brave and true

Ravenclaw is much too smart

While Slytherin's been made anew!

"Hold fast, dear ones,

the end is near!

Let go, young ones,

don't ever fear!"

The last note rang out over the confused audience. What on earth did that mean? Were the Slytherin's on their side now?

The Sorting commenced and Harry took the chance to discuss it with his friends.

"What the bloody hell?" Ron spoke up first.

"I think it means the Slytherins are on our side, now." Hermione answered.

"I think so too." Harry piped up.

"How would a bloody hat know?" Ron doubted.

"Think about it." Hermione reasoned, "It's never been wrong before. And it sees into _every student's head_."

Ron snorted, "That doesn't mean it won't be wrong this time."

"True, but-"

Harry cut her off before they could get into a full-fledged argument. "Hang on. What'd it mean by 'Ravenclaw is _much too smart_'. Do you think they know something we don't?"

Before anyone could answer though, Dumbledore was speaking, "Ah, well, another year is soon to be underway! I'll not doddle, then, tuck in!"

The glorious gold dishes shone, laden under many foods. Harry couldn't wait to taste them all. He wasn't, however, as ravenous at the sight as he was most years. In all honesty, he thought to himself, he'd rather the quiet kitchen he'd spent most suppers in over the summer.

Full and satisfied, Harry was one of the first to finish eating, much to the amazement of Ron, who was still stuffing everything he could reach into his gaping maw.

When finally the food had been wiped from the china, Dumbledore stood once more. "I welcome you and welcome you back to another sure-to-be fantastic year at our grand school! Now, a damper on the fun for which I must apologise! The Forbidden Forest is, not surprisingly, forbidden, but also out of bounds this year is the Black Lake. It seems our squid friend has been worked into a frenzy over something this year, and, until we are able to find just what, it has been deemed unsafe.

"Now, on a happier note! I'm pleased to welcome to our staff, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher! Professor Amora Vincintia has agreed to fill our recently emptied position, and we all thank her kindly!"

The very beautiful young woman Dumbledore had motioned to, gave a very sheepish wave. She was quite small, and no one had noticed her before, but not all eyes were glued to her beauty as Dumbledore continued.

"Now, we have rather large day for us tomorrow. Pip! Pip! Off to bed with us! Goodnight!"

Harry walked with Ginny and Neville to their common room, while Hermione and Ron went to herd the first years away. As they walked, they talked about the new teacher.

"She don't look like much that's for sure." Harry remarked.

Neville and Ginny just looked at him. "She's gorgeous, Harry." Ginny remarked, casting a side glance at Neville to see if he agreed. He kept his face very neutral.

"I didn't mean like that. She looks like she's afraid of us; I don't think she looks like a Professor, much less a Defence Professor."

Neville shrugged. "Looks might surprise you. I mean, look at my Gran. If you didn't know her you'd think she was just a little old lady, but once she opens her mouth…" he shuddered.

"Bad summer?" Ginny asked.

"She'd not happy with the number of OWLs that I got. I don't know what I want to do yet, but she says I might as well just drop out now."

"Oh, Neville! That's simply dreadful!" Ginny cried.

"Yeah, Nev. Don't listen to her. She's probably just trying to push you to do better." Harry agreed.

Neville did look slightly happier as he mumbled, "Maybe a soft Professor won't be so bad."

Harry patted him on the back. "So you're still taking Defence Against the Dark Arts this year?"

"Yeah, it's one of the classes that Gran was actually happy with my OWL. Think you'll still do DA this year, Harry?"

The rest of the way to the Common Room was spent discussing classes and things to cover in DA this year. Though it wasn't strictly necessary to have it, all of the people Harry, Ginny, and Neville had talked to said they really wanted it to continue. Harry didn't see a reason not to.

When they'd reached the portrait of the fat lady, most of the other Gryffindors had already arrived and were piling through the opening in the wall one-by-one. Slowly, Harry made his way up to the portrait and climbed inside.

The room was covered in red and gold. Everything from the furniture to the tapestries to the carpets screamed with Lion Pride. Tiredly, Harry neglected his usual overstuffed armchair and headed directly for the stairs, scanning the room for Ron as he went. Not finding him, Harry figured he must already be upstairs and bid Neville and Ginny goodnight.

The two stood for a moment watching him leave. Then, realising they were alone with each other, blushed furiously and turned away without a word to join their respective groups of friends.

Harry was not at all surprised to see his things lying at the foot of his bed, but he was startled to see Ron asleep, face-down on Harry's own bed. Laughing, Harry walked over and nudged his friend in the ribs. The only reaction was that Ron let out a huge snore. Harry decided to take drastic measures and jumped on the bed just near Ron's head.

With a start, Ron jumped up, and quickly realised where he was. "Oh, sorry. I guess I'm just beat."

Harry fell to sit cross-legged in the centre of his bed. "Why were you on my bed?"

"I wanted to talk to you. What do you think the Hat meant by all that mumbo jumbo? Do you really think Hermione's right and the Snakes are on our side?"

"I wouldn't have agreed if I didn't think she was right. What I'm stuck on is what the Hat meant by the Ravenclaws."

Ron just shook his head; he had no clue.

"See," Harry continued, "I'm just afraid that we've been trusting the wrong crowd, and if we have, there's nothing we can do about it now. The Slytherins want nothing to do with us and we can't sever ties with the Ravenclaws until we're sure about all this."

"And we're sure not sure." Ron added.

Harry laughed. "Oh, well, maybe sleeping on it will help."

"Yeah," Ron agreed wholeheartedly, "Night."

"Night."

* * *

><p>The next morning in the Great Hall, there was uncommonly little noise. Most of the students weren't used to waking up this early so almost everyone was still half asleep. When Ron and Harry finally appeared, still yawning and rubbing sleep from their eyes, Hermione had already been there a half hour.<p>

"I have your time tables," she said by way of greeting. "You're not going to like them."

Ron groaned. "Just kill me now."

"Relax. You haven't even seen it yet." Hermione handed him the parchment.

"Potions first! On Mondays!" Ron cried. "Now will you kill me?"

Dreading their day, the three trudged down to the dungeons. Taking their seats from the year before, they observed who was in their class. Because it was an advanced class, all four houses were combined.

The houses had split up into groups. In the front of the room, nearest Snape's desk, the Ravenclaws had had set up their territory. The Slytherins were in the right corner of the room, also in the front. The Gryffindors took the back right corner, the furthest from Snape, and the Hufflepuffs stood in the hallway until just before the bell, murmuring nervously.

The bell had barely rung when Snape stormed into the room in a whirl of black robes. "In your seats, turn to page 12. Begin."

Not surprisingly, Hermione finished a decent amount of time before the rest of the class. Her sleeping potion was the perfect shade of sky blue described in the book. Harry glanced down at his lumpy green mess.

The bell rang as Professor Snape walked by Harry's table. "What a mess. I won't even grade that, Potter." With a swish of his wand, Harry's potion was gone.

Walking from the room, Harry sighed. Some things never changed. Ron tried to comfort him saying, "He's just a git, Harry. Don't worry about it."

But Hermione was having none of that, "You did do the potion horribly wrong, though. To do it that badly, you'd have had to messed up in at least a dozen places."

"Thanks." Harry said flatly, picking up his pace.

Hermione was left behind, and she realised her mistake. He wasn't leaving her behind. She was pushing him away with her behaviour. She frowned and hurried after them.

The rest of the day was a breeze. Because it had been a double Potions, they were able to go straight to lunch afterwards. Then they had a double Charms with the Ravenclaws.

* * *

><p>That night, Harry lay awake in bed, waiting for the time that he could sneak out of the Common room without detection. His thoughts drifted through the events of the day but always returned to the same thing.<p>

The Hat's song was still bugging him. What did it all mean? He drifted and soon fell asleep to a strange dream of being surrounded by millions of hats of all kinds. They were suffocating him and he was unable to push them away. He woke with a start and a memory of an assortment of top hats and bowlers, but with no clear reason why.

Groggily, he cast a spell to hover the time in the air in front of his face. It was nearly midnight. Harry, still dressed in his school robes, threw off the bed covers, grabbed his invisibility cloak, and ran out the door. Quickly, he scrambled down the stairs and out the portrait door, leaving a stunned Hermione sitting in the corner of the Common Room with tears filling her large, brown eyes.

* * *

><p>Across the castle, Snape huffed angrily. There was no point to this. No child would be out of bed at this hour anyway. He turned the corner to the staircase leading to the fifth floor.<p>

* * *

><p>In his office, Dumbledore tucked the package under his cloak. He normally didn't stay awake this long, but this was important, was it not? Smiling, his swept out of his office to deliver the bundle.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry entered the Room of Requirement and was astonished to find the room was empty. The room hadn't even provided anything for the encounter. Harry didn't know what to do with himself. He didn't want to sit on the floor as he felt that might be a childish move. He cast the time spell and saw it was just past midnight. He removed the cloak, and looked around the room again. He noticed a green, suede easy chair in the centre of the room now. He took a seat to await the expected arrival.<p>

* * *

><p>Dumbledore turned to the staircase, buzzing with excitement. He could not wait to meet with his young friend.<p>

* * *

><p>Snape stalked the corridors. He stumbled across a door that wasn't on any map. Of course, he'd heard of the Room of Requirement and was aware of what it did. He just didn't expect anyone to be in there so early.<p>

Swiftly moving towards the heavy oak door and pulling it open, he stepped inside just as Dumbledore turned to face the corridor.

Severus saw the dark chair facing away from the door. He allowed a spare smile to grace his face as he went to greet the late-night wanderer.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore continued down the hallway and opened the grand oak door, sitting just inside was his friend, relaxing in her easy chair. "Good evening, Professor Vincintia, I trust classes are going well?"<p>

"Wonderful Albus! Thank you for agreeing to meet me at such a late hour, couldn't ruin the surprise could I?"

"No, no!" the old man agreed, handing her the bundle, "But what, may I ask, is this for?"

"Oh! Dumbledore! I shan't ruin the fun, shan't I?"

He laughed, but was indeed curious. They spent a spell talking about the new year, but, alas, it was late and an old man, such as himself, needed sleep. He bid her goodnight and took his leave.

* * *

><p>The door closed softly behind Severus as he made his way to the chair. At the noise, Harry's ears perked up. He turned in his chair to face the new arrival.<p>

"I was starting to think you wouldn't show."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Snape replied silkily.

Harry was startled by this. He was aware of the growing friendship, but he didn't expect such a comment from a man like this. Still, he smiled as Snape moved to stand in front of Harry's chair. He didn't seem to want a seat or one would have appeared.

"Do you have what I forgot?" Harry asked.

"I do, indeed." He replied, but he made no move to take anything out of a pocket and Harry saw he wasn't carrying anything. He hesitated.

"Harry, it's less of something you forgot, and more something I forgot to give you."

"Oh?" That explained the lack of missing articles, but Harry, for the life of him, couldn't imagine what Snape would want to give him.

Leaning so their faces were level, Snape studied Harry's eyes. Captivated, Harry could only look back into the abyss of darkness that he was pinned under.

Slowly, giving Harry time to move, Severus reached out a hand to touch Harry's neck. Confused, Harry made no move to get away. With new confidence, Severus leaned in and caught Harry's young supple lips in a kiss.

In a flash, it was over and Snape was his usual height, menacing and proud, but Harry still had the lingering feeling of the slight pressure, still saw the vulnerability in those bottomless eyes.

He didn't know how to react.

On one hand, it was a shock. He wondered if he was shell-shocked, but didn't think he was. He could stir or speak if he chose to do so, he just didn't know what action to take so he stayed still.

He pondered the implication wildly. Did this mean Severus found him...attractive? Did he think they were, or could be, more than friends? Harry mentally shook his head; that was absurd. Then he wondered, was it? Would Snape have done all those things this summer if he simply saw Harry as another student? He didn't reckon he would. Still, it was such a shock.

The openness in his eyes had spoken volumes, Harry just wished he knew what they were saying or why it had closed off as soon as the moment was over.

Severus cleared his throat softly, startling Harry away from his thoughts. He realised at once that he had brought up his hand to touch his lips, and immediately moved it back to the armrest. He realised that for all the confusion, he didn't feel upset. He wasn't angry or disgusted, just befuddled. All at once, he realised the action Severus had taken was not, in fact, unwelcome.

How odd.

"'How odd?'" Severus repeated.

Harry looked up again, not noticing that he'd spoken aloud, quite sure he hadn't, in fact. Severus had a small smile playing on the corners of his lips but worry in his eyes.

"Yeah. Odd." Harry answered, slightly nervous now that he had concluded he was in a situation of which he had no understanding.

A chair appeared behind Severus, who promptly sat. "I'm sorry." He looked stricken, gazing at his feet as if he were horrified at what he'd done.

"Don't be." Harry replied automatically.

Severus looked up at Harry's face, eyes searching every feature for a hint of what the other was thinking.

Usually quite open, Harry's expression gave nothing away.

After a few moments of tensed silence, Harry laughed. "You do realise I have no idea what's going on, right?"

Snape looked at the man before him. He'd faced murderers countless times and he couldn't recognise a display of affection for what it was. It was so sad it made his heart ache.

Not to be regarded as soft, Severus smirked. "It means," he said testily, "that I-" but he couldn't finish. What did it mean? He'd spent countless hours figuring out what to do, and how to do it, and what to say and yet he'd spent not one moment looking at his reasoning.

"What?" Harry cut in, skeptically, sarcastically, "that you like me?"

While that came as closely to what Snape himself was close to concluding, he couldn't admit it, not to himself, and certainly not out loud.

"Don't be ridiculous." He waved the notion off.

"Then what?"

Yes, that was the million galleon question. What did it mean? Why had he done it? Without consciously making the decision, he rose and left the room in a whirl of black robes.

He stood in the hallway for a moment, breathing hard. After all that planning, had he really not contemplated Harry's reaction? His own reasons? All that time to think of the best way to show how he felt, and it came to such a pathetic end. How would he ever show his face again?

* * *

><p>Dumbledore left Professor Vincintia's offices and strolled the hallways leisurely. That package was still puzzling him. Why on earth would she need diamond shards?<p>

He smiled. It must be a grand surprise.

* * *

><p>Harry waited a moment by the door. He couldn't hear footsteps moving away, but he also couldn't hear anyone out there. He was sure Snape had left. Quietly but quickly, he opened the door, neglecting his cloak, and slipped into the hall, only to run into the Potions teacher's back. He stumbled back a step, hoping to go back into the Room, but the door had sealed shut, and it was too late, Snape had already turned around.<p>

Seeing him, clearly upset, in the dim lighting of the torches, his heart went out to the man. Harry wanted nothing more than to extend comfort to him, if only he knew how. With only offering consolation in mind, Harry found that he was reaching towards Snape. Soon, Severus was holding him too, but it was Harry this time that pressed their lips together.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore turned a corner, and quickly spun around to retrace his steps in the opposite direction. There was no Common Room nearby so he didn't know who the students were, but he'd seen a sweet couple standing by the entrance to the Room of Requirement. He wondered if they knew it was there, he rather thought not, and whether or not they'd find it tonight.<p>

They were quite an odd couple, he thought as he went off in search of the other stairway, the lady, it seemed, was much taller than the young lad.

Dumbledore smiled; as long as they were happy and didn't let Professor Snape catch them, all was well.

* * *

><p>Snape pulled back to gasp a breath. "Harry. You don't have to-"<p>

Harry hushed him. "I know I don't."

Severus' heart swelled. He didn't know where this would go. He didn't know what this even was. But Harry had told him that he'd wanted to be doing this, whatever 'this' was.

Seeming to know he'd said something significant, Harry stepped back. Severus immediately dropped his hands from the other's waist, searching for the reason of his sudden move. Harry, unable to meet those deep, ebony eyes, watched the floor, a slow, hot blush creeping up his neck to his face. What on earth had he done?

"I should go." He blurted suddenly, then winced at the hurt on Severus' face. How was it possible that in the span of just a few months, he could grow to mean that much to a man who'd once hated him?

When Severus didn't give any sort of reply, Harry nodded once and hurried off down the hall, completely forgetting to shield himself with invisibility.

* * *

><p>Hermione was content to stay up and await Harry's return. She sat in a chair near the middle of the Common Room and spun it so if half-faced the door. There she sat staring at the back of the portrait. After about a half-hour, she started to get drowsy, and before the clock chimed one, she'd fallen asleep.<p>

Harry, who'd stumbled into the Common Room at a near run, halted the moment he saw her. Had she seen him leave? Of course she did, he chastised himself, why else would she be sitting there like that?

Harry started to sneak past her but hesitated. That did look awfully uncomfortable. He sighed. Nudging her shoulder gently, he roused her. Slowly, she surfaced from sleep.

"Go to bed, Hermione." He whispered.

Her eyes snapped open. "Where _have_ you _been_?" She demanded of him, and he was forcefully reminded of Molly the summer before his second year. Fred was in for it when he realised he was dating a younger version of his mother. "You can't just sneak out in the middle of the night! For goodness' sake, Harry! Do you want to get detention on the second night here?"

When he didn't answer as he thoughts drifted back to what had just happened. Were he and Severus dating? She just looked at him, waiting. That was all she really had to say, and normally it was enough to make him sorry or argue until she had something else to say. Instead, his eyes just drifted away from her face like he wasn't even listening, but thinking about something else.

"Harry!"

"Huh?" His eyes snapped back to focus. "Oh, right, detention. No, of course I don't want detention, but this was important!"

"What was it, then?"

"Er…"

"Come on. If it was so important, tell me."

"I'm not sure that'd be a good idea." he began, "I'm still not even sure what it _is_."

"If Hagrid already has another-"

"No, no, nothing like that!"

"Then what?" her voice was steadily rising in pitch, but Harry didn't seem at all stressed.

"I don't know." He said, his eyes drifting away again. "'Night." and with that he turned and was gone.

They both went to bed after that, and, while Hermione fell into an angry sleep within minutes, Harry lay awake for another hour before drifting off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So! It's revealed! Tell me your thoughts! I'm dying to know what you think!**


	8. Ch 8: The Day After

**A/N:Hey guys! Not making money from this! I don't own anything but the plot and select original characters!**

* * *

><p>CH8 The Day After<p>

The following morning, Harry rose and dressed for breakfast. He didn't have Potions that day so he headed down to the Great Hall with the other Gryffindors in a pleasant mood.

Little known to him, Hermione was watching for him avidly as she read.

When they entered the Great Hall, everyone took their usual seat, Harry, Ron, and Neville on one side, Hermione on the other. She, strangely, already had her nose buried in a book. Sharing an exasperated look with his friends, Harry asked, "Hermione, what're you reading?"

"It's a project."

"How could you already have a project? We didn't get one yesterday!" Ron spluttered, looking to the two other boys for confirmation.

"No, it's not a school project." Hermione answered, but gave no other information.

"What's this?" Ginny walked up and snatched the book from Hermione as she took the empty seat next to her.

"Nothing!" Hermione tried to snatch it back, but Ginny simply tossed it to Neville.

"Psychology?" He asked puzzled.

"That's Muggle!" Harry said taking it, "What do you want with that?"

"I thought it might help me understand a few things." She said evasively.

"You're perfectly normal, Hermione. You don't need this." Neville said gently.

If looks could kill, Neville would have been dead on the spot. "It's not for _my_ behaviour. It's to understand someone else's. Someone's been keeping secrets." Hermione looked pointedly at Harry, and Ginny sniggered.

"I've been under a microscope since I was eleven, Hermione, and we all have things we'd rather everyone not know." He said evenly.

Oblivious to the underlying meaning of the conversation, Ron broke in. "What's a microscope?"

After a moment, Hermione looked away from Harry, "It's a muggle contraption to look at things that are normally too small to see."

"Why not just make them bigger?" Ginny asked.

"They don't have magic; they can't." Hermione answered, then stood to snatch her book back from Harry, who pulled it away.

"You don't need this."

"Yes, I do."

"No. You don't. We all have secrets if you'll remember. I'd like to keep mine."

Now, everyone within earshot of the debate was turning to look. As they fell silent, more people became aware of what was going on. The only thing that saved them from teachers stepping in was the mail, which conveniently, began to arrive.

The expected parcels were brought for kids who'd left things behind or from parents asking how the first day had gone, but, surprisingly, Harry and Hermione both got letters. Immediately, they both ripped the parchment from the birds, Harry taking a moment to stroke Hedwig's feathers in thanks, and, distracted, dropped the dispute.

As soon as she saw the handwriting, Hermione began blushing feverously. Harry, on the other hand, looked downright terrified. Both rose to excuse themselves, having barely touched their food.

Momentarily, they froze, not wanting to leave with the other, but the need to read their letters in private overshadowed that, and they continued to rush towards the doors, letters in hand.

Once in the hall, they looked at each other and, without a word, started off in different directions.

Harry went just a corridor down before shutting himself up in a broom cupboard. He unrolled the parchment and began reading:

_H,_

_ I apologise. My actions were out of line._

_ Perhaps our correspondence should be cut off?_

_My apologies,_

_S_

Harry flipped over the letter. There was nothing else. Did this mean that he wasn't good enough anymore? He slid to the floor and rested his head in his hands. He should've been more thankful to Snape for everything he'd done this summer. He should have shown Severus what it meant to him to be cared for.

* * *

><p>Off another hallway, Hermione was in the ladies' lavatory, locked in a stall. Her letter was vastly different from Harry's and she read:<p>

_Mi,_

_How has your first day gone? I must admit after weeks of you being around it's odd to go back to letters. I miss talking with you._

_Tell me all about old Hoggy._

_love,_

_F_

Smiling, she reread the letter before pulling a parchment and ink from her stack of school things. She set in to spend the rest of breakfast time writing him back.

The foot of parchment drying, she headed off to class.

* * *

><p>Harry wiped his eyes. He wouldn't cry; he wouldn't. This was so dumb, he told himself, 'I didn't even expect this until yesterday. I didn't <em>want<em> this! Still don't!'

But the tears that kept filling his eyes told him otherwise. Furiously he wiped his face again before looking back at the letter. Should he even reply? He decided not to, knowing that Sev-no, Snape didn't want him to.

Rolling up the letter, he rose to go eat. He wouldn't let this ruin his day, and he wouldn't cry; he wouldn't.

Sitting back in his seat at the table, he was greeted only with questioning looks. Sniffing, he filled his plate and didn't meet one of them.

As they gathered their things to head to Herbology, he glanced at the Head Table. Both Snape and Dumbledore quickly looked away. Snape looked embarrassed.

'That was it,' Harry thought, silently following his friends, 'He's ashamed that he did that. He didn't mean to, and now he regrets it.'

Herbology passed uneventfully.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore had caught Harry's glance and hurriedly looked towards Professors Sprouts' and McGonagalls' conversation next to him, trying to look interested.<p>

What on earth was the boy so upset about? Intriguing.

* * *

><p>A few seats down, Severus had also caught Harry's glance, though he grossly misread the emotions on young Potter's face. He thought the boy looked angry. The red patches on the boy's face told him as much. Harry was upset that he'd tried something like that. Severus sighed. The boy might never trust him again.<p>

Moody, he didn't eat anything else, opting instead to go to the dungeons and prepare class for the young Ravenclaw first years.

The kids, though behaved, managed to explode two cauldrons and melt another during the advanced brewing. In their leaving they discussed the older kids' admonishments. Snape wasn't as bad as they'd said, in fact, he wasn't bad at all, they concluded. He didn't even give Sammi a detention for adding the salamander too early, causing her cloak to catch fire.

Distracted, Snape had repeatedly returned to his desk. Each time, he started another letter to Harry, and, each time, he threw it away. He'd already apologised; there was nothing else he could do.

* * *

><p>That evening, Harry sat in the Common Room doing homework with Hermione. Though everyone else was playing or watching a game of Exploding Snap, he didn't feel up to it. Oblivious in her happiness, Hermione didn't comment on it.<p>

Mistaking this for respectful silence, Harry was thankful. He vowed to put their feud behind them. He needed his real friends around him, not temporary ones. Still, Harry felt nagged about Severus' actions.

Without conscious decision, Harry pulled out a new sheet of parchment. Quickly, he scrawled across the sheet:

_Tell me why._

He meant to stop there but couldn't.

_Tell me why you took care of me, why you invited me to the Room, why you did what you did, why we have to stop talking._

_Tell me why you changed your mind so quickly. What'd I do? Tell me how to fix this, and I'll do it. I swear, I will._

Harry didn't realised that he had begun crying, and, jumping up, fled to the Owlery, tears still streaming.

Upon arrival, Harry scanned the birds for Hedwig. He didn't see her, but he did see Severus' kestrel, high on the top rafter.

"Eileen." He called and the bird came swooping towards him, landing gently on his arm.

Careful not to startle her, lest she dig her talons into his bare arm, he tied the parchment on her leg. "Take this to your Master." He whispered to her.

She was gone in a flurry of feathers, and immediately Harry regret his decision. Severus already made it clear he was embarrassed and wanted nothing to do with him.

Grabbing his hair and yanking, as if to pull it out of his head, he spun in a circle, stopping dead in his tracks to see Hermione standing there watching him quietly, a small smile playing with the tears in her eyes.

"You're in love." She said.


	9. Ch 9: Late Into The Night

**A/N: Don't own this! Make no money!**

**I'm so sorry! Going over everything I realized I left you on a cliff-hanger! I feel so bad now! Rest assured the new chapter is here, and as promised, you will also get CH10 today.**

**Also, wait I forget…WAIT, NO I DON'T! Also! I went back through and reedited the previous chapters and added breaks where they were originally supposed to be (my fault, sorry!). So if you found something confusing, you might want to look back over it, as it may be clearer. Now, here we go:**

* * *

><p>CH9 Late into the night<p>

Harry and Hermione stayed up in the owlery late into the night. She told him she knew exactly what it felt like to be in his shoes; she, herself, hadn't known if Fred would have her. She said she'd spend all day looking out the window for his owl to come to her and told him how she felt when it didn't.

She didn't ask once who Harry was talking to. It didn't seem to matter to her. Harry could see the curiosity in her eyes when he said something particularly odd, like when he'd said 'I was taken care of, you know?', but other than that she just listened, offered support, and shared her own summer with him.

Of course, Harry didn't tell her everything and took a page out of her book, dropping the pronouns so he wasn't lying any longer. He couldn't do that, but he told her that he'd spent most of the summer at his friend's house, unable to stand the Dursley's. He told her that he hadn't expected to be anything else, hadn't given it a thought. He confided that he was with his friend the night before, where he'd had his second only kiss, followed by another, different kind of kiss in the hall. He confessed he was beyond confused and didn't know what to make of any of it.

She laughed, and sympathized, and marveled that someone so far beyond his years was new to something completely commonplace to the rest of them. And he laughed at her remark, saying, "I haven't the time, Hermione!"

All in all it was a grand evening, and Hermione came away content in her friendship, Harry having reassured her that she would always be dear to him.

Harry, too, came away content. He knew Hermione would keep his secret safe, and it was good to be able to talk to someone about what was going on. He'd even told her about the note that he'd gotten this morning. She was sympathetic and reasoned that there might be other things going on that he'd not thought of. Though skeptical, he agreed and asked her if him sending another note was a good idea or not. She told him it would help clear the air.

Both tired from the night before, they were happy to retire to their waiting beds, though they'd gotten nearly no homework finished.

Harry's complacency however was short lived, as when he reached his floor of the bed chambers, he found Eileen waiting for him on the outside windowsill, a note tied to her foot.

* * *

><p>Severus had retired to his chambers directly after dinner, but was woken abruptly around eleven that evening when Eileen had swooped down the chute specifically for her that connected his rooms to the outside.<p>

Groggily, he cursed whoever had sent him a letter at this time of the night. Didn't they know he'd patrolled the corridors for the past two nights? Angry he decided to toss the letter aside for the morning.

He rolled over and returned to sleep.

Less than a minute after he'd entered his slumber, the nudge of a beak awakened him. He woke up and the kestrel was sitting on his pillow, the letter in her smooth beak. He took it from her and began reading, instantly recognising the familiar scrawl.

Wide awake now, he read and reread the letter at least four times. When he was sure he'd seen it correctly, he abandoned his warm bed to go to his office where he removed his own sheet of parchment.

He began writing. He explained everything, silently cursing himself for every teardrop that had befallen upon the paper. It took him nearly an hour, Eileen watching him the whole while, but he finished.

Slowly, carefully, he rolled it and tied it to the bird's leg, sending her off while he waited.

* * *

><p>Harry unrolled the note, realising that it was quite long. He sat on the foot of his bed and began to read.<p>

_H,_

_I apologise. Harry, I did not mean to cause you pain. I__ thought __I don't know what I thought. I just know I'm sorry, Harry, so sorry._

_ I've worried over you since you first came to this school. You never knew how much I cared. No one did. When you'd grown, I came into a realisation: I didn't just care. I'd do anything for you. Harry, I still would._

_ I'm sorry for the way that I've treated you so horridly. Part of it was cover for my mission, but part of it was denial of how I felt. Again, I'm so sorry._

_ This summer, knowing you were alone and had lost the only family you'd had, I couldn't stand to leave you that way. This is why I came to Privet Drive. I wanted to know that my decision to exile you from your friends to deal with your loss was not hurting you. When I found that it was, I did the only thing I could think to do. I took you. I took care of you because there was nothing else for me to do. It hurt me to see you that way._

_ Over those weeks, I came to know you in a way that I've never known anyone before._

_ Harry, I came to love you._

_ While I realise that you might not reciprocate these feelings, I had to try. I needed to know that I meant something to you. I understand that I still might not be the same to you as you are to me, but this is why I invited you to the Room. I was selfish and did not think my actions through. I'm sorry._

_ I thought, when you left so suddenly, I thought you'd not wanted me. I understand you still might not, but I will be here in any way that I can for you. Anything for you, my Harry._

_ When I wrote you the letter this morning, I wrote it to spare you the mess I'd made. __I did it so you wouldn't have __I did it so I would never have to hear you say that you didn't want to see me anymore. I'm sorry. I did it to spare myself and that was selfish and wrong._

_Forgive me,_

_yours truly_

Harry cradled the letter to his chest, and fell asleep.


	10. Ch 10: Feelings

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter! I'm making no money from this!**

* * *

><p>CH10 Feelings<p>

The next morning, though tired, Harry rose before the others and set about writing his return letter. While it was short, it took him awhile and the rest of the boys had risen and left before he'd finished. Luckily, he'd kept the curtain around his bed drawn and was hidden from view.

When he'd finished it read:

_S,_

_There's no need to apologise. I'm sorry for my actions as well. Obviously neither of us really know where we are. Maybe we should talk? Perhaps on Friday? I'd like to get a few good nights of sleep first._

_-H_

Content, he tied the note to Eileen, who'd stayed the night, and dressed for the day.

Arriving at breakfast, he didn't choose his usual seat. Instead, he sat on the opposite side of the table, next the Hermione so he wouldn't have to turn to see the Head Table. Hermione, however, thought this was because of their late-night conversation and was more than happy to make room for him.

When mail began to arrive, Harry sat nervously in his seat, waiting. Hermione, discretely smiled sympathetically at him, offering her support. Harry, feeling much better, returned it. Concerned as she was with Harry, Hermione didn't even notice that the same kestrel that had been plaguing Harry for days had arrived at the Head Table.

Eileen delivered her letter, and Harry dared a glance up to watch Severus. He looked as if he'd not slept a wink, dark circles shadowing his eyes and a frown smeared across his face. When he received the letter his face lit up, and he excused himself from the table.

Harry's worry was not abated. Had he written enough to warrant such a look? He didn't believe so, and he suddenly wished he'd confessed more of his feelings, even if he didn't exactly know what they were yet.

Severus lie awake in his bed until his alarm went off. He'd retired to his bedchamber at nearly four in the morning, assuming that Harry would not return the letter at such a late hour. However, he'd been unable to allow sleep to claim him.

Now, he rose from his silvery bed-covers and dressed for the day. Dismal and exhausted, he recognised the horrible day ahead of him. He knew he'd said too much.

At breakfast the mail arrived, and, shocked, Severus received a letter. Excusing himself to read it in private, his worst fears were recognised.

The letter said nothing of Harry's own feelings. Severus began to dread Friday. This had never happened to him, mainly because he'd never expressed feelings such as these before, but he knew exactly what would happen.

They'd meet, Severus couldn't deny the opportunity to see the man again, and Harry would tell him that he was disgusted, horrified, repulsed. He'd say he was thankful for everything done for him, but he'd be impersonal, almost sympathetic. Severus felt like crying, how very unlike him.

He pulled himself together and swooped out of the deserted corridor towards the dungeons.

* * *

><p>Later that very same day, Snape was called to the Headmaster's office.<p>

"Severus, my boy," Dumbledore said motioning him to an overstuffed chair, "I couldn't help but notice your, shall we say, sleep deprivation."

The Professor was quite aware of what this meant. He'd taken an remarkably high amount of points, even for him, he'd given hours of gruelling homework that was nigh on impossible, and he knew he looked an utter eyesore.

When he refused comment, the wizened wizard continued, "I thought after your patrols, you'd use the night off to your advantage."

Again, he paused for a reply, but the man simply held his arms crossed over his chest and childishly stared at the same spot on the wall.

"Is it Voldemort? Is he angry?" Albus' voice was grave, and this sparked a reaction.

Severus jumped, looking to the man. Still silent, he shook his head and returned his gaze to the wall. He'd not thought that the old man would be worried of such a thing.

"Ah. Perhaps something more personal?"

Severus knew this was a trap. He couldn't say 'no' because then he'd have no reason not to divulge, yet he couldn't say 'yes' or the wretched old man would further question him, however, he'd already answered once so he couldn't very well remain silent.

He shook his head hard, once.

"Very well." Dumbledore said. While he wasn't looking, Severus could tell his ancient eyes were twinkling.

They sat in silence, until Dumbledore sighed.

"Am I dismissed?" Snape spoke curtly.

"No, my dear boy, because you want to speak of what's troubling you."

Severus scoffed. The old bat thought he knew so much.

Albus grew serious at the expression. "Severus," he said sternly, like a grandfather disciplining his grandson, "I did not make it my 428 years without learning a bit about how to judge character."

Snape blanched. People had speculated on Dumbledore's age for years, but know one really knew. It was astonishing. Given, wizards lived quite a bit longer than muggles, but even then, the average wizard lived to be about 300. The lucky ones lived to, at best, 350. He was, without a doubt, speaking to the oldest wizard to ever live, even the portraits looked amazed.

His comment obviously had the desired effect, Severus was clearly distracted. "Now, what seems to be the problem?"

"That bloody man." Severus muttered.

The portraits weren't pleased that Snape would say such a thing about the Headmaster, but Dumbledore only chuckled. He knew what the man meant, and it didn't come as a surprise at all. He'd long been aware of the younger man's tendency to let his eyes wander around the men he met, and he also suspected that Severus was unaware he even did so.

No, the Headmaster was not surprised that Severus had finally found someone to catch his attention. He only wondered who the lucky man was. Still smiling, he dismissed the grumpy professor from his office. He wouldn't pry until he was sure Snape was ready.

Afterwards, Dumbledore sat at his regal desk, contemplating who it could be after all these lonely years. He rose after a half-hour, excited for dinner. He'd heard there'd be pie.

* * *

><p>At dinner, the Gryffindors were all in a heated discussion. Each thought McGonagall had given him the hardest time during Transfiguration. She'd given them a review test over all they'd learned in the past five years, and each student swore their spell had not been part of the past curriculum.<p>

Hermione, for her part, was quite sure she'd done well. She'd known all but one of the spells given to each of her classmates, though, strictly speaking, that didn't mean McGonagall had taught them. Hermione was known for her extra studying.

Ron was mid-rant about the tiny bead that he'd been expected to turn into a living paper bird when an unaddressed envelope was dropped unceremoniously on the middle of their table by one of the school's owls.

Harry, distracted by the recent arrival of a certain teacher, did not even notice the letter had arrived until Ron started reading it.

"Friday sounds lovely." He began to the "oohs" of his fellow classmates.

Harry quickly became aware of the situation.

Ron continued. "Same place and time as before or should we go-"

He was cut off as Harry reached across the table to snatch the note from him, his face a brilliant shade of red. He quickly stuffed the letter into an inner pocket of his robes and said, by way of explanation, "It's rude to read other people's mail, Ron." Then to the whole table, "If this is to you, you can get it from me later. I promise not to tell anyone or read it."

Harry could feel the heat abating from his face as conversation awkwardly resumed from its stunned silence. Stealthily, Hermione nudged his ribs with her elbow. As close as they were all sitting on the bench, Harry could feel her shaking with contained laughter.

* * *

><p>Later that night, when only Hermione and Harry were left in the Common Room. Harry, feeling secure that no judgment would come from her, opened his letter. Luckily, it had no introduction this time.<p>

_Friday sounds lovely. Same place and time as before or should we go somewhere different? Perhaps somewhere a little more out of the way?_

_yours truly_

Harry quickly replied on the bottom of the note.

_How about the Astronomy Tower? Same time?_

_Why'd you look so tired today? Was something the matter?_

_-H_

Glancing at Hermione, he went to his dormitory to fetch Hedwig, sent his letter, and returned. She waited to see if he'd say anything, when he did not, she did.

"So the letter was yours?" The question was innocent enough, but the smile in her voice made Harry chuckle.

"Yes," She waited to see if he'd continue, after a moment, he did, "Will you help me get out of here on Friday?"

"Of course," she said easily, "but it'll cost you."

He quirked an eyebrow at her, inviting her to continue.

"Details! Harry, details! Last we spoke she'd broken it off!" Hermione's eyes were now alight with curiosity.

He ignored the gender mistake and answered her, "Well, I guess we talked it out. You know that letter I sent? I asked why and said that I'd do whatever I could to fix it."

Hermione sighed. "So romantic," she murmured under her breath.

Harry pretended he hadn't heard her and continued, "When I got back to my room, a bird was waiting with a reply. It said that...Well, it said that it was a misunderstanding. Like, I mean I wasn't exactly clear on what I wanted and so stuff got lost in translation. The letter said that if we agreed on what we wanted, and I think we sort of do, that we'd kind of see where it goes, maybe."

Hermione looked puzzled.

"I think that's what it meant." Harry offered. He was very careful not to use pronouns to give away unneeded information. He was also painfully aware that he was cutting a great deal out.

Hermione's face was still scrunched in confusion. "Is this a serious relationship, Harry?"

"I don't know. Hermione, I'm so lost. Is this a big deal?"

"If you guys are serious about each other, you need to have this conversation, like, a month ago. But if you're still questioning this all, don't lead her on. That's cruel."

Harry rolled his eyes at her first comment, she was starting to loosen up. Then, she'd said it was cruel and he stopped, "But Hermione, what else can I do? I can't just drop the whole thing, and I can't ask to just put it all on hold until I'm ready for the serious relationship thing. That wouldn't be fair."

"It'd be more fair than realising you don't want it at all and breaking her poor heart. From what you said it sounds like she's already made up her mind."

Harry sat silently for a moment. He'd cut out all of the big parts of Severus' letter, and yet she still thought it was serious. "Why is this so complicated?" He moaned.

"It's really not. Here," she move to sit next to him on the couch. "it's obvious you like her. Do you see her in your future? Not as anything specific, just there?"

Harry shrugged; he'd never thought about it.

"Well, can you see a future without her in it?"

Harry shook his head. Severus did seem pretty constant.

"Good. Progress. Now, you two started as friends?" After a nod from Harry she continued, "When did you start thinking you had feelings for her?"

"Monday."

"When did she start showing that she had feelings for you?"

"Well!" Harry sat up. "See, I found out Monday, and it totally freaked me out! But the letter said this feeling crap started this summer! I don't know why it was so hard to say something!"

Hermione snickered. "She was probably concerned you wouldn't feel the same."

She thought she heard Harry mumble something like, "That's dumb," but chose to ignore it.

"So do you think she's attractive?" Harry just looked at her. "Well, you told me you kissed?"

"Er." Harry said. He was starting to regret this conversation.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. He couldn't tell if she was excited or angry. Then she started bombarding him with questions leaving only enough time for him to say, "um," between them.

"Did you kiss her? Or did she kiss you? Or was it kind of mutual? I bet that's it. Now, what kind of kiss was it? Like, chaste or make out? Was there tongue? How long was it?"

"Stop! Merlin, Hermione! What is this? I don't even know how to answer half of those, let alone have time!"

"Well," Hermione motioned for him to answer.

"Er."

"Let's start over." She suggested. "Who kissed who?"

"Er."

"So you just kissed each other; it was mutual?"

"Well, no, well, the first one sort of took me by surprise…" He wasn't about to say he'd initiated the second.

"How many were there?" Her eyebrows had risen so high, they'd disappeared into her bangs.

"Two. The two I told you about in the owlery."

"Tell me everything."

"Er. So I was surprised by the first one." He hesitated, "Then, we talked about stuff-"

"What?"

"Well, I asked what that was for, I guess?"

"And she said?"

"That liking me was ridiculous."

"Then?"

"Then, like, stormed out!"

"Well, did you go after her!" Hermione nearly shouted.

"Not purposely." He mumbled.

"Wait, what?"

"When I opened the door-"

Hermione gasped. "She was waiting for you?"

"Not 'waiting' more like 'hadn't gone anywhere'."

"And? Wait so when was the second kiss again?"

"Then, right when I came out of the room."

She snorted, "What did you run face-first into each other?"

"No, our relationship isn't like yours and Fred's." He retorted.

"Not cool, Potter!" She tried to look menacing but failed completely. The two dissolved into giggles. "But seriously?" she asked after a few minutes, "Was she upset or something?"

"Yeah, I think."

"So she just decided to kiss you again to make it all better?"

"Not really…" Harry was not telling Hermione that he'd kissed Snape, even if he didn't use the man's name.

"You kissed her?" Hermione was incredulous. "How?"

"I'd guess the normal way people kiss." He answered crossly.

"No, like just a peck or what?"

The hot blush was creeping that was creeping back up his neck was enough of an answer for her. "Oh, Harry!" She was ecstatic. "Then what?"

"I was embarrassed!"

"Why? So?"

"Because I don't do stuff like that! So I walked away!"

"You just left?"

He could tell she was appalled, but he didn't know why. "I said 'goodnight'?"

"Oh, Harry," This time he could almost feel the sympathy. "You really screwed up. How would you feel if someone kissed you and walked away?"

"Uh, that kind of happened!"

"Still," Hermione went silent. Then, "Can I read the letter?"

"No!" It was Harry's turn to be appalled. That had to be a violation of some privacy rule.

"Worth a shot."

Harry glared at her. "Night."

"Goodnight!" She said with a wink, returning to her book as he gathered his things and headed up the stairs. He honestly had no idea when she slept.

Hours later, nearly six in the morning, Hermione took the TimeTurner out of her blouse and spun it back, she slept from midnight until six, when she rose to get ready for the day with the other girls.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again, so sorry the last chapter was late! I hope this makes up for it, and I hope you understand why this was so difficult to write! A lot happened, huh? Guess our boys are growing up! As always, reviews are much appreciated! Also, the chapters will (eventually) get longer. This will be quite a long fic when it's finished, but I hope to have it done by the end of the year. Of course, I haven't yet gotten to the end of the fic so I don't actually know how long it will be. In fact, my notes only take me so far so after that I'll be..er.. winging it? flying off the seat of my pants? not really sure what saying fits here...?**

**Anyway! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	11. Ch 11: The Second Meeting

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter, and I'm not making money from this!**

* * *

><p>Ch 11 The Second Meeting<p>

Thursday and Friday passed without a hitch, though Harry was getting rather behind on his homework, and Severus had an empty pit growing in his stomach. Both were quite nervous.

Harry was wondering what he could possibly say, at the same time he was trying to work out his impossible feelings. This was all just too weird, and Hermione wouldn't help him anymore, saying it was his to figure out; she couldn't put words in his mouth.

He didn't know what he felt and if this could be a long-standing thing. All he knew is that he felt something, and it was new. For a painful moment, he wished again for Sirius, he imagined this was the kind of question one might ask a parent figure. He'd never know. On Thursday, he'd tossed the idea around of sending Remus a letter, but he knew the man was busy and would say much the same as Hermione. Beyond that, he'd ask far too many questions and the less people that knew about this, the better. The idea was dropped quickly.

The two days rolled by, each hour seeming to get longer and longer, until all at once it was dinner on Friday, and Harry realised he was still totally unprepared.

* * *

><p>Severus, for his part was trying to convince himself that Harry didn't matter. He wouldn't let the man know how much his rejection would hurt. Thursday night was spent in a torrent of nightmares, none of which he could recall. However, every time he awoke, he was filled with awful dread that Friday evening was going to be atrocious.<p>

He'd watched Harry in class on Friday, as the sixth years had Potions on both Mondays and Fridays this year, searching for some clue as to what Harry would say. Harry had carefully avoided eye contact and paired with Hermione to be sure that nothing could go wrong with the Waking Draught that would bring attention to him.

Noting that the Granger girl seemed particularly pleased with this, Severus felt a pang of jealously. He knew that he might be able to handle Potter not wanting to be close to him, but to watch him in another blossoming relationship would be the last thing he'd like to do.

* * *

><p>Dinner that evening was particularly stressful, both Dumbledore and Hermione noticed.<p>

Harry had moved his regular seat to be next to Hermione and was rapidly darting glances at the Head Table. Hermione caught the looks but they were too fast for her to see where they were directed. She tried to calm him when the rest of the group was discussing Quidditch.

"It'll be fine," She whispered. "Relax. You planned the meeting. You can make the decisions."

"No, I only get one shot at this. What if I screw up?" He stage whispered back.

"Just act like she's still just a friend. You could talk to her fine then, couldn't you?"

Harry visibly relaxed. He might just be able to do this.

Dumbledore, however, made no comment to the nervous wreck seated next to him. He simply watched Severus who was purposely not looking up from his dinner, yet also hardly eating it. The man was clearly enamoured.

Watching Severus as he was, Dumbledore, spared hardly a moment to look at the rest of the Hall. Ergo, he didn't notice the other's discomfort.

* * *

><p>Finally Friday evening in the Common Room, Harry told Hermione the just of what he wanted to say. After a few dozen revisions, she said it was just fine. Anxiously, he cast his TimeTelling spell. Surprised that it was nearly midnight, he headed off.<p>

Severus, was likewise nervous, and knowing he'd have to come from the dungeons to the tallest tower, had started much earlier. He was waiting on Harry when he arrived, ten minutes late and very much out of breath.

He stopped in the doorway as soon as he saw Severus. "Hi." He said, still panting.

Severus could not find the words to reply, and simply reclosed his mouth after a moment in which no words emerged.

Harry leaned against the railing, catching his breath and absentmindedly looking at the stars. "Beautiful."

"Yes," Snape agreed, turning but not to look at the sky.

"So," Harry started after a few moments of tense silence, "how are classes going?"

"Er, good. The first years could use a bit of work." He hesitated, "How are your classes?"

"They're good. My Potions Professor is a prat though; he gave us a 60 cm essay on the first day back." Harry was careful to not look at Snape and to keep a straight face.

Severus paused. He wasn't sure it was meant as a joke until Harry's lips quirked a bit. He smirked. "I heard that a first year could've done it, but it's no surprise you struggled."

Harry snorted.

"Have you finished it?" Snape asked quietly.

"No, I've barely started." Harry turned to look at him, an incredulous, and slightly disgusted, look on his face, "What makes you think I would have finished?"

Severus laughed, "Pardon," he said sarcastically, "I should've known."

Harry laughed at that, making Severus feel bold.

"Want help with it?"

Harry's mouth literally fell open, and he just stared at the Professor. "Seriously?"

"I don't see why not. I have office hours should any student wish to use them. Most never take the time to look them up, but I am there to help." He tried to brush it off, but he could hear his heart beating. He'd not meant to say anything.

"I'd love help! Thanks! I'm pretty sure I'm already failing."

Severus smirked, "I've no doubt you are, Potter."

"Hey!" Harry protested, laughing.

After a few moments of slightly less awkward silence Harry said quietly, seriously, "Hey, Severus?"

Snape closed his eyes. This would be the moment he'd come for. "Yeah?" His voice sounded unsteady, even to his own ears. He turned from the younger man, just as the other turned towards him. Severus could feel the green eyes piercing his skin. He leaned his head forward, allowing his greasy hair to cover his profile.

"I'm not sure what all this is or where it's going, but I like this. Can we stay like this?" His voice sounded small.

Severus took a moment to compose himself, make sure his voice was unwavering, "Yeah, I'd like that."

The two men stayed at the top of the tower until nearly daybreak. Neither had to rise early in the morning, though it was usually Severus' habit to do so, and they didn't want to break the fragile yet steady rhythm of conversation, which at one point had nearly capsized.

"This is so easy." Harry remarked, after a slight lull.

"What is?" Severus asked.

"Talking to you. Monday was...You weren't yourself."

He smirked, if anyone else had said that, he'd have laughed in their face. Before Harry, he hadn't ever felt like someone had known him.

"Hermione's right about everything."

Severus' eyebrows knit together. Had his missed something? "Why do you say that?"

"She said that if we started as friends, and didn't know where we were going, that I should just go back to where I last knew what was going on. She said take is slow from there, and she was right."

Harry seemed to think this was normal, commonplace, but Severus' head nearly exploded he was thinking so quickly. He figured, if Harry'd told Granger, he'd have told the Weasley boy as well, but who else would know? Was there some kind of rule against this? He supposed not as they weren't doing anything promiscuous, but made a mental note to check without letting on what he was up to.

Harry noticed Severus' silence. "She's the only one I talked to, and I didn't tell her who you were." He said quickly. "Honest. She's never going to find out unless one of us would tell her, either. She still thinks I'm writing a girl."

Severus' stomach unclenched, but a new knot formed in his heart. It was because they couldn't tell their friends, he didn't have any of course, but Harry couldn't or wouldn't admit to being with Severus. He sighed. Then he realised, "Why would she assume you're writing a girl? Seems a rather large assumption."

"What? Oh, muggles don't-er. See guys don't really-er. I mean they do, but it's not common that-um." He stopped, frazzled.

"Are two men not allowed to be intrigued by one another?"

"They can, but people really don't like it when they're gay."

"Gay?" Severus asked, confused.

"You know." Harry said, and when a look at Severus showed that he did not, in fact, understand, he continued. "When they _like_ each other."

"You label it? How absurdly prejudice."

"Yeah? I mean, don't wizards?"

"No," Severus responded, "to us it's just a preference, not a trait to judge someone on. It's-" thought a moment, "I'd say it isn't a big deal, but it's not a deal at all. It just is."

"You can't blame her. She was raised like a muggle."

"So were you." Severus pointed out.

"Yeah, but I'm-" It was Harry's turn not to stop and think. He'd almost said he was gay, but he'd never thought of himself as gay before. However, when he thought about it, he'd never defined himself as straight either. He liked who he liked. What was wrong with that?

"Ah, see? It doesn't really matter."

From there the conversation flowed from what he'd told his friends to what his friends had been doing lately, to what he'd been doing of late. Severus asked a surprising amount of questions. Finally, when one too many yawns had interrupted their discussions, Severus stood from where he sat on the cold stone ground.

"We're exhausted. I think it's time we head off."

Slightly disappointed, Harry did rather agree. He'd nearly fallen asleep mid-sentence twice!

Severus stepped to where Harry was sitting with his back against the stones a few feet away. He offered a hand to help the younger man up. Accepting it, Harry was pulled fully to his feet before he'd realised the close proximity this put them in. The wall was behind Harry and he was unable to step backwards, but Severus did so, immediately after realising the closeness. He'd also dropped Harry's hand.

Harry was thankful for the move, showing that this could be taken slowly, but something in the pit of his stomach craved for the man's touch again. It was something so simple, but he'd never held hands with anyone and it felt comfortable.

He made no move to initiate the contact again however.

They stood for a moment, neither knowing exactly what to say in farewell. Breaking the awkward pause, Severus reached up swiftly to brush Harry's unruly hair from his eyes, whispering, "Sweet dreams," then he was gone.

Harry stood for a moment, his forehead tingling where the slender fingers had swept across it. Then, he moved to return to his dormitory and get a few hours of sleep.

Upon entering, he saw Hermione curled up in the same arm chair she'd been in early Tuesday morning. Harry went to her and shook her awake. "Get up, it's nearly morning."

She started and cast the TimeTelling spell. She looked at him, flabbergasted. "Did you just get in?"

He laughed, "Yeah, we had a great time." He sounded both exhausted and dreamy, "I didn't say what I was going to say, though. It worked out; we're not going to put a label on 'us', I guess. We're just going to see what happens. 'Night then."

Completely oblivious to Hermione's awestruck stare, he wandered up the stairs toward his inviting bed.

He fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow, whereas Severus had a bit more trouble falling asleep.

He missed his brightly coloured walls. The oranges and purples could never be brought here, of course. He had people into his rooms, for Merlin's sake! They stayed in the parlour and sitting room mostly, but he couldn't risk a peek of the neon decor. Then, there was the matter of Dumbledore. Severus respected the man, but, frankly, he knew too much and could not be trusted to know about the decoration of Snape's rooms.

The black of the walls were stifling, even on the best of nights and even with the silver designs painted across them. After years of suffering, he'd allowed himself a light green rug. He knew it wasn't the Slytherin colour, but it allowed him to breathe easier with a little more pigment.

He couldn't relax tonight especially. Between the suffocating room and the long talk with Harry, his mind was both drowning and racing. Finally he magicked the light on. With a few quick spells, he turned one of the wall an awful burnt pumpkin, one a beautiful turquoise, and the last two clashing shades of brilliant purple. The ceiling became a shining gold with another flick of his wand. Satisfied, he slept.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Pretty important conversation, isn't it? Hope you like how this turned out. Tell me your thoughts!**

**Also, I'm a little ahead on writing chapters so (I hope) we won't have any more delays like two (two right?) weeks ago! Again! I apologise for that!**


	12. Ch 12: The Dreams and Lessons

**A/N: This is an updated version of the chapter! Thanks to my Beta Jack Frost lover cadi93 !**

* * *

><p>Harry's dreams wandered. First he was dreaming of a Wishing Well, dark and complete. He was seeing it from above, straight into the depths, but somehow he knew it was beautiful. Slowly, he was descending upon the well, and as it grew larger he realised it was an eye, a deep, dark, still beautiful eye. As soon as he made this realisation, the languid quality of the dream broke. He was in freefall towards the eye, but suddenly it wasn't magnificent.<p>

He was falling into the pupil. The outer rim was turning a thick, coagulated red, constricting the pupil. The opening he was falling towards was shrinking to a slit, a crack in the liquid brick.

He hit.

At first, he thought he'd landed on the brick, severely red as the rug was. He jumped up and shook himself out, moulding into the body that was standing in his place. Seeing his surroundings for the first time, he couldn't pinpoint where he'd seen such things before. When the dream body slowly began revolving, it hit him, hard.

He was seeing the parlour that he'd seen during the summer before fourth year. Only this time, he was seeing it from the inside, instead of from the perspective of the prospective dead caretaker. Idly, he wondered whose mind he was in now, who was about to die.

The body he was in stopped moving, Harry mentally held his breath, waiting, watching.

"Enter." Harry's thoughts froze. He'd know that voice even if he were deaf. Chills erupted across his body that was safely stowed in his bed.

The door to the stairwell opened and man after man filed inside. Feeling surrounded, Harry didn't even try to count them; there were too many. The cloaked men encompassed Voldemort and waited. He revolved again, looking through the other's eyes, and Harry recognised a few of the faces. Some were from papers, others warrants, and still more people he'd met. He saw a veiled fear in their eyes, and should he be able to see it, he knew the man whose body he was in would too. He thought the man would find pleasure in it.

With a sharp cry from his sleeping body, Harry saw Severus standing callously towards the centre of the circle. Aching for him to leave, to flee, Harry struggled against his sheets.

"Friendsss." There was not a millilitre of camaraderie in his voice. At once the men dropped to their knees as one.

"My Lord," They offered in response.

"The time isss near at hand," he paused for cheering, "and we've been given an unexpected aid."

Narrowing his eyes, the Dark Lord stepped to Severus. "Our friend here, hasss helped usss immensssely, sssimply by being hissss charming sssself."

Severus allowed a calculated flicker of confusement to cross his face. Only Harry, having studied every feature on his face, would know it wasn't true.

"Sssee, friendss, Ssseverusss hasss attracted the attention of our little hero."

Raw horror crossed Severus' face, only this time, it stayed. "What?" He asked flatly.

"Yesss, disscussting iss it not? No matter, no matter. You will sssimply have to handle that yoursself. Now, onto the plan, I've unfolded."

Harry ripped himself from Voldemort's mind. Finding himself lying, sweaty, in his bed. He jumped up, pulling on his school robes over his nightclothes, and wrenched open the door. Not caring who he woke, he slammed the door behind him and fled the dormitory.

He arrived at the gargoyles guarding the Headmaster's offices, he shouted, "I don't know the password, but I've got to get in there! It's important!"

They either recognised him or realised the importance of the matter for they stepped aside directly. As he stepped on the lift, the eagle revolved him upwards. He darted to the heavy wood door of the office. As he threw it open and tore inside, he collided directly into someone. Startled he took a half-step back and noticed the familiar buttons.

"Potter," Snape hissed shoving him roughly backwards, planting his hand firmly against the muscled chest. "What are you doing up at this late hour? Oughtn't you be in bed?"

"I came to see the Headmaster, Snape." Harry snapped back.

"Obviously."

"_Professor_ Snape, Harry." Dumbledore corrected as he rose from his ancient chair. "Now, what is it you came to see me about?"

"I had a dream, sir."

Snape snorted, "Ooh, a dream."

Harry glanced sideways at him, "Like last summer." Then he turned full towards Snape, "Did you already get back?"

"Back from what, Potter?" But the man was serious now, all traces of mockery were gone.

"From the meeting. With Voldemort." Snape flinched at the name, but Harry continued, "I saw it. There was a room of Death Eaters, back at the mansion! He was there! You were there! He was telling you that he had a new weapon and a plan to use it."

"What weapon, Harry?" Dumbledore was calm.

"He said Snape-"

"_Professor Snape_."

"Yes, all right, Professor Snape had a new connection. Someone that was willing to go to all means to bring me out in the open." He looked at Severus, willing him to understand, willing him to say it wasn't true.

"I assure you I have no new connections, and I've only been in the castle tonight, Potter. It was probably just the deranged wanderings of your mind. Now, the Headmaster has pulled me out of bed at an ungodly hour of the morning, and I wish to return to my quarters. So," turning to Dumbledore, "goodnight, sir."

Harry stared in disbelief after him. He'd totally blown the whole thing off. He turned to Dumbledore. "What do you think it means?"

"Perhaps it's naught but a dream, but it could be a premonition or a plan to have said meeting. Whatsoever it may be, I believe it means we must have you restart your Occlumency lessons."

* * *

><p>Severus had barely closed his eyes and fallen into sleep when a beak pecked at his arm. He wondered what on earth Harry would have to say to him now, but opened his eyes anyway, only to come face-to-face with Fawkes. The Phoenix was sitting on his bed a parchment held delicately in his trap.<p>

Reading the short note, Severus sighed, the Headmaster wished to speak to him. Grudgingly, he left his warm bed and dressed then walked the long distance to the Headmaster's offices.

"Paint drops." He said and the gargoyles stood aside.

Severus knocked on the oak door once before continuing inside. The old man looked as Severus felt. The receiving office felt more cluttered than usual, as if the man was restless and had been pacing and absentmindedly picking the odd objects up only to set them down in a different spot a moment later. Severus took a seat and waited.

"Severus, yes, yes, sit. Paint drop?"

The professor looked at the waxy sheet with disgust. The hard candies lined in rows and sorted by colour were muggle and foreign.

"No? Ah, well, sorry to have woken you at such an early hour, but I'm worried."

Severus felt his gut tighten at the news. He hoped the news had nothing to do with the Dark Lord.

"See, it's Harry. So early in the school year and he's already a mess. Look at the boy, a week straight he's hardly sat through a meal!"

The Potions Master relaxed in his chair. He knew there was nothing wrong with the young man. He'd just spoken to him. A half hour later, Dumbledore finally finished his detailed analysis of the boy's behaviour and posed a question.

"Will you look after him?"

Severus narrowed his eyes. He already was but he certainly couldn't tell Albus that. However he was expected of an answer so he offered a resentful, "If I must,"

"I'm afraid you must, my boy. Now off you go. If anything you look more tired than myself; you really should get to bed earlier."

Rolling his eyes, Severus rose to leave. Just as he reached the door however, the most unruly mess of black hair shot through and collided with his chest.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore couldn't sleep and he knew it wasn't fair, but he had to know. If the boy was alright, he'd let it go. If he was distressed or in danger, however, he needed to know.<p>

With Severus before him now, he realised how silly he was being. He'd just ask Severus to keep an eye on Harry and leave it at that. He dismissed the man to go.

When Harry ran into and ricocheted off Severus' chest, he'd first been alarmed. What on earth could be bothering the boy so? Then, he'd noticed the older man's reaction and Harry's words faded to the background.

Severus had taken in the smaller man's wear immediately. Though he tried to hide it, and probably did successfully hide it from Harry, Dumbledore notice the look of admiration in his eyes as he took in the boy's bare chest, though his facial features never so much as twitched. The appreciation was short-lived and soon the usual look of derision was back in the man's eyes.

Albus watched as Severus' eyes wandered every time Harry was looking toward his Headmaster. Dumbledore met the boy's eyes while still watching Severus sneak his peeks at the younger man's smooth upper body.

Then, Severus left and his attention focused again on the boy. Harry was right. The dream could be meaningful. He hated to do it as it seemed Severus might have a physical attraction to the boy and he hated to put Severus' mysterious and blooming relationship at risk, but Occlumency was needed. As Harry stormed from the room, Albus just hoped that whoever had caught Severus' heartstrings didn't mind his wandering eye.

* * *

><p>Breathing hard, Severus stood just outside the Headmaster's door, concealed in a shadow. He doubted the man even knew he wasn't wearing a shirt. He'd probably gone off to bed as such and only threw on an outer robe out of habit.<p>

Still, that didn't change the reaction he had. The pale, sculpted chest was etched in his memory. Skinny as he was, Severus could've counted his ribs, and now did so by memory. Severus knew he'd run all the way here, the heavy rise and fall of his breathing was so strained. Idly he recalled the kiss Harry'd given him in the hall.

With a start, he stood up straight. He'd leant back against the wall and was tracing his lower lip with one long slender finger. He had to get out of here.

As he lifted his foot to leave, the man came back out of the office, though much slower than his entrance. Unknown to the two men, Harry had known of every one of the glances. He'd felt Severus' eyes on him often enough to know when the man was gazing at him. He'd become increasingly affected as the brief encounter wore on, equally flattered and self-conscious of the man's attention. He stopped, thinking, just outside the Headmaster's door.

He nearly jumped from his skin when he heard a voice say, "You really should wear clothes when you leave your chambers."

Harry turned, smiling and searching the shadows for the source of the familiar voice. He stepped into the darkness to join Severus. The man moved to allow Harry to join him in the alcove, but even then it was tiny.

Harry could feel the man's breath on his skin. "Why did Albus call you here?" He breathed.

"To ask me to watch out for you."

Harry snorted. Severus stiffened as he felt the rush of air dancing around his robes.

"Harry-" Severus began at the same moment Harry began, "Severus-"

"Yes, my boy?" Severus offered.

"I had a nice time tonight. What were you going to say?" He looked up to Severus with his eyes dark but glittering in the torch light.

"That we're going to get caught and should be getting back to our rooms, but I'd much rather stay here."

"Me, too." Harry stood up straight from his slouch against the wall. His bare chest was nearly touching Severus' buttoned chest. The next move was Severus'.

And he took it. Reaching across the short distance slowly, he cupped Harry's jaw in his hand. Then stared at what he'd done as if it were a surprise to himself, though Harry had half-expected it. After a moment's hesitation, Severus swiftly brought their lips together. Harry's body fell back against the wall, but he kept their lips together, inviting Severus to step closer. When he did, Harry's lean placed his legs directly between Severus' own. Severus tentatively opened his lips, just enough to allow his tongue access to the meeting place between Harry's lips. Harry leant his head back against the stone, his jaw going slack and allowing Severus entrance if he wanted it. He'd let Severus have control of their kissing, but he'd claim control of his hands.

While Severus' left hand had not moved from its place on Harry's jaw, the right had gone to the stone to the side of Harry's head, allowing Severus to lean more fully into the kiss. Still, their bodies had not touched and Harry's own hands hadn't moved from his sides. Now, his hands reached for Severus' waist under Severus' outer robes, pulling him closer. He drew a surprised breath when he felt the slender body react. Severus' knees buckled and the kisses abruptly stopped.

Harry didn't remove his hands as he opened his eyes to search Severus' face. He was greeted with a look of utter shock from the other man. "What?" He whispered, chuckling.

Severus closed his eyes again and shook his head. He didn't know. As Severus was turning his head to Harry's left, Harry darted his head forward to his right and planted a kiss in the sensitive junction of neck and jaw. All of Severus' motions stopped, and he stayed still but not tense. Harry took the opportunity to push himself off the wall, pressing his body to Severus, who had no reaction except tilting his head backwards.

Harry's kisses ran lower on Severus' neck as he pushed the man to the wall behind him. With Severus leaning, they were now the same height, and Severus' right hand, free of supporting his weight, draped itself across Harry's shoulder. The younger man's lips traced back up this throat, gracing his ear lobe with a single flick of his tongue before starting back down again. Severus let a shaky sigh escape his lips as his hand left Harry's jaw and trailed down his neck to his chest, feeling his heartbeat under his muscles. Harry's mouth froze as the cool hand ran across his skin. He lifted his head to whisper in Severus' ear, when the Headmaster's door opened again.

Both hidden men froze, holding their breath as the the humming man strolled to the eagle, which carried him away.

The men looked into each other's eyes. Harry immediately looked down a blush overwhelming his features, while Severus relished in the heat on the boy's face. To his disappointment, the younger man stepped back and dropped his hands from Severus' waist. With the new distance, Severus' own hand started to drop, but he reached his fingers to trail a line down Harry's stomach, watching as gooseflesh erupted in their wake.

"We should go." Harry stated. Severus made no move to retract his feet from either side of Harry's. After a moment, Harry looked up into Severus' eyes, questioning.

"I'm sorry. You told me mere hours ago that you like how things were, and I've changed them again."

Harry leaned once more over him, twice kissing his lips, chastely and gently, "I like this, too." Stepping over Severus' foot, he was gone before Severus had thought to reply.

* * *

><p>Harry reached the Common Room as the rest of the House was pouring out. Cries of "Hey, Harry!" "Found him!" and "There he is!" reached him as he slowed to a quick walk, pulling his robe around himself.<p>

Ron was in the front of the crowd and immediately started towards Harry. A question was forming on his lips when Hermione came hurtling out of the crowd. She threw Harry into a hug and whispered, "Did you go see her? Why are you half naked? Is something wrong?"

Harry extricated himself, laughing. "No and everything's fine. I'll tell you about it. Come on." He grabbed her elbow and steered her back towards the common room. Raising his voice, he yelled, "Come on, Ron!"

Sitting on his bed, having changed with Hermione outside the door, Harry began telling them the dream. He left out the part of Severus having attracted Harry's attention, but he told them about the new connection.

"So why'd you leave in the middle of the night?" Ron asked.

"I thought it was happening while I saw it. I figured Dumbledore should know as soon as possible."

"But it was a premonition?" Hermione asked anxiously, "Wasn't it?"

"Dumbledore thinks so, yeah."

"So what are you going to do?" Hermione's voice was rising in pitch, "How are you going to stop it?"

Harry opened his mouth to reply when Ron cut him off, "Are you guys dating?"

Harry laughed, but Hermione jumped, "Yes."

Harry's laughed stopped abruptly. He looked at her incredulously, "What."

"Just don't tell anyone, Ron. I'm only telling you because we trust you, okay? We don't want this common news."

"Then you better cool it. People are noticing."

"Wait. You don't care?" Harry asked, distracted from Hermione's lie.

"Nah, I mean it's weird, but I could tell something was up so I'm just glad to know."

Harry and Hermione shared a look, feeling equal pangs of guilt.

Changing the subject, "So what _are_ you going to do?"

"Oh, right, I have to start Occlumency lessons again."

"What! You don't sound nearly as mad as you should be!"

Hermione just touched his shoulder consolingly.

Harry thought quickly, "As bad as it was, it'll help, and, if I remember correctly, I won that battle last year, even if I didn't mean to."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

Harry'd forgotten that he'd never told his friends what he'd seen in the Pensieve. Immediately, he felt awful. "Nothing, I just-nothing."

"What'd you do to him?" Ron asked excitedly.

"Nothing," Harry said, rather crossly, "Leave it alone. Lets go eat."

They rose quickly and scurried down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Upon, entering Harry noticed Severus wasn't there. Assuming the man had gone back to his rooms, he didn't let it bother him. Instead, he took his seat beside Hermione and began filling his plate and joining in the conversation. Unsurprisingly, the topic was Quidditch.

Shortly after his first mouthful, Harry got a letter. Happily, he unrolled the parchment, having recognised the familiar script. Within moments, he groaned.

"What?" Hermione said peering over his shoulder.

Harry slapped the paper down, concealing what was written. "Lessons start today."

Hermione grabbed at the paper, but Harry 'accidently' slipped it just out of reach when he shifted his elbow. Stuffing his face once more he mumbled, "I got to go." Still chewing, he rushed out of the Great Hall, reading the rest of the letter.

_H,_

_ Lessons start today at half past 10 o'clock._

_ Within this letter I have included a schedule of my office hours. I hope you'll make good use of them._

_Looking forward to seeing you,_

_S_

Harry puzzled at the unusual letter and signing, but figured this one could be intercepted and mistaken for sarcasm or snide commentary. Harry glanced at the schedule. They were incredibly late at night, and he thought it was no wonder no one used them.

Lightly, he knocked on the Professor's office doors, not knowing if anyone else was inside and not wanting to appear familiar.

"Enter." Severus answered.

"Professor." Harry said by way of greeting, closing the door behind him.

Snape looked up sharply, wondering if Harry'd brought someone or was uncomfortable with their exchange this morning. "No one else is here, you know."

Harry visibly relaxed, his posture becoming nearly unbearable to look at. "So what're we up to?"

Severus smiled a bit and turned back to the dish he was working with. "You're early. I'm not finished yet."

"Well, excuse me for not wanting to be late." Harry said sarcastically, pulling up a chair and resting his chin on his arms crossed in front of him on the desk.

The Potions Master continued chopping the unicorn horn, perhaps more precisely than before. He was conscious of every move he made with the younger man's eyes on him. After a moment, he looked up again. "Do you blink?"

"What?" Harry asked startled. He'd nearly fallen asleep watching the rhythmic chopping.

"Do you ever blink?" Severus repeated, sounding much like his old self.

"Oh, I don't know. Sorry." Harry sat back up in his chair. "Would you like me to turn around?"

"No. I'll just be finished for now. Let's begin; I assume you remember how."

Put off by the man's businesslike tone, Harry just nodded. He tried to clear his mind.

Severus looked into his eyes, and Harry lost all his focus. He could feel the invasion immediately. The other presence in his mind was not at all covert. He didn't pick out any memories, though, like he'd done last year. This time, he simply wandered. However intrusive, it retreated swiftly.

"Harry, you must focus. Again." If Severus knew what Harry'd been distracted by, he didn't let on.

This time when Severus met Harry's eyes, that was all Harry focused on. The deep blackness filled his mind and he held this and only this thought. After a moment he spoke, "You going to try?" but the moment he spoke, his concentration lapsed, and he felt the invasion. Again it quickly left.

"You couldn't even feel it?" The man looked incredulous.

"No, why? Were you trying that whole time?"

"Yes. What were you focused on?"

"I-uh-nothing." Harry looked down.

Severus snorted. "Concentration like that doesn't come from nothing."

"Well, if you want to know, you'll have to figure it out yourself." Harry challenged. He wasn't going to tell this man, however close they'd become, that after all the months of practise he'd found his focus in his eyes.

He braced himself for the intrusion, but it never came. Harry waited and waited, knowing that now that there was a prize, Severus would not be giving up easily. He felt a slight tickle in his mind and he focused all the harder until it went away. He wouldn't lose, not this time.

Finally, nearly an hour after he'd come, Severus sighed, "Why you couldn't do this last year is beyond me."

"Maybe I just didn't have the right thing to focus on." Harry said with a small smile.

Severus humphed and resumed his chopping. After a moment, he looked up to see Harry sitting backwards in his seat, watching. "You can go, you know."

"I know," Harry's head bobbed, as his chin was again rested on his crossed arms, "would you like me to?"

Severus shook his head, returning again to his chopping. He'd finished two more, rather messily, before he looked up again. "Actually, yes."

Harry's eyes flew wide. He looked crestfallen.

Severus rushed to reassure him. "I'm not used to an audience. I find you rather distracting."

"Oh, you know, whatever," Harry answered nonchalantly, waving it off, but nothing could quell the relief in his eyes. Easily he stood and walked to the door, before opening it he quietly turned back, "Bye, Sev."

The door was shut behind him before Severus realised what he'd been called. He smiled down at the unicorn horns. He'd earned a nickname.

* * *

><p>On his way back to the Common Room, he tried to disguise his smile into an expression of contempt, but he just couldn't manage it. Opening the door, he settled for a small tilt of his lips. He went to sit with Ron and Hermione at their claimed table. Neither looked up as they were locked in a Wizard's Chess battle.<p>

Hermione was obviously losing and even more blatant was her anger about such. "Well, what if I move…" she put her hand on a pawn.

"I wouldn't do that." Harry warned.

She immediately snatched her hand back, "Why not? It'll protect my pawn."

"Because it's only a pawn. If you move that one, he'll move his Rook out of the way of this guy, who'll take your king on his next move." He pointed to a Bishop.

"Why didn't I see that?" She exclaimed moving her king safely over one.

"Just because he's got his hand on one, doesn't mean it's the only one you need to look out for."

"Mate!" Ron yelled, "Quit or I'll never beat her again!"

"Sure you will," Harry laughed. "Ever seen her play before?"

She playfully slapped him as he pulled up a nearby chair and sat. "So how'd it go? You seem like you're in a good mood."

"It wasn't bad."

Ron blanched. "Bloody hell, Harry, how was it not awful?"

"He didn't get in. Something's different this year and I can keep him out." He played it off like he didn't know the difference.

"So do you still need to keep going?"

"I don't know. He didn't say, and I didn't ask. When he told me I could leave, I just went."

* * *

><p>The rest of the weekend passed uneventfully. The boys spent the rest of Saturday outside on their brooms, while Hermione sat in the Library. Then, the three of them spent Sunday in the Library, the boys catching up on neglected homework, and Hermione getting ahead.<p>

Finally, Sunday evening, Harry sighed and stood.

"You're not going to bed yet, are ya, mate?" Ron asked, sprawled on the couch, "We still have Potions to do."

"I know. That's where I'm going," Harry replied. "The prat has office hours, and I can't keep copying Hermione forever."

Ron groaned, "Merlin, you're turning into her!"

"I am not!" Harry spat back.

Hermione interjected, "How'd you get them?"

Harry wasn't sure how people got office hours from a teacher so he guessed. "I asked about it."

"Oh, Harry! I'm so proud of you! That's so mature!"

Harry rolled his eyes, gathering his things, "Yeah. Thanks."

He left to their bickering.

Assuming that no one would be in Severus' office at 10 o'clock on a school night, Harry just pushed open the door and entered, "Hey, I don't get-"

The room was full of Slytherins. Malfoy was nearest to him, and he looked up and smirked at him. All of their eyes turned toward Harry and he froze.

"Yes, Potter?" Snape said snidely. He was sitting at his desk and currently no one was asking for his attention.

Harry recovered quickly, "Sorry didn't realise enough people could stand you for them to actually come for help." A couple first years snickered; they stopped quickly.

Snape narrowed his eyes. "Do you need help or not?"

"No, this is a social visit." Harry said sarcastically, crossing the room. "Of course I need help. You don't exactly explain anything well in class." There were more snickers at this, Harry noted as he pulled a seat up next to Severus' desk and placed his half finished essay on top of the man's other notes.

Severus ignored him, knowing that any retort he gave would be much too harsh, and read the beginnings of the essay. "Not bad," he muttered, "Did Granger write this for you?"

"No."

"So you struggle with the blacksugar berry?"

"Yup."

"Did you look in the book?"

"Duh."

They went through questions like this for the good part of ten minutes and eventually everyone paid them no mind. When they were sure they weren't being paid attention, Harry pulled a spare piece of parchment to him and wrote:

I didn't realise people would be in here.

Severus wrote back:

_Obviously._

Harry did a quick spell to wipe the parchment clear as Blaise Zabini came up to ask a question. When he'd left again, they resumed their Q&A about Harry's essay. Finally finished with that, Harry and Snape set about adding on to Harry's essay.

After a while, Harry stretched his neck and saw that hardly anyone was left in the room. He grabbed the parchment to him again.

If they come for help, why'd they all leave without it?

_They don't come for help. They come for a quiet environment in which to work peacefully. Not all of them were even working on Potions._

I thought you said no one comes to your office hours.

_Most don't look them up, yes, but a great deal of Slytherins come._

You didn't think to tell me that?

_Would it have changed anything if I had?_

I'm just saying it could have potentially messed things up.

_How so?_

Say I walked in here all, "Hey, Sev, wanna help me out?" or had come in asking how your day was or something like that?"

_I hadn't thought of it. Will you be continuing to use these services?_

Harry just looked at the parchment. He wiped it clean. "I don't know." He whispered. Severus looked up, surprised to see that the room had emptied. He cast his TimeTelling spell. It was after eleven.

"It's past curfew." Severus stated.

"Oh, I should go." Harry began gathering his things.

"No, we can finish this."

It was another half hour before Harry's essay was finished. He glanced over it one last time; it was by far the best essay he'd ever written for Severus' class.

"Thanks." He said standing to leave.

"It's not a problem."

Harry turned to go to the door, but Severus caught his wrist. "You know, if you don't want to do this with the Slytherins in here we can do it directly after your Occlumency lessons."

"Okay." Harry agreed.

"Okay."

Severus had never let go of his wrist, "I hope I didn't cross a line this morning." He whispered.

"No, of course not," Harry breathed, tension in the air.

* * *

><p>Severus leaned against the door to the rest of his rooms. The bright paint was still on the walls from the morning. He magicked it away, thinking back. The moment had been broken by a first year who'd forgotten his quill. He and Harry had immediately begun yelling at one another, and Harry had fled the room.<p>

How he wished things were simpler.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tell me what you think!**


	13. Ch 13: The Revelation

**A/N: So I don't own anything, and I'm not making any money, but I would love to get some feedback (especially after that last chapter)!**

* * *

><p>CH13 The Revelation<p>

Monday morning dawned bright and early and for once Harry was not dreading Potions. He knew that he'd have to endure the Slytherin's taunts and he would still be a dreadful student, but he was confident in the work he had to turn in and no longer hated his teacher. Harry, usually last to breakfast, was among the first up.

After dressing, he decided to leave Ron and headed down to eat by himself. Opening the doors to the Great Hall, he noticed that hardly anyone was up yet. Many upper years didn't have morning classes and the youngsters stayed in bed until the last moment. Hermione was one of the few at Gryffindor's table. Taking his old seat across from her, he grabbed a piece of toast and began putting jam on it.

She looked up from her book, "How'd it go last night? You weren't back by curfew."

"It was fine for spending time in a Snake Pit." Hermione cracked a smile, "He helped me with the berries then went over what I'd already written so I know it's right. He also went over what we're doing in class today so I'm pretty sure I'll do okay."

"See? He's human."

"No, he's a Snake."

"Whatever, Harry."

"So is that book hiding a letter from Fred?"

Hermione mumbled a quiet, "no," but the vermillion shade of her face swore otherwise.

"Do I get to read it?" He said, more of a distraction than anything.

"I don't get to read _your_ letters so you don't get to read mine. You already have more dirt on me, anyway. I don't even know who you're dating." She sniffed.

It was the closest she'd ever come to asking who his quill-pal was so he steered her in another direction, "Yes, you do. I'm dating you, remember?"

She chuckled, "Sorry about that; I thought it'd be a good cover. Did you tell your mystery lady about my rumour?"

"Shoot, no, I probably should even if Ron said he wouldn't spill. How's it supposed to be good cover? We don't even have a background story. The second he asks how it happened, it's all going to fall apart and then he'll know something's up."

"I know. I thought up a backstory. Last school year when you were having all those late nights in detention and had all that homework, I said I'd help you out. Over studying one night, we started talking and you just kissed me. It would explain why we were mad at each other that week. We weren't actually angry, we were confused and didn't know where we stood."

"What week that we were mad?"

"You were all testy the first week that you got all those detentions, and we told you that you needed to start the DA. Remember?"

"Yeah, but I was upset at both of you."

"But you were upset _because_ of me." She said.

"Okay." Harry said slowly, not understanding fully. "So we were together all of last year and no one noticed?"

"Well that only makes sense. Relationships need time to come out in the open."

"Okay," he repeated, "What about Cho?"

"I forgot about her! Whatever happened about that?" Hermione leaned forward.

"Er- I sucked at talking to girls?"

"True, true. Now, so we have to start all over."

"Didn't Ron have a thing for you last year anyway? If we were together when he liked you, wouldn't that kind of screw things up between me and him?"

"Harry! You're a genius!"

"I am?"

"That's why we kept it a secret. Scrap the riff between us. At the end of the year we were talking late one night and decided to see what happened but not tell Ron just in case he liked me!"

"He wouldn't be mad about that?"

"No, I don't think so. He never said he liked me, did he?"

"No? I don't think so."

"Perfect! It's settled then."

"So when was this?"

"While we were studying for our OWLs. Ron was never with us then."

"Alright. Whatever. I still think this is unnecessary."

"Well, I already told him so what you think doesn't count."

"Rude." Harry muttered, but that was the end of it as Ron strolled up at that moment.

Ron made a face as he sat down by himself about a metre from them.

"Ron, aren't you going to sit with us?" Harry asked. He looked at Hermione, and she shrugged.

Ron looked up at them, Harry didn't know what he saw, but he got up and moved closer. "I was going to give you guys privacy."

Hermione's face shot pink, and Harry sniggered at her. "Thanks, Ron."

"Unnecessary, mate. We were done talking anyway." Harry said.

"So do you talk about stuff that you don't tell me about?"

"Sure, but nothing big. Besides, you guys spent an entire summer talking without me." Harry reminded him.

"Oh, Harry! We are sorry about that! Honest, Dumbledore-"

"I know, Hermione, you've told me about a million times already. Anyway, we need to go. Ready?"

They nodded and set off towards the dungeons.

* * *

><p>Class wasn't bad, which was a good thing considering it became the foundation for the rest of the year, except one event. Harry'd handed in his essay with the rest of the class and felt confident in it. The Slytherin's weren't even bad because Snape said that there was no be little to no talking as the potion took all their concentration. He had picked Ron as a partner, though, so there were small mistakes that Hermione wouldn't have allowed. Even this didn't dampen Harry's mood because he knew which mistakes needed to be rectified and how.<p>

Now, they'd finished the first six steps to the Wolfsbane potion and had to leave it for a full month. With the rest of class left, they were to write their mistakes and how they fixed them or if they had to scrap the potion. Harry had gone over all the ingredients for the day so his essay was finished quickly. He even had time left over.

But, as he was waiting the last few moments until the bell rang, Snape came by his table.

"And what do you think you're doing, Mr. Potter?"

"I'm waiting for the bell." said Harry, politely.

"Don't you have an essay to begin?"

"I've finished, sir."

Though the conversation was quiet, the class had gone still and was watching. The Potions Master held out his hand, and Harry dutifully handed him the new essay. Severus' eyes widened a little when he was presented with the parchment, but he took it and began reading. After a moment he stopped and looked back at Harry. The boiling anger Harry would have expected last year was replaced by a look of cool calculation.

The change was quick, and Harry could literally see the idea come into his eyes. He had hardly a second to throw up a wall in his mind, focusing only on those eyes and their many personalities. Severus' eyes squinted a tad as he realised how readily Harry blocked him. Harry smirked inwardly, and allowed a single memory to resurface.

He'd been seven, nearly eight. He'd pruned Petunia's garden for the first time, but accidentally cut one of her prize lilies off it's stem. When she'd found out she'd grabbed the pruners from his hands roughly, and leaned in quite near to his face to said, "You'll just have to do better next time."

Harry strived to remember everything he could of that day. The heat of the summer had caused sweat to drip down his back; it made him want to dance and shake it off, but he'd stayed still. The flare of Petunia's nostrils had made him want to laugh at the same time that he held his breath for fear of the stench of hers. He could almost feel his small bare feet on the cool linoleum and the remnants of the wish that he could've laid his face against it to quell the heat. He remembered her overwhelming yellow kitchen and her awful orange dress, the shaggy hem of his faded dark green T-shirt, the bite of the belt holding up the large shorts, the fog in his glasses shading his eyes ever-so-slightly from the sun in his eyes, and, worst of all, his eyes staring back at him full of disdain.

He watched as Severus' face lost his concentration, and he handed the essay back. With a slight scowl he said, "Stay after class."

Harry sat down looking at his fellow classmates with a look of disbelief on his face. So many things were beyond him: why Severus wanted to speak to him, why he'd tried to Legiliment him, and why he'd called him out. His classmates looked back in sympathy.

When the bell rang and class was dismissed, Harry stayed where he was as his classmates filed by. The occasional passing Gryffindor patted his shoulder or smiled at him, while the Slytherins jeered and laughed.

"Your paper must really suck, Potter." Malfoy called, leaving. Harry ignored him.

When they'd all left, Harry gathered his things and walked calmly to the professor's desk, "What the bloody hell was that for?" If he was going to be kept after class, he was damned well going to be on the offence.

A pregnant pause filled the room and just when Harry concluded he'd have to break it himself, Severus spewed. "How's your day been? Think you did alright on the potion?"

Harry just gaped at him. What?

"Sorry, er, I was thinking about our conversation yesterday evening about my office hours and, er, should you still be in need of them in the future, I was thinking I could possibly offer, er, private hours so, er, you wouldn't be inconvenienced by the other students?" He offered a weak smile and hid his shaking hands in lap.

Harry, again, simply gaped. "Er-are you stuttering?"

Severus' face didn't change except the light pink that dusted high on his cheekbones. He ignored Harry's comment, "You wouldn't be obligated to come of course! Maybe it could be an as-needed basis. You'd simply owl me when you needed help, and I'd work it into my schedule?"

"Yeah, that'd work, but-" Harry hesitated, "why'd you, like, kinda assault me during class?"

Severus was taken aback, an abject look of horror on his features, "I didn't realise you'd view it that way. I assure you that is not how it was intended. You never defined boundaries for your challenge and I believed I saw an opportunity. Harry, I'm sorry; it won't happen again."

"You're seriously so interested that you'd use Legilimency on a student during a class?"

"Think of it as extra practise." Severus smirked.

"Still interested?" Harry returned the smile with a mischievous grin of his own.

Severus just arched his eyebrows questioningly, offering Harry to further his explanation. He'd not allow his eagerness to show.

"We can practise now." Harry offered, pulling up a chair.

Severus smirked. "Dobby."

Harry's face pinched in confusion until the house elf appeared before them. "Sir," and upon noticing Harry, "and Master Harry Potter. How wonderful it is to see you! How may I assist the wonderful, merciful Har-"

Severus cleared his throat meaningfully, and Dobby stopped his spiel at once, bowing his head. "We'd like lunch brought into my offices please."

Dobby disappeared as Severus stood and quietly lead Harry through a seldom-used door leading down a short hall to his main office. Food was waiting for them when they arrived. Companionable silence lasted until the two had filled their plates.

"You'll need to learn to start blocking your mind whilst focusing on tasks," Severus mused.

"How do you do that if your mind is supposed to be focused on one thing?"

"Practise. We'll start small, your only other task to be eating, but even then most wizards never master the art." He grinned maliciously.

"Oh, so while I'm distracted by food you'll be able to see what I'm attempting to focus on?" Harry accused.

"Precisely. Ready?"

Harry didn't have much of a choice, and Severus gave him virtually no chance to answer, as he sent out the tendrils of his mind to probe Harry's.

Harry immediately focused on the blackness and the way they lit up when Severus laughed. Hesitantly, he reached for the sandwich on his plate. Concentrating solely on his Occluding, it took him a moment to maneuver the food into his mouth, but he did. Shortly thereafter, Severus began to eat, too.

Eye contact was not needed for Legilimency so Severus frequently looked down at his food and withdrew from the man's mind, hoping to have him drop his guard to regroup, allowing Severus a split moment to access his mind. They spent the greater part of the hour focused on their own thoughts and not speaking, but towards the end of their time, Severus spoke.

"I'm sorry, you know."

Concentrating with all his might, it took Harry a moment to find his mouth to answer. "What for?"

"For all of this. It's all my fault, from this summer back fifteen years."

Harry paused, his pea laden fork suspended before his mouth.

"I ought to tell you. I ought to have told you a spell ago, but I couldn't bring myself to do so. Harry," Severus perched on the edge of his seat, thoughts of Harry's given memory haunting him, "I killed your parents."

Harry's fork clattered to the floor and his concentration crumbled, "No, that's not possible. No, Voldemort did. No."

"Harry, listen, I must tell you my hand in it. Did you never wonder why I chose to rejoin the Light?"

It hadn't crossed Harry's mind, not a bit. He didn't answer as Severus began his story.

"You know of the prophecy, and you know that the Dark Lord came to know of a piece of it, but you never knew who brought it to him. I was out of a job and staying at the Hog's Head. I happened to walk passed the door of the room in which Dumbledore was interviewing Professor Trelawny. I hear the prediction and I was lowly, Harry, angry and desperate to make something of myself. I took it to the Dark Lord.

"He welcomed me, or rather, my news, and I became a part of the inner ranks. I became a part of his plan. When he heard of your coming birth, he planned to kill you, to kill Lily and James. It was then that I realised what I'd done.

"See, Harry, your mother grew up in Spinner's End not far from my house. When we were young I saw her and your aunt, and I could sense her magic. It practically flowed from her. She was amazing. I befriended her, and we spent many a summer nights talking of how we'd be great friends in Hogwarts, the best of friends.

"We were sorted separately however, and I could see her growing new connections and friends, everyone loved her, and why wouldn't they? She was brilliant, lively, and she all but forgot her first magic friend in her newfound fame. I was jealous, horribly jealous." Severus had a pleading aspect to him now, almost overriding the bitterness; it was as if he desperately wanted Harry to cleanse him, not to excuse, but to forgive him.

"So you thought to kill her!" Harry shouted, rising to his feet, "She chose people over you so you'd just rid the world of her altogether!"

"No!" Severus shouted back, horrified, "No! Never! Harry! Never! I slipped back into my old ways, the way by which my mother had taught me. She was Dark, though she married a muggle. She'd been a pureblood and she wished me to save the name she'd disgraced. I began practising the old ways in hopes that if I couldn't be accepted by Lily, that I'd be accepted by my Housemates. It didn't happen though, and as the years progressed, James and your mother grew closer and she and I grew apart. I had nothing, Harry, no one and so as soon as I graduated I joined the Dark, as my mother, long gone by then, had wished.

"I was nothing to them either but I was a part of something, and that felt so good after so long. When I was given information that could make me valuable, I jumped. But when I saw what it was meant to do I realised how wrong I'd always been. All I wanted was for Lily, my only friend to be happy, and here I was about to destroy her.

"I went to Dumbledore. I told him everything and I begged for him to save her, to save you." Severus had dropped to his knees by now, the small coffee table, placed half between their facing chairs was biting into the soft place just above his hip. It hurt. It'd bruise. He leaned into it harder.

"He told them to go into hiding and I pledged myself to be a spy for him in return. He'd do everything in his power to save them, you. But then he came for you and Wormtail, the bloody bastard, gave them up. I couldn't do anything more. Nothing, Harry. Believe me I've tried to right my wrongs, for years I've tried. When you came to school I didn't come near you. I couldn't touch anything of Lily's lest it be tainted by my foul being. I ruined everything. I caused you to suffer so much and I-I-I-" Severus could've been praying with his hands clasped under his chin in such a way if his head hadn't been upturned and his eyes locked with Harry's. He willed him to believe, to forgive. Tears streamed down his face, unrelenting. "I-" He had no more words.

Harry, calmly, stood. Careful not to near Severus, he turned and left the room. He did not go to Charms. He was not seen for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>Hours later, when classes and dinner had both been finished. Hermione and Ron began their search for him. Arriving first to the Common Room to begin, they found him curled in his chair by the fire. Staring into the flames, unmoving, he sobbed.<p>

Ron froze in place, and Hermione, her heart breaking, extricated the pillow from his vice-grip and moved to sit with him in the chair. He clutched at her instead as she calmly hushed him and smoothed his messy black hair. She took his glasses from his face and wrapped her arms around him.

By the time the other Gryffindors arrived, Harry was nearly sitting in Hermione's lap. They hushed and after the initial shock at the scene, silently went to their dormitories. Harry and Hermione stayed that way all night, Harry eventually crying himself to sleep, tears still falling but his body no longer wracked with furious shakes from his sobs.

Ron did not move.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry guys! It had to be done! Poor boys! They were just starting to work things out, but this had to come up sooner or later, and I figured it'd be best to get it out of the way. I love Severus here, and I don't really care if you think it's too OOC. He's finally found someone to love and he's watching as he wrecks it; he's allowed to bloody cry. And Harry, not as OOC, has finally found someone who takes care of him and loves him for being him not the Saviour, only to have it all collapse in that matter of a few short minutes; he, too, it allowed to bloody cry! I hope you all don't hate me too much! I promise I'll try to glue back the pieces! For now, thoughts?**


	14. Ch 14: Tuesday

**A/N: I don't own HP, and I'm not making money from this. We see a bit more of some other characters in this chapter! Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>CH14 Tuesday<p>

Harry awoke the next morning to a gentle shaking. Opening his eyes to the blurry world, he loosened his grip on a groggy Hermione's robes. When confronted with this glasses he put them on to come face-to-face with a kneeling McGonagall, a worried Weasley peering over her shoulder.

Harry sat up straight away and Hermione mumbled unhappily from half underneath him. Harry sniffed, his nose completely stuffed up. "Did we miss first class?"

"No," Professor McGonagall replied sweetly, "it's breakfast. Now, why don't you, Miss Granger, run upstairs to change and take Mr. Weasley here to breakfast with you? Hm?"

Disconcerted by the odd way their professor was acting and still rubbing sleep from her eyes, Hermione maneuvered her way from her chair with Harry. Content to wait, Professor McGonagall rose to sit in the armchair next to Harry's, and a few short minutes later, Hermione reemerged.

"Thank you for alerting us, Mr. Weasley," the professor called as the two students whisked their way out of the room. Once the portrait was firmly back in place, she turned to Harry, "Now, Harry, the Headmaster wishes to speak with you."

Numbly, he nodded and rose to go with her, his face still swollen and stiff from crying. They traversed the halls in silence and alone, the rest of the student body being in the Great Hall.

When they got to the golden eagle, marking Dumbledore's private rooms, she whispered, "Paint drops."

The gargoyles relaxed and allowed the visitors admittance onto the lift and entrance into the Headmaster's rooms. McGonagall didn't knock before opening the door.

When Harry entered, he realised that a great deal of professors were present. Professors Snape, Sprout, Flitwick, and McGonagall all taking seats in the half-circle around the Headmaster's grand desk. He motioned Harry to sit. Harry did in the only seat remaining, directly across from Dumbledore.

"I understand something's got you greatly troubled. Is it to do with the Order?" Harry's eyes widened in shock that Dumbledore would mention it in such a large group of people, but then again, maybe they were all a part of it. He shook his head. "No? Well, then might I ask where you were during lunch and Professor Flitwick's class yesterday?"

Harry mumbled his reply.

"Excuse me, my boy, I'm old and a tad hard of hearing. What was that?"

"Common Room." Harry repeated.

Dumbledore nodded his head, "Ah, yes, may I ask why you went there?"

It took Harry a moment to raise his eyes from twiddling his thumbs and when he did, he didn't answer the question, "Am I in trouble, sir?"

"Not yet, but you could be very quickly." McGonagall cut in, she had a feeling this would be a petty matter.

"Then can we speak privately?" Harry asked as if Dumbledore had simply told him 'no'.

"I'm afraid these people are all related in some way, Harry."

Harry nodded once.

"You can however answer a quick question for me."

Harry nodded again.

"Will your explanation take long?"

Harry opened his mouth, thought better of it, and shut it once more in favour of a shrug.

"He will not be in class, Professor Sprout, thank you." At Dumbledore's words, the stout woman jumped from her chair and left the room with a slight nod.

"Now, I understand that you were quite ill yesterday so you couldn't make it to class."

"No, I-" A look from Dumbledore silenced him, "Yes, very ill?"

The old man smiled, "Well, then, that counts as excused does it not, Filius?"

Professor Flitwick smiled, "It does, indeed, Headmaster." He, too, exited the room.

"Now, my boy," he continued when the door was closed once more, "I understand that Professor Snape used Legilimency on you during class yesterday-"

"What!" Professor McGonagall flew from her seat pointing a shaking finger in Snape's face, "That's an outrage! How dare you do such a thing to a student!" She screeched. This was no trivial matter.

"Now, now, Minerva. I asked Severus to begin teaching Harry, here, once more."

"None the less!" She rounded on him. "In the middle of class! On an unprepared mind! Oh, Merlin!"

"Now, now, Minerva," he simply repeated. It was days like these that reminded him of how she'd been in her youth when she'd come through his Transfiguration class. He clasped one of her hands in both of his. "Dear, we still don't know if this is the problem."

She huffed but went silent.

"Harry, is this what upset you so?"

Harry hesitated. While Severus had upset him, his Legilimency hadn't and Harry still wasn't sure how to process the new information, let alone share it. He shook his head, "He didn't even get in."

McGonagall's face blanched. "What?"

"His focus has greatly improved." Severus interjected hopefully.

"Don't you even speak." Minerva pointed at him once more. He slid down in his chair, feeling very much like a chastised child.

"He didn't get in. He hasn't been able to except the first two times in our first lesson." Harry piped up, hating the look on Severus' face and hating himself for wanting to remove it.

"Ah so I see," Dumbledore announced, "so this has nothing to do with Severus' class and he may go?"

Harry hesitated. It didn't have anything to do with Severus' class and he didn't want to get the man into trouble, but he also didn't want him to walk out unscathed either. He wanted answers. He brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them.

"I just miss my mum and da." He whispered.

He was greeted with silence and the silent sound of three hearts breaking at once. After a moment Harry rose and left the three gaping adults behind him.

* * *

><p>Harry entered herbology class halfway through the period. He offered no explanation, but simply took a seat next to Hermione and listened while she explained what they were doing. No one questioned him.<p>

Next, they went to Defence Against the Dark Arts, where they, unusually, had a rather large amount of book work, while Professor Vincintia darted back and forth between their classroom and her offices. Due to her absences, her class was a breeze.

It seemed as if it was over seconds after Harry'd opened his book, though his paper was finished.

Dinner that evening, too, was a breeze, though Harry stayed silent. None of his friends questioned his absences or his episode for which he was thankful. Only at the end of dinner, when they were all leaving, did things get interesting.

The trio of Gryffindors, with Ginny and Neville trailing behind, attempted to exit at the same time as Malfoy and his gaggle of friends did.

"Watch it Potter." Malfoy sneered as he shoved past him.

"Oh, shut it Malfoy!" Ginny yelled.

"Look, Potter, your girlfriend's still trying to stick up for you. Heard you cried yourself to sleep," Malfoy and his friends fake sobbed and laughed, "Did your little girlfriend break up with you? No matter, there's plenty of Weasleys for you."

Ron and Ginny's faces flushed to match their hair. "You little-"

"Why don't you just go away Draco?" Harry said calmly, no inflection in his voice. It was the first time he'd spoken since he was in Dumbledore's office. "Just go away."

"I do as I please, Potter!" He pushed Harry by the shoulders.

Harry let himself be pushed, "I know. That's why you wouldn't get it, even if I tried to explain it to you."

"Try me!" It was making him madder and madder that Harry wouldn't react the way he used to.

Harry took a few quick steps forward so he could feel Malfoy's breath on his face, "You wouldn't get pain. You grew up getting everything you pleased because you have a family," Harry breathed. "You'll never know growing up without your parents. You'll never have nightmares of watching them die in front of you. You'll never get it. Don't take that for granted."

Harry stepped back and, as calmly as he'd been the entire time, walked away.

Malfoy was left speechless. He sneered to his friends and laughed about it when the rest of Harry's friends left, the Weasleys giving him death glares, but he no longer felt like he was on top of the world.

He felt empty.

That night, he dreamed of fire. It burned at his heart further and further into him. It didn't hurt even as he saw it blackening and scarring his flesh. Slowly, his skin melted off as he watched. Fascinated, he didn't move, didn't try to get away. He lie there, burning, blazing. His muscles rippled as they were devoured, and his organs sizzled and dissolved.

Finally, there was nothing left of him but bone and heart. A black stone remained where his heart should've been. The flames licked at it but couldn't burn it. It heated and turned gold, molten metal, but still it stayed. As Draco watched, a piece of golden blackness flaked off. The red of his blood lit on fire as Draco screamed himself awake.

Panting and sweating, he fought his tangled sheets to sit up. A light flicked on and a murmured "Bloody hell?" rang out.

Malfoy, putting on his best smirk, opened the green curtains around his bed, "Aw, who's the poor baby that had a nightmare?" He laughed, and, hesitantly, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, and Zambini all joined in. No one knew who had screamed, but assumed no one would admit to it under Malfoy's teasing. Quickly, it was dropped and they all went back to bed.

Malfoy lie awake the rest of the night, fearing the screams that would wake his friends.

* * *

><p>Harry, too, dreamt that night.<p>

He saw the beautiful well and the red and, again, he fell, panicking. Helpless in this place, he listened to the conversation, saw the Death Eaters.

"Sssee, friendss, Ssseverusss hasss attracted the attention of our little hero." Harry felt himself say.

Raw horror crossed Severus' face. "What?" He asked flatly.

"Yesss, disscussting iss it not? No matter, no matter. You will sssimply have to handle that yoursself. Now, onto the plan, I've unfolded."

Harry tried to calm himself, straining to hear what Voldemort was saying as his vision blurred into blackness once more.

He struggled to bury himself deeper into the dream, but realised too late that it was morning and his eyes were open.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, well actually, first: hi! How are you? Hope you liked the chapter! R&R and all that.**

**Anyway! I just wanted to update you guys. I've now published about 36000 words, but this is going to be a really (and I mean mentally) long fic. I have about 171 pages or 60000 words written right now (I've barely moved away from the computer in days). However, I am not anywhere near the end of this fic. This will probably end up being anywhere around 150000 words. The chapters that I'm currently writing are getting longer and longer, and we have a lot of characters that I have yet to introduce and more of which that I have yet to go into detail. There are more relationships, twists, and certainly more evil (we've hardly even seen Voldemort!) coming up.**

**Right now, I'm writing the middle of December which puts me at 3 and a half months into the school year. If it takes me 60000 words to get through 3 months, it's only logical that it will take me around 120000 words for the remaining 6 months of the year, putting me at about 180000 words. However, I make no promises on this length! The reason being that t****he pace will be picking up after Christmas (later I'll probably be asking for ideas on gifts, events, and the like) with the action and the plot unfolding, it shouldn't take a tonne of time for it to all finish, but I want it to be clear, and, again, there will be a lot happening.**

**So sorry for the long note! I just thought I ought to update you on the happenings! I understand that this will be a long fic and that with only weekly updates it will take forever to post all of it. WHICH REMINDS ME!:**

**(again sorry, I'm scatterbrained) I hope to have the fic finished before 2015! Which, I know, is a long way away, but it's only (hang up, let me get a calendar) 39 weeks away! So, if I can't get the fic finished in 39 chapters, I'll start posting bi-weekly, just to get the fic done by the end of the year (but, again, no promises! [starting to think that should be my motto]).**

**Now, anything else? No? No? Okay! I think that's it! But if there's more, I'll tell you all about it next week!**

**-faceless**


	15. Ch 15: Falling into Patterns

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter, and I'm not making money from this. Short chapter this time but it wouldn't be here if it wasn't important soo..**

* * *

><p>CH15 Falling into Patterns<p>

Harry pulled himself from his sweaty sheets and dressed alongside his classmates. Together, they went to breakfast, joining the Gryffindor girls.

Chatter erupted as they walked and didn't still as mail arrived. Hermione squeaked as she was delivered a letter, ripping it open immediately and scouring the words from Fred. Harry, on the other hand, opened his letter without much enthusiasm.

_H,_

_ Harry, again, I apologise I always meant to tell you, but I didn't mean for it to come out that way. I'm free every evening this week, should you like to use it for office hours or Occlumency lessons. The Headmaster says he wishes you to have lessons at least once a week should it be possible._

_S_

Harry read the letter over twice and put it in his pocket to throw away later. They all went to class and that evening Hermione re-explained every lecture, helping them through their homework. Thursday was only a repeat. Until 10 o'clock in the evening when Harry went to knock on his professor's door.

"Enter."

Harry took a breath before coming in. "Professor."

Severus jumped at his desk where he was grading papers, "Come in! Hi! How are you?"

Ignoring the questions, Harry stopped just inside the door, "I don't need help on the essay. Do you have the time to help me with Occlumency?"

"Sure," said Severus, composing himself, "we can multi-task again."

"Alright."

"How about I have you brew a rudimentary potion, while I try to break down your defences? Here, I'll write out the instructions. We'll do a simple Forgetfulness Draught." Severus quickly scribbled out the directions and went to the cupboard to get the various ingredients.

By the time he'd returned, Harry had already grabbed a spare caldron from the stack at the back of the room along with the knives he'd need. He was reading the instructions carefully when Severus placed the ingredients in front of him. Severus winced when the younger man flinched back from him.

"Alright," said Severus, moving swiftly away, "Ready?"

Harry stiffly nodded his head and proceeded for the next hour doing naught but brewing the potion and focusing on Severus' eyes boring a twin holes into him as he worked.

Severus spent the hour tirelessly trying to break into Harry's head. He watched as the younger man chopped and stirred, sliced and waited. His hair kept falling into his eyes, and he was constantly pushing it out of his way and adjusting his glasses. His fluid movements kept Severus enthralled until Harry looked up.

"Finished," he had sweat on his forehead and he looked tired, but he also looked proud; other than a few tickles, Severus hadn't gotten through. He kept his face blank as a smile threatened to show.

"Oh, has it been an hour already?" Severus asked, waving the time into the air, "It's passed curfew, do I need to walk you back to your dormitory?" He asked, covering his hopefulness with disdain.

"No, I'll be fine." said Harry, moving towards the exit. He'd cast a quick cleaning spell and floated the implements back to where they belonged. The only evidence that he'd been there was the light blue vial of potion that he'd left.

Severus sighed and went to collect he vial. He placed a label on it and left it on his desk as he retired to his bedchamber.

Friday was uneventful, a copy of Wednesday really.

Saturday dawned happily in the Gryffindor Common Room. No one rose early that morning except Hermione, who happily began working on her homework in the library. The boys rose and played Quidditch. Laughter filled the air outside while under the surface, a certain potions professor sat moodily in detention with a few third years.

Sunday the boys started on their homework at Hermione's urging. Quickly they realised how long it'd take them and the day was consumed with essays.

The weeks repeated with dulling monotony. September faded and October dawned just as dreary.

Harry was plagued with his nightmares, unable to shake the feeling that there was more to them but unwilling to distract Dumbledore for what could be meaningless. He tried to Occlude his thoughts before bed, but he was constantly distracted by thoughts of how he might have lost his friend.

He didn't know how to fix things between them. If Severus had just kept his secrets to himself or at least spilt them more eloquently. He honestly wasn't helping his situation with his letters that arrived every morning. They opened with an apology and an invitation to meet with him whenever convenient. They asked after Harry's life and shared a tad of his own. He asked Harry's opinions and advice, but Harry never replied.

The year repeated much as the ones from the past, but both Severus and Harry swirled into unhappiness. Neither quite knew how to help themselves. Until Harry broke.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Regarding how this is important (I know it seems like a fluff chapter): I wrote it to show that nothing is significant without Severus in Harry's life anymore. They grew so close that half of the fun of things happening came to be sharing it with each other. Now, however, Severus is meeting a wall when he tried so communicate with Harry, and Harry is still recovering from the shock of meeting his parents' "murderer". **

**This may not seem important, but the fact that he went to see Severus for the Occlumency lesson was very significant (or at least it was meant to be). Harry wasn't doing that because Dumbledore asked him to or because he was supposed to (when has he ever done anything because he was supposed to?). He did it because he still needed to see Severus. This shows that there's still hope for them.**

**Also, "dulling monotony". That's important. The monotony is dulling them, yes, making them depressed, yes, and showing the insignificance without their counterpart, yes. But it's more than that. The monotony is dulling. They're getting sick of it. They want, need, vie for some kind of change, and Harry is the one to break because Severus has already been sticking his neck out on the line for Harry. He's doing what he can; now it's Harry's turn.**

**Sorry this was supposed to be a short note!**

**Also, a note regarding my notes, if you ever have a question or something you can PM me or find my email on my profile page!**

**-faceless**


	16. Ch 16: Break

**A/N: I don't make money from this, and I don't own Harry Potter. Another short chapter this week.**

**Also, I changed the Warnings and one of the genres today when I uploaded this. That has nothing to do with today but a later chapter that I wrote. I knew if I didn't put the warning in then I'd forget when the chapter rolled around so I went ahead and did it today.**

**Speaking of later chapters, I'm running out of them! I got ahead a little while back, but now I'm running out again. I'll warn you guys ahead of time, but I may need to skip some weeks coming up. Again, if it comes to that, I'll let you know the week before, but be aware that it might happen in about...a month and a half (because of my writer's block, but I'm also switching jobs in about... 10 weeks but I have to start training a month ahead of time so I'll be busy beyond belief!**

**Anyway, here you go.**

* * *

><p>CH16 Break<p>

Harry, frustrated from his gradually more difficult classes and his lack of sleep, fell asleep in the library. It was half and hour to curfew with Madam Pince woke him with an angry poke in the ribs and a stern warning that this was not a place for nap time. Rubbing his side, Harry slipped from the musty old room and thought over his most recent dream.

It was much unchanged, but now Voldemort went a few sentences into his plan. He'd have Severus draw Harry out of the castle, avoiding Dumbledore altogether. The Death Eaters would snatch him up and Severus would return, the whole thing unnoticed.

Harry wondered to himself how it could possibly go unnoticed that they'd disappear at the same time and only one of them would reappear, but he supposed it didn't matter. Then, he stopped short when he realised that he'd taken the wrong stairs and traversed down instead of up. He was now a hallway down from the Potions classroom. He frowned.

Squaring his shoulders, he walked on, he'd get Severus to explain it all to his face, to apologise, to hear Harry curse him to his grave and back. He didn't even bother knocking, but burst into Severus' classroom and down the short hall to his receiving office.

"What the hell?" His yell rang out like a slap as he shoved open the heavy door.

Severus' retort stuck in his throat as he took in the young man in front of him. Harry's hair was a mess, looking as if he'd just jumped out of bed. He was flushed as all get out and breathing hard. Eyes wild, he waited. "Er-"

Harry walked like a thunderstorm up to Severus' desk and pounded his palms flat onto the hard surface, "Why? Why! That was such a dumbarse thing to do! If you wanted to be part of something, be part of the Order! Mer_lin_! How could you!"

Severus didn't know what to say so instead he simply walked around his desk and held the younger man in his arms. After a moment, Harry pressed his face into his chest and wrapped his arms around his waist. Only then could Severus whisper, "I know. I'm sorry. I fucked up."

Harry didn't answer. He simply cried into Severus' chest and tried to remember how to breathe. After everything, he still felt safe when Severus was next to him.

"Professor, I-" Malfoy stopped short when he saw the back of his professor with arms wrapped around him, dainty hands clutching him as if life depended on it.

"Not now, Draco." said Snape without turning. He stroked Harry's raven black hair and hushed him again.

Malfoy nodded and backed away, wondering who on earth could be in _Snape's _arms. He hadn't known the man was in a relationship. He closed the door behind him and ran to the owlery.

* * *

><p>It was a good half-hour before Harry sniffed and pulled away from Severus. Much as Severus loathed the space between them, he let the younger man go. Harry took a step back and sank into a chair.<p>

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Never be sorry to me, Harry."

"I just don't get it."

"Nor do I. I don't think I ever will, but you must know I didn't realise he'd kill the person of the prophecy, let alone that it'd be your family."

"Hm." Severus waited for more, "will you tell me about them?"

The older man sat back in his chair, "Of course."

The next hours were taken up by stories and tidbits of Lily and James, his wit, her smile, his strength, her compassion. Severus didn't know much of James, but he praised Lily, lighting her in wonder from his first glimpse of her from when he'd hidden in the bushes and she swung to their graduation day and her laughter ringing across the yard. He spoke of their fights and their friendship, their jokes and their falling out. Harry ate up every word.

* * *

><p>Draco saw naught but red as he scribbled a note to his father. Driven by curiosity, he inquired after Severus' personal life. He asked whom he spent it with, how long the relationship had lasted, and why it was kept secret. As he watched the letter fly off, the red overtook him and bathed him in guilt.<p>

* * *

><p>It was nearing 3 o'clock when Harry returned to his Common Room, he felt his forehead again the lingering feeling of Severus' cool fingers tingling.<p>

No one was waiting up for him this time, and he thanked whatever gods existed that it was a Friday, now a Saturday. He fell asleep shortly in his bed and the dream overtook him once more.

* * *

><p>Malfoy woke as Harry drifted off. His heart beating fast, it was a wonder he hadn't screamed again. His flesh burnt to a crisp once more, the only thing keeping him alive was his rotting heart, eaten alive by flames.<p>

Guilt ripped through him and he hugged himself tight as he drifted into new dreams of red kisses and redder lips.

* * *

><p>He must have skipped time as now Severus was the only one in the room with him. Reaching out, he stroked the side of Severus' face, his fingers looking dead.<p>

"He told you to care for the boy?"

"Yes, he told me to look after him. I wasn't sure how far that duty reached."

"You've done well, my pet."

"Thank you, My Lord." Severus bowed.

"You remember the plan?"

"Of course, My Lord."

"We'll get him this time, won't we Ssseverusss?"

"I'm sure, My Lord."

The Dark Lord's laughter filled Harry's ear as he floated up. The world shimmered, growing lighter, until Harry was able to breathe again. He broke the surface and was awake.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So! What'd you think? Any guesses as to what will happen with Malfoy? How'd you like the make-up? What do you think of the dreams?**

**Another thing! I currently don't have a Beta. I'm not asking for applications or anything, but if you think I need one, would you send me a PM or an email or something?**


	17. Ch 17: Falling into Place

**A/N: I am so sorry! I completely forgot to update yesterday/today (depending on where you live). I just opened my computer and realised I missed it! So sorry!**

**I don't own Harry Potter, and I'm not making any money from this.**

**To answer a question, Harry's recurring night terrors will be explained a bit more later so I guess you will all have to stick around to find out more.**

* * *

><p>CH17 Falling into Place<p>

Draco Malfoy never wrote to his father. He accepted the gifts and sweets that were sent to him, now only from his mother, but he never replied. So when Lucius Malfoy was delivered a letter over his tasteless breakfast, he nearly dropped his fork.

Though hastily scribbled and undoubtedly trivial to the boy, the information was indeed valuable.

His standing let the guard know that he was ready to be taken back to his cell. Once there, Lucius was left alone with the new knowledge that Severus was keeping something from their Lord.

Intrigued, Lucius asked his son to find out more, and settled back onto his awful cot. How he hated Azkaban. At least the Dementors were gone, now.

* * *

><p>Malfoy was sitting on the grass, his head resting on Pansy's lap as she played with his hair and he played with the grass.<p>

Daydreaming of red, he was shocked as a ball of black feathers landed on his chest.

"Gerroff! Bloody beast!" Malfoy attempted to shoo the animal, how he hated them.

Pansy laughed at him and snatched the letter from the bird. It diligently flew away, and she tossed the letter to a rather ruffled looking Draco. "Come along or we'll be late to try-outs,"

"What?"

"Aren't we going to Gryffindor try-outs?"

"Right, right," he ripped open the letter and read as he walked with her, Crabbe, and Goyle.

As they took their place in the stands Malfoy looked around. It was a rather good turn out. Even Snape and Vincintia came. He narrowed his eyes. What was that that the new professor was holding?

Pansy, however, only had eyes for what was happening on the field. It seemed the Weasley boy was going to try out once more. The Weasley girl was there, too, but she actually had talent. The field was riddled with what looked like first time flyers and Harry, having been made captain, bumped them off quite quickly.

He had a few of them take a lap around the field and many of them could hardly stay on their brooms. Next he called them out by position.

It was relatively easy to sort out who got to be a Chaser. Katie Bell and Ginny both had obvious experience and kept their spots. Demelza Robbins had a great attitude and it was clear she had been practising. Harry decided to give her the third spot, leaving Dean as a substitute. He knew part of it was Ginny and Dean's break up over the summer. He didn't want to have the stress of them weighing down the team.

The Beaters were a different story. The team was going to take a hard hit without the Weasley twins. The only people with remote talent were Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Coote, thought even that talent was small. He decided to give it to them anyway in hopes that they'd be able to work hard enough to improve.

Harry was exhausted by the time Keeper tryouts were underway. Pansy smiled to herself and looked to Malfoy to laugh with him, but he was busy writing a quick reply:

_I don't know who it was. Professor Snape was between us. All I could see of them was their hair. It was black. She wasn't very tall, but I don't know if that means they're a student..._

Pansy rolled her eyes and turned back to watch Harry narrow the choices to two. She didn't know who the other boy was, but it looked like Weasley might make it back on the team.

* * *

><p>Draco looked up at the field when he felt Pansy's glance. The boy that Weasley was up against was yelling at Harry, pointing up in the air at Katie and Ginny. Katie looked worried from what he could see, but Ginny was laying forward on her broom, not a care in the world. He watched her for a moment, wondering what could worry one but not the other.<p>

He turned back to his letter, shaking his head when his headache returned. The world blurred red and he tried to focus on his parchment.

* * *

><p>Harry was getting annoyed. If McLaggen didn't shut up soon he was going to send a Bludger right at him.<p>

"Well," Harry cut him off, "I think that I made the right choice letting Ginny back on the team. She did great last year. No one can deny that."

"You're only putting her on the team because she's your best mate's sister!"

"I am not and you know it. Now, if you want to be on the team, you best try out!" He tossed both Katie and Ginny a Quaffle and nodded to Ron to go up to the goal. Nervous, Ron nodded and flew away slowly.

* * *

><p>Pansy watched Harry as Ginny and Katie threw Quaffle after Quaffle at Ron. He barely saved the ones that he did save and two of the seven got through. Pansy's attention didn't waver as McLaggen took Ron's place and saved ball after ball, only missing the first.<p>

Five down and two to go, Ginny was getting worried. She knew Harry would hate having Cormac on the team. She threw the next ball on a curve with all her might, much harder than she'd thrown for Ron and the others. Taking her lead, Katie threw her ball the moment Ginny's cleared the hoop.

Darting to the left hoop too late, he missed Ginny's and didn't even notice Katie's ball fly through the far right goal until after it passed through. His face turning an alarming shade of red, McLaggen returned to the ground and stormed over to Harry and the rest of the new team.

* * *

><p>"They purposely threw those hard!"<p>

"As the team we play against will." Harry returned evenly.

"She only wanted her brother to win!" He yelled pointing at Ginny.

"She might've wanted Ron to win, but that doesn't change the fact that you couldn't save the ball and Ron could." Ron swelled at the praise, and Harry relished the purple Cormac's face took on.

"She threw harder for me than she did for Ron!"

"It may have looked that way from where you were but I assure you-"

"Problem?" a dreadfully familiar voice came from behind Harry.

"Not at all, Snape," quipped Harry turning to face him.

"If Weasley and McLaggen can't agree maybe they should have another go?"

"Oh, pardon me, Professor," Harry said with fake politeness, "I didn't realise you were made Gryffindor Captain."

There were gasps from his teammates, all of them assuming that he'd be banned from Quidditch again. Snape simply nodded, "It was merely a suggestion, Potter."

With a flurry of robes, Severus was gone and replaced by McGonagall, "So sorry. Is there a problem?"

"No," Harry answered her, genuinely polite, "I've made my decision and I'm sticking by it."

"Very well. Who did you decide?" She asked looking at the too large number of students before her.

"Ron's keeper."

She tried to mask her surprise, but she'd visibly risen her eyebrows before she could help it, "Very well. McLaggen, I believe you should exit the field for Gryffindor practise."

"Actually, Professor, practise is cancelled today. I think we're all a bit tired."

A cheer went up behind him as he made the announcement. Everyone went as a crowd to the broom shed, excitedly discussing strategy for the upcoming season.

* * *

><p>Pansy couldn't hear what was being said but she quirked her eyebrows when Professor Snape descended onto the field and they all but disappeared into her dark bangs as, moments later, he left the pitch in a huff.<p>

Anyone who could fluster the infamous Potions Master in such a way was deserving of her respect.

* * *

><p>Neville and Hermione were waiting for them when they entered the Great Hall as a big jumble. Neville went to congratulate Ginny immediately. The compliments were greeted with a blush and they went to sit by themselves, a chessboard open between them, where they talked over a lazy game.<p>

Ron however soaked up praise. Most of the Gryffindors and even a few passing students from other houses wanted to tell him what a grand job he'd done.

One small group of these were a flock of Slytherins. Wary at first, Harry tried to place himself between them and Ron, but one, a blonde, leaned over him and, with a sickly sweet smile, said, "You've done wonderfully, Ronald." Her arm linked with Pansy's she strutted away, small waist swinging.

"Who was that?" Ron asked, breathlessly, only to be met with a chorus of "dunno"s.

After a few more rounds of assuring Ron that he'd be fantastic, Hermione excused herself to her "studies", but Harry thought it rather more likely that she'd gone off to write Fred.

* * *

><p>Draco had sent back his letter to his father before entering the Great Hall. He'd had in mind a nice quiet cup of tea, assuming the Gryffindors to all be in their Common Room, but he was unfortunately wrong. He walked through the open doors to be greeted with a flurry of noise. Thankfully, the Slytherin table was across the august room.<p>

He sipped his tea and waited for his reply, daydreaming red. He was startled from his thoughts when he realised he was staring at the Gryffindor table. Luckily, he was only looking a a pair playing Wizard's Chess so it was likely to go unnoticed. With a glance at the larger group, he noticed a group of Slytherin girls just in time to catch Daphne Greengrass turn and peek behind her.

She covered it gracefully, offering an arm to her younger sister, who gratefully slipped under it, getting away from Millicent. He could hardly blame the dark haired girl; Bulstrode was a sight to be feared.

Absentmindedly, Draco rubbed his left forearm as he thought about the girls in his class. There was still one that he didn't even know the name of. He noticed the group turning his way and suddenly jumped up and left the Great Hall, leaving his cooled tea behind him.

Pansy took his seat moments after his tea Vanished. She tuned out the gossip around her as she watched the Gryffindors.

Ron still looked flustered from his brush with Daphne. She really had blossomed, and Pansy hoped her ugly sister would be able to do the same. Looking back, Daphne was a miracle. She'd been a flat-chested, dirty-haired, fashionless drag until the end of last year. Because she'd always hated Draco's ability to flatter himself, she'd mostly stayed to herself. Now that Malfoy was pulling away from them, she came out to join Pansy's little group of friends.

Pansy was shocked that the girl actually had a personality and quickly showed her an appropriate way to dress herself while out of her school robes. Then, she taught Daphne how to do her hair so it shown and her makeup so her eyes sparkled. She was Pansy's masterpiece.

Her creation piqued her interest from her reminiscing at the mention of a name. "Really," she continued, "he has no hope. Look at him with that messy hair. He's lucky he's the Boy Who Lived or no one would have any interest in him."

"I don't know." Pansy cut in. "His eyes aren't half bad, and if he'd take care of it," Pansy paused, letting the reminder jab at her follower and put her back in her place, "maybe his hair wouldn't be so hideous."

"Maybe you're right. Goodness knows he doesn't have parents that drag him down like some people." Daphne's voice didn't change from its perky tone as she sent her own reminder to Pansy that Pansy was no longer the princess she once was.

"Lucky for him, he wouldn't have far to fall." Pansy kept her voice controlled and her glance light, but Daphne got the message.

Pansy Parkinson could destroy her with nothing but a few well chosen words.

* * *

><p>Professor Vincintia slouched over her desk in a quite unbecoming manner. She scratched her quill across the old parchment. Her own notes covered what the last reader left of the margins. She'd found very few of their notes helpful.<p>

She pouted a little as she realised she'd made no mistake.

She'd had no intention of telling Dumbledore of her project, it would be the first of its kind created and it was to only be hers. Blue garnet had been known to Wizards for millennia, but it was just as rare to them as to muggles. Her stone would not be taken from her, especially now with the amount of Dark Magic it contained, but, still, someone must know about this.

* * *

><p>Ginny ended the game with Neville quickly. Malfoy was staring at them and it was starting to freak her out. She figured he was just deep in thought, but it was disconcerting nonetheless. Beyond that, she kept trying to fathom what he was thinking about, and thoughts like that were far more disturbing that his gaze.<p>

She tried to beat Neville kindly, but he was awful at the game, and she was in a hurry to get out from under Malfoy's eyes, and she'd grown up playing against Ron. She always felt bad making her face heat up when Neville gave her this sort of attention. She'd only gone to the Yule Ball with him because it was the only way she'd be able to go, but he seemed to read into it more.

Now that she and Dean had broken up, again, he seemed to think it was a good time to make his move. As she was getting up from the table, he spoke up.

"Hey, can we talk?"

She internally groaned, but nodded anyway. This was a conversation they needed to have. He walked with her out of the Great Hall, but neither of them spoke until they were almost at the Common Room.

"Look," they said at the same time.

They both looked down hastily. "Go ahead," Neville offered.

"No, no, you're the one that wanted to talk."

"Okay," he hesitated, "you know I just want to be friends right?"

Ginny stared at him open-mouthed.

"I'm sorry Ginny, it's just I'm not really looking for a relationship right now. I need to focus on my school work. It's so not you. It's me. It's all me."

She started laughing, a great belly-laugh. "I was going to tell you that!"

"What?"

"I'm sorry, Neville! I just got out of a relationship, but I didn't know how to say anything without hurting your feelings!" She got out around her giggles.

"Oh, Merlin, that's great!" He started laughing, too.

The friends walked back to their dormitory, companionably bantering. All the while, those gray eyes never quite left the back of Ginny's mind.

* * *

><p>Draco sat alone in the prefects' bathroom. He hated the place but used it because it wasn't allowed to others. Now his feet were sitting in the red suds he had the faucet pour for him. It smelled of the country, or what he assumed the country might smell like, and fresh, home cooked pie crust.<p>

He lay back on the stone, trusting his pant legs to not unroll into the water. Quickly, he fell into troubled dreams.

He saw the Wizengamot sentence his father to life.

_Red kisses._

A black flurry of feathers landed on his chest.

_Red kisses._

The hard corners of the note cut his palm.

_Red kisses._

His mother read the letter of his father's arrest.

_Red kisses._

Reading the three words on a blood stained parchment.

_Red kisses._

Visiting his father for the first and only time.

_Red kisses._

Pettigrew showing up on his doorstep, calling for him.

_Red kisses._

**Go with him.**

_Red kisses._

His mother cried. Screamed. She'd go. She'd go instead. Her nails scratched him as she tried to drag him back. Not her boy; they couldn't take her boy. He was all she had left. Peter Pettigrew smiled from the doorway. Please. Don't go. Don't take him.

Draco had his orders. He knew his duty. He'd go, and he did.

_Red kisses._

His father's dirty hair, long and tangled as he'd never let it be before.

Draco screamed himself awake.

His feet splashed up the suds from the bath. Draco was nearly soaked and he cursed the water. Instead of using a spell to dry himself, he stripped. His costly clothes fell to the floor and he climbed into the water, still sweating, but letting the smell of pie crust comfort him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So a little bit more of some other characters. What'd you guys think? (Again so sorry I'm late.)**


	18. Ch 18: Kisses

**A/N: huge thanks to my beta Jack Frost lover cadi93 !**

**Kind of fluffy and we see some other characters here hope you like it. As always, I'd love some feedback! Please review!**

* * *

><p>CH18 Kisses<p>

Harry sat back in his chair, working tirelessly on his homework. He knew he'd have no time later. Between classes, practises, and his nighttime wanderings he'd have no chance to finish his essays any other time.

Usually, he'd have Hermione help him in the library, but the Slytherin girls had claimed the place as their own. Every free class they had, they plagued the large room with their hair flips and giggles. Unlike Ron, Harry started frequenting the library less and less often, preferring the Room of Requirement. Hermione had hardly noticed the change, her nose buried in her books, oblivious to the world around her.

Harry checked the running time floating in front of him as he'd been doing for the last half hour. He figured a way to change the TimeTelling spell to last longer and to update itself as every minute passed. Now, it was basically a glowing analogue without the seconds hand. He saw it was nearing curfew and closed his book gently. That would be enough to earn him an A, at least, in Charms, it might even earn him an E.

He tossed his book to the side and curled up in the plush green armchair. He'd just close his eyes for a minute.

They'd worked out a schedule since last Friday. Before he'd gone to the Quidditch pitch on Saturday morning, he'd gotten a letter inviting him to Occlumency lessons that evening. Harry wrote back shortly saying he could, but instead of working, he and Severus had spent the time talking.

Severus was intrigued that Harry had gotten captain and congratulated him just shy of a million times, but Harry was more interested in what he'd been thinking that morning, trying to mediate between his friends. Then, they decided their paper trail was too conspicuous and decided to meet nightly instead. Thursdays, they'd continue Occlumency lessons, and Tuesdays they'd also meet in Severus' office to work on Potions materials. Monday and Friday they'd meet in the Room of Requirement, but Wednesday and Saturday they'd go up to the Astronomy Tower.

If one couldn't make it, or the weather didn't permit them to be on the Tower, they'd send a note to the other, but only then.

Harry absently wondered if it actually was Friday. It was, he decided, but couldn't for the life of him figure a date. He'd have to find a way to put that on the clock. He looked at it, pondering just how to do such a thing, and noting that Severus was late.

Just as he formed the thought, the door flew open. Severus' mumbled apologies were cut off with, "What date it is?"

"What? The 18th. What?"

"I was just wondering."

"What's that?" Severus pointed at the clock.

Harry explained to a very impressed Severus, and they were absorbed in the conversation on how to integrate the date when the shouting commenced. They stopped to listen for a moment, both thinking one of the voices was familiar, before continuing their conversation.

* * *

><p>Ginny hated being haunted by thoughts of those gray eyes. They followed her everywhere she went, in every shadow. She found the only way to make them go away was to give in to them. She started a notebook of drawings. She captured every detail and emotion trapped in those orbs, but before long, maybe a day or two, they'd come back worse than ever.<p>

Soon after she started the journal, Luna had asked for a sheet of parchment from it as she carried it around with her. Ginny was busy on her homework and noticed just in time which notebook Luna was opening. Hastily, she snatched it from Luna's hands just before the girl opened it. She mumbled something about liking neat tears and carefully pulled a page from the back. After that, she started hiding the diary in the Room of Requirement.

Tonight, Ginny couldn't sleep, the eyes watched her so badly. They were there whether or not her eyes were open. Finally, she rolled out of bed and grabbed on her skirt and robes. Quietly she slipped out of the Common Room. She was nearly as good as Fred and George at sneaking around now.

She walked down the halls, sticking in the shadows. She neared the fifth floor without seeing anyone, living or dead. She walked swiftly to the door and passed it once then-

* * *

><p>Malfoy swung his legs out of bed. He was covered in sweat from his latest dream. Pages upon pages of blood-stained parchment had covered his body, putting out the fire. It was only when he tried to get up that he realised that they didn't stop pouring from the sky when the fire was out. They were weighing him down. He couldn't breathe.<p>

He tried pushing them aside, but they only cut his bones, making them bleed. He stopped in a panic. Not wanting to, but having to all the same, he looked at the words. They no longer read as they had. His blood had changed them and in the red that had been plaguing him they read,

"Go."

He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the dream. He was being stupid. There was one note. He'd burnt it. It was in black ink on old parchment. And bones didn't bleed.

He rubbed his hands on his arms, cold. Feeling the sweat, he grimaced. He'd never be able to sleep now. He decided to go take a bath. He missed those bubbles.

He stood and grabbed his cloak, pulling it over his bare chest and pyjama pants. He strode out of the dungeons, daring anyone out and about to catch him. Careful on the back stairs, he reached the fifth floor in time to see his red go by the stairwell. All of the red kisses from his dreams and his headaches and the bubbles came back to him.

Wondering if he was still dreaming, he turned away from the prefects' bathroom to follow the red. It floated alone in the air, at just his pace of walking. People said you were sometimes aware while you were dreaming, right?

He dogged the red, hoping it would lead him somewhere spectacular. He felt the hope that he used to feel only at Christmas rise in his chest. He kept quiet, not wanting to scare the little light away.

In a trance, he caught up to the dot as it slowed, then turned.

And screamed.

* * *

><p>When Ginny turned to pass the hidden doorway a second time, she whirled around to meet those gray eyes. Without taking in anything around her, she pinched her eyes closed and screamed in frustration. They seemed so real!<p>

* * *

><p>"Woah! Woah! What the bloody hell!" The shriek terrified him.<p>

Brown eyes flashed open in shock, "Oh my Merlin! What?" Ginny Weasley shouted back at him.

"What are you doing here?" His voice got louder as he recovered from his dismay.

"I could ask you the same question! Why are you following me!" Her voice matched then surpassed his in volume while soaring high above in pitch.

"I-I-I-I'm not!"

"Then what the bloody hell are you doing!"

"I'm going to the prefects' lavatory!"

"Then you are _sorely_ turned around! I suggest you clear up your thoughts and let me be!"

"Hold up for just a moment! What are you doing here half undressed!"

"What?" Ginny's voice returned to normal as she looked down at herself. Frantically she pulled her robes closed over her red lace bra. "I-I must have-" she stuttered, thoroughly discomposed, "Hold on! You're not exactly decent yourself!"

It was Malfoy's turn to peer down at himself. "How so?"

"You-you're-_really!"_

"_Really_, what's so wrong with this?"

Nothing was wrong with his appearance per se. Ginny raked her eyes over his sculpted abs and found herself forgetting what the question was in the first place. She brought her eyes instantly back to his, finding that they did nothing to clear her head. She did love how they weren't patronizing though. She shook her head, then yelled on a much smaller scale, "It's inappropriate! And why are you all sweaty, for Merlin's sake!"

Malfoy hesitated. Normally quick on his feet, he found he couldn't think up a lie quick enough. Instead of answering, he said the first thing to come to mind, "You know I've been dreaming of your hair?"

Bewildered, Ginny wondered how on earth she was supposed to know what he dreamed of, before she realised what he'd said. "What?"

Draco winced. He had no idea what possessed him to say that. He hoped he was dreaming now. He wanted this to be a bad nightmare so desperately. He wanted to open his eyes and have it all go away.

"You have?" Ginny asked. She shook her head; her voice sounded so small, childish. Without meaning to, and really just to fill the silence, she blurted, "I've been seeing your eyes everywhere I go."

Immediately she went to clap her hands over her traitorous mouth, but she wasn't quick enough. Draco had taken her by the back of the neck, grabbing a handful of red as he did, and dragged her to him. As their lips met in the middle, her hands connected in a very different way.

Instead of covering her face, her hands landed on the back of Draco's neck, pulling him towards her even more. Her surprise melting away, she realised he was stepping toward her trying, hesitantly, to deepen their kiss. She felt a light hand on her waist. Her eyes fluttering closed, she let him open her lips to let his tongue explore.

She marveled for a moment how odd this night had turned out to be. She had a feeling he didn't normally kiss this way. She felt like he was holding back. She let her right arm link over his toned shoulders; her other hand fell to his arm and she held him fast.

She was so sweet. His past flings in supply closets or leaned against closed dorm room doors never felt like this. Girls like that always wanted more. They wanted him to lay them on his bed, the floor, the wall and shag them, but he could never do that; he barely even knew them. She was different. She wanted this, and he'd let her take whatever she wanted.

He let her press their bodies together, but he still didn't snog like she expected. She thought he'd be the type to slam her to the wall and kiss every inch of exposed skin, to bite, to lick, to leave marks when it was all said and done. Instead, he was putty in her hands. He took no control, but let her move them as she pleased.

Slowly, smiling, she pulled away. He made no moved to drop his hands from her so she left hers. He leaned his forehead against hers, their noses brushing together.

"You kiss like I dreamed you would."

"You don't," she answered, a laugh in her voice, "you're so much better."

He closed his eyes and smiled. She watched his silver eyelashes, wondering if she would count them. "I don't want to move," he whispered.

"Me either," Her lips were so red, so beautiful. He wanted to watch her talk forever.

"Say my name."

"What?" She pulled their heads apart, looking into his eyes.

"Say my name." He repeated.

She smiled, "Draco. Draco Malfoy." He watched her lips in awe. His name sounded so beautiful from her red lips. He loved it. "Is your middle name Lucius?"

He winced and nodded.

"Draco Malfoy," she whispered, leaning so close to him that her lips brushed his as she spoke.

"Ginny," he breathed, "Ginny Weasley."

"Ginerva," She corrected.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley. Ginny. The Weasley girl." He smiled.

She laughed. She threw her head back and laughed, his hand fell from behind her neck, a strand of red hair wisping from between his fingers as it did. The rest of her hair danced back, alight in the glow of the torches. Everything about her seemed to shimmer, her hair, her eyes, her freckles.

She righted herself and took an elegant breath to speak again, when a door appeared from the wall. The handle began to turn and Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her into the shadows with him to hide.

* * *

><p>Harry loved how they could talk about everything. When talk of Harry's project wound down, the topic of his classes came up. From there, they talked about Severus' classes, then their own time as kids in those classes. They talked about growing up at Hogwarts and danced delicately around their homelives.<p>

"I had a much better time at Hogwarts than you, obviously."

"How so?"

"For starters, I wasn't the butt of an assassination plot at every turn."

Harry laughed. Normally, that'd remind him of everything he was supposed to be, but here, with Severus, he felt safe. He was just Harry afterall, "Well, your sixth year couldn't have been as good as mine."

"Really? Yours isn't even over yet! How do you know?"

If Harry'd said 'Because you're the best,' like he'd meant to say, silence wouldn't have fallen on them. They would have laughed, and Severus would have denied it. He would have talked about his own sixth year and continued on to a million other subjects. But Harry didn't say that. Instead, he said, "Because my boyfriend's the best," and was met with silence.

Turning redder by the second, eyes wide, he turned and propped himself up on his elbow on the couch that his chair had turned into. He looked at Severus' unreadable face. His eyes were once again indecipherable. Harry closed his eyes briefly. He was so stupid. Why couldn't he just keep his damn mouth closed?

He opened his eyes again when Severus said, "Oh."

Harry waited. He knew there would be more to come, and he wasn't wrong.

Severus' voice sounded nearly choked. His face hadn't changed, and he wasn't looking at Harry. "Who?"

Harry sat up slowly, eyes unwavering, "Er…" He watched as Severus looked up and blinked four, five, six times in rapid succession. Harry immediately recognised it as something he'd seen Hermione do when she was trying not to cry. Guilt and relief flooded his stomach in equal measure, "I kind of meant you?"

The man's eyes closed and he breathed out slowly before turning to face Harry. "Did you really?"

Now thinking him angry, Harry was quick to backtrack, "I mean if that's okay. I don't want to overstep some kind of boundary, or-or-"

The rest of his sentence died in his throat as Severus pulled his face into a half-smile, "It's okay."

"Okay then."

He dared a glance at the floating clock and his heart fell when he saw it, "We should go. It's late."

Harry looked up at the clock too, "Yeah, we probably should."

Neither of them moved for a moment; both wondered what to say. Then, Harry jumped up, and, with a quick, "Goodnight, Sev," bent around Severus' chair, one hand on the back and the armrest across from where he stood, and kissed him.

He was gone as quick as he'd come over, and was starting to open the door when Severus bounded to him, "Wait,"

Harry turned back to him a 'yeah' forming as Severus' lips planted themselves upon his. The stood there for a moment, Harry's hand still holding the door knob turned, kissing. Before it could deepen into anything else, Severus pulled back, "Shall we go?"

"Yeah," Harry breathed and pulled the door open. They turned together, in companionable silence, and walked down the corridor away from where Ginny and Draco stood huddled in the shadows. They didn't even notice Ginny's gasp when Harry reached out and grabbed Severus' hand.

Laughing, Severus let him intertwine their fingers and said, "You know, I've never held hands with anyone before?"

"Neither have I."

"It's…"

"Weird." Harry finished for him.

"Nice weird."

Harry laughed as they turned a corner, "Yeah, nice weird."

* * *

><p>Ginny turned wide eyes to Draco. "Oh. Mer<em>lin!<em>"

Draco just stared after them, mouth agape.

"What was _that_!"

"I think it was Potter and Professor Snape _holding hands_."

"I think you're right. We can't tell anyone about this though. I mean that's gotta be against some school rule right?"

"I don't know. Professor Snape probably knows the rules," Draco hesitated, remember that he'd tipped his father off. He hoped nothing would make its way back to the Dark Lord. He knew Severus' alliance wasn't with the Dark and would hate to see him hurt.

"We can't tell anyone," Ginny repeated. "If they wanted people to know, we would."

"Yeah," Draco nodded, "but what the hell?"

"No idea," she giggled then stood on her tiptoes to kiss his nose, "We should probably go. Sweet dreams."

"'Night!" he whispered after her. She was gone in a flash of red hair.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you think?**

**Also, I hate to spring it on you but I did mention it might happen a couple weeks ago, there will be no new chapter next week. However, I will be trying to update chapters 3, 4, 5, and 10 some time during this week and next when and if I have time. You may want to look back through them when they're reposted.**

**Thanks!**

**-faceless**


	19. Ch 19: Caught

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter and am not making money from this.**

**Sorry again for being gone last week. An explanation is at the end of the chapter. It's a relatively short chapter with a long A/N at the end! Sorry!**

* * *

><p>CH19 Caught<p>

Ginny beat Harry back to the Common Room. He and Severus had taken their time walking back, sticking to shadows so not even the portraits could see them. When they got close to the Fat Lady, Severus slipped his hand from Harry's.

"Sweet dreams," he brushed Harry's hair out of his eyes again.

"Don't let the bedbugs bite," said Harry as he turned.

"What?"

Harry turned back, "You've never heard that? It's like a poem or something: 'Good night, sleep tight. Don't let the bedbugs bite'."

Severus looked bewildered, "Okay," he said slowly, "don't let the bedbugs bite, Harry."

The smiled at each other before turning their separate ways. When Harry walked just a few steps farther he opened the portrait and was stunned to see that the lights were on.

"Er-" he said as he came in, only to find that his entrance hadn't be awaited or even noticed. As soon as he'd spoken, Ginny looked up from where she was shaking Hermione awake. She'd fallen asleep over an essay and was now groggily wiping ink from her face. When she saw him her eyes went wide.

"Did you just get in?"

Harry hesitated. He knew it was late, but there was no point in lying, "Yeah."

"Were you with her?" Hermione pestered.

"Her?" Ginny repeated, sounding slightly shocked.

"Yeah?"

Ginny's face went slightly pink from holding in laughter. Harry thought it was because of her old crush on him, and wanted the subject to drop. Hermione, oblivious, blundered on, "He's _seeing someone,_ Ginny! What'd you guys do? Or do I want to know?"

Before he had to answer, Ginny spoke up, "I _know_ he's seeing someone, Hermione. Is it the person from the letters?" She very carefully stayed away from gender specific words.

"Yeah." Harry repeated, wary. He figured the shorter the answer, the less he could give away.

"But it's not what Hermione thinks, is it?"

"I don't know what you mean." He looked back and forth between her and Hermione, but Hermione looked as lost as he felt.

"You know exactly what I mean." She paused, "I just _saw _you."

* * *

><p>Draco carefully pushed open the door to his Common Room. He didn't want to wake anyone. Surprisingly enough, he needn't worry. The only person that he'd have to answer questions for was already awake.<p>

"Just where were you?" Pansy tapped her foot, standing from her armchair.

"I took a bath." Draco lied.

"And yet you're not wet."

"Oh. Drying spell."

She walked to him and gave a dainty sniff, "You don't smell like soap."

"I hate the smell of soap, you know that, Pans. Why the third degree?"

"You love the smell of soap! Where were you?"

Pansy might not be a Death Eater, but that didn't mean she wasn't a bigot and a pureblood. He couldn't very well tell her that he was hanging around with the likes of a Weasley without it reaching his father. She was his best friend though and had been since they were born. He knew he could trust that nothing he said could get into the wrong hands so he spilled the truth, "I was stalking Severus. He's got a new friend, and it's Potter."

"What."

"I know. I've known that there was something up with him, but I just found out that he's been hanging around with Potter."

"You mean they talk or they're-" she couldn't say 'dating' so she settled for, "together?"

"Yeah! But, look, you can't tell anyone, okay? You understand why not, right?" He asked, his hand unconsciously going to his left forearm.

"Yeah. Understood."

"Great. Now, I'm beat so I'm going to bed, but we'll talk more about it tomorrow, okay?"

She nodded and watched him walk into one of the rooms off the Common Room. She sat up long after he'd gone to bed. Thinking about how this could possibly happen; she, actually, stayed up all night. Pansy Parkinson, ever the gossip queen, was awake and unsupervised when the rest of the Slytherins started waking up.

* * *

><p>Severus walked into his rooms feeling giddy. He realised how stupid and adolescent it sounded but he finally felt as if things were going to turn out alright, like things were finally going his way. Maybe it was his state of bliss but he walked right into his bedchamber intent on a good night's rest, leaving his paperwork for another day.<p>

* * *

><p>"What are you saying?" Harry asked bluntly.<p>

"I _saw_ you and your friend." Ginny said.

"When exactly do you think you saw this?"

"Just now. Coming out of the Room of Requirement."

Harry forced a laugh, hoping it sounded genuine, "You think Professor Snape and I are a thing? You're crazy!"

Hermione looked puzzled so Ginny was the one to answer, "Then what were the two of you doing."

"Fine. You caught me. I suck at Potions and Snape has been tutoring me since the beginning of summer. If he doesn't, I'll fail, but I didn't want anyone to know that it was that bad."

Hermione let a big breath out, "Oh, Harry! You could have told us that! We could have helped, too! You know we'd do anything for you right?"

Ginny cut it, "Except let you get away with a lie."

"What do you mean?" Harry tried to look dubious, but he just felt tired. He could see the sun starting to rise through the window.

"You were holding hands," she stated flatly, no emotion allowed through.

Hermione's eyebrows shot up to hide behind her bushy hair, but Harry cut off whatever she was about to say, "He was pretending to catch me snooping around after hours so Flich couldn't catch me."

Hermione's face relaxed, but Ginny was persistent, "Well then, I guess you've both still never held hands with anyone." She flopped onto the couch, knowing she'd won.

Her grand checkmate was played and all Harry could do was stand with his mouth ajar and stare at her. Hermione looked between them, "Harry, it's not true is it?"

"Er-"

"Harry James Potter! How could you do such a thing? He's a teacher! Isn't there some kind of law against this?"

"There aren't any laws about it," Ginny looked at her quizzically, "but his being a teacher is sure to complicate things a bit. But calm down, Hermione, I want details. How long has this been going on? How'd this start? Oh, Merlin, Harry, tell me you haven't shagged him!"

"Nope! No shagging, just friends."

"So when you told me that you kissed this girl of yours," Hermione began slowly, then hesitated, "you meant Snape?"

"Merlin, Harry!"

"Don't tell anyone!" Harry said, "Seriously, guys, we just talked about this whole thing for the first time tonight."

"You really only talked about it for the first time tonight?" Hermione asked as if it was logical.

"How does that come up over a potions tutoring lesson?" Ginny wanted to know.

"There are no potions lessons. We just talk sometimes," Harry said evasively.

"So how'd it come up?" Ginny caught on immediately. There really was no getting anything past her.

"Er-" Harry hesitated, wondering if he could lie, "I accidentally called him-" he stopped. He couldn't do this. It was all too weird, and not nice weird.

"What, Harry?"

"I called him my boyfriend," Harry mumbled, hoping it was inaudible.

"All I got out of that was 'boyfriend', but that's enough for me!" Ginny was delighted in his discomfort.

"You called him what?" asked Hermione, incredulous.

"Please don't make me say it again," Harry said as he walked over to the stairs, "and please don't tell anyone. I'm going to bed, 'kay?"

The second they heard the door close, Ginny and Hermione looked at each other with mirroring looks of astonishment. Then, "Wait, why were you out, Ginny?"

* * *

><p>Pansy was awake in the morning when Crabbe and Goyle streamed out among the scattered, early-rising Slytherins. Vince and Greg knew this was unusual for Pansy, normally the last one up. She seemed tense and quiet, and when she hysterically began giggling, they paused on their way out of the Common Room and asked her what her problem was.<p>

"Oh, nothing," she airly answered.

"Seriously, Pans. You know we won't tell anyone."

She sighed. She was ever one for gossip and it was so hard to keep a secret when people were literally begging you to spill. She wondered why Draco would tell her something so important. He knew she was one of the few Slytherins who openly didn't support the Dark, though that might not be apparent to an onlooker, maybe she was the only one he felt he could tell? Still, she trusted Greg and Vince; they'd never betray her trust, and she wouldn't even really have to divulge the whole secret. "Well, it seems, The Chosen One-" she hesitated; she knew she shouldn't be saying this, "has gotten a certain fixation." There. That'd work nicely.

"On what?" Goyle asked.

She looked between them and their matching expressions of confusion. She sighed again. She really, really shouldn't be saying this, "With _Snape_."

They boys shared another look. Maybe Pansy didn't know Snape's allegiance? Either way, they were smarter than they looked and let the entire matter drop, acting like it was trivial. Vince spoke first, "I didn't know Potter was preferenced that way."

"Neither did I," Vince answered. "Hey! You know who else I heard was preferenced?"

"Guys, this is huge!" Pansy whined. "He likes Snape!"

"Aren't you the one that's had a crush on Snape since, like, third year?" Vince asked innocently.

Pansy shot him a glare before huffing her way out to the Great Hall. They just didn't understand what good gossip was.

As soon as she was gone, Vince pulled out two sheets of parchment, and he and Goyle wrote letters to their fathers. They'd been the only two to escape the ministry at the end of last year, which was good, but it meant that Azkaban offered them no protection against Voldemort's wrath. They'd been out of favour since then, and the boys were eager to help their fathers out.

* * *

><p>Ginny, while also being excellent at spotting lies, was wonderful at spinning them, too. No one needed to know what she ended up doing so she only confessed what she'd gone to do.<p>

"I keep a diary hidden in there and I went to get it. I couldn't, though, because it was in use. I waited a bit, thinking whoever was in would come out shortly and they did. But when I saw who it was, I came racing back here to head Harry off before he could go to bed."

Thankfully, Hermione bought it and they were both in bed in no time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First, I hope you liked this chapter. Please review!**

**Second, this chapter brought up a couple problems that needed to be dealt with such as why Severus can date a student (which will be touched on more later) and whether or not gay relationships are acceptable in the Wizarding World (in case it was unclear, they are. They are no more than idle gossip for wizards).**

**Third, above I mentioned that an explanation for my absence would be down here. I was gone because of work and personal issues.**

**Finally, soon I will begin working two jobs. Not only did I have to go to a class for my new job, but then they told me that I also have to go to mandatory training. That'd be fine, but I'm already working, and I can't just leave so instead, the fic is what suffers. There will not be a chapter next Tuesday, and most likely not the following Tuesday. I will still be working to get the previous installments updated and the next chapters written edited and posted, but I simply don't think I'll have the time.**

**That actually wasn't that long for me.**

**-faceless**

**I almost forgot! Thank you to my Beta, Jack Frost Love cadi93 , to whom I apologise because I haven't told her any of the aforementioned things and she's probably wondering if I've died or something. I haven't! Sorry!**


	20. Ch 20: A Month of Meetings

**A/N: Sorry I was gone for so long! To make up for it, here is a bloody long chapter! Hope you enjoy it, and as always, thank you to my lovely Beta, Jack Frost lover cadi93 !**

**A short note, this is exactly what the title states, various meetings between our love-struck couples for the duration of the month!**

* * *

><p>Ch20 A Month of Meetings<p>

The rest of October and the entirety of November passed and the two men couldn't have been more content in their little bubble. Harry excelled in his classes, especially potions, with Severus' help, and the staff couldn't help but notice Severus' abrupt change in demeanor.

While they met nearly every day, they each had other commitments to keep up; the first Quidditch game was approaching, Hagrid missed him, and friends held a priority for Harry, whereas Severus was busy with his teaching duties and an Illusion potion that would allow the user to see through the Disillusion spell.

No, they couldn't be happier, but now, Ginny noticed from across the library, Harry seemed to be ill at ease. She pinched her eyebrows together and tried to listen to what Draco was telling her. However, pretty soon she was leaving their spelled haven without even so much as an explanation.

With a sigh, Draco watched her go to Potter. While he loathed not having her undivided attention, he knew she'd come back, just as he knew he was too enraptured to even remember his irritation when she did. Instead he focused on her lips and tried to read what she was telling him, as she had sat down next to Potter.

Quickly enough he was distracted by her soft, red lips and was reminiscing the many things they did that kept him ensconced.

* * *

><p>Severus had his legs flung over the arm of the lounge chair and was looking at Harry with merriment in his eyes.<p>

'He enjoys this far too much,' Harry thought to himself. One simple comment about the Patil twins and Severus had immediately latched onto the Yule Ball that the girls attended with Ron and him.

"It's certainly not my fault that you don't know how to dance. I'm just saying it looked like someone took the Giant squid and stuffed him in dress robes. "

"It's not my fault I was never taught how to dance! So I blame everyone who never taught me! Besides, you left the ball so no one had to see _your _horrible dancing!"

Severus laughed, "My dancing is marvelous, you like twerp!"

"Prove it!" As soon as Harry had finished speaking, the Room around them expanded, pushing their chairs far enough apart to accommodate a good-sized dance floor.

Clearing his throat Severus rose and walked across the new space to offer Harry his hand. Harry simply looked at it dubiously, "Yeah, I don't think so."

"Now, Harry, I cannot show off if I have no partner," he pouted. The expression was so ridiculous that Harry laughed and gave in.

"So will I be the girl or the boy?" He asked jokingly.

"Don't be daft," Severus sniffed, "you'll be the girl."

Harry stiffened and narrowed his eyes but allowed Severus to place a hand on his hip and clasp one of his hands. Reluctantly, Harry placed his other hand on Severus' shoulder; it was a bit of a reach to be comfortable for dancing. Severus smirked and shrugged so Harry's hand slid from his shoulder to rest just above the bend in his elbow. Harry looked up in surprise as his fingers cascaded over the firm muscle.

Severus pressed his lips together to keep his smile from widening and said, "Ready? Just follow my lead. One. Two. Three. Turn. Two. Three. Back. Two. Three. Other way. Two. Three. Spin. keep going. One more. Repeat. Two. Three.

Harry tried to keep the pattern going, but when he went to spin again Severus was lifting him by the waist off of the ground instead. The third time Severus took Harry's hand and spun him so his back was against Severus' chest before whirling him away, then back to their original positions.

Harry was breathless from laughter and from every quick twirl. Severus seemed to have an inexhaustive knowledge of dances and took him through everything from the muggle's jitterbug to the purebloods formal circle dances.

Harry was even more delighted, then, when he found he could keep up with the dances while still holding conversation.

"I can't believe you were never taught to dance," Severus yelled, "that's like never being taught to swim!"

"Er-"

"Don't tell me-clap, clap, knees, clap, hands up, spin- that you never learned to swim."

"Well, I didn't." Harry said defensively.

"Then I'll just have to teach you," Severus sniffed pompously and went back to counting steps.

* * *

><p>"Harry? Are you even listening?"<p>

Harry blinked a few times before he stopped counting steps and realised that Ginny was sitting next to him, demanding his attention. "Er-what?"

"Honestly, Harry! I've been trying to ask you if you're alright,"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You just seemed upset. People are starting to notice that you've been distracted lately. Did something happen between you and-" she took a quick look around, "well, you know who?"

Harry laughed. "No nothing's wrong. I've just been distracted lately? Did you know that most kids learn to dance?"

Ginny sniffed. "That's a pureblood thing," she said with distaste.

"Ginny," he reminded her, "you're a pureblood."

She huffed and left him there. When she slid back into her alcove and disappeared, Harry idly wondered who she was with but didn't let it bother him for more than a moment as another charm took effect.

* * *

><p>She had such an expressive mouth. always showing something of what was going on inside. she was either pouting or laughing, angry or kissing, smiling or crying. She never had a dull moment and even when she was trying to hide what she was thinking, her lips would pinch in one way or another that would giver her away completely.<p>

He remembered talking to her about how much he hated growing up alone and the sympathetic smile hed gotten in return. She'd been happy that he could share this with her even though it was painful.

When she talked about her brothers she didn't even need to mention their names because how she felt about each one was writ clearly on her face. Simple love for an unknown was shown by a sad smile for Bill. Calm adoration was shown in a wistful grin for Charlie. Careful disapproving called forth a thin line for Percy. Outright laughter was her only ever response to the twins. And a happy frown or an unhappy smile was the greeting to mention of Ron, though it depended on her mood for which one you'd get.

She loved to ask him questions. She wanted to know what his happiest memories were or his favourite foods or funny things his friends did. She'd listen with a wide, awed smile, like a child on Christmas, as if marveling that he could speak to her so easily.

She kissed him when he said something funny or uncharacteristically nice. Sometimes she'd be smiling too widely for it to be a particularly well executed kiss, but it was always red.

He was thinking of her kisses when she interrupted his thoughts, "Draco, did you ever learn to dance?"

"Of course, didn't you?"

"No, will you teach me?"

Draco smiled, happy for another excuse to see her, nodded enthusiastically, leaning across the table to steal a quick, red kiss.

* * *

><p>Hermione was standing at the edge of the inglenook and staying excruciatingly still, she waited for any amount of sound to come, when she heard none, she plucked the TimeTurner from under her jumper and spun it quickly around.<p>

Being a Saturday evening, people had gone to bed later than she'd have liked, but she could still spin the device enough hours back to satisfy her parents.

Quickly she spun it while stepping into the fire so no one would notice the brief flames erupted in the middle of the afternoon. She whispered quietly, "Granger residence," and was on her way.

Tumbling into her living room, she was greeted with two enthusiastic smiles from her parents and a wider, troubling smile from Harmony. "You know I'm not to be doing this," Hermione reminder her parents even as she embraced them.

"Oh, Hermione, ever the goody-two-shoes," Harmony mocked, throwing a charming smile at her parents, "not that I'd ever break a rule here, but if mum and da say it's okay…"

Even after all the times she'd been caught out past curfew or with an unfamiliar guy in her room, or even simply lying about where she was going, her parents still fell for the innocent little girl act. She flipped her perfectly straight, sleek hair with her impeccably manicured hand and twirled a strand around a finger.

Hermione narrowed her eyes; she just didn't understand Harmony. For one, she had to know that putting such a high amount of product on her face would only cause more wrinkles as she grew. For another, she didn't know why her twin was so insistent on wearing it in the first place. Yes, she got more appreciative glances when they were out in public, but she had no allure beyond looks. She had no substance and didn't care for those who did.

Hermione sighed. It was going to be a long day. Again.

Harmony chattered away while they sat in their sitting room. She talked about all her friends, and there were a great many, her short-lived boyfriends, and the parties she went to. She gushed over how she missed Hermione and how she wished she'd go somewhere with her for once and meet her friends. Hermione sighed and met her mother's eyes. They shined in a hope that for once the two girls would get along, become friends. Her father simply watched, not wanting to make the decision for her.

She sighed, "Can I bring Fred?"

Her father jumped before anyone else could, "Of course!" He'd been dying to meet Fred and wanted Hermione to have something of her own while she was out in an uncomfortable place.

Harmony pouted and their mother shifted uneasily, but neither said anything so Hermione took it as assent. "I'll call him!" She said brightly and bounced to the fireplace, throwing powder in just before her face hit the flames.

All she saw was a small section in the back of the twins' joke shop. She saw the little table and stacks of boxes and waited a moment before George came into view. "Hermione!" he looked surprised, "What's up?"

She could feel her face heat up and hoped he would think it the flames and answered lightly, "Could I-uh- talk to Fred?"

"Sure," he said with a wink and was gone.

She didn't have long to wait before Fred came back and sat right down on the floor in front of the inglenook as if for a long conversation. "Well, this is a surprise! How are you, Mi?"

"I'm well. You?"

"Fantastic! It's been a slow day so George and I have lit off a prank war!" His eyes were alit.

"I'd hate to take you away from that," she started, "but I'm at my family's and Harmony wants to go to a party and-"

"Can I go!" He sat up straighter, his eyes positively on fire with the prospect of meeting and hanging out with ordinary muggles.

Hermione could feel her shoulders shake with laughter back in her sitting room. He was so like his father. "Yes! I was going to ask you to you just didn't let me finish!"

"Oh, now?" he asked, already standing to go, "Let me just tell George."

While he was gone Hermione pulled her face out of the fire and turned to her parents. "He can come. Let me go get him." She stooped and walked into the fire to the Weasley's store. He was waiting when she got back.

"Let's go. Let's go. Let's go," he was jumping on his heels as if her couldn't wait.

"Come on then!" She offered him her arm and they stepped into the flames together, him coming out on the other side a bit more gracefully.

"Merlin! This place is amazing!" He was whipping his head around as if trying to take in the entire little room at once. He went around touching the knick-knacks and trying to talk to the pictures and feeling the side tables. When he turned and saw her family, he stopped at once, though.

"Oh, hi! I'm Fred Weasley! You've a lovely home! Er- what I've seen of it, but I'm sure it's all lovely. Why don't your pictures move?"

Her parents sat gaping at the tall ginger in the odd, nearly leather suit. He seemed to take up too much place, so out of place he was. Harmony burst out laughing.

"Congratulations! You've finally found someone weirder than you!" She clutched her side as she giggled uncontrollably.

Fred simply gaped as he turned to Hermione, a knowing smile crossing her lips.

* * *

><p>Severus took Harry by the hand. It was late and the grounds were pitch dark. Harry's toes wiggled in his sneakers and he began to ask, again, where they were going. Severus hushed him gently.<p>

They walked a few more hushed minutes in the sparse milky moonlight. The nightlife was growing louder, small birds and insects bursting into life then snapping silent as they passed, only to grow into a frenzy once they'd gone by. Harry twisted around once more, his glasses glinting in the bit of light.

"Where are we?" He whined, his voice sharp like a whip, ceasing all the chatter around them.

Severus rolled his eyes, whispering, "you'll see." He'd have thought that he'd never be able to stand whining, but his heart beat slightly faster as Harry pouted and he knew he was changed. Inexplicably. Forever.

Harry's hands were cold against his so he gripped them tighter, rounding a bend in the path. Harry gasped and stopped short as he took in the landscape before him.

The Black Lake swelled out from a little clearing, secluded and cosy. Steam still rose from the water as it cooled into the winter air. The wind rustled the leaves on the ground and Harry shivered.

"It's beautiful. How'd you find it?"

"I come here often. This is where I swim."

"Oh,"

"Yeah," Severus let him lapse into silence as he walked up to the edge of the water. He kicked his shoes off as he went, leaving his bare toes to wiggle in the seemingly frigid lake.

"Don't; you'll get sick." Harry warned him, but Severus simply held his hand out towards him, not turning. Harry hesitated but a moment before striding to the older man's side and letting him wrap an arm over his shoulders.

"Want me to teach you to swim?"

"Here? Now?" Harry looked up towards him, bottle green eyes wide.

Severus nodded, not taking his eyes from the ink black lake and coal black night.

"It's cold!" Harry protested, clutching his heavy wool robe tighter around himself. He dug the tip of his trainers into the sand of the beach and let the water rush over the tip of it.

"Is it?" Severus questioned, skimming the calloused bottom of his foot across the water. His trouser leg dipping slightly into the chill.

"Er, yeah. It's winter." His voice dripped an unspoken word, _obviously_.

"I'm aware. Take off your shoes, Harry."

He started as always at the sound of his name and invariably followed the command. He was powerless to do otherwise. Harry winced as his toes met the night air and a shiver went up his spine. His foot dropped harshly down to right his balance and his eyes pinched closed against the inevitable surge of cold.

It didn't come.

Instead, his foot collided with near boiling water and his eyes and mouth popped open in shock. "Er-wha…?"

Severus chuckled as he watched the reaction on his young companion's face. It was a low sound, fitting to this night, and it rumbled up from somewhere nearly lost inside his chest. Harry's eyes stayed fixed on his foot for one moment more before he dragged them up to meet the opal orbs staring into him. "I charmed it earlier today," Severus answered his unspoken question.

Harry's heart swelled a little before sinking and he repressed the urge to hug Severus. "I haven't any swimwear."

"Neither have I."

He stared into Severus' eyes a moment more before realization dawned on his features as he caught the glimmer of mischief in his companion's eyes. "Oh. _Oh._"

Severus bit down on a grin as he looked at Harry. He didn't want to push his friend into something he didn't want, but he hoped he wouldn't have to. Bottle green stared into jet black for a moment more before Harry drew himself up a bit.

"You'd better cast another warming charm because I'm not taking a thing off when it's this cold."

* * *

><p>Fred had taken a tour of their house and transfigured his clothes into something more appropriate for a muggle outing and just finished going over a list of banned conversation topics when Harmony's friends arrived.<p>

The gaggle of giggling birds pushed open the door with nary a knock and came to find themselves in the entryway with an odd man.

"Oh, hello," one of the girls whispered, voice low. "Are you Harmony's new catch?"

"Bloody hell, Sam, look at him. She'd never get him," a second girl stage-whispered to Sam.

Sam shook her long hair out, ringlets dancing, and snarked back, "more for me." The three girls behind her dissolved into giggles as she turned back to the dashing man before them. "How do you do? I'm Samantha Grace."

The handsome ginger looked blankly at her hand for a moment before starting, "Oh! Right! You must be Harmony's friends. Hullo, I'm Fred. Fred Weasley." He shook her hand enthusiastically before turning to the others.

The stage-whisperer stepped right up, eager to be in the spotlight. "I'm Markie."

"Fantastic!" Fred murmured as he turned to a third girl.

Markie looked crestfallen as his attention slid so easily off of her, but moved to the side anyway, pulling her skirt a little higher on her hips and allowing a bit more leg to escape below the flowy fabric. The third girl, however, looked delighted. She smiled sweetly up through her lashes and twirled a finger of her left hand through her falsely red hair as she shook his hand with her right.

"I'm Juliette. I see we're both red heads."

"No, you're not," Fred looked at her blankly, wondering how on earth someone would mistake her tomato-red hair as natural. The girls behind her exploded into giggles. He turned his stare at them, and it gradually dawned on him that he'd said something to make them laugh at the other girl's expense. "Sorry, you're hair's beautiful but we don't match."

She giggled as he bent and compared a lock of her hair to his. Juliette blushed furiously and the other three's giggles turned conspiratory. Fred looked between them and straightened, realising he'd done something wrong again. The only brunette girl sidled up to him and murmured low so he had to lean in to hear, "And I'm Kate."

"Lovely to meet all of you. Er- do you by chance have any idea where we're going tonight?"

The four of them burst into giggles and Markie slid forward, flicking her straight blonde locks over one shoulder, "So you'll be joining us?"

"I suppose so. I was asked to anyway," he was starting to feel uncomfortable under the gaze of the four teens. The girls at Hogwarts were never this forward, and Merlin knew Hermione wasn't.

As if she had been summoned Hermione twirled into the room, pleated skirt flying about her knees and bushy hair flinging. Her top was tighter than usual and Fred blinked as he saw she was trying, unsuccessfully, to mimic the other girls' fashion.

"I just don't understand why you won't let me get my hands on that rat's nest you call hair," Harmony grumbled as she came in. Her high heels clack across the linoleum and she towered over Hermione.

"Well," snarked Hermione, "what do you think Fred? Who's hair is better, mine or hers?"

Fred looked at her dubiously. Their hair was the exact same colour that he'd come to dream of, but whereas Hermione's was of a rather unruly nature, Harmony's was sleek and straight. It gleamed in the light of the entryway. "Goodness, Hermione, I think we all know the answer to that one."

One of the girls giggled behind him as he spoke, but it broke off immediately as he wrapped an arm about Hermione's waist and pressed his face down to take in the smell of her hair. She still smelled a bit like ash. It was comforting. "But what the bloody hell are you wearing?"

Hermione's face coloured, and she looked down at herself, "I know it's silly, but Harmony said we couldn't tag along if I didn't look, well, normal."

"But I like how abnormal you are, dear."

"Yes, but just count yourself lucky I talked her out of the heels. Told her it would ruin her night if I had to go to the doctor's office for a broken ankle."

"Decidedly so." He murmured and resolved to ask what a doctor was later.

* * *

><p>Harry's hands began shaking even as he took off his outer robes. When he was in nothing but his trousers and his shirt, he dared a glance up at Severus. He was standing there, the unconcealed moonlight gleaning of his creamy chest and shoulders, and was watching Harry with his face half in shadow. As soon as their eyes met, a delicious blush rose up his neck and over all that Harry could see of his face. He had naught but trousers on.<p>

Harry's face returned the blush and they each looked away hastily, Severus looking toward the treeline and Harry's eyes darting down to Severus' toned abdomen. It'd been two months since their first kiss, but Harry still felt surreal when he looked at the man before him. Who would have thought that the dreaded Professor Snape would be a blushing virgin?

As soon as the thought flit across his mind, Harry knew it to be true. Severus had been with no one, not man, woman, or trivial fling. Harry felt a sting of joy rush to his belly at the idea. The warmth quickly moved lower and Harry shook himself. His eyes turning from Severus, and his hands resuming their work of undressing himself. When he was down to his pants, Harry chanced another peek to Severus.

He hadn't seen him move, but, now his trousers were gone, too. His legs a stark contrast to the black cotton that was there before. Harry shivered, but it had nothing to do with the cold. Harry cleared his throat gently, and Severus' eyes snapped to attention, attaching eagerly to Harry's bottle green orbs.

"Er- I suck at Transfiguration." Severus snorted, but Harry continued, "I'm just saying I'm as likely to make them catch fire as to turn them into a proper suit."

Severus laughed at him, but lifted his wand, obligingly. He cast the spell twice, at himself and at Harry and their pants were transformed into swimwear. Harry gulped and set off to the water.

* * *

><p>He turned slowly, admiring the view. Of course, the room was lovely, as he'd known it would be. It was decked out in lavish decor around the edges, but beautifully empty in the centre. No, he was not admiring the room, but the mirrors it provided him with. A million Ginervas stared at him from all around the room. They reflected back and forth in the small space, infinite. He turned to look at the real Ginerva, his Ginerva.<p>

"Ready?"

She nodded and stepped up to take his hand. She'd danced at the Yule Ball, but was only taught one set of steps. Draco was determined to teach her them all. He twirled her around and around hours on end. She never lagged or needed a break, her red hair spinning and red lips shining.

She giggled at every misstep and he guided her smoothly, kissing her as they came close and gazing at her as they spun apart. He was elated, overjoyed. She was hyper-aware and relishing it.

She was much better the second time around. She'd remembered all the steps and prided herself on that. He gazed at her lovingly and stepped towards her, though the music called for no such move.

Ginerva, used to his improvisations, followed his lead and stepped forth accordingly, but she was lost when his teaching hands left her. Her eyes darted from her feet to his eyes and she gasped at the intensity of what she saw there. Her breath caught in her throat and the room seemed to shrink around her.

He looked..._hungry_.

* * *

><p>Harry had been in a pool once, he explained. Dudley had pushed him in, fully clothed, and Harry had nearly drowned, only to be scolded for misbehaving and getting himself wet. The neighbors hadn't thought it a big deal and fetched him a towel. The swimsuit-clad girl thrust it at him in disgust. What ten year-old didn't know how to swim?<p>

When Severus heard this he knew it was a large step for Harry to have ever gone in the water again, let alone for an hour during the TriWizard Tournament. He swallowed. Just thinking of it, brought tears to his eyes and he was immensely glad Harry was lying on his back, eyes closed. Severus' hands were under the younger; one was on his lower back, and the other was lightly cupping Harry's neck.

Every now and then, especially at the beginning, Harry jerked and twisted, spasming and trying to claw his way out of the water. Each time, Severus soothed him, not tightening his grip nor letting go. Each time, Harry was coaxed gently back into the water, and Severus had to start all over again.

Now, Harry had been still for nearly a full minute so Severus gently moved his hand from Harry's neck. The young man jumped a little, but stayed lying back. Severus grasped his hand gently and lifted it from his side, pulling it into a backstroke movement. He walked with Harry as the stroke moved him along. Shortly, his left arm followed suit, and, after a long moment, his right arm repeated the motion.

"I'm going to let go, Harry."

Slowly, Severus let go of Harry's wrist and let him do the motion on his own, now impaired only by Severus' arm supporting Harry's lower back. Each time his arm came through the cycle to Severus', he stopped for a moment as if forgetting what to do, then slowly pulled his arm out of the stroke early.

"Harry, I'm letting go."

Harry made no response, but Severus pulled his arm away anyway. Immediately, Harry was thrashing until he could find the sandy bottom. He stood, breathing hard, and shook.

"Oh, Harry," Severus moved to place his arms around the younger, as he'd done before, but Harry shook his head, moisture pooling in his eyes. He waited, but Harry only turned away.

A long time passed, and Severus noticed that his charm was wearing thin. The water's temperature had already dropped several degrees. If it went much more, it would be uncomfortable. Still, he made no move to recast the spell and only studied the reflections of the moon on the rippling water as tiny waves lapped the shore. The sun was disappearing under the trees now, and he reckoned that once more they'd have to use the TimeTurner he'd swiped.

Severus let his eyes slide closed. He'd never been near a pool growing up and didn't have bad memories of water. It was one thing never tarnished for him, and that made him love it all the more. He swam daily in the summer months. Most days he left the water only to eat, bathe, and sleep. He'd been excited to show Harry this side of his life, but looking at the young man next to him being reduced to childishly biting on his lower lip to restrain tears, he thought it may have been a horrible mistake.

"I feel like I'm-" Harry bit himself off mid-sentence. Severus pretended not to notice. "I can't tell where I am."

"Would it help to be in the daylight, when you can see?"

Harry gazed at his wrinkled fingers. He shrugged. When Severus didn't respond he muttered, "I'm cold."

He was right. The water had again dropped several degrees without their notice. Still, Severus knew a distraction when he heard it. Instead of offering to raise the temperature, he murmured quietly, "Perhaps we should go."

Harry only swallowed tightly and made his way to the bank. They dressed themselves quietly, once Severus had returned their trunks to their usual pants, and were buttoning their cloaks before either spoke again.

"I smell like lake,"

"Yes, perhaps you should shower before you return to your friends."

"The shower is in the dormitory."

"Oh, the Room, then?"

Harry nodded, perhaps a bit glumly, and they strolled together through the woods back the way they'd come.

* * *

><p>Fred looked to be rather uncomfortable, if Hermione did say so herself, and, in fact, she did.<p>

"They're all so…"

"Yeah. Photocopied."

"What?"

"They're all the same. They might not look the same, but somehow they still do. They have the same expressions, style, mannerisms."

"Exactly. Are they different where we're going?"

"Nope."

Fred sighed, "I might prefer the Burrow."

"I told you I did."

Fred laughed aloud, eliciting questioning looks from the five girls that walked ahead of them. "That's only because that's where I am," he teased.

"But of course," she poked him in the ribcage, and he grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers together. She smiled up at him as he bent to grace her lips with a soft kiss.

* * *

><p>It was hot. It was so damn hot, and the world was on fire. He moaned as she pinned his lower lip between her teeth. He grabbed her hips daringly and pulled them up against his own, angling them to feel just what she was doing to him.<p>

She gasped, releasing the pressure on his lip. He moaned again for the loss, and filled his lips with the skin between her shoulder and neck. He groaned into her.

She whipped her head back, red dancing along her spine, "Dray-" she gasped. Her knees crumpled at the same time his did and she found herself straddling his legs, hips still pinned to his. She grinded lower, and he shuddered, sucking on her skin as if letting go would kill him.

She pushed him back to lay atop him, but he flipped, fixing her to the ground. His cool hands left her waist and pushed up under her shirt, peeling it up. His lips attached themselves to hers again and she moaned into his mouth as their tongues danced. They broke apart and her shirt was off and he was attacking her lips again, hands caressing the newly exposed skin.

She pulled her head to the side, "Wait,"

He murmured incomprehensibly back to her.

"Dray, wait," she moaned as he licked the hollow behind her ear, unable to help herself. "Stop."

He chuckled but obliged, cocking an eyebrow as he moved infinitesimally away.

Ginny waited a moment to catch her breath. It wasn't easy as she was staring into his eyes and pinned to the floor by his gorgeous body, with his standing ovation very _there_ against her inner thigh. "I- we- I- could you move?" she blundered.

Slowly he rolled off of her, staring at the ceiling, "Boundaries?"

"Yeah, I don't-I've never-" she stopped collecting herself before blurting, "I'm a virgin."

He laughed, propping his head up on one hand.

"I'm proud of that, thank you very much."

"You should be," he murmured. Then, "I am, too."

She blanched, "no kidding?"

"No kidding."

She grabbed his face again and brought his lips to hers. After a moment he started to roll back on top of her, but she wriggled out from under him. "I don't plan on changing that anytime soon."

Their eyes met and she flushed so bright her freckles were hidden, "Don't be embarrassed at that, Gin. That's a wonderful thing to know what you want."

They lay there until they fell asleep next to each other. The only other thing they said was a whispered goodnight. Ginny thought she heard an 'I love you' tacked on to the end, but she wasn't sure.

When she woke in the morning, she was alone but happy.

* * *

><p>The place had been crowded. As one of few hangouts for teens, naturally, everyone flocked to it. Hermione had felt just as out of place as Fred had looked and she'd pitied him for it. Now, they were safely ensconced in her room, the mob of birds downstairs sleeping and her parents in the study drinking tea. Fred yawned again, but struggled valiantly on to finish his sentence.<p>

"-get how you two could be so different."

"I don't get it, either, but I tend not to question the blessings in my life."

He chuckled, but Hermione knew it was just a mask. Harmony had been rude to him when he'd shown up then proceeded to flaunt him in front of her friends like some expensive purse. Then, when they'd gotten to the 'party', Harmony had gone off to hang on any guy that would let her, then acted offended when they'd tried to take her home.

By the time they'd been ready to go, Hermione thought if she'd heard, 'I'm not that kind of girl,' one more time, she'd hex her sister ugly. A nice case of boils would do the trick.

The girls had hung around Fred at first, but once they realized he only had eyes for Hermione, they'd backed off and marked him as a lost cause. Hermione found herself immensely grateful for that.

Fred leaned over and kissed her. She returned it easily but it didn't deepen, they were much too tired. As if to prove it, Fred broke it off roughly by yawning right into her mouth.

"What? Do I bore you?"

"No, but I oughta be going. See you soon?"

She smiled and held out her hands for him to help her up, "'Course."

They crept down into the kitchen trying not to wake the sleepers when they realised all the girls were awake and crowded around the table, whispering. They broke off immediately then Harmony whispered, "My God, did you two actually just sleep together!"

Fred's barking laugh echoed through the kitchen, "Like she'd let me!"

"You make it sound like I'm a prude!" Hermione crossed her arms and glared at him.

"You are!"

"Oh, so what does that make you, Mr. I-want-a-white-wedding?" she shot back.

He snickered, "It makes me a gentleman," he bowed as if to prove it. "Now, I have to be getting home or George will worry."

"I think you can be a gentleman without being permanently celibate! But whatever. Tell him I say 'hi',"

"Not permanently! Merlin!"

"Go before I tell George your little plan!" She shooed him out the door and into the sitting room.

"You wouldn't!" The girls at the table heard them arguing as the door flapped about on its hinge.

"I've got to get back to school before anyone notices I'm gone, Fred! We have to go!"

The door closed finally behind them, leaving five stunned girls with more to whisper about than before.

* * *

><p>Harry and Severus had both gone back to the Room of Requirement. The place provided two separate bathrooms for them and they showered separately before getting dressed. Severus finished before Harry and went out into the connecting room and sprawled himself across the couch provided.<p>

When Harry emerged, he lied down with him, feeling Severus' arm wrap about his waist as he drifted off to sleep. Harry felt the couch shift as Severus started to snore and lifted his head, careful not to disturb him. He saw they were in a bed and had been covered with several layers of blankets.

Harry let his head drop back down to find that a pillow had been placed there. He smiled and fell asleep to Severus' snores as the man spooned him in his sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So! We get a couple important conversations as well as some inside views of some other characters, new characters, and more on Harmony. Quite a bit, right? I hope you liked it, and again, sorry for the long wait. Also, I hope you like the length of the chapter because they are all starting to get a bit longer. Finally, it would be brilliant to hear from you guys; tell me what you think!**

**Wait, I was wrong! That's not it! Next week is my last week working two jobs (finally), but that means it will be a very busy week for me. I've been gone a lot lately and don't want to skip another week so the next installment will be some time on Friday or Saturday, depending on where you live. Sorry for being so unscheduled lately, but the end is in sight!**

**-faceless**


	21. Ch 21: December Dawns

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter and am not making money from this (although you can always pay me in reviews!). Thanks to my Beta, Jack Frost lover cadi93 !**

* * *

><p>Chapter 21: December Dawns<p>

The 2nd dawned with light shining through the fake window the Room had provided them with. As the light slid onto Harry's face, he woke with a start, before settling back onto the green plush couch. He lifted his arms above his head and sighed. While they often spent weekends in the Room now, they'd never had another bed, and Harry's back was starting to feel the impact. He glanced over at Severus, expecting to see the man's opal eyes staring steadily into his and laughed aloud at what he saw.

Severus had fallen asleep sitting sideways in the mallow armchair. He'd had his back to Harry as they'd been talking about his childhood. He never cried, but he didn't like even Harry to see the tears gleam in his eyes.

Harry could only imagine what kind of a mood Severus would be in when he awoke as he was currently draped over the armrest, hair dragging the floor, and mouth wide open. He had one arm resting on the floor in his hair and the other placed neatly at his side. His legs were flung over the back of the chair.

Even as Harry watched, Severus turned onto his side and rolled towards the front of the chair. Harry chuckled. It was amazing to watch Severus so peaceful. He'd have thought that the man would be as he is during his waking hours: calm, collected. Instead, he flung about and nestled into whatever position suited him for a moment, only to sling himself back the other way a few seconds later.

The first time he'd watched Severus sleep, he'd thought the man was having night terrors. He'd woken in the bed to Severus tossing violently side to side; shocked, Harry rushed to wake him, but Severus had only laughed, blushed, and apologised while explaining that he'd always done that. When they fell back asleep, Harry was sure to stay on his side of the bed, far away from the other occupant.

Now, he knew it was normal and fine and didn't spare a second thought to it except to admire the way Severus' cheeks became rosy as the blood rushed to his head. His face was peaceful and innocent, almost like a child's. Harry smiled as Severus spun again, coming to rest on his stomach, but within a blink, Severus' legs had fallen and he was flipping onto the floor with a clash.

Harry blinked again and bit back his laughter as Severus snarled and rose. He pierced Harry with his glare, "You couldn't have done anything!"

"Hey! If the Room wanted you to have a soft landing, it should have done something," Harry shrugged.

Severus mouth pressed into a thin line, the epitome of his angry stare. Harry laughed right at him; he saw the gleam of amusement in Severus' dark eyes.

"What time is it, prat?"

"Well, let's see shall we?" With a flourish, Harry picked up his wand and waved it, mumbling the enchantment. The time and date came floating into the air; it was nearly time for breakfast. Harry quirked an eyebrow at Severus who pulled himself off the floor and tried to straighten his robes.

"We'd best be off."

"Oh, I suppose," sighed Harry as he went to peck his Potions Master on the cheek and whisk out the door.

* * *

><p>Ginny was unusually fidgety that morning. It was times like these that she wanted to break her promise to Harry and tell their friends where he was and who he was with. She hadn't seen anything of Harry all weekend and neither had Ron, Hermione, or Neville. Hermione was trying her hardest to keep her cool, but Ginny could tell that she was secretly worried that perhaps Harry was not simply away with Snape, but perhaps in a much more precarious situation.<p>

Neville and Ron were downright panicked. "No, Ginny! I swear to you: he did not come back to the dormitory last night."

"Well then," she sighed at her brother, "he simply must be dead."

"That's what Ron and I have been trying to tell you!"

Hermione and Ginny exchanged a look; perhaps they didn't understand the sarcasm. "He's fine," Hermione leaned forward and patted Ron's hand, "honestly, boys."

"How do you know!"

Hermione looked about to burst, but Ginny stepped in instead, "For starters, he's right there."

Both the boys and Hermione whirled to look at the entrance to the Great Hall, where Harry had just appeared. Hermione and Ginny again exchanged a look, half relief and half amusement.

Harry was ruffled and tired-eyed. His robes hung off his shoulders, unbuttoned, and he appeared to be wearing no socks. Quickly, he seated himself between the girls and shot a puzzled glare at the boys. "What."

"What? What. What! Hear that Neville! All he has to say for himself is "what"! Where the bloody hell have you been?"

"I-er-what?"

"What!"

"I-er- fell asleep in the library. I had to finish that Transfiguration essay."

"You bloody well know that isn't true! We looked everywhere for you!"

"Ron, calm down. I'm sorry I worried you?" He held his hands up placatingly, "I'm fine honestly."

"Sounds like you had a rough night," Hermione mused. She and Ginny turned to each other and giggled.

"Hey, Ron, how's Fred and George's shoppe doing?" Hermione's giggles became forced and she covertly shot Harry a look. 'You wouldn't,' her eyes seemed to say.

"Don't try to change the subject. Where. Were. You?"

"I told you! In the library! Merlin, Ron, let me eat!"

They all finished their breakfasts in relative silence until Ron leaned towards Harry and said, "You could've just told me, Harry."

Harry's heart dropped and his four friends turned to look at his shocked expression. "Told you what."

"It's not that hard to figure out, Harry. You both disappear at the same time, show back up around the same time, and come into rooms at the same time. We know you're with him."

"How?" Harry asked, louder than perhaps necessary.

"It's not that hard! I just told you!"

Harry darted a look up at the Head Table where Severus sat, completely unaware that their secret was soon to be painted across the walls for everyone to see.

"Chill, Harry, we won't tell anyone," Neville piped up.

"Yeah, and you could've asked us for help."

Harry stared blankly at Ron and asked slowly, "Help with what?"

Neville answered, "You know, following him. Malfoy's always been up to something. If you think we need to find out what, then we'll help you, but don't go running around by yourself. He could be dangerous."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and the smile he wore wasn't complete fraud. They didn't know. "Thanks guys."

"I don't think Malfoy's up to anything," As ever, Ginny was argumentative, "maybe you should just leave the poor kid alone."

Hermione and Harry looked at her wide-eyed. They knew that voice. They'd each used it so many times when trying to conceal their own secrets that her deception was juvenile by comparison.

They looked at each other and smiled impishly. They'd figure this out easily.

* * *

><p>The trio walked quickly down to the dungeons, having left Ginny and Neville behind. Ron and Hermione were babbling eagerly about the assignment they were due to be turning in, and Harry lagged a bit.<p>

Classes had been going the same as ever. Severus was a prat and Harry was a smart-mouth, but now it felt different. He hated having Severus be rude to him, no matter how necessary it was. Knowing it hurt him just as much didn't help Harry's feelings any.

As the drew down the corridor, Harry's feet began to drag and he sighed. Though he and Severus were companions, he still hated the class. Now, it was worse than ever. Ron and Hermione turned into the classroom ahead of him, but still Harry trudged behind. He was still halfway down the hall when he heard the magically charmed note to ring out signally class to begin. He jumped but didn't quicken his pace. Not that it mattered, he was late and would be punished even if he ran.

Then, Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and he whipped around. His vision captured the familiar buttoned chest of his Potions Master and he almost smiled. Almost.

"What," he asked, not really caring to hear the answer such as the mood he'd worked himself into.

"Still hate my class, Potter?"

"More than ever, Your Highness," he mockingly bowed, cautious to keep up the façade.

"No one's here, Harry," Snape whispered and bent lightly to press a kiss to Harry's forehead.

"But they could come out at any second and where would we be then?"

"Well, we wouldn't have to sneak around anymore."

Harry laughed sarcastically, "Yes, that's a fantastic idea!"

Severus narrowed his eyes, "And why aren't you in class, Mr. Potter?" He raised his voice so the class would be able to hear them inside.

"You're the one that's late to his own class, _sir_."

"_Detention, Mr. Potter."_

* * *

><p>Harry sat in Potions and sulked while Snape swooped around the dungeons with unusual vigor. He wasn't bothered by the gleam in Harry's eyes. He'd long believed it to be hatred, but, no, it was the prospect of a new challenge, something Harry'd confessed Severus had always been to him.<p>

And Severus? Well, if Severus was unsuccessful in keeping his own gleam from his eyes, it was no matter. The children were now far too accustomed with his glare to subject themselves to it. And if one or two happened a fleeting glance to his face, they just assumed it was the sparkle of malice hidden deep in their professor's eye.

* * *

><p>It was lunch time directly after Harry's Potions class, but Snape called him to stay after to discuss his detention. He'd be going in Severus' office to work on homework, but he'd be telling everyone that he was to polish everything in the Potion's Master's vast ingredient stores.<p>

Harry sat up on Severus' desk as Severus spoke to him, the Potion Master's hands resting lightly on his knees. Severus smiled lightly as Harry slid his knees apart, inviting the man closer. He smiled as he took the invitation, chuckling softly as Harry's knees tightened on his hips. He leaned forward to press a light kiss on Harry's forehead, but Harry turned his face away.

"I hate your class." He whispered seductively into Severus' ear. He slid down the desk, pressing close to the professor for a split second before pushing him away, smirking. He strutted out of the classroom, leaving behind a bothered and blushing Potions Master.

* * *

><p>Severus took lunch in his room that day. He was discovering more and more things about the boy he'd fallen in love with. They'd yet to take the next step in their relationship, but they were dancing around it in increasing frequency.<p>

Take today for example, even a week ago Harry would never have let Severus that near him, let alone initiate it, and a week before that, he wouldn't have dreamed of sitting atop the professor's desk.

Yes, things were getting heated between them and Severus thought it was only a matter of time before the Room offered them another bed. But for some reason, Severus couldn't bring himself to think of that. He loved the boy, yes, and he trusted the boy, yes, but there was something holding him back. Fear of the unknown? Fear of rejection? Fear of falling even more for the man who'd yet to tell him he loved him?

Severus dropped his head into his hands. He was in too deep.

* * *

><p>Crabbe and Goyle left the Manor. They'd been away for over two months, unable to tell even their families that they'd be gone. However, they were able to bring good news to their Master: The book he'd been looking for had been found. It was easy to take from the man who'd had it. He seemed almost desperate to give it to them and help their cause.<p>

During their research, Goyle had found that the man was a wealthy business owner. He'd even asked Severus, who'd confirmed that the man was a well-respected and wealthy Apothecary but had been growing old and hermitic.

It had been difficult for the men to find him deep within the Congo Rainforest, but once they'd reached him, he'd immediately handed the book over, warning them to keep it closed. He'd shooed them away from his tiny shack without so much as an explanation.

Personally, Crabbe had thought it odd that such a prosperous man had been living in a run-down hovel, but Goyle had only told him to hush-up, the bugs were bothering him.

They'd delivered the book to their Master without even reading the title. They'd been told that once they found Davu, and that was the only name he was known by, he would know exactly which book they wanted. And he had.

Now, Crabbe and Goyle were sitting next to each other at their favourite pub when two tawny owls swooped in and dropped them letters. Always excited to hear from their sons, they ripped them open eagerly before stopping short and looking at each other.

"What's he doing now?" Goyle asked.

"We haven't verified it with anyone yet! We can't tell him until we're sure!" Crabbe snapped back.

"If you don't want to tell him now, I will. I'm not wasting my chance and letting someone else tell him first. Are you coming or not?"

Crabbe nodded slowly and downed the rest of his Firewhiskey. They hurried outside and apparated back to Little Hangington. Vincent had better be right.

Goyle took off at a brisk pace and didn't slow until he reached the Manor. He stopped at the wards, one hand out to touch them, and waited to be admitted.

The Dark Lord sat in his chamber, flipping almost lazily through the new tome. He hadn't gotten very far in his studies and he'd been working tirelessly for months, but this was a large breakthrough. Angrily, he realised someone was pushing on his wards. He looked through them to see Crabbe and Goyle standing there.

He narrowed his snake-like eyes and put his wand to the door, summoning Wormtail. He'd refused to mar his own skin to bare the Dark Mark so he kept Pettigrew nearby to summon whomever he wished. Now, the stubby man scuttled into the room and the Dark Lord put out his hand. Reluctantly, Pettigrew put his left arm forward and Voldemort touched his wand to it, making the outsiders' Marks glow. Through his mind's eye, he saw them step through the wards, and he lowered his wand.

"Meet them at the door, Wormtail. Lead them to me."

The coward ducked his head and nodded, scampering from the room. The Dark Lord sat back and waited, not needing to wait long. Crabbe and Goyle rushed into the room, eyes alight.

"What is so important that you wish to disturb me?"

The men couldn't see in the dim lighting so they fixed their eyes to where the voice came from. Goyle answered first, "We have news of Harry Potter from our sons."

"You deem it important?"

"Yes, My Lord," Crabbe bent his head, "it involves one of our own."

Voldemort sat up in interest, "A betrayer?"

"No, My Lord," Goyle smiled a wicked grin, "it would seem that Harry Potter has grown a fancy for a certain Potions Master."

Voldemort sat back in his chair, thinking deeply, "Do you think he knows?"

"I'd doubt it, My Lord," Goyle continued, "he'd have told you, no?"

"We shall see," Voldemort held out his hand and Crabbe ran forward, desperate to be of service. The Dark Lord pressed his wand to the man's Mark and across the world, Death Eater's Marks were glowing black. They apparated to the tiny town as quickly as they could. The man of the hour was among the last to arrive.

* * *

><p>Amora Vincintia bowed her head again, growing slightly annoyed. She'd told Dumbledore at least a dozen times already how she'd used his diamond shards to shape the garnet and explained in detail which spells she used to make it work.<p>

She'd told him what she saw. She was sworn to secrecy. She'd sworn on her magic that she'd told no one. He'd seen her memories.

And now she was sitting through another lecture on why she shouldn't have made the stone.

"I don't understand _why_!" Dumbledore bellowed, pacing his office in front of her.

"It was all in the innocence of curiosity, understand?" She shouted back.

"Oh, no," Albus swooped, much like the dungeon bat, and menacingly bent over her, his face hanging bare centimetres from hers. "Curiosity has never been innocent. It is dangerous and dangerous indeed. But what I don't understand is why using Dark Magic is no qualm to you, but this is."

"He's a child?" Even in her outrage, she managed to make everything sound unsure, Dumbledore marveled.

"That is true. This must be dealt with." He considered simply Obliviating the woman, but no, she'd known too long. This was doubtlessly worked into many a memory. She'd notice such an absence.

More than that, she was right. It was simply unacceptable. How dare he.

But Severus was gone at the moment. He'd gotten a summon during lunch, notified Albus and been sent on his way. It was not even ten minutes later that Professor Vincintia came up to him, asking to speak in private.

It was nearing dinner now.

* * *

><p>Dutifully, he walked up the steps, unknowingly passing the place where the poor caretaker had been murdered. He stepped into the room of Harry's nightmares.<p>

The Dark Lord watched as Severus strode callously towards the centre of the circle.

"Friendsss." There was not a millilitre of camaraderie in his voice. At once the men dropped to their knees as one.

"My Lord," They offered in response.

"The time isss near at hand," he paused for cheering, "and we've been given an unexpected aid."

Narrowing his eyes, the Dark Lord stepped to Severus. "Our friend here, hasss helped usss immensssely, sssimply by being hissss charming sssself."

Severus allowed a calculated flicker of confusement to cross his face.

"Sssee, friendss, Ssseverusss hasss attracted the attention of our little hero."

Raw horror crossed Severus' face, only this time, it stayed. "What?" He asked flatly.

"Yesss, disscussting iss it not? No matter, no matter. You will sssimply have to handle that yoursself. Now, onto the plan, I've unfolded."

The Dark Lord's followers stayed on their knees as the plan for Severus to pretend to court The Boy Who Lived unfolded. It was a relatively simple plan. Severus would win the boy's trust over a few weeks time, then say they needed a more private meeting place. He'd take the boy to the Shrieking Shack a few times to get him comfortable going there. Then he'd tell his Lord when they were ready and he'd take Harry back to hand him to the waiting Death Eaters. Crabbe and Goyle senior were not among this party.

Severus pinched his face in disgust, as was expected, when the Dark Lord spoke of how he'd treat Harry. He didn't disagree however, pretending he knew his Master and his duty, he nodded and scowled.

Finally the plan was laid out, and The Dark Lord reached out to touch Severus' face. He fought down the rising bile in his throat as the slick and cold as death fingers caressed his face.

"He told you to care for the boy?"

Severus didn't need to ask who was being spoken of, "Yes, he told me to look after him. I wasn't sure how far that duty reached."

"You've done well, my pet."

"Thank you, My Lord." Severus bowed.

"You'll remember the plan?"

"Of course, My Lord."

"We'll get him this time, won't we Ssseverusss?"

"I'm sure, My Lord."

The Dark Lord's cackle rose in the air and Severus strained to keep his knees from trembling. He kept his face a mask until the even the echos subsided. Then, the Dark Lord smiled a grin that alone was enough to strike nightmares into the heart of a grown man, "Then, when his little savior is disposed of, we'll come back for Dumbledore, and he'll beg for mercy."

A sick smile slid across Severus' face, "I cannot wait, My Lord."

* * *

><p>By the time Severus reached his office, dinner was nearly finished. With Harry due to be arriving at any moment, he simply jotted a note to the Headmaster. Though quick, it detailed the plan and the reason for his not coming in person, carefully leaving out the relationship aspect with Harry, and the fact that the student for detention was Harry.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry knocked before entering the Potions room. Severus had not been at lunch nor dinner, and there'd been rumours that he'd not taught the rest of his classes.<p>

Snape called for entrance and Harry reluctantly pushed open the door. He knew that whatever had kept the Potions Master away all day could not be good. Judging by the broken appearance on the man's face, Harry was right.

"Have you been summoned?" He asked quietly.

Severus simply nodded, looking slightly stunned as the brown tawny school owl flew out passed Harry's head.

"I'll come back later. I'll tell Dumbledore. You go." Harry nearly had the door closed before Severus realised what he'd meant.

"Wait," he called softly, waiting until Harry was in the room with the door closed before speaking again, "I just got back. That letter was telling Albus what I heard."

"And what did you hear?" Harry whispered. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Can I see your dreams?" Severus asked, surprising Harry.

A hot blush started quickly climbing his neck and cheeks as he stuttered, "Er, my dreams?" He scratched the back of his neck, giving himself an excuse to duck his head.

That snapped Snape out of his daze, an embarrassed look coming across his heating face. "Your nightmares-visions," he corrected quickly.

"Oh, oh, right. Do you want to use Legilimency?"

"Er, _no_. I have a Pensieve if that's all right."

"Sure, but I don't know how to use it. You'll have to show me."

Severus got up and beckoned for Harry to follow him. They went down the short hall to Severus' private offices. Harry studied the organised clutter of jarred animals as Severus retrieved the Pensieve from a cabinet.

He placed it on the centre of his cleared, polished desk. Harry stepped forward as Severus said, "There is no incantation. You simply think of a memory, much like you're using it to Occlude, and place your wand at your temple. You should feel your head tingle as the magic works. Simply pull your wand away and dip it in the water." He dipped his memory into the water as he spoke. It floated down and Harry saw a glimpse of them kissing outside the Headmaster's office.

Harry smiled a little as he repeated the process with his own memory. Severus stepped forward, his hair pulled back messily in one hand. "May I?"

Harry nodded his consent, but as Severus leaned over the bowl, his hair slipped from his fingers, "Blast!" He cursed, "It does this all the time when I make potions, too."

"Why don't you use a band?"

"A what?" Severus asked, thinking of the Weird Sisters, contrary to popular belief, he did have good taste in music.

"You know. A band. Like a rubber band but for hair. Gir-er-people with long hair use them to keep it out of their faces." As he spoke, he magicked a band, into the air. "See? It's just a rubber band with fabric over it."

Severus watched as Harry stepped towards him, then sat at his desk as Harry guided him to do, a dubious expression on his face. He waited patiently as Harry cascaded his fingers lightly through his hair, working out the tangles, and he relaxed as Harry pulled the strands up to the back of his head. All of the stress from the day was melting out of him. He felt years of anxiety fall off his shoulders as Harry wrapped the "band" around his hair, securing his hair in place at the back of his head.

It was an oddly intimate gesture-having someone do his hair, and all too soon his hair was secure and Harry was moving away. Severus smiled at him in thanks and returned to standing above the Pensieve. With a little hesitation, he plunged his face in it.

* * *

><p>Harry waited patiently as Severus viewed his nightmares. The time had come, he knew, that the Dark Lord had found out about their relationship, or at least one side of it. Severus had just been told the same plan that Harry had been telling him about since the beginning of their time together. He only wished he knew who had brought the news to Voldemort.<p>

Harry took the Potion Master's desk chair, and sat quietly until he heard a familiar tap-tap-tapping on the classroom door. Quickly, he strode from the office and into the Potions room and opened the door for Fawkes. The Phoenix lighted on his shoulder, and, seeming to sense that the man he'd come for was otherwise occupied, entrusted the letter to Harry.

Harry brushed the bird's feathers lightly with his fingers as he walked back to Severus' office. When he returned, Severus was waiting for him.

"Yes, your visions came true. Blast! Why do horrid things always have to happen around me?"

Harry snorted, "Around you? Right." He handed Severus the letter, and watched as he paled.

"What?"

"I think it's time you go back to your dormitory."

"Sev, tell me what's wrong."

"Go."

Harry, able to tell when he was given an order, followed his directions and silently left the dungeons.

* * *

><p>Severus knew his face was paling as he read the letter. He could feel the younger man's concern growing, a tangible substance the air. As soon as he'd seen Harry had gone, he'd known he'd received a letter from Albus. What he read, however, was a surprise.<p>

"_You won't do this for him, though, will you? So the boy is safe for the time being. We have weeks to prepare, while the Voldemort thinks you are worming your way into Harry's life, for he cannot possibly believe that you will be able to kidnap him without a semblance of trust between the two of you._

"_Calm yourself._

"_But I'm afraid this doesn't change another situation that has come to hand. I will be awaiting you in your quarters with company. Do hurry."_

The letter did nothing to quell Severus' fears.

* * *

><p>"Come, Amora, dear, we have matters to which need attending."<p>

Professor Vincintia rose and followed the Headmaster down to the dungeons.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Severus asked.<p>

"My boy, take a seat please." Albus motioned to his furniture where Professor Vincintia had already helped herself to a place on his couch.

Not very well liking being offered a seat in his own home, Severus merely joined his hands behind his back. "I prefer to stand."

"Very well. You see, Severus, we've come here so late, though we would have come earlier, because something strange has come up."

Severus raised his eyebrows for him to continue, but instead Amora began speaking, "You've heard of the rare properties of the blue garnet, no?" He nodded, "Then you know that when swallowed it can show the aura of the beholder, no?" Again, he nodded, "I've been working on a project, see? I've been attempting to expand the abilities of the stone, understand?"

He didn't and said so, "Why would anyone need to expand the properties? When you swallow the stone, you see your aura and any aura that matches it perfectly. You're then left to see any and all of your possible life companions. Who needs more than that?"

"Many do not want to swallow the stone," Albus cut in.

"Many cannot afford such a stone to begin with. Only the desperate try," he retorted looking pointedly back at Amora.

"That is not why I got the stone, is it though? I got the stone to expand its abilities, remember? And I have, see? Now, this stone senses not the aura of the swallower, but all matching auras when they're in peak, understand?"

Severus was getting rather annoyed with this woman. It seemed impossible for her to end a sentence without turning it into a question. Instead of asking her for clarification, he wordlessly turned to Albus.

"When auras are in peak it means there is a relationship between the two. For example, say Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger were in a relationship but their auras did not match, the stone would show nothing around them. Then, say Mr. Longbottom and Miss Weasley had matching auras, but were not in a relationship, the beholder would see nothing around them. But! Say Mr. Potter and yourself had matching auras and were in a relationship, the stone would reveal your auras to the beholder when you two are together."

"What are you saying?" Severus asked bluntly.

* * *

><p>"What are you saying?" Ginny asked bluntly.<p>

"I told you: I've been having these nightmares for months. I knew it might happen, but how would Voldemort know something that Dumbledore doesn't know?" Harry answered. He'd asked Ginny and Hermione to come to the boy's dormitory with him. Hermione was a little reluctant at first, but seeing the look on his face, she sighed, closed her book, and dutifully followed him.

Now, she was sitting on his bed next to Ginny with the curtains pulled and spelled around them, worrying her bottom lip. "No, that's not what she's asking. You said the letter was delivered by Fawkes?" She waited until he nodded before continuing, "Then, something in Dumbledore's letter is what's troubling him. What's he not want to tell you?"

"I don't know. I'm sure if it was really important he'd tell me right?"

"Maybe," Ginny answered slowly, "but maybe not. Maybe it's too important to tell you yet."

"And maybe it's just a hunch so far," Hermione added.

* * *

><p>Severus paced the room again.<p>

"It's not a hard question, Severus," Dumbledore told him. "All you need to tell us is whether or not Harry and yourself are romantically involved."

"No, no, not a hard question, Albus, but an incriminating one. See, the moment I give you an answer, that's the answer I'm stuck with. Why does it matter anyway?"

Amora sighed again, "What does it matter when the stone can't lie?"

"Everything, Amora, dear, but it is rather late in the evening. Perhaps we can do this at another time? Off we go then, dear." Dumbledore turned back when he reached the door, "I'll be seeing you later, Severus."

Severus thought the man had never sounded more menacing.

Those blue eyes seemed to bore into him even as he striped himself and fell into bed.

* * *

><p>Harry was never an early riser, but, exhausted as he was, he was up unusually late. When he finally reached the Great Hall, most of the breakfast crowd had cleared up. The only people who were left were a couple scattered Slytherins, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Albus, Professor Vincintia, and Severus.<p>

Harry thought it odd that the Headmaster was still around, as he was normally gone by the time Harry arrived, but he didn't give it another thought as he sat down and filled his plate with a large helping of everything he could reach. He neglected to meet Hermione and Ginny's eyes, he'd sent them to bed last night after they'd begun to make fun of his relationship. He was grateful to have them around and supportive, but sometimes, having only two girls to talk to about matters such as these, it was a little too giggly for his liking. Instead, he making conversation with Ron about Quidditch.

Ron had improved over the last week, seeming to get some of his confidence back, but he was still nowhere close to what Oliver Wood had been like. Harry preened Ron's ego, hoping it would help him with their practise later in the afternoon.

Harry had successfully gotten through his meal without having to look at either girl, only to have his hopes for normalcy dashed when a hand was planted firmly on his shoulder. The two violently exploded into laughter as Severus said, "Mr. Potter, the Headmaster wishes to speak to you in his office."

Even through the giggles, Harry was able to tell that his voice sounded tense. "Er, okay?" He dared a glance up to the Head Table just as Professor Vincintia pulled her hand away from her face and shoved it in a pocket. She turned and hurriedly began whispering in Dumbledore's ear.

"Shall we go?" Severus asked.

Harry traded scared looks with his four friends, calling pitying looks from the guys but pulling more giggles from the girls.

"What the bloody hell is all the laughter about?" Severus demanded as they walked out the doors together.

"Ginny," he coughed, buying himself time, "Ginny saw us holding hands about a month ago and told Hermione. Last night, they were, well, being weird. If that's what a slumber party is like, I'm glad I'm not a girl," He blurted.

Severus turned an incredulous look on him. "Who else knows? And being weird how?"

"They were just asking weird stuff," Seeing Severus questioning look he continued. "They wanted to know-er- what we've-er- done. And stupid stuff like what kind of socks you wear and if your fingers are soft."

"Finger?" Severus murmured, "Socks? Very well glad you aren't a girl." Then, louder, "You didn't answer me: who else knows?

"No one! Why? Are you embarrassed?"

"Of course not, but when I got back to my chambers last night, Dumbledore was waiting for me. I think we may have broken some sort of rule."

"Oh, hell."

Severus chuckled darkly, "My thoughts exactly."

* * *

><p>Severus knocked on the door before pushing his way into Dumbledore's cluttered office. Harry thought this was strange because they'd just see the Headmaster in the Great Hall and he couldn't have beaten them back, but there he was at his regal desk. Professor Vincintia stood by his side, nervously tossing something between her hands.<p>

"Ah, Severus, Harry, wonderful," Dumbledore said through clenched teeth, "take a seat."

"I'd rather stand," Severus said, as Harry sank into an armchair.

Albus pinned him with angry eyes, and Severus slipped into a chair immediately, "Now, it's come to my attention that there's, er, more here than a teacher-student bond."

Harry winced, but remained silent.

Dumbledore waited, but neither man seemed inclined to respond. "Is there?" He demanded.

Harry squirmed when the hard blue eyes landed on him, but followed Severus' lead and remained silent.

Dumbledore sat back in his chair, "I have all day boys."

Severus spoke up, "I still don't see why this is all necessary. I've looked it up. Students and allowed to marry their professors. Why shouldn't they be allowed a-" he hesitated, "romantic relationship?"

"Very good point, Severus, but I'm afraid it doesn't matter. You see, that rule was put in place when young girls were married off by their fathers to the most eligible bachelor, regardless of age, and should a father deem a professor to be the most suitable man, the girl would be married off to him immediately."

"So if your parents don't set it up, it's not valid?" Harry was so confused.

"No, dear boy, it means that there was no courting, no romance. They went straight from being student and teacher to married couple. Do you understand, Severus?"

Snape had gone completely pale. He wasn't ready for this.

"There's more, however," Dumbledore continued, "once a romantic courtship has developed, it must be nullified and the student either removed from the professor or the professor removed from the establishment."

"What does 'the student removed from the professor' entail exactly?"

"A very good question, Harry! It means that should the student be in, say, the Hufflepuff House, and the teacher also be associated with that House, the student would have to be resorted away from the professor. They'd also have to drop any and every class said professor taught."

"Well then," Severus clasped his hands together and stood, "I guess it's a good thing that there is nothing, right Harry?"

"Severus," Dumbledore warned, "the blue garnet would stand in court."

Snape sank back into his chair, "Oh."

"What?" Harry asked. He felt very much out of the loop.

Professor Vincintia stepped forward and explained everything that she'd explained to Severus that morning. Harry's head was spinning by the time she'd finished, but he got the gist of the situation: they could tell the relationship had been there.

"So I quit." Severus stated, simply.

"No, I'll just drop your class. I'm not going to take your job."

"I'm not going to take your future. You want to be an Auror so you need Potions."

"If you hadn't lowered your standards at the beginning of the year, I wouldn't have been able to be an Auror anyway."

"You're the exact reason I lowered the requirement, Harry."

That brought him up short. He didn't know that.

"So I quit," Severus repeated.

"No, you don't."

"Well, you're not dropping Potions!"

"So when's the wedding?" Dumbledore cut in.

Both men turned to look at him.

"You must either cut off all contact with each other or get married," Dumbledore explained.

"This is bullshite!" Harry shouted, storming towards the door, "There should be an in between!"

Dumbledore called after him, but Harry just spun around and screamed, "Bullshite!" before slamming the door behind him and sulking all the way to the Common Room. He knew he needed to make a decision, but he couldn't do it on the spot and he couldn't do it without talking to Severus. They'd just decided to be a couple a month ago! How on earth had everyone found out?

Harry was surprised to find Ginny and Hermione waiting for him when he came back in.

"I didn't know how long you'd be so I told everyone you cancelled practise," Ginny chirped a him. "Guess it's a good thing I did, too."

"Why? What time is it?"

"It's five. Practise was supposed to start an hour ago."

"Oh, I missed lunch," was Harry's only reply as he sank onto the couch between them.

"What's wrong, Harry? Didn't your date go well?" Ginny teased.

Harry glared at her. "Because of me, he either has to quit his job, or I have to drop Potions and not be an Auror."

"Why?" Hermione spoke up.

"Apparently it's against the school rules."

"You didn't check?" Ginny and Hermione yelled at him.

Harry hung his head. "Just go away, guys."

"Oh, Harry, I'm sorry." Hermione put her arm around him, trying to comfort him.

"Too late now. And even if I drop Potions we still can't be together."

"But if he quits?" Ginny asked.

"I can't let him do that! It's his job!"

"Okay, I understand," Ginny offered, "but if he's willing to do it, would you stay together?"

"Yeah. But I won't let him. I mean he already has to live in this muggle flat during the summer. I can't make him live there year-round."

"You know where he lives?" Hermione incredulously asked.

"Yeah," he looked at her quizzically, "I spent, like, half my summer there."

The two girls shared a knowing look over his head. There was no way Snape was going down without a fight.

* * *

><p>Severus was leaving the Headmaster's office directly after Harry's outburst. He didn't want to answer any more questions without the young man in attendance. Without so much as a second thought, however, Severus turned and walked back up the staircase. He took pause for a moment listening to the conversation on the inside.<p>

"But why, my dear, would you need such a thing?" Dumbledore asked.

Amora answered him smoothly, "I only wanted to push the boundaries of magical artifacts, Dumbledore, I didn't need it."

There was silence and Severus assumed it was as good a time as any to interrupt. He knocked lightly, and Dumbledore called for him to enter.

"I must go," Severus said, shortly.

"So you resign?" Amora asked, shocked.

"Not yet, I'll be back later, but I must leave now." Dumbledore nodded his understanding. "I only ask time to sort this all out, Albus." he softly said.

"Yes, my boy, now go."

Severus turned and stalked down the stairs and to his quarters. As soon as he was past his wards, he packed a bag and set off for the edge of the school's property.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is a bloody long chapter, and it took a bloody long time to write so I hope you like it!**


	22. Ch 22: Decisions

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter and am not making money from this. So this chapter is a little shorter again (you all didn't pay in enough reviews...kidding of course), but I hope you like it! I left you with a bit of a cliff-hanger, but now you'll get your answers! Thanks, as always to my Beta, Jack Frost lover cadi93 !**

* * *

><p>Ch 22: Decisions<p>

Severus couldn't be found the rest of the weekend and Harry was beginning to worry Monday morning when the professor didn't show up to teach his class. Instead, Professor Vincintia stood in his place and watched the class with her attentive eyes. She gave her directions in her never-ending question form and Harry found himself missing the lectures Snape had given.

Harry was terrified Severus had already quit so, towards the end of class, he spilled a great portion of his potion on the floor. The Slytherins laughed and jeered, but Harry took his time cleaning up and when he was finished, he was the last left in the room. He walked up to delivered his vile on Snape's desk and quietly asked, "Did he resign?"

Amora gave a slight smile at the worry in the boy's voice and shook her head, "I'm not supposed to say anything to you at all, understand? But he didn't quit, not yet anyway, but no one can find him, see? You wouldn't know where he'd go, would you?"

Harry shook his head, his eyebrows furrowing. "That's curious."

Professor Vincintia smiled at him, "I'm sure he'll be back, aren't you?" She patted Harry on the shoulder as he turned to leave.

* * *

><p>Harry skipped lunch that day to go to Dumbledore's office. He asked how to drop a class, and Albus smiled at him with sad eyes. He'd been nearly positive that Severus would not ask the boy to do this. He wrote a note and told him to see Professor McGonagall. If she wouldn't let him drop the class, he was to give her the note, but only then.<p>

After that, Harry went to McGonagall's office. She looked up, surprised, when he entered, "How may I help you?"

"I want to drop Potions," Harry said firmly.

Professor McGonagall's eyes widened in shock. Quickly, she started digging through files trying to find his transcripts "I'm sure if it's too difficult we could find you a tutor. I know how much you wish to become an Auror. Even should Professor Snape not wish to help you, I'd help you get your grade-" she stopped her babbling when she read the magically updating paper. Her eyes rose to him questioningly. "Your grades are fine, Potter. Do you no longer wish to become an Auror?"

"I do, but some things are more important."

"If I don't have a valid reason to allow you to drop a class, then I cannot let you do so," she said sternly. She hated to see him give up on his dreams.

He nodded as if he expected this and opened his robes, digging in one of his pockets. Stepping forward quietly, he placed the delicate parchment on her desk. She looked at him strangely before unrolling it. She saw it was Albus' personal stationery and her heart dropped. She read it quickly and turned her eyes to Harry with a look of horror.

His face pinched at her expression and he suddenly wished he'd read the letter first. He reached for it back and reading it quickly, saw that it only said to allow him to drop the class, that it was needed. He handed it back to her and waited.

"You're serious then?"

"Yes."

"Very well."

* * *

><p>Harry walked into the Great Hall and sat with his friends. Ron was the first to question him.<p>

"Take that long to wash up, mate?" He smirked, thinking it was hilarious that for once he wasn't the clutz.

"Nope," Harry answered shortly.

His friends shared an odd look before Ginny gasped, "You didn't!"

Everyone looked at her, then Hermione understood, "Harry, no! You wanted to be an Auror so badly!"

Everyone shifted to stare between the two girls and Harry, who only offered, "It had to be done."

"What are you going to do when you graduate?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"Dunno. I'll figure it out."

"What's going on?" Neville asked, tense.

"Harry dropped Potions!" Hermione cried when Harry seemed as if he wouldn't answer.

"What? You can't!" Ron yelled, shaking his shoulders, "Hermione will tutor you!"

"I don't need a tutor," said Harry as he removed Ron's hands, "I actually have an E average in there, now." Hermione's eye blinked a little in shock. That was better than her grade. "It just needed to be done. Let it drop."

They sat in silence for a moment, not knowing how to break the tension, until the kestrel came and dropped a letter into Harry's lap flying away swiftly. He opened it quickly.

_H,_

_I've made my decision. Have you made yours?_

_Sev_

Harry read the letter and handed it to Hermione. "What do you think he decided?"

Hermione was speechless so Ginny, reading over her shoulder, answered, "I don't know."

His face a mask, Harry wrote back a single word, 'yes'.

Everyone around the table watched silently as Harry said softly, "Eileen," and the kestrel came back to him. He tied the letter to her leg and said, "You know where to go."

She took off just as the students started rising to go to their next classes. Harry rose by himself and walked off, leaving his friends watching after him.

* * *

><p>Severus got home early Wednesday morning. He'd stayed up since Saturday, surviving mainly on energy potions. He was exhausted but smiling when he finally collapsed into his bed, not bothering to remove his clothes.<p>

It had taken him forever, but he found what he was looking for. It was time to make his alliance known. It was perfect.

He didn't wake for 22 hours. Thursday morning, he opened his eyes groggily and went to shower. As he stripped he put the package on the counter and hoped beyond hope that he was making the right choice.

By the time that he'd put himself back in presentable order, he was late for breakfast. He hurried down the corridors, his stomach protesting its emptiness. He was the last to enter the Great Hall but hardly anyone had left yet. As the faculty door clanged closed behind him, the entire Head Table turned to look at him. He smiled a bit as he noticed that all his Slytherins, a group of Gryffindors, and scattered Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws had turned in interest also. This was going to be big, and if it didn't turn out the way he hoped, he'd never be able to show his face here again.

He checked his pocket again to make sure he'd grabbed the package that had taken him so long to find, and strode past the Head Table, to the shock of many. He continued walking, but not toward his precious Slytherins. When the Gryffindors realised he was coming to them, their chatter slowed and quieted. Harry had watched him since he entered the Hall and had immediately known that Severus would come to him.

He'd stayed still until Severus had reached the end of his table. Then, he panicked. He rose unsteadily and started walking from the Great Hall. His pace was quicker than normal but he kept his fear masked from his face. He couldn't face Severus knowing that he would tell him it was over.

All the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors were all watching now, as were the majority of the Slytherins and Ravenclaws. Malfoy looked over at the Gryffindor table, somehow knowing what was coming, Ginny met his eyes and smiled, she knew, too.

Severus quickened his already fast pace when Harry got up. Promptly, he overcame the younger man and pulled him around to face him. Harry's face was blank, but there was pain in his eyes.

"You don't have to say anything. I already dropped your class."

Severus blinked, "That just makes what I have to say even more necessary."

"Look-"

"No, Harry, you look. You're not dropping my class and I'm not quitting. I know we're not exactly ready for another step forward, but I meant every word in my letters," he stopped hoping for some reaction from Harry, but his face stayed blank. "I love you."

Harry's face rushed with colour, and he looked down. "You know what keeps me focused when Occluding?" Severus didn't know what that had to do with anything, but he shook his head anyway. "Your eyes."

Severus' heart constricted. Harry hadn't told him that he loved him back, but this was enough. His knees wobbled and started to give out but that was okay because he wanted to kneel anyway. Once down on one knee, Harry sighed.

"I'm giving you an out. You can walk away now, you know." Harry's eyes twinkled with tears as he looked down at Severus. The whole school watched with baited breath, wondering what the bloody hell was happening. "If you do this-if-if-" he swallowed, "I only want to get married once, Severus, then I'm done, no second chance. Marriage is forever."

Everyone around them gasped and started to whisper to their neighbours, almost immediately, the entire school knew Harry's murmured words. Severus only smiled and pulled out the tiny box that had taken so long to find the pieces for. He opened it and Harry's eyebrows shot up so they were covered by his hair. Severus chuckled. The ring was beautiful. It had a red fire opal to one side and a pink fire opal to the other side of a deep, dark, and gorgeous emerald. He'd found a ring maker who could even dye the gold and where the sunset coloured gem was, the gold had taken an orange tint that faded around the back of the ring into a pink tint next to the morning coloured opal. It made the emerald stand out shockingly dark.

"Harry, my sun sets and rises in your eyes. You've grown to mean so much to me over the past months. Marry me?" he breathed.

The school was in an uproar, but Harry didn't see any of it. Dumbledore was standing, craning to get a better view, as was half the school. The Slytherins were even standing on their benches as they were the farthest away. The elves had come out of hiding in the kitchens, wanting to see what the great Harry Potter would say. The whole place had gone silent.

"Stand up," Harry pulled Severus to his feet.

Severus felt the familiar bite of tears, but he'd been abused and hated for so long and he knew how to hold them back. His teeth clamped down on the inside of his cheek, trying to distract him from the shattering of his heart. He nodded, rising, and the school gasped as one. He'd been so stupid. How could he have ever believed Harry would want to spend the rest of his live with a man like him? His own parents hadn't even wanted him.

He looked at the ceiling and blinked rapidly so he didn't see it when Harry reached for him. He jumped when Harry's hands went to wrap in his hair and his arm went around his waist, pulling them together. Taken off guard, he didn't realise what was happening until Harry had planted their lips together.

He gasped. This was not as he expected, but Harry took the opportunity and used the gasp to further their kiss. He felt himself react to the kiss even as his arm wrapped around Harry's shoulders and his hand grabbed Harry's waist. When Harry pulled away, Severus was breathless.

Harry nodded, eyes bright, "In case you didn't get it, that's a yes."

Severus let out a relieved laugh and let go of Harry to take his left hand. Harry let him slip the ring on his finger and grinned, his other arm sliding from around Severus.

Then, several things happened at once.

Severus leaned down to kiss Harry once more, and Harry tilted his face up once more to meet him.

Dumbledore started walking around the Head Table and towards them. This had not been what he'd had in mind.

Crabbe and Goyle jumped from the Slytherin table and ran from the room.

Ginny and Hermione turned to hug each other, happy that their friend was happy and already aware that some kind of relationship had been going on.

Pansy turned to look at Draco with wide eyes, only to find that he was gone.

And Ron snapped his gaping mouth closed as Draco sat down next to him.

* * *

><p>Ginny came out of her hug with Hermione when she heard a familiar silky voice. She blushed a little knowing that she hadn't told anyone that she'd been meeting Draco practically in every corner of the castle. Mostly they only talked, but she knew her brother wouldn't be happy either way.<p>

"I assume you're going to take all the credit, Ginerva?"

She turned to him, "Shut up, Draco," and slapped his arm lightly.

"It seems Granger knows, too, did you tell her even though you're the one that told me to keep quiet?"

"I have no doubt by the look on Pansy's face that you told her everything," the redhead shot back.

Draco just smiled at her.

"See! I knew it! And I do take credit because Hermione and I are the ones that talked to Harry about it! Unless you regularly talk to Snape about his love life?"

He laughed, "I assure you, I don't. And I didn't tell her everything. I left out an important part." He winked at her and her entire face flushed.

"What the hell?" Ron roared.

"Close your mouth, Weasley, and stop gaping at me. You'll get no explanation," Draco looked to Ginny, as if for confirmation, "so just keep it quiet." He added to the rest of the people around them as he stood and walked off.

* * *

><p>Rose Zeller knew her place in the world and she knew it right well. That's why she'd jumped from her seat and fled the Ravenclaw table the moment she'd seen Severus kneel. With a large pureblood family like hers, there were at least two weddings a year. She knew what a proposal looked like.<p>

Running as fast as she could on her little twelve-year-old legs, she reached the owlery in a bit of time. She scribbled quickly on the spare parchment she always kept with her; she was always forgetting things, silly her, so she kept school supplies in her many pockets. She watched her ugly little owl fly away on his ugly little wings. Maybe if she was the first to get the news to her parents, they'd get her a new one.

She smiled at the thought of a new owl and slipped back out of the owlery, jogging down the steps. Even if she didn't get a new owl, she'd done her duty to her family. She had been deemed smart, after all.

The traitor and the half-blood were still kissing when she slipped from behind a tapestry, rather than use the large door. She came up behind a friend who turned asking where she was. "I'm too short to see anywhere around here!" She answered as if she had been trying to find a better view.

* * *

><p>Pansy realised Vince and Greg were gone and shot out of her seat, trailing after them. She ran straight to the owlery, hoping to head them off before they could send a letter. She got there just as they were tying the parchment to a school owl.<p>

"Don't send that!" She yelled.

"We're telling our dads not to tell the Dark Lord! We thought Harry just had a thing for Snape, we didn't realise we'd be hurting Snape, too!" Vince shouted, near tears.

"We'd never hurt Snape, you know that!" Greg continued, "But we already told our parents about Harry liking him!"

Pansy nodded, horrified and Vince threw the owl into the air, the first of his tears spilling over. It swept away gracefully and she couldn't help the sinking in her chest. This was her fault. Draco trusted her and she let him down.

"What'd that letter say?"

"We told them not to say anything. That Snape would be hurt by it. We didn't really know if it was okay to say anything else," Greg answered.

"That should be good, right? If they haven't already said anything, they won't say anything and they won't know that Snape's a traitor to their side."

Greg nodded at her, "I hope so."

* * *

><p>Dumbledore reached the happy couple and tapped gently on Severus' shoulder. When he turned, he was face to face with very angry eyes, "This is not what I meant, Severus."<p>

Harry's heart fell a little, knowing that it couldn't be good, but unable to feel truly unhappy with Severus' love inside him.

"What?" Severus asked, truly confused.

"Your alliance is revealed now. You can no longer help us, and you just lost whatever time we had to prepare." His voice was so low, even Harry had to strain to hear it.

As one, Severus and Harry felt their hearts sink a little further. "I-I-I meant to reveal my alliance, not cost us time."

"Well, you did." Albus turned with a swish of robes and stormed away.

* * *

><p>Rose's little owl made its way dutifully to its Master's home, hardly a long flight as they lived in Hogsmeade. Violet Zeller opened the letter from her child while ignoring her other children around her. Rose's letters normally came in the evening so this must be important. She read the few words and gasped, dashing off to find her husband.<p>

Zuma Zeller smiled when his wife told him the news. He was ecstatic. After being the last born then being among the least appreciated of the Death Eaters, he'd finally get the recognition he deserved. Apparating directly from his home to the Dark Lord's Manor, he was the first to bring the news to his Master.

Voldemort remained in high spirits from his brush with Crabbe and Goyle days earlier so he humoured the lesser follower and allowed him entrance. Zuma told his Lord that Severus was a betrayer. He'd proposed marriage to the half-blood.

His Lord frowned for a moment before his anger bubbled up from inside his chest, "I ssssee."

Zuma's wicked grin returned to his face, thinking he'd pleased his Lord. Zuma Zeller died with that dirty sneer on his face as a killing curse blasted through him.

He was only the first of many to die as Voldemort went on a raid, Apparating from random place to place all over the world. He had no clear thoughts as he used what little knowledge he'd gotten from the cursory scan he'd given the new tome. Once he'd learned of the Chosen One's love interest, he'd given up on using the Fae.

Now, he released them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Are you excited! A cliff-hanger and a proposal! You're welcome. Let me know what you think? Do you like it?**

**Also, I just went back through and looked at some of my past A/Ns and realised I sounded like a hyperactive 8 year-old girl. I'm not, by the way. (The reason I feel the need to mention this is some of the language and events that come up in later chapters would be odd (and disconcerting) if they were written by someone that is as young as I sound.)**


	23. Ch 23: Fae Attack

**A/N: I don't own HP or make money from this. This chapter was hell to write. As stated in the title it's attacks and the like so it can get pretty, well, violent, but I tried to not go into too much detail. We see more of other characters in this chapter and the next, and a lot of them are Brand New Characters which is always exciting. ****There is slight Dumbledore bashing. I didn't mean to; it sort of just came out that way because Harry is angry, and Albus did take advantage of Severus all those years. Also, sorry it's not wedding fluff; that just wasn't in the cards, I guess. Anyway, reviews are great, and a big thanks to my Beta, Jack Frost Lover cadi93 .**

* * *

><p>Chapter 23: Fae Attack<p>

Severus and Harry followed the Headmaster as he stormed from the Great Hall. When they reached Dumbledore's office, the old man turned hard, cold eyes on them.

"This is not what I had planned, boys."

"I understand, now, Albus. Please, I can-"

"If you think you can fix this, you are sorely mistaken, Severus!" The Headmaster's voice vibrated through the stone walls, shaking the portraits.

"Sir-"

"No! Severus! You have made a mistake! Another mistake!"

Severus winced and fell hard into a chair. He knew exactly which mistake Albus was accusing him of, and Lily's eyes flashed before him once again, bringing up all of his old guilt. Harry hesitantly reached forward before lightly placing a hand on Severus' shoulder. Dumbledore knit his eyebrows together; this was not the reaction he'd been hoping for. "You cannot keep blaming him for this, Albus."

Severus looked up at Dumbledore's shocked face. It'd taken him years after being hired to stop calling Albus "Professor" or "sir", and here Harry wasn't even speaking to him like an equal, but in condescension.

Harry continued, "He was young. We were all young once, even you. He made one mistake, a mistake that he will regret his whole life long-" he held up his hand to cut off Dumbledore, "even without you adding more guilt to his shoulders. He doesn't deserve this anymore."

"Harry, my boy, you didn't even know your parents. If you had, you would feel the anger that I do."

"Maybe I would feel more anger, I don't know, but I felt more betrayal than you can imagine _because_ I never knew them. But you-you don't feel anything anymore. Not for them. You see a way that you can keep Severus loyal to you. Let him heal."

"My boy, I'm afraid there isn't any time for him to heal. Not when Voldemort is sure to have heard of Severus' betrayal already."

Severus saw it now. He looked into his old friend's eyes and didn't see the twinkle of pity, as he would have seen before Harry had spoken. No, now he saw the twinkle of malice and the scheming promise of retribution. He could look back now and see all of the times that Albus had led every conversation to Lily before he'd asked for yet another favour. He saw the way Dumbledore had used him, played him, for so long by guilt-tripping him into helping the Order again and again, always allowing Severus to risk his life as retribution for the murder of the Potters. More than guilt, for it was still there, he felt anger.

Severus stood, eyes hard and sparkling. "I will fix this, Albus. And when I do, it won't be for you. When I do, I'm finished. I'll not be your spy-your toy- any longer."

On their way down the winding staircase, Severus hugged Harry and gave him a kiss on the top of his head, chuckling at how short the man was. He sobered quickly when he heard Dumbledore's words in his head again, for the man was right about one thing: he'd made a mistake. His arms dropped from around Harry, and he murmured a quick farewell.

Harry walked with him to the Entrance Hall then watched him walk purposefully out of the castle before turning to go to his first class. Thurdays he had Care of Magical Creatures first, and he walked down a smaller staircase than the main one that Severus had taken and donned his heavy cloak before walking outside.

Severus hurried across the school grounds and Apperated instantly. When he reached the Manor, however, Voldemort wasn't there.

He waited, desperate, but it was many long days before the Dark Lord arrived.

* * *

><p>He went to Muggle and Wizarding areas alike. First he'd simply destroyed bridges, caught buildings on fire, murdered. Then, he'd had a brilliant stroke of genius.<p>

For why could he not try his initial plan out on these people? They were nothing to him, after all. And it wasn't as if anyone could stop him. No, he had the book.

After he had his epiphany, he released them.

There were thousands of them. He'd only studied the larger portaling spells. He'd never have a need of a smaller portal.

Yes, there were thousands of the Fae creatures spilling out of the wormholes he'd created. The tunnels had been closed up and locked long ago when the Wizarding World had decided they simply couldn't contain the infestation any longer. They'd left the fairies to die.

Now, Voldemort reopened the portals and released the smaller Fae creatures. Barbaric as they were, he'd been sure to devise a spell to render them powerless against him. It gave him control over them. He was surely not dense enough to uncage the tiny, insect-like fae without first taking their power.

However, as they left him and his portals, he gave them free reign. He visited city after city, only closing the tunnels when he left, and sometimes not even then. Some places he would stay a while, watching the destruction that his little beasts ravaged on the unsuspecting citizens. New York, Paris, Berlin, Windhoek, Cairo. They were all so densely populated. It was wonderful to watch the fae wreck havoc. Biting, stinging, hexing. The people, Magical and Muggle alike, had no inkling of how to protect themselves. They had no idea where their foe was coming from, nor what it was.

* * *

><p>Jean was sitting in the waiting room at the end of the morning shift. As they had every day since they had started their practice together, she and Dan would be taking lunch together.<p>

She was just looking up from her book, one Hermione had given her for her birthday, when the strangest man walked past their door. He was in all black robes, very much reminiscent of what Hermione said she wore to school, but he appeared to have a very flat face.

Before Jean could study him too closely, the telephone rang , and she brushed off the odd man as she rushed to answer it, the receptionist having already gone to lunch.

After a quick conversation, Jean gave a murmured, "Oh, dear," and went off to find Dan.

"Dan?" Dan looked up from his current root canal.

"Just a moment, darling, almost finished."

"No, no, take your time. There's been a call from the school. Apparently there's been some kind of bug infestation, and they're calling all the students home."

"Can't Harmony just walk?" The unspoken question of whether or not it was Hermione's school was left unspoken. Jean ignored it.

"Well." Here, Mrs. Granger leant one hip against the doorway while crossing her arms. Dan sighed, knowing he was likely to hear about this particular ran for weeks to com. "You see Daniel, this is why we pay for private school. Do you know why we pay for private school? We pay for private school so our daughter can be _bitten_ by one of these things."

Dan rolled his eyes, but played along anyway," She what?" He asked in mock outrage.

"Yes! She was bitten! I told you she's no better off at some fancy private school than she would be at a regular school."

"You know very well that Universities care about that type of thing and it's only fair that if we send Hermione to a private school that we should send Harmony too."

Jean huffed. "Well, now I have to go pick her up and take her to the doctor because the school's got no idea what the bloody things are!"

"Jean!" But she only walked away in a flurry of bushy hair. "Women." Dan lamented as he turned back to his patient, seemingly just remembering the man was there at all.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Granger walked up the short path to the school, swatting flies out of her face the entire way. They weren't bothersome, just everywhere. She wondered if it was one of these creatures that had bitten Harmony. They seemed harmless enough, but she wasn't sure.<p>

As she walked into the office, she saw Harmony sitting in one of the waiting chairs holding her neck. When she saw her other, she jumped up, swinging her satchel over her shoulder.

"Can we go? I really don't want anyone to see me like this."

"What's wrong? Let me see?" Harmony still hadn't removed her hand from the side of her neck.

She shook her head, "Not here, mum."

"Harmony," Jean snapped, "all the other children have gone home. No one will see you."

Slowly Harmony complied, sliding her hair away from her shoulders and turning her head, she dropped her hand.

"Oh, golly!" Mrs. Granger cried. "What happened?"

"It was one of those bug things! There was a gross red one, and it just latched onto my neck and wouldn't let og!"

Jean sighed thinking again how much she hated this school.

"Mum! It's totally not my fault!"

"Shh. I know." She draped an arm around her daughter, "I'm not mad at you. Come along; let's get you to the clinic."

* * *

><p>Karkaroff knew exactly what was going on. The Dark Lord had been planning this for year, but he'd hoped to be dead by the time his old Master had obtained the book.<p>

It's why he turned traitor when he was taken to Azkaban. He knew his Master was not dead, but if the Fae creatures were released while he was in prison, he was doomed. As it was, they were all doomed anyway.

The Dark Lord was still angry with him for deserting. Even teaching his students the Dark Arts, some of them becoming Death Eaters themselves, did not spare his school.

Millions of the beasts swarmed. The enchantments to keep them out were age old and had died out of use before this castle was built. No one thought the portals would be- could be- reopened.

Karkaroff locked his students in one room with the fewest of the creatures. He told them to stun them, but not to worry about the orange and yellow ones. Go for the reds.

He firecalled Dumbledore in a frenzy. He'd already had two students and a teacher bitten. After a hurried conversation, the students went through the dearth one by one, the infected first.

* * *

><p>It was tea time at the Dursley residence, and the threes of them were happily sitting down in front of the telly, to watch the evening news, their dinner already cooking in the oven.<p>

As soon as Vernon turned the switch, they saw something was happening all over London, mayhap the entire world.

Small creatures were appearing, seemingly from spontaneous generation and attacking people at random. No one knew where these bugs were coming from but was urged to stay indoors, and to have every outside opening firmly shut. The death count was at thirty.

"Vernon," Petunia squeaked, it has to do with the boy doesn't it?"

"Vernon simply growled, but Dudley piped up, "M-magic?" As quick as the fat boy could, he was locking doors and stuffing spare clothes into the cracks beneath them. Little by little, the house was closed up.

The family was sitting down to dinner, safe in their bubble. Petunia had turned the telly off the nasty nes and onto one of Dudley's favourite shows. He was contentedly laughing away, shoveling food into his mouth while Petunia nervously flitted her eyes around the room, , and Vernon stared stoically at the screen.

It wasn't long before a miniature red dragonfly landed on the telly.

* * *

><p>It was Thursday evening at dinnertime, but Severus hadn't come back yet. Worried sick, Harry didn't come down to the Great Hall to eat.<p>

He missed the owls.

The Gryffindors were sitting, chatting away when the birds started arriving. Several of the students received owls where they'd expected none. Hermione, Dean, Ron, and others all grabbed their letters quickly.

The room, that had gone from cheerful to wary, became panicked.

Ginny, reading over Ron's shoulder, began crying hysterically, while Hermione snatched the letter from him, and he tried to calm her down.

After a quick run-through, realising everything was alright and that Ginny was crying with relief, she went back to her own letter. Harmony had been bitten. They'd gone to the doctor who'd shooed them home saying there was nothing to be done. Then they'd found that those bitten didn't live long.

Hermione and several others darted to the Head Table and demanded Port Keys. Dumbledore stood, taking in the hysteria around him. He cast a quick Sonorus spell.

"Silence!"

The Great Hall fell quiet in a matter of moments. "Port Keys will be made available to those who need them. Professor McGonagall will be taking names and locations. If they can, families are welcome to Floo here. Family rooms will be made available to those with small children.

"Now, the castle will be quite full. The Durmstrang students are already residing in the upper floors. Any and all extra space needs to be made ready for our guests."

"You knew!" Hermione shouted. "If the Durmstrang students are here then you already knew!"

But Dumbledore just continued, raising his voice to a shout, "I expect you all to be on your best behaviour. Lessons will continue, and the other students will be joining you."

"You knew! My sister is dying, and you knew!"

"I believe it would be best for you all to return to your-"

"You knew all along! You always do!" Her screams were rising above even the sound of the Sonorous Charm.

"-dormitories for the night. Unless you are in need of a-"

"You filthy little shit!" A collective gasp went around the Hall, and one red-headed boy jumped out of the gathering crowd to pull Hermione back from jumping over the Head Table. Albus Dumbledore froze and watched in shock. "Let me go, George! If she dies! Let me go! If she dies, fuck Voldemort! If-" she kicked George in the shin, and he dropped her, "If she dies. I'll kill you myself."

Her voice had dropped to a whisper, but the Hall heard her nevertheless. They'd gone silent, and they stayed that way as she walked from the Hall under the protective arm of the other Weasley twin and carrying a silver fork in one hand and her wand in the other.

Dean Thomas was the first to recover from his shock to clamour for a Port Key. Quickly, the Hall returned to its frenzied state.

Luna wandered over as George was going to join the rest of his clan at the Gryffindor table.

"Mum, what's going on?" Ginny asked.

"Don't worry,dear, Professor Dumbledore will have it all figured out soon."

"But what about what Hermione was saying? Did he know?" George put in.

"What I'm more interested in is this sister of hers! What was that?" Ron added.

George turned to him, "I don't think that's what's important now. Would Dumbledore keep this from us?"

"He would have to if the Durmstrang students are here."

"What else is he keeping from us?"

"How could he do that?"

"Now, now children." Arthur spoke up.

"He didn't know," Luna ignored him, obliviously. "Did you see his face when the letters started coming in?"

They all shook their heads.

"Well," she continued, "we should be going, like he said."

They all watched as Luna floated away.

"She didn't even seem worried at all," Ginny remarked. "Mum, Da? Where are you staying?"

"We're putting up a tent on the grounds, but Fred and George are staying in the dormitory. The elves have expanded it already to fit the new students. Don't worry, dear," she kissed the top of Ginny's head, "they'll just be a staircase away."

* * *

><p>Narcissa Malfoy returned to her manor the moment she'd heard the news. She'd been away on what was to be a long weekend with her friends, but as soon as they'd reached her island, they'd gotten a letter from Mr. Parkinson saying they'd best be getting back.<p>

Little did she know that the havoc-wreaking bugs were Fae Creatures. She wouldn't find out for days either, as the Manor had been in the Malfoy family since the Dark Ages and was protected with plenty of wards.

* * *

><p>Mr. and Mrs. Granger were sitting at the kitchen table desperately awaiting the return letter from Hermione.<p>

It'd been hours since they sent the owl out, and Harmony had slowly been getting worse. She was now passed out on the sofa, her entire neck was swollen and turning purple. Her breathing was raspy. She had fever. But there was nothing they could do.

Jean had just dropped her head into her hands and started to cry again when the owl hit the window. She jumped up and grabbed it, reading it through quickly before snatching the object out of the handkerchief. It was a silver fork.

"Dan, grab Harmony!"

Within minutes, Jean had a bag packed, and she was standing in the centre of the kitchen holding the fork between herself and Dan, who was holding Harmony.

"Why isn't it working?"

"I don't know!" Jean cried, "she just said we had to hold it!"

Dan grabbed the letter form Jean's shaking hand and read it. "All of us have to touch it."

He grabbed the fork again and wrapped Harmony's limp fingers around it. They were gone in a blink.

* * *

><p>Vernon was lying on the floor. He'd tried to swat the beast away, but it latched onto his hand. Immediately, he'd fallen onto the floor, writhing in pain. He cried out and watched as the little red bug sank its fangs further into his skin. The bugger was slowly fading into an orange-yellow colour as the bumb on Vernon's had grew and grew.<p>

He could vaguely hear Petunia screaming and Dudley yelling, "Take him to Harry! Take him to Potter!"

"Vernon yelled back, "No!" Don't take me anywhere near that freakshow! This is all that freak's fault!"

* * *

><p>It was several hours later, Petunia guessed, as it had long been dark outside the parlour window. Vernon had passed out a tad over two hours ago, and Dudley had gone to sleep shortly after. But Petunia sat on the sofa, staring out the window, unsleeping and unblinking.<p>

The swelling hadn't gone down. Vernon's veins had grown to grotesque proportions, sticking several centimetres out of his flesh. Petunia knew that the only way for them to get him cured was to take him to Hogwarts.

But she knew Vernon would never forgive her.

The dragonfly had detached itself from Vernon while the sun was still up and had gone away somewhere to roost. Now more than ever, Petunia wished she and Lily had traded places. She would have gladly taken her magic, and Lily would have never resented her for being different. If she were here, Petunia was sure she'd know what to do.

She sighed and stroked her Ickle Diddykins on the forehead. She may be worried about her husband, but at least her son was fine.

* * *

><p>Hogwarts was a flurry of movement that morning. Now people weren't just discussing the new engagement but the apparent repercussions of it. The students, normal and new, were settling the various family members into the breakfast tables when they learned that, contradictory to Dumbledore's words from the night before, there would be no classes today.<p>

Hermione was one of these people who was abuzz, but she'd yet to join the others in the Great Hall. Instead, she was pacing back and forth in the hospital wing, waiting for Harmony to wake up. She'd been the fourth patient brought in so she'd been treated long ago, but she was also one of the worst cases.

Most of the magical folk had only been bitten on the extremities, and most of the muggles had heard about the outbreak on the news and gotten indoors before they could be bitten. So far there were only about a dozen cases in the hospital wing, only one of them serious.

While Madam Pomfrey didn't have a cure, and really no one did, she had a large reserve of pain potions and soothing slaves to help with a few of the symptoms. Right now, they were all that was keeping Harmony alive.

As soon as she'd arrived, she'd been rushed to the Healing Witch and had been worked on for hours to be made stable. They'd expected her to wake up hours ago, but no such luck.

Of the other patients, there were two students from Durmstrang, along with one of their teachers, Dean Thomas' little sister, Susie, Luna's father, a Ministry official, a Ravenclaw's sister, the neighbour of one of the Muggleborn's families, and the parents of one of the Hufflepuffs.

The Hufflepuff's parents were Sally and Hepzibah Smith, and while Hermione sympathised with Zacharias, his parents weren't in grave danger, so he should just close his mouth, thank you very much. Sally was sitting on the edge of one of the cots, dangling her injured foot in the air, and Zacharias and his father were jokingly casting harmless hexes on each other.

The muggle was "Terri short of Theresa" as the tiny Slytherin was informing anyone who would listen. The snake was a first year, the only muggleborn to ever be sorted into his house. Hermione dimly remembered hearing about the outrage it'd caused in the Snake Pit at the beginning of the year. Now, she thought it was more likely due to the child's annoying voice, though she understood that he was worried about his sitter.

The Ravenclaw was a little second year by the name of Rose. Her sister was another of the patients with nothing to worry about, and Rose seemed to know it as she was no where in sight. Instead, the mother sat with two small boys on her lap and another on the foot of the girl's bed. Hermione had yet to catch any of their name, but then, she wasn't really listening for them.

The ministry official was none other than Jane Umbridge, who ried out in pain slightly more often than the other patients. While her case _was_ slightly more worrisome than some of the others, Hermione suspected she wasn't getting as much medication as she could have been. Hermione was, however, in no mood to object.

Luna's father wasn't even really infected. When he'd first been brought in, he'd been screaming about something returning and had had a bloody stump where his middle finger used to be. His hand healed, he was sitting beside Susie, regaling her with stories of the magical world. Her older sister, Bethany, listened eagerly form the side as they discovered a new world. Luna sat on the edge of the bed, seemingly staring off into thin air, but occasionally adding details to Xenophilius' tales. It almost lifted Hermione's heart to see Susie's head bobbing between the Lovegoods and Dean, her brother, as if to confirm everything she was being told.

Lastly, Durmstrang had delivered three people to the ward. A teacher, who was not critically wounded, but who had also been hexed several times, a seventh year named Branimir Yanev, who'd spent the first few hours of his stay flame-throwing, until Madam Pomfrey caught him, and Viktor Krum.

Krum was the only other critical patient. His brother, Emil, had sat by his side, holding his hand, silent the entire time. Viktor had been stung in the upper arm. Madam Pomfrey reckoned that if they didn't find a cure soon, his arm would become permanently damaged. Amputation was a possibility. Hermione had gasped when she'd heard this but Viktor had just thanked the mediwitch and closed his eyes. Hermione expected he was quietly lamenting his career.

* * *

><p>Fred and George weren't themselves. Fred had been worried sick, reasonably of course, but George hadn't been acting like himself since Ron's owl had come before the first outbreaks of creatures.<p>

Now, however, was not the time to talk to him, Fred decided. It must be private if he hadn't mentioned it at home, and right now they were helping to direct the families, muggle and magical, in to various housing arrangements. It was a feat not made easier by the fact that people kept coming up to them, mistaking them for the other, and asking questions about what the other had told them.

For instance, at this very moment the boys were just sharing a look across the Great Hall as Mr. Thomas asked Fred for the second time how to find his room, as he had not been very descriptive the first times, and Fred tried to explain again that he was not on his list, but on George's, and that George would give him directions.

Finally George came to their rescue, taking Graham to the infirmary to retrieve the rest of his family. On the way there they joked.

"It's not very smart to put you tow in charge of directions, is it?"

"No," George laughed, "I reckon I can see how it'd be confusing."

Graham Thomas laughed with him, "Indeed! Nobody knows who to go to because nobody knows who's who!"

"Don't feel bad, Mr. Thomas; not even our mother can tell us apart! Here we are." George stopped in front of the double doors to the hospital wing, opening them to let the elder man through. He followed a respectful distance behind as Mr. Thomas went to greet his family.

Xenophilius was still telling the children stories, but now he had most of the ward enraptured. Dean, his mother, Diana, his other sister, Bethany, and Graham all hugged Susie goodbye as they picked up what small bags they'd had time to pack, and made their way back to George.

"I'm sorry, Weasley, I never know which you are."

"Dean's voice snapped George from his observation of the ward. The Durmstrangs all looked up at him, one smiling slightly, hermione didn't notice him, the muggles looked at him in awe, as did the young Slytherin, while those he knew mustered half-hearted smiles in greeting. He clapped Dean on the back, "No problem, mate. It's George. I wish I could say it was good to see you."

Dean's lips tightened together to match his mother's drawn face. "Yeah," he answered, "I wish that, too."

"It's always hard to see a face like yours. I'd stay in the hospital wing, too, if I had to see you every morning. She's got the right idea." George threw a wink back at the youngest child on the bed, making her giggle. He may have been mistaken, but he thought Diana's face lightened a tad, too, watching her child smile.

"Well," George hugged, "best get a move on then." Xenophilius immediately picked his story back up, for which George was thankful. It would distract the child from her leaving family. As they reached the door, however, a new distraction came in the form of the most unlikely duo. While George lead the Thomas family out, Karkaroff and Neville Longbottom entered, arguing between themselves.

* * *

><p>Harry sat up in his dorm room. People had been coming in and out all day, updating him, retrieving things, checking on him, delivering their belongings. He knew he should be helping, but really, he just wanted them all to disappear. He'd thought of going somewhere else, but every place he knew would either have people in it, or was somewhere that'd belonged to them.<p>

He wasn't stupid. He knew this was all due to Severus' proposal. He knew he was likely to blame.

But all he could think was, "If this is happening out there, what's happening to Severus?"

There were no tears left, but he curled himself into a ball once more and buried his face in his pillow anyway. Even it smelled like him. How could it possibly smell like him? Harry closed his eyes and pretended he and Severus were back in the Room of Requirement's be that first night. He tried to imagine Sev beside him. Tried to hope he would be someday again.

* * *

><p>It went on like this.<p>

Until Saturday.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I love Hermione in this.**

**I think these are all the characters that will be added or make appearances which means it's time for the big question. A while ago, I added the warning of "Character Death(s)" in the summary. Can you guess who dies?**

**We also have a couple surprises coming up in the romance field. Can you guess who will end up together?**

**Finally..wait I forget...oh, yes! This saturday (while I believe it isn't mentioned) is the saturday that the students should be going home for the winter hols. I have a couple ideas on what is to come next, but would like some input! If you have ideas for presents, pranks, and problems, send me a PM (please by PM because if I use your idea (I will give credit where credit is due) I would hate for people looking through the comments to see it and have the surprise be given away)! If you've got an idea, you've got a while before I start writing that chapter.**

**(A second finally (as you may have noticed, I'm quite long-winded)) You may have picked up on the fact that I don't particularly have a set plan for this story. I have the last few chapters and the next few chapters written in notes and scribbles, but I don't know what will lead me where I want to go, and thus have no approximation of how long it will all take to get there (I gave a guess a few chapters back, but I'm not sure about it anymore). All I ask is that you have patience with me and follow the story on whichever path it chooses to take.**

**-faceless**

**Oh! (a third finally; I apologise). If you've read my profile, I have a tumblr account, and if you, too, have an account, you've probably noticed that there are a lot of Snarry accounts that give fanfiction recommendations. I was thinking of asking one (or a couple) to take a look at this fic, and maybe promote it on their blog. I was wondering what you all thought about that. I don't want it to seem like I'm begging for attention or anything, but I'm proud of this and am afraid that many Snarry-lovers are missing it because Severus isn't in the characters list (as it's kind of a surprise who Harry's friend is in the beginning). So if you think it's a good (or bad) idea, or you have a blog to which you think I should send it, would you let me know? Huge thanks and sorry again for the long note.**

**Wait! LAST ONE, I SWEAR. This is my last prewritten chapter. I'm not saying there won't be a chapter next week, but there is a big chance there won't be. My writer's block has taken a turn for the worse, and I can't seen to get anything down on paper. My apologies!**


	24. Ch 24: Severus Meets his Master

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter and am not making money from this! Thanks again to my wonderful Beta, Jack Frost lovercadi93 !**

**It's a day late, but at least I'm getting it to you guys this week! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: Severus Meets his Master<strong>

It was Saturday, noon, before the Dark Lord returned to his Manor. He'd gone, one by one, to every major city and many smaller cities in the world. He killed muggles and wizards alike, unable to find complacency in their screams for long. He knocked over bridges, blew up buildings, caught fire to whole towns before returning to his Manor.

He apparat

* * *

><p>ed to the main gate, walking along the black iron fence and admiring the roses sculpted in the metal, even in his fury. He'd left the Fae out and about, but he was in no mood to do anything anymore. He had on his mind a hot bath and a long sleep. He was hurt, betrayed; his most loyal follower had left him. The closest thing he had to a friend was gone.<p>

His pulse raced through his face again, even as he thought of it. Oh, yes, Severus would pay.

Reaching the gate, he placed his hand against the invisible barrier, unkeying the wards. He'd almost finished before he noticed the heap on the ground in the bushes. As it was, if it hadn't smelled so noisome, he wouldn't have detected it at all.

He was tempted to crucio the animal into leaving, but it didn't appear to be living. Walking slowly, Voldemort approached the thing. The closer he got, the more it seemed to be a dirty, ratty cloak covering something. Standing above it now, he kicked it roughly, making it fly back and roll over.

* * *

><p>Severus' eyes flew open the moment he felt something connect to his ribs. It couldn't have been long after he'd lain down, covering himself fully with his cloak in case any unfriendly visitors came by. After staying awake many hours, he'd feared that if he didn't get a bit of rest before the Dark Lord came back, he wouldn't be able to hold his Occlumency shields.<p>

He'd been by the gate for days, choosing the main gate because it was the most likely entrance for the Dark Lord to return by. Severus believed it was in his best interest to be upfront with his story. Afterall, he couldn't make his ex-Master any angrier.

He knew it was dangerous to come here. He knew it wasn't likely for him to leave alive. While he was confident that he could get information from any unknowing Death Eaters, he was not confident he could convince the Dark Lord to not kill him.

Deciding that lying, dazed on the ground was no way to achieve his plight, Severus rolled to a kneeling position.

"My Lord," Severus knelt before his old Master.

"Severus." The Dark Lord whispered in Parseltongue.

Severus shivered. Harry and the Dark Lord sounded nothing alike, for which he was thankful. He raised his eyes to meet the Dark Lord's. Most people would think it odd, but it was a sign of fidelity for the Dark Lord's servants, an invitation into their minds.

Mere minutes passes as Tom raped Severus' mind.

He saw fabricated memories of the past weekend. Severus' memoried lied, saying he'd spent the time trying to worm his way into young Potter's life. He said with his thoughts that Potter was eager for the love his loathed Potion's Master promised. The boy took to him immediately, accepting him completely.

As an accomplished Occlumens he knew to show real memories with the false ones. Though it pained him, he showed dancing with Harry, watching the boy sleep, and simply sitting to talk with him. He felt undampable hatred flare in his chest as Voldemort tore through his love life. The man-beast smiled gleefully, believing it to be disgust for the boy.

Severus then revealed the very real memory of the meeting with the Headmaster. He allowed his revulsion for the Dark Lord to seep through and colour the memory with Albus.

When Voldemort retreated, Severus didn't look away. His eyes were unfeeling black stones in their sockets. He would not plead. Much as he wanted to do so. He would die a man. He would die keeping his love safe. He stood, for he would die on his feet.

Voldemort smiled, wand drawn, "Come along, Severus; we have much to discuss."

* * *

><p>Draco had left Ginny after the proposal. He'd not seen her since then. He'd returned to his friends where the questions were plentiful. He'd fended them off with his usual sneer and haughty derision, but his heart broke when he could not go to her that evening when he'd watched her cry from across the Great Hall.<p>

He'd despaired as he couldn't see her, hold her, with her family around. He didn't know what was going on, and, for the first time, he missed his father, simply because of all of the information he'd have at his disposal.

Now, he didn't even have Severus, nor did he know where he'd gone. After the proposal, he'd disappeared, and the school descended into a panic from the attacks. He wasn't stupid, he knew they were connected, but he wished he at least knew everyone was alright. He'd yet to even get a letter from his mum.

* * *

><p>Ginny Weasley loved Harry Potter, and she always will so she sat with him Saturday morning and soothing him into sleep. She sat with her brother as he slept, and smoothed his inky hair, and she was there when he woke.<p>

Screaming, Harry kicked his legs and flailed his arms, trying with all his might to escape his mind. When he felt the arms around him, they felt wrong. They weren't long and spidery, and he fought them, still dazed with sleep.

He knocked the arms away, and when they didn't come back, he was able to breathe. When he came back to himself, he heard the crying. he turned around and saw Ginny sitting on the floor where he must have knocked her.

She was only crying softly, but her nose was gushing, her eyes already bruising, and her bottom lip swelling. Even past the blood, he could read his name on her lips.

His memories rushed back to him: falling asleep next to Ginny, the past couple days of terror, her coming late last night to calm him down from hysterics. With the memories came guilt, and he crawled out of his bed to kneel next to her.

"Oh, Ginny, I'm so sorry." He wrapped an arm around her and groped at his bedside table to find his wand. He cast a quick cleaning spell and transfigured ice for her to hold to her face.

"You're fine, Harry. I guess you're not used to waking up next to someone." She blushed a deep crimson when she realised she _didn't_ know if he was used to that or not. She hurried to distract him, "What was your dream about?"

"I'm not," he coughed, "used to- well- yeah." He coughed again, this time sounding strangled, "It wasn't- I don't think- it wasn't-"

"What did you see?" Her voice was muffled by the ice pressed to her face, but he could hear her concern. "Was is Snape?"

He knew he should be comforting her, he did, after all, just hit her in the face, but he could feel his tears coming, and he dropped his head to her shoulder. She just held him as he took shuddering, gasping breaths to get himself under control again. she took it as affirmation, whispering, "Oh, Harry,"

He shook his head, wiped his dry eyes, and lifted his head. Severus wouldn't want him to cry. "He- he got there. Just now-" He broke off, a horrible thought overtaking him: What if Voldemort had gotten there days ago? What if Voldemort'd seen Severus before he went on his rampage? What if Severus was already dead? He would know; something would be different, right?

He shook his head again; he could hear Severus berating him, "Don't entertain those thoughts, you foolish boy," see Severus' eyes softening, "You're really upset aren't you? Come here," feel Severus' arms around him, "Shush, now. I'm right here."

Almost.

"He- Voldemort- just got there. He saw Sev on the ground and- and- he kicked him. Hard. Then he looked in his mind. Sev let him, but he still made it hurt, but- but- Severus lied to him, gave him fake memories. He made Sev go inside with him." His voice broke, but that was okay because that was all he'd seen anyway.

"Up we go." Ginny pulled on his arm, and Harry jumped. He'd nearly forgotten she was there.

"Right. We need to get you to Pomfrey."

She rolled her eyes at him. "You're the one that hasn't eaten in nearly three days, but you're worried about me? Come on. Go shower. You stink. Then we're going to the Common Room. Give the elves time to change your sheets. They're probably going mad. I'll be right over her when you get out."

He was thankful she was so steady; he was pretty sure it was the only thing holding him together.

* * *

><p>Severus rose from his knees. Every joint in his body ached, and he never felt older than when he was in Volde-no, he was the old Severus right now- than when he was in the Dark Lord's presence.<p>

He followed behind his Master and cowed himself.

He was not a spy. He was not an Order member. He was not a boyfriend- fiance now. He was not Sev.

He was Severus Snape. Potions Master for the Dark Lord. Bat of the Dungeons. Worthless servant, begging forgiveness.

* * *

><p>It was only a few short minutes before Harry emerged from the shower, toweling his hair dry and feeling as though he should feel better, but not really feeling any different.<p>

He tried to smile when he saw Ginny sitting on his bed, waiting, but by the look on her face, it didn't work very well.

She stood and offered him her hand. Though he normally wouldn't, he took it and walked down the stairs with her.

Before they reached the bottom of the steps, they hear crying. Ginny stopped. "I should tell you: Hermione's a right mess."

His eyes widened, and he immediately knew it was her sister, though no one had said a word about either of them. Dropping Ginny's hand, he bounded down the last few steps.

"Is it her, Hermione?" Fred- Harry assumed- was sitting on the sofa near her, but she was in a ball at the other end, sobbing.

She looked up when he spoke to her. Reaching out her arms, she spoke, voice scratchy from lack of use, "Her name's Harmony."

Harry walked over and picked her up, her outstretched arms wrapping around his neck, and switched their positions. He set her in his lap as she'd done to him after he'd talked with Severus about his parents.

Neither said anything more, but Hermione buried her tears in Harry's neck, and Harry finally found the courage to cry, too.

* * *

><p>Draco was going mad with worry. He hadn't seen Ginny since lunch the day before, and it was killing him to not know if she was okay.<p>

It'd hurt him to lie to his yearmates. When he'd gone back to them on Thursday he'd lied and said he was taunting the, teasing them. Their Chosen One was in love with a snake. How did that suit them?

No one questioned him; it was his usual behaviour after all, and they'd all laughed. Later, when the attacks started, his slip-up of moving tables wasn't remembered. And if anyone noticed his worrying, well, it was just because he was upset over his mum.

He wished he could see Ginny. Wished he could drop his head into his hands and just relax. Wished he could sleep.

* * *

><p>Severus walked the long path to the Manor in absolute silence. Not even his footsteps made a sound. As he was a few paces behind his Master, he could see the set of his shoulders.<p>

The Dark Lord was nervous. Snape could see him fighting the urge to turn to make sure the traitor was still behind him. He allowed a rock from the gravel drive to slip beneath his shoe, making a slight crackle. The Dark Lord's shoulders shifted imperceptibly, relaxing. Severus, in turn, relaxed, too.

He didn't want to upset his Master, now did he?

* * *

><p>The halls were musty.<p>

Though the house-elves were always hard at work, they couldn't fix it. The house was old.

Like many ancient manors, the halls were narrow. The deep green and gold wallpaper was flaking, and the floorboards squeaked, but only under the Dark Lord.

Severus didn't allow that to comfort him. He wouldn't let his Master's exposed back comfort him. he was inconsolable, a servant, hoping for redemption.

The fact that it was by choice meant little. Nor did the fact that he had a new Master now, or that his new Master didn't heed Severus to call him anything but "Harry", mean much right now.

With a mental start, he realised he was thinking of Harry as if the boy was in charge of him, and, more startling, that it was true. Albeit it was in a much different way, but if Harry told him to do anything- asked him to do anything- he would do so without question. It's what you did for those you love.

The Dark Lord entered a room off to the side, and as Severus followed he banished every remaining thought of his love and replaced them with thoughts of Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived and enemy of his Master.

Severus Snape fell into his role as seamlessly as getting lost in a memory.

* * *

><p>Harry woke, screaming, at the same moment Severus pulled himself off the stone floor, yet again.<p>

Ron clutched at him, shaking his shoulder, and Harry stared blankly up at him.

"He-he-" Harry clamped his mouth shut, but it wasn't enough, and he leaned over the edge of the chair and over the floor and vomited anyway.

Hermione- maybe because she was kind, but also maybe because Harry was sitting rather close to her- cast a quick breath-freshening charm before asking him what was wrong.

Harry shook his head frantically. It was dark now, and the vision was short, but he knew the torture had gone on for hours. The old sitting room still swam above his friends as if he were seeing both at the same time. Closing his eyes didn't help.

"Harry, you can tell us, mate." Harry's eyes flicked up to Ron's face, and if it had been any other time, he would be wearing a face-splitting smile.

But it wasn't any other time, and Harry didn't even know if his numb face showed his shock. He shook his head again, vaguely thinking that he was going to give himself a concussion with all the head-shaking he was doing today.

He sighed. It was shaky.

He knew he would never be able to get back to sleep like this. Honestly, he didn't think he'd sleep until Severus was home so he settled himself in with his friends staring at him and him staring through them.

* * *

><p>Severus pulled himself off the floor. He continued to kneel before this Master, hoping-praying to whatever cruel being controlled this life- that he'd please the man well enough for him to stop, for now at least.<p>

Voldemort took a few steps forward, tucked Severus' greasy hair behind his ear, and smiled.

Severus once more screamed and fell on the floor. Keeping his mind as closed as he could, he could feel his consciousness trying to retreat. He was trying to hide inside his own mind, but with every bit of will he had, he wouldn't let it happen.

No one ever recovered from that.

After minutes, days, years the Dark Lord abruptly stopped the pain. Severus could see out the window that barely a moment had passed.

He could not pull himself off the floor.

"Tell me once more, my friend. Why'd you do it?"

* * *

><p>Voldemort watched as Severus cringed before retracing his web of lies. He listened to the explanation that he had not been absent from the school the week past, but simply had been spending his afternoons and nights with the wretched boy. Then, Severus told how Harry had taken to him brilliantly but had told his little friends about their "relationship". He reported that they'd gone straight to Dumbledore, who'd then informed them of the rule against courting. Apparently, Severus was good enough to protect the boy, but not good enough to be with the boy. Severus attempted a sneer before going on, relaying that they were given a choice between breaking it off and marrying. He divulged that, less than a week into their "relationship", Potter had chosen to marry him.<p>

Severus then went on, saying it was only natural that, once married, they'd take a honeymoon, on which, the Death Eaters could take the boy, and Severus could return to the castle, distraught and alone, sending out the Order to search for the boy. By which time, however, the miscreant would be dead and the Order members would fall straight into Voldemort's trap.

When he'd finished, for the seventh time, no less, the Dark Lord was gleeful. He'd never had a follower so allegiant, but then his eyes narrowed back into slits, "Why couln't you have informed me of this plan before you set it in motion?"

"My Lord, I was given the decision to make on Thursday. I had no time to think, but I knew Potter's trust in me would be broken if I didn't propose so I went directly to get a ring and straight back to the school, thinking of this on the way. I had no time to waste, my Lord."

Voldemort drummed his fingers on his armrest. "Hm. I suppose that's valid, though I do not like it. Crucio."

He flicked his wand so gently, nearly gracefully, but Severus fell from where he stood, having regained his footing during his speech. Hours, days, weeks went by, and he could only feel his body burning. He could think of naught but the near brokenness of his body and the last hope that the Dark Lord would kill him quickly. As his mind, once more, retreated into itself to protect the last remnants of his sanity, the pain stopped.

Anguished as he was, Severus knew better than to lie on the floor a second time. He slowly staggered to his feet, moving slowly, but as quickly as was possible.

"Now, Severus. You've been gone long. Where do they think you are?"

"Dumbledore told me to go to my rooms, away from the students, for protection. He knows many of them are children of Death Eaters, and he fears for my safety. He ordered me to ward myself in; even he won't know I'm gone." Every movement hurt him. Every syllable sent pains radiating through his body. If he didn't leave soon, he wouldn't be able to hold himself together. He dared a quick glance at the window; it was pitch black.

"Yes, yes, you've been gone quite a while. In a moment, you may go."

Severus fell to his knees, thanking his Lord for his mercy, but watched in horror as Voldemort lifted his wand once more, "Crucio."

* * *

><p>It was the middle of the night, somewhere between saturday and sunday, but still Harry's friends stayed with him as a silent vigil. Hermione was the only one sound asleep, and no one found fault with her as they'd borne witness to her sleepless suffering all weekend. Ginny had dozed lightly as she'd been up the entire night with Harry, but now she was simply joining the others in gazing at their poor friend.<p>

Originally, she'd been jubilant about Harry and Snape's relationship coming out in the open, preferring to think that if harry was happy, she should be happy for him. Draco had quickly crushed that in a note he'd sent her on thursday. It had been cryptic and made hastily, but she got the message: Snape had revealed his alliance in front of the children of Death Eaters, and, by the time she'd read it, the Dark Lord was sure to have heard of his betrayal. She'd immediately sobered and began fearing for her friend. Deraco had continued by noting how Dumbledore didn't appear pleased with the whole thing either.

Ginny concluded that, as much as she was coming to enjoy Draco's company, he was a bloody pessimist. Still, looking at where they were now, she had to admit that he must be right.

However, here and surrounded by friends, Harry looked better than he had last night. He was still exhausted, and the black bruises under his eyes were testament to that, but it was only to be expected as he'd stayed awake and awaiting Snape's return since the news of the attacks came in after the Professor had gone off to assure You-Know-Who of his loyalty.

Ginny knew that Snape had tried to tell Harry there was nothing to worry about, but Harry had been a wreck.

Around daybreak, silent tears began falling from Harry's eyes. He curled back into foetal position from where he'd been sitting rigid on the edge of the sofa all night.

Immediately, Ginny, Neville, Ron, and Fred jumped into action. They knew he had never been comfortable enough to accept direct comfort so they all hurried to distract him with anything they could think of: Quidditch, classes, the atrocity of the Durmstrang students staying with them, the upcoming Apparition Lessons. But he wasn't having any of it, simply balling up by Hermione's side and accidentally waking her.

That was, until Ron stumbled upon a key topic.

"How'd this all happen anyway?"

Harry shrugged at first and said, "Just did," but when that didn't seem to be enough for his friends- eager as they were to finally receive a reaction- he told them the entire truth. His eyes slowly gained life, and his fingers began spinning his new ring all the while. He told them of waking up in Severus' bed the first night, Severus coming back for him, talking to Severus every evening, letting himself be taken care of for once, coming back to school and their first kisses, running into him in Dumbledore's office. He purposely left out the kissing outside of the Headmaster's office as his description of the way Sev's eyes were drawn to him again and again had made ron and Neville's faces go green while Fred and Hermione's went red- one form humour, the other from embarrassment. He told them of dancing and his fear of swimming but going with Severus anyway. And he did explain what Dumbledore said during their meeting a week and a half ago and how the Headmaster had found out about them, and he was just getting to the days of silence when a knock came from the portrait.

Harry fell quiet, only realising the hours he'd been talking when he registered the burning in his throat. He looked towards the others.

"Maybe a first year?" Ginny asked as she went to open the portrait. "It's weird that no one's been through all day."

"Don't open it." Hermione told her, "No one knows where the portrait is except Gryffindors and Gryffindor teachers, and all of us have the password."

"Nonsense." Ginny said, "It's probably just a first year that forgot-" As the door swung open, her words died in her throat, and she took in the sight before her. She took in a breath to scream.

* * *

><p>"One more time, old friend."<p>

Igor Karkaroff sighed. He'd gone to Dumbledore as soon as he'd arrived at the castle, but the old man had simply brushed him off. He'd given the book to a friend, he'd said.

Some friend.

Now, three days later, the Hogwarts Headmaster had called him back. When Igor walked in, he knew Albus had accomplished nothing. They were no closer to a cure or a diagnoses than before.

Finally, though, someone other than that wretched Longbottom boy believed him.

Igor reclined in his chair, bringing his tea up to his lips- but not drinking-no he knew better- before flatly stating, "You've heard this all twice now, Albus."

Dumbledore, too, reclined, steepling his fingers and pursing his lips as he always had done when something didn't go his way. After a moment, he smiled, "As they say, 'third time's the charm'."

Igor sighed again. He knew Albus would never banish him or his students, he was much too clever to do something so bold, but he could make life very uncomfortable for the lot of them. "Very well."

Albus' eyes twinkled.

"His first plan of attack was to release the Fae."

"During the First War?"

"Yes. He was looking for the book when something else caught his attention. Shortly after, he abandoned his search, went after the Potters, and, well, died- er."

"Yes, yes. Continue."

"Now that he's back, he must have gone along with his original idea. The Fae… The Fae was never a good idea. You know that. You know I know that."

Dumbledore smiled, thinking back to the trial when Karkaroff confessed the other Death Eaters. He'd known Azkaban Hadn't broken the hardened wizard that quickly. There was something else he'd feared, but he'd just not known what. Now, however, he did, and it pleased him greatly. He did hate not knowing things; it was like having an itch you couldn't scratch. "Yes, that's certainly true."

"There's no cure."

"Other than the one in that book." Dumbledore's grin widened.

"Yes, but how could you get it? I doubt the Dark Lord ever lets it leave him."

"Well, then we simply must kill him."

Karkaroff paled. He'd kneeled before that man. The Dark Lord may have become a monster, but he would never betray his old master. "I'm afraid I must return to my students, Albus. Dinner will be served shortly."

Albus watched his colleague with sad eyes. He must find help elsewhere then.

* * *

><p>At Ginny's cry, everyone leapt to their feet. No one knew what was out there, but they'd protect their friend. Only when Harry reached the doorway and fell on his knees did anyone lower their wands.<p>

It was awful. Hermione's hands flew to cover her eyes as they spilled tear after tear, and Fred simply held her. ginny stood silent and shocked. Ron dropped to pull his friend back. Neville passed out, finally seeing firsthand what his parents must have looked like before they'd lost their minds altogether.

Harry clung to him, though, and wouldn't let go. He'd taken Severus' broken body in his arms and rocked him as dry sobs wracked his own body. Seeing the man this way, he was barely relieved that he was alive.

* * *

><p>By the time they laid him on the couch in front of the fire and Neville had woken and ran to get Dumbledore and McGonagall. It was many long minutes before either arrived and Severus still hadn't awoken. He groaned in his sleep, but didn't move, and Harry sat by his side and held his hand, trying to offer some kind of comfort.<p>

McGonagall arrived first, bursting through the door and coming to kneel at her old friend's side. Silent tears streamed down her face. Severus had never been her favourite person, but to see what he would do for Harry's safety touched her deeply.

She just knelt at his side when Dumbledore came in with Madam Pomfrey. He stood around the back of the couch and watched with the children as the Madam fussed over him. She cast multiple diagnostic spells before shaking her head and wiping her face tear-free.

"He'll live. His body isn't as broken as it appears."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief before Neville spoke up. "Will he-will his mind-be like my parents'?"

Harry repressed a shudder, but turned to look at Madam Pomfrey. She said nothing as she began casting spells over his mind. Harry pinched his eyes closed wondering how he could have let this happen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So! A cliffhanger! Again, I don't have any other pre-written chapters so the next one might be late again. I'm especially sorry about that because I'm leaving you with a cliff hanger, but I'm writing as fast as I can!**

**Anyway! Tell me what you think and answer some of the questions that I gave you (last week? maybe?)!**


	25. Ch 25: Scarecrow, Tin Man, Cowardly Lion

**A/N: Hello! First I apologise for the long absence. This update does not mean that I'll have regular chapters quite yet, but I feel bad for leaving you all for so long!**

**Secondly, the chapter title may be confusing for some of you whom are not familiar with American movies. The title is derived from _The Wizard of Oz_ which I heard about and thus watched. In the movie the scarecrow had no brain, the tin man no heart, and the lion no courage, but they were still able to help the main character, Dorothy, find her way home. In the end, however, they found that they all did, in fact, have these traits all along. I found similarities between these three and three of my own characters so I though the title fitting.**

**Third, thanks as always to my amazing beta, Jack Frost lover cadi93.**

**Fourth and final, I'm so sorry about the ending...**

**-faceless**

* * *

><p>Chapter 25: The Scarecrow, the Tin Man, and the Cowardly Lion<p>

Sunday morning brought an angry Headmaster flinging open the solid, double doors to the infirmary as if they were nothing. "Mr. Longbottom!"

The patients all jumped awake and aware, some grabbing their wands while others simply cowered under thin bedcoverings. Madam Pomfrey came rushing out of the back office, her usual calm demeanor shattered. "Headmaster Karkaroff! I must ask you to please lower your voice."

Dumbledore strolled into the room casually, "If we could speak to Mr. Longbottom, Poppy, we'll be out of your hair. I've heard he's been spending his free time in here?"

"Yes, yes, he would hardly leave Miss Granger to herself, but he left with her around supper time last evening. I've not seen him since."

"Blast! You daft woman! Do you know where he is?"

"Now, Igor, that is not the way to treat anybody." Dumbledore cut in smoothly, effectively undermining Karkaroff's authority as well as helping to calm poor Poppy.

Looking back and forth between the two Headmasters, Madam Pomfrey wrung her hands in her apron, "I don't know where he's gone, no."

Her timidity was rewarded by an impressive vermillion tone overtaking Karkaroff's face, "Shut that child up!" He roared as he stormed back out the way he'd come, Professor Dumbledore trailing after him like an amused puppy.

Before everyone had even flinched from the bang of the door, Madam Pomfrey was by little Susie's side, offering her a sweet and wrapping the child in her arms.

Whispered conversations rung out between the bedridden patients while two boys locked eyes and slipped out the door, unnoticed.

* * *

><p>"What do you think that was all about?" George asked Emil Krum as he placed silencing charms on the empty classroom they'd chosen.<p>

"It probably has something to do with whatever they were arguing about on Thursday when they came bursting through the first time."

"Something tells me he's too upset for it to be about plants," George laughed as he pulled himself atop a desk, facing the front of the room.

Emil came up beside him, hesitating before he jumped up to sit next to George, "You're probably right."

George laughed again, "Can I get you to tell my mum that?"

"Come on," Emil bumped their shoulders together, "she knows you're smart."

"Not since I didn't get any OWLS. She was devastated. 'Percy would _never_,'"

"Well, I think you're brilliant. Your joke shoppe? It's exactly what people need at a time like this. They need a little light."

Suddenly George became aware of just how close they were sitting on the desktops, their shoulders, thighs, and fingers pressed lightly against one anothers. He dared a glance at the Durmstrang student, and could feel his breath catch in his throat, even as his eyes caught on the chocolate brown staring back, "You think so?" He whispered, his breath ghosting over Emil's hard, thin features, slightly ruffling the brown hair hanging a bit too long over his forehead.

Emil didn't answer, instead looking as if he were memorising every fiery freckle on George's face before looking back into his deep blue eyes. He licked his lips, an unconscious gesture, before nodding, inadvertently bringing his face closer.

Watching, Emil's little pink sliver of tongue dance across his lower lip, George felt something settle in his stomach. It rested somewhere between desire and dread.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore followed Karkaroff down the hall from room to room, in search of the boy. Apparently he thought he'd come across some reference to the creatures Karkaroff claimed to be wreaking havoc. They'd been to every corner of the castle, from the Great Hall, where breakfast was still going on, a lively event despite the circumstances, to the dungeons, though they knew Longbottom would never go there willingly, to the Astronomy tower, regardless of the weather.<p>

Now, they were trekking across the grounds towards the Forbidden Forest.

"Tell me again why we don't go to his Common Room?"

"They're reserved for the new guests coming in now. All students were asked to remove their belongings yesterday evening. The passwords were changed for the families moving in. He cannot get inside." If Albus' clipped tone wasn't enough to show his deteriorating temper, the sparkle having left his eye was.

"His Head of House wouldn't know his whereabouts?"

"Oh, Igor, Minerva has much more important things to be doing with her time."

Karkaroff's reply was cut short as a distant cry of "Professor!" reached them. The two men turned around to see their quarry chasing them.

"Professor Dumbledore, come quick!" Neville shouted as he ran towards them.

"Longbottom!" Karkaroff growled.

"Not now, Professor! Sorry, Professor!" Neville yelled with surprising force; Snape would have been proud. "Professor Dumbledore, it's Snape!"

Dumbledore took off at a sprint towards his student at a speed surprising for anyone, let alone a man of his age, "Where?"

"Gry-Gryffindor C-Com-Common Room." Neville huffed as he reversed his direction, running alongside his racing Headmaster, who had, by this time, hiked up his robes to bear knobbly, old knees as he ran.

"Alert Poppy, Igor!" Professor Dumbledore threw over his shoulder across the grounds.

* * *

><p>To George, it seemed as if time had slowed down.<p>

He and Emil had helped Neville in the hospital since Thursday. Unsurprisingly, given his many trips to the infirmary, Neville knew how to heal various maladies as well as stasis, pain relief, and calming spells. He also knew where everything was.

George had simply tagged along after Fred, who'd refused to leave Hermione's side. They were always expected to be together so it was only logical that George couldn't leave.

Emil had been like Hermione, refusing to leave his brother's bedside. They'd lost their parents a year and a half ago when the He Who Must Not Be Named returned. It had only been a week after Viktor had been cured of his bewitchment. Ever since, Emil had been extremely protective of his older brother.

Quickly, Madam Pomfrey enlisted them both to help with the minor injured that uninfected students came in with. They were also to keep track of the parents, calm them, and reassure them that everything would be fine.

Little by little, Neville had moved apart form the other two, using his more advanced knowledge to help the mediwitch keep the infected students calm and pain-free. It left a lot of time for the two to get to know each other, and they'd become fast friends, circumstance and fear bringing them close.

The closer they got, the more conflicted George became, and his current situation of Emil's looming face growing ever closer was not exempt. A piece of him wanted this closeness, craved it really, but the second part wanted it with anyone but the man in front of him whose eyelids were fluttering closed to block out melting chocolate eyes, and whose hand was not only brushing his but grasping it, and whose shoulder was now pressed against his.

George's eyes fluttered closed, too, and slowly he leaned forward, diminishing the gap between them rapidly. Even though he was expecting it, the contact surprised him, and he gasped. Emil, mistaking George's shock for eagerness, quickly followed suit, sliding his own lips open and using his tongue to caress George's.

George could feel himself reacting even as he panicked. His own tongue danced with Emil's, and his hand came up to pull on the brown locks at the base of Emil's neck. He gasped and panted and turned himself so he was more turned toward the man who'd caught his attention. Emil brought his hand up too and wrapped it around George's waist, pulling them to face each other more fully.

But George's panic was rising and overtaking his body. All at once, he realised where he was and who he was with, and he froze momentarily before ripping his fingers from where they were tangled in honey and caramel hair. He jumped off the desks and pulled his fingers from Emil's, face heating.

He spun back, mouth hanging open and unable to find words, and took in the sight of Emil still leaning forward as if frozen in the act of falling. One of his arms was hanging lank across his lap, and his eyes were wide with questions for which George simply had no answers.

Spinning on his heel, he walked out the door, leaving Emil frozen in shock as rejection filled him, making his fingers shake.

* * *

><p>Igor Karkaroff came bursting into the infirmary for the second time that day. Severus had always been a friend of his, and just because they had opposing beliefs didn't change that; Igor would always do what he could.<p>

Madam Pomfrey, in the midst of helping Branimir Yanev, the other Durmstrang student, take a pain relieving potion, looked up at the bang. The admonishment at the tip of her tongue died when she took in the look on the face of Durmstrang's Headmaster. Branimir sat up, and Poppy barked, "What's happened?"

"Severus! He's-Gryffindor Common!" Before he could draw another breath, the mediwitch was sweeping past him, out into the corridor.

She was nearly to Gryffindor Tower when she caught up to Headmaster Dumbledore and the Longbottom boy. The Headmaster was huffing and puffing, slowing steadily, but the boy was offering quiet encouragements.

When Poppy reached them, she asked the Headmaster what he knew of any of this. She would have thought it rude if it hadn't been for the state of the man when the boy answered. He told her of staying up with Harry and the knock on the door. When they opened it, they saw Professor Snape, collapsed on the floor. He didn't know much else as Snape wasn't awake, and they weren't sure what was wrong with him, though from the state Harry'd been in all night, he might know.

His tale was coming to a close as they opened the portrait, and Poppy had to close her eyes to centre herself for a moment when she saw her old friend. Her heart broke at the sight of such a strong man lying broken on the ratty old Gryffindor sofa, but it shattered at the fact that Severus would rather be here with the boy than getting help away from him.

Quickly she bustled over to the unconscious man. The room held its breath as she cast multiple diagnostic spells before shaking her head and wiping her face tear-free.

"He'll live. His body isn't as broken as it appears."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief before Neville spoke up. "Will he-will his mind-be like my parents'?"

Harry repressed a shudder, but turned to look at Madam Pomfrey. She said nothing as she began casting spells over his mind. Harry pinched his eyes closed wondering how he could have let this happen.

* * *

><p>Harry joined the rest of the families in the infirmary.<p>

For the first time he was seeing the devastation his decisions had wrought. He was alternating between gazing, wide-eyed, at the families and patients, staring at the pale skin of Severus' hand, for he couldn't look at the man's face, and clenching his eyes shut in self-hatred and grief. How could he have done this to all these people? How could he have spent the last days hiding in his room instead of facing them?

"No one blames you, Harry." A heavy hand landed on his shoulder, and he looked up into the familiar blue eyes of a Weasley. Seeing no Hermione around, he assumed it was George. "Harry?"

Finally, Harry bowed his face to try to hide the stream of tears that were a long time coming. It was like a dam had cracked, and while there was a steady flow of feeling strolling down his face.

Emil stepped forward and lightly sat himself on the edge of the Potion Master's bed, though he was sure the man would have a fit about it if he were awaken. He slipped the younger man's hand from the limp fingers of his newly betrothed and pulled his other hand from where it was clutching the sheets. "Harry, look at me."

Harry looked up at the low, melodious voice. It was reminiscent of Severus' enough to be calming, but it didn't have his surety and familiarity. Still, the caramel hair was like Remus', reminding the boy of how his father's friend had been absent for far too long, and the warm brown eyes were akin to Hermione's in their caring and deep expression, and the thin set to his lips reminded Harry so much of Sirius it almost hurt.

Vaguely, Harry questioned who this new man was, but then he was talking again, and it took too much of the energy Harry didn't have to wonder and listen at the same time. "Harry, you've been through shitte before. Everyone's watched you since you were a baby. You go into impossible situations again and again, but you come out the other side. You may be a little worse for the wear, yeah, but you still come out. And what's more: you come out ready to keep fighting, even if it means you'll go down again, and have to get up again, and have to count your losses again.

"There's no one like you. There's no one else that can get up and persevere as much as you. That's why I know you won't get through this. You'll do so much more. You'll defeat it, rise from it, and go on to do a million other death-defying, impossible things.

"You've been through too much not to."

The whole of the infirmary was watching them now, and Emil could see them behind Harry in his peripheral vision, but he couldn't look away from the brokenness before him until Harry nodded. He pulled his hands from Emil's grasp and wiped his eyes.

"There's nothing I can do for him, is there?"

"Madam Pomfrey's doing her best, mate." George jumped as Neville spoke up from behind him, none of them having realised he'd come up to them.

"None of this would have even happened if it wasn't for Professor Vincintia."

"Wait. What'd she do?" George piped up.

"Er-" Harry turned and saw the entire hospital wing watching.

"How about we go some place else?" Neville suggested.

* * *

><p>George and Emil were back in the abandoned classroom for the second time that day, and though they were still huddled around Harry, they were carefully keeping distance between them.<p>

As they'd walked in, it was quite easy. Neville had pulled Emil to the side and Harry took the chance to talk to George.

"He's a good bloke, George. You're lucky."

George just sputtered.

"Where'd you meet him?"

"He's been helping in the infirmary." George choked out. "He's Krum's brother."

Harry laughed, it was strained, but it was still a laugh. "That means he's Krum, too, you dolt."

* * *

><p>Harry and George walked ahead of them into the classroom, Neville joked with Emil.<p>

"That was pretty heartfelt for a Durmstrang bloke."

It didn't go over well.

"What?" Emil rounded on him. "Pretty courageous for a Hogwarts pansy."

"Hey!" Neville puffed up his chest. "I'm in Gryffindor. We're known for our courage!"

"Gryffindors might be, but we've heard of you all the way back in Norway. Neville Longbottom, the Cowardly Lion."

Neville's pride deflated, "See? You're just like the rest of them: a heartless bastard."

"I spit on you and your prejudice." Not having anything further to say, he turned to join the other pair.

He caught the end of their conversation just as Harry said, "That means he's Krum, too, you dolt," and he decided to intervene.

"Oh right, I never introduced myself. Emil Krum at your service," He stuck out his hand to be shaken.

"Er- hello." Harry shook the proffered hand.

"So!" George clasped his hands together, "What's this about Professor Vincintia?"

Harry sat down to tell them all about the meeting with Dumbledore, trusting in George's judgement of Emil and including him in the conversation.

He told them about her garnet, in which Emil seemed particularly interested, and the ultimatum. When he was finished, George was the first to talk, "So he proposed because he had to?"

Harry's face fell, but Emil was quick to jump in, "No, no, he had other options. I think he wants to marry Harry. What I'm interested in is how Vincintia made this stone."

"I'd rather know why." Neville said.

"Why doesn't help us with anything though. She must have used serious amounts of Dark magic to make it. If these are Dark creatures attacking us, she might be able to help." Emil reasoned.

"I see your point, but if she could help, wouldn't she have already?" George asked.

"Maybe," Emil began, "but what if she doesn't know whether or not she could help?"

"That's true," Neville agreed, "but if Dumbledore already knows of the stone, he'll know it was made with Dark magic, which means he'll already know she can help."

"Not necessarily," George countered. "It was hell just telling people where they were rooming; I can't imagine having to make all of those arrangements. He's probably going mental with everything he has to do right now."

"That's actually a good point. Should we go talk to her?"

"Is it safe, Neville?" George asked. "If she knows Dark magic, maybe she's not on our side."

"I think it will be safe," Emil put in. "I mean, she already knows that Harry and Professor Snape have been together for a while, but she didn't go straight to You-Know-Who."

"Alright," George relented, "but how do we know she'll be able to help?"

"Well, we know they're Dark. Karkaroff thinks they're Fae Creatures." All heads turned to Neville in question, and he looked a bit sheepish. "I guess I forgot to mention all that."

"Well," Emil prompted, not necessarily kindly, "Mention it now."

Harry, grateful for the end of the verbal lawn tennis, was more than happy to listen as Neville settled in to tell of what he and Headmaster Karkaroff had been arguing over over the last few days.

He told them about the book that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had been obsessed with before his first downfall and the plans he'd unfolded as his first wave of attack. He was going to release the Fae after gathering support from other Dark Creatures, such as Vampires and Werewolves. The second wave would be the attack of the Dark Creatures, who could blend into society without being noticed.

Both waves would be random attacks, and the reason was two-fold. Not only would it strike fear into people and weaken relationships, it would also make everyone unsafe, forcing more wizards and witches to seek shelter with him than planned attacks would.

Once the first two waves were finished, the third would be planned and carried out with magical folk. They would strike well-populated and powerful place, such as ministry buildings, International Apparition Points, and commercial streets, such as Diagon Alley.

While the final attack was wrecking havoc on the wizardry world, the random attacks would continue in the muggle world, making no where safe.

Then, Neville divulged the information he'd already known of the Fae. He said they'd been mentioned vaguely in an ancient Herbology tome his grandmother had given him, saying their corpses were great as fertilizer for certain plants, but warning that they would react volatility with others.

He said Karkaroff knew little about the actual Creatures, but knew that whatever they did when they bit people had no cure and was always fatal. Emil paled here, and George vied to reach out and give him assurance as he'd done to Harry earlier, but he restrained from the urge as Neville continued, explaining how the things came from a different world that was blocked off hundreds of years ago.

All knowledge of the world was said to have been burned to keep future generations from accessing the terror of the past.

It was a lie. And someone had kept a book, a deadly book with the power to bring this world to its knees.

Neville finished, and the quartet sat for a while, simply looking at one another.

* * *

><p>After a while, Harry was the first to break the silence. "We've got to tell the others."<p>

"Do you think that's a good idea?" George asked. "I mean Ronald's my brother, and you trust family, but…" he trailed off, looking uncertain about insulting Harry's best friend.

"And what about Hermione?" Neville added. "She's got quite a bit on her plate, what with Harmony…" He trailed off, too, looking very much as he had back in first year.

"I agree, Harry. The less people who know what's going on, the better we'll be able to sneak around. If everyone's off on a secret mission and asking odd questions, the professors will get suspicious."

Harry looked around at the three of them in shock. "Look. You guys don't get it. Ron, Hermione, and I- we don't keep secrets from each other. Even this year, when no one could know about Se-Severus and I, Hermione and I still talked about him all the time, she just didn't know who she was talking about at first.

"We've been together since the beginning. They were my first friends, _are_ my best friends. Even if they can't help with this, I've got to tell them what's going on. They've gone through enough for me to deserve that."

One by one the three nodded their heads in agreement, and Harry flashed them a grin. "I'll be back."

As Harry reached the door, he paused a moment. "I can't believe I'm even going to say this," he said, turning back, "but, in regards to the professors getting suspicious, I think we should work with them this time. In the past it's been more work and trouble trying to keep everything from them than it would have been to just work alongside them from the beginning.

"Besides," he continued when he was met with blank, shocked stares from Neville and George, "if-when-_when_ Severus wakes up, I'm going to tell him,and I know he won't want to keep it from Dumbledore, even if he's not happy with him right now. You," he said, addressing Neville," have to talk to Karkaroff about this all anyway because he's the only one we know that knows anything about Fae Creatures."

"M-me?" Neville stuttered out, but Harry just talked over him.

"You," he said, turning towards Emil now, "have to talk to Vincintia because she used Dark Magic and I know it's part of the curriculum at Durmstrang so if any one of us is liable to understand it, it'll be you.

"And you," he turned to George last, "need to talk to Dumbledore and your parents and as many other Members as you can think of that will be able to help. If Voldemort's building an army, we need to be ready to fight."

George gulped, realising that Harry was talking about turning the Order into an army. the idea made him nervous.

Harry opened the door, but turned again, "And ask them all about Remus. It's been too long since I've heard from him, and I'm worried. I think he may be missing."

He left in a flurry of robes, very much reminiscent of his betrothed, calling parting words over his shoulder and promising to see them all soon.

* * *

><p>Harry stopped by the infirmary first. He didn't stay long, just long enough to squeeze Severus' hand and whisper in his ear, "We're going to fix this, Sev. I love you."<p>

He left then, in search of his friends.

* * *

><p>The trio was left behind in the abandoned classroom, and the three of them had matching gobsmacked expressions on their faces.<p>

This time, it was Neville to break the silence. "Did he just act like-"

"Yeah. He did, mate, but with less derision. Those two were made for each other."

Emil looked between the two of them, "Did he just order me around?"

Neville and George chuckled that that was all Emil got out of the situation. Pretty soon Emil joined in, and the three of them were holding their sides and choking on their laughter, but it just felt so good to release all the pent up tension.

* * *

><p>Harry ran into Hermione when he left the infirmary. Her face was tear-stained again. He felt bad about disturbing her, but if this lead to a chance for her sister to get better and live, he figured it was worth it in the end. She walked him back to the Community Common Room that all the students were sharing which the castle was so crowded. She had helped Ron pack up his things after they heard they were supposed to be moving.<p>

All the Houses were sharing a room with their year-mates of the same gender, and the place was crowded. As they were a day late in joining the havoc, Ron and Harry were separated from each other, and Harry ended up with a bed near the Slytherin group of sixth year boys as no one really wanted to be near them anyway.

However, this wasn't where they went just yet. Harry though his unpacking could wait, and they headed over to find Ron. Finding him unpacking his own things, Harry asked him to join them and the three left for the Community Common Room again, this time searching for Ginny.

They found her by the fire with Luna and a pretty asian girl who looked vaguely familiar. They politely interrupted and Ginny left with them, shooting a look at someone across the room, as if nervous of something.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy had pretended to agree with the rest of the Slytherins that sharing a dormitory was the worst thing imaginable. They would have to room with Blood-traitors and Mudbloods for Merlin's sake!<p>

But secretly he took advantage of it all day today. Last night, he'd been concerned when Ginny hadn't shown up with the rest of her year-mates, thinking she'd already been caught up in some hair-brained scheme. However, when she'd shown up this morning, he'd been able to breathe a sigh of relieve and had yet to take his eyes from her, reassuring himself that she was safe, just across the Community Common Room.

When the bloody Golden Trio came to get her, he tensed. He knew nothing good could ever come of it. And with the looks on their faces, it would be something a hell of a lot worse than nothing good that came their way. It took every bit of self control he had to not bolt after her, and the look she tossed his way did nothing to help. He knew it was a warning, 'stay there; I'll be fine', but he could see the worry in her eyes.

She was scared.

* * *

><p>Ginny knew Draco was worried. She was not unaware of the fact that his eyes had hardly left her face since she'd come in. Her conversation with Luna and Wu Chang was scattered, she kept coming back to paying attention only to find the topic had changed, and she had lost herself to distraction once again.<p>

When Harry, Hermione, and Ron came and got her, she knew Draco would be going mental with worry, especially with the look of determination writ on Harry's face and identical looks of confusion and worry painted across Ron and Hermione's features. Still, she excused herself from the girls and her studies, and went with the three of them, only throwing one warning and reassuring glance over her shoulder.

She waited until the got to the Room of Requirement before she questioned, but Hermione and Ron beat her to it. They were both hurling queries at Harry faster than she could blink, and she watched as Harry took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes, dislodging his glasses.

That's when it hit her: this was much bigger than anything they'd been through before.

This was it.

This was the war.

* * *

><p>Emil, Neville, and George's laughter died down eventually, and when it did, the crushing weight of the reality they lived settled back on their shoulders like an old friend wrapping them in a hug-no, rather like an old friend gone mad and wrapping their fingers around their necks.<p>

The silence was almost as suffocating.

Finally, Emil couldn't take it anymore. The monster doesn't go away just because you refuse to recognise it. "It's real isn't it? The war, I mean. And we're right in the middle of it now. Oh, Merlin, what did I get myself into?"

"Harry's right." Neville announced. "We have jobs to do, and people to talk to, and things to research. We need to get a move on. He's leaving his partner lying in a hospital bed to help the rest of us. We need to help him." He sounded strangled, but he got through his little speech, and it seemed to have the desired effect. Emil lifted his head from his hands, and George nodded.

"Maybe you aren't as cowardly as I thought." Emil told him.

Neville replied easily, "And you're no cold-hearted bastard."

Silence fell once more, but it was only a moment later that George spoke up, "So what's the plan, then?"

The two other blokes looked to Neville for direction, and he gulped. "Okay, we need to start with one job and make a list." He rummaged through his bag until he found a quill, ink, and parchment. George took the quill and charmed it to take notes for them.

"Right, then. Let's start with you Emil.

"You need to talk to Professor Vincintia. Ask her about the garnet. Make her tell you everything: how she made it, why, how long she's had it, where her loyalties lie, why she took this job, how she knows Dumbledore. You might want to ask her about her history too and research where she comes from to make sure there are no family loyalties that she's not telling us about. Find out everything she knows about Dark Magic, how long she's been using it, and why."

"Ask if she'll help, too. Maybe she can make something else- a charm or something- that will help keep these things away from people or places."

"Good idea, George. Now you. Gather the Order. Find out what they all know. Don't just talk to Moody and Dumbledore; talk to people the others overlook: Mundungus, for instance."

"How do you know about the Order?" Emil asked.

"My gran's in it. How do you?"

"That's why my parents were killed. They were informants for Dumbledore."

"I'm sorry." George whispered.

There was a pregnant pause before Neville decided to keep things moving before it got too awkward. "Make sure you find Remus. He might be holing himself up after losing Sirius, but he might be hurt or, worse, infected or dead.

"Don't talk to your mum. She'll put a stop to all this as soon as she catches a whiff of it.

"You might want to branch outside of the Order, too. Talk to teachers, from both Hogwarts and Durmstrang, and maybe some of the older students. Just be discrete.

"As for me," Neville continued, "Harry's right. Someone has to talk to Karkaroff, and it has to be me because I'm the one who read the Herbology book and talked to him before. I'll find out what he knows, and maybe I'll learn something about what Dumbledore thinks of it all because I'm sure he and Karkaroff have talked, and I know Dumbledore won't tell me anything."

"He never does." George interrupted.

"No, I know. That's why it's important that we go to him last and only as a last resort. He won't want us getting mixed up in things, and he'll try to stop us just like your mum, George, if he finds out what we're doing."

"I wish Professor Snape was awake." Emil stated, seemingly out of the blue.

The other two turned toward him for an explanation. "Well, he and Karkaroff were close. I'm sure Snape knows something about all of this, maybe more than Karkaroff will be willing to share. Plus, Karkaroff was never as close to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named as Snape. What's more, if the Fae Creatures are reactive in certain potions, maybe it will be potions that will help keep them at bay. It would help to have a Potions Master for that."

"That's genius!" George exclaimed. "It would help, and I'd bet the joke shoppe that potions will kill the buggers!"

Neville nodded, "Probably, but-"

"Wait!" George yelled. "The joke shoppe! Fred and I have to make potions all the time to get the products to work. Now, we're no Potions Masters, mind you, but I bet if we put our heads together, we can at least get the ball rolling while Snape's still out."

"All right. As soon as I talk to Karkaroff and you talk to the Order, we'll exchange information and you can start with experimenting."

"Everyone know what they're doing?" Neville and George nodded. "Then let's do it."

* * *

><p>Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were silent when Harry finished catching them up. "Nothing, Hermione?"<p>

"No! I've never heard of Fae Creatures! I've read every book in our library!"

"Neville said all the texts were supposed to be burned. They're probably only rare heirlooms left that mention them." Ginny suggested.

"That doesn't help us. Who do we know that has a collection of rare old books just lying about?" Ron muttered.

Ginny's face lit up, "I might know someone."

Ron's face flushed with anger, "If you're thinking of the Malfoys-"

"Ron, stop it! He's not like the rest of his family. The only reason I haven't talked to him lately is because he's trying to keep his cover. You can yell at him all you want later when this is over."

"She's right, Ronald. We haven't the time right now."

"Hermione, I know you'd rather be with your sister-"

"No, you're right Harry. There's nothing I can do for her just now. I guess we both just have to trust Madam Pomfrey." She gave him a sad smile. "Now. I want to know everything Emil finds out from Vincintia. I cannot believe we didn't think of her before!"

"Are you sure you trust him, Harry?"

"No, but George is, and right now, that's got to be enough."

* * *

><p>It was late when Harry's stomach rumbled. The four of them had been talking for hours, planning, plotting, and preparing. When he cast his improved tempus charm, he realised it was night, and they'd missed every meal that day.<p>

The four of them snuck down to the kitchens for a late dinner before heading to bed.

Harry and Ron parted from Hermione and Ginny in the Community Common Room, then split from each other when they reached their dormitory. Harry went over to his bed, noticeably less grand than the one he usually used but still clean and sturdy enough, and sat on the edge.

He made no move to unpack or even get felt so lonely; it'd been so long since he'd talked to Severus, and, while he knew the man loved him, it was hard to not see his deprecating smirk and glinting eyes proving it.

He just sat for a moment. After a while, the noise Ron was making died down, and Harry knew he'd fallen asleep. As the last two to reach the dormitory, that left Harry as the only one awake.

Or not.

A soft 'Potter!' was whispered in the dark and Harry spun around quickly, his wand already raising. Even as he was doing it, he felt silly, but when he saw it was Malfoy speaking to him, he left the wand raised.

Malfoy looked oddly vulnerable, lying in the bed next to Harry's, with rumpled blankets, ruffled hair, and wrinkled pajamas.

"What?" Harry whispered back to him.

"Is Ginerva all right? What's wrong?" Even as quiet as he was, Harry could hear the nervousness and worry that crept into Malfoy's voice.

"She's fine. I just had to catch her up."

"What's wrong?" Malfoy repeated, sitting up. Did Potter really thing that he wouldn't notice that he didn't answer the question?

"I can't-" Harry stopped. When Ginny asked Malfoy for the books, he was going to know what was going on anyway so why couldn't he tell him? "I can't tell you here. She'll talk to you soon. Will you let us borrow some books from your family's library? That is, if you have what we're looking for."

Malfoy snorted. "We'll have it, whatever it is. And yes, you may borrow whichever books you need. Anything you need."

Harry blinked. He'd been shocked so many times today that he didn't know how he still held the capacity to be surprised, but he was.

"I wasn't allowed to choose my side in the war before, Potter. Not with my father in the position he was in. Can you imagine? The son of a Death Eater in the Inner Circle not supporting the Dark Lord? He'd have been killed, but he's safe now.

"I know you don't trust me, but from the very beginning if I could have chosen my side, I'd have chosen yours." With that Malfoy turned over and appeared to go back to sleep if his even breathing was anything to go by.

Harry felt surreal. There was so much happening and changing and still more was to come. He wanted Severus. Wanted him so bad he couldn't see straight.

He got up to slip out of the dormitory, but a whisper stopped him. "Where are you going?"

Malfoy wasn't facing him, but Harry knew it was him that had spoken, "To Severus," he answered.

"I'm sorry." Malfoy paused. "I wish him- you both, really- the best. I always loved him. he was like a second father to me."

Harry didn't know what to say as that kind of made him feel funny. The man he loved being a father figure to a bloke his age? Odd. But it didn't change his feelings. He nodded, knowing Malfoy wouldn't see it anyway and slipped quietly out the door.

He walked down the corridor and into the infirmary without seeing anyone. First, he sat by Severus' bedside, holding his hand, but, after a while, he felt silly trying to find words for a man who couldn't hear him.

Instead, he crawled into the sheets and draped himself across Sev's chest, holding him close and listening to the reassuring beat of the man's heart.

* * *

><p>Morning came, and Harry woke early to the light shining through the unshuttered hospital's windows. Harry's eyes fluttered open, and he yawned, shrugging at the warm weight of Severus' arm wrapped around him.<p>

Quickly, Harry sat bolt upright, dislodging the arm from around him and nearly himself from the bed. He turned to look at Severus' open eyes, and couldn't help the grin that broke out across his face.

His smile was brighter than the morning sunlight as he threw himself into a hug with his love. When Severus didn't return the embrace, Harry retreated hurriedly, thinking he must have hurt the man.

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion however when he saw Severus' own confused expression. "Merlin, Severus! You've been gone for days and unconscious for 24 hours, do you really not know why I'm excited to see you awake?" Harry exclaimed, exasperated.

His smile returned however when Severus smiled at him and sat up. The man looked like he was sore, but that was the only thing Harry could see wrong with him. When Severus reached an arm forward as if to hug Harry, the younger man was quick to lean forward to accept it, but that's not what Severus wanted.

He lifted a finger and tapped at Harry's disheveled glasses, "Green!" he shouted in a childlike voice before proceeding to giggle. He clasped his hands under his chin, "Pretty green!"

Harry couldn't help it. He screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Like I said, sorry about the ending. For those to which it is unclear: yes, Severus did end up like Neville's parents, right after he got engaged, too; I feel awful. That actually wasn't part of the plan, if I'm being honest, so I'm working out a way to fix it, but it might not be possible?**

**Anyway, I'd love to hear from you all! I'll try not to be too slow on the next update as I've already begun work on the next chapter. Thank you all for sticking with me even though I'm being an arse with my slow updates.**

**-faceless**


	26. Ch 26: Conversations

**A/N: Hello, everyone! Once again, I don't own Harry Potter and am not making money from this. Thanks as always to Jack Frost lover cadi93 !**

* * *

><p>It was an early Monday morning for the Gryffindors, understandably so as they were all on a mission. Uncharacteristically, Neville was the first to awaken in the dormitory. He quietly slipped out of his bed and wandered to the Great Hall.<p>

Though he wasn't hungry-in fact he felt a bit queasy about the task ahead-he needed to find Headmaster Karkaroff, and this seemed like the best place to start, and he'd come prepared. It was the first Monday of the winter hols, but Neville still carried his school bag, only now it held the Herbology tome wrapped inside.

Neville waited patiently for Karkaroff to arrive, intending to ambush the man after he'd eaten. While he was waiting, the Hall filled with students and families. Though it was holiday, no one was going home, and a great many people were coming to take refuge in the castle.

Headmaster Dumbledore sat in his regal chair, overlooking the people milling about and trying to find room. Neville noticed that the old Headmaster didn't feel much up to eating either. Quickly however Neville's attention was caught by the people in the crowded Hall, and he noticed that Emil, too, had risen early and was waiting at a table pushed against a far wall but near the front of the Hall.

But then Headmaster Karkaroff entered through the Professor's door behind the Head Table. Neville kept his face turned away so as to not look suspicious, but his attention was fully on the Durmstrang Headmaster, and when the man rose to leave, Neville rose as well.

Headmaster Dumbledore watched as the Longbottom boy walked up to the end of his table before making a quick turn. It appeared he was going to talk to some of the Durmstrang students, as that's where he was headed, but then the boy took another quick turn, and the Headmaster realised he was sneaking his way behind the Head Table.

Dumbledore stood, making to intercept the boy, when a voice from right in front of him called his attention.

One of the Weasley twins was standing in front of him, looking quite distraught. Headmaster Dumbledore reseated himself, folding his hands under his chin and giving the child a nod to speak.

"Well, sir, my mum's actually quite upset. You know we have a rather large family," the boy was fidgeting as though he were nervous, scratching the back of his head, twisting his fingers, shifting his weight, "and she's- my mum, that is- she's worried about them. They haven't answered the letters she's sent them so I was wondering, if it was all right with you, if I might use your Floo to get in touch with some of them to invite them here and make sure they're okay. It would put her mind to rest if I could just tell her I've seen them."

Dumbledore leant forward, reaching out one of his hands to pat the boy's shoulder. "Of course you may. The castle is warded that whatever these things are can't get through, and that includes the Floos. The password to my office is 'paint drops', a delightful candy that you'll find on my desk, and the Floo powder is above the fireplace."

George blinked a few times in rapid succession and nodded his head, before speaking in a choked voice, "Thank you, sir."

"Not a problem, my dear boy. Remember: 'paint drops'."

George nodded his head once more and turned away before a victorious grin could break over his face. A Floo call with the Headmaster's own study in the background would give him credibility. He could tell them all that he was calling on behalf of the Headmaster, who was quite busy and simply didn't have the time, and reporting back to him with what they'd said.

He strolled casually through the corridors to the statue of the eagle, whispered the passwords, and made his way to the Floo, where he situated himself on the floor. "Right. Who first?"

* * *

><p>Ginny woke early, the first in her dormitory, and, while that was unusual, it wasn't unheard of. Sitting up in her bed, she rifled through her school bag and charmed a note to go to Draco, to only be readable by Draco, and to alert her when it was read.<p>

She might not be the smartest witch of her generation, but she was by no means stupid.

When she finished, she laid back down in her bed, confident that her spellwork would awaken her when Draco read her note.

* * *

><p>It was easy for Emil to spot the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. She was as lovely as people said she was, and she had a walk that showed she knew it.<p>

He'd been informed that, unlike the other Professors, she always entered and exited through the main doors to the Hall. It made it perfectly easy to catch up to her as she was leaving the Hall after breakfast and corner her.

He smiled politely at her, "Are you Professor Vincintia?"

"I am," she reached out a hand, inviting him to shake it and introduce himself.

"I'm Emil Krum. I was wondering if I might speak to you a moment?"

"Sure, how can I help you?"

"In private."

Her face dropped in shock, but her features morphed into outrage quite quickly. "You're a student! Haven't we all seen enough of the troubles that can cause from Professor Snape and-"

"I assure you that is not what I meant at all, Madam. In fact, it is Severus and Harry that I wished to discuss." Severus' name felt odd crossing his lips, but his mixture of familiarity and proper decorum made her relax.

"Oh, my apologies. Mayhap we can speak in my office?"

"Wonderful." He motioned for her to lead the way and trailed silently behind.

Upon reaching her office, she turned back to him, one sculpted eyebrow rising in question.

"I heard you're the one that found out about their relationship."

Now both eyebrows rose, "Who told you that?"

"Not important. What is important is how."

She hesitated, "How what?"

"How a lot of things. How long did you know? How'd you make the garnet? How'd you learn so much Dark Magic? But also important is why. Why'd you make it? Why'd you go to Dumbledore about it? Why'd you learn all this?" He watched her face as she gaped in shock, mouth opening and closing but unable to find any words with which to speak. "In fact, just tell me everything."

"You- you already know everything."

"No. I don't want the watered down version that you've given to the others. I want to know everything." He dropped the polite act and stepped forward while pulling himself up to his full height, looming over her menacingly. "Who's side are you on?"

* * *

><p>Hermione woke before the sun rose. As breakfast wasn't yet being served, she went down to the kitchens. She still felt bad about causing the poor elves extra trouble, but she understood that everyone needed a purpose. This was theirs, and if they enjoyed taking care of people, who was she to try and change it?<p>

She had a quick meal before wandering around the halls, mulling over everything Harry had told her about yesterday. He was right: they needed to step up and help, but it sounded to her like all the jobs were taken. For the first time, she felt like she wasn't needed. Everyone else was gathering information, and, until Ginny procured the tomes, Hermione's research skills were useless.

Hermione sighed to herself and looked around. Realising she'd made her way to the infirmary, she figured she might as well go inside to try and comfort her family as she was no use anywhere else.

Still, she hesitated. Harmony was the heartfelt one. Harmony was the one that was good at comforting. Hermione tried, but she just made things awkward. Perhaps she should just go see if Fred was awake yet.

As she turned away from where she'd been staring at the doors, a shriek filled the air. It was coming from inside the hospital wing, and Hermione shoved the doors open in her rush to get inside.

She stopped in shock when she saw Harry sitting in bed with her Potions Professor. Of course she knew the two of them were close-they were getting married for Merlin's sake!- but seeing it was odd, and it took her a moment to remember the scream and to realise it must have been from Harry.

Her friend was breathing heavily, and now he looked as if he was trying to untangle himself from the sheets and get out of the bed. She stepped forward to help him, while the groggy patients looked around for the source of the commotion, and Madam Pomfrey came bursting out of her office, still wearing her nightgown.

As Hermione got closer, she noticed the look on Professor Snape's face. It was torn between befuddlement and extreme sadness, as if he didn't understand why Harry was leaving, but it made him upset. As she pulled Harry from the bed and helped him to stand, the Professor burst into tears.

His untapered wails filled the room as he didn't try to muffle them or cover his face. He looked like a small child having just woken up from a nightmare, and Hermione felt her heart go out to him. He sat with his hands to his sides, his legs still folded awkwardly from sleeping, and his head tilted back to look up at Harry as he cried.

Even over the weeping, Hermione could hear Madam Pomfrey's low, "Oh dear," and it must have been that that got Harry moving again. He sat back down on the bed and pulled Professor Snape into a hug.

"Shh," he whispered quietly, and Severus listened, his sobs tapering off and becoming quieter. A few moments went by in which the infirmary sat in stunned silence as the fearsome Potions Professor curled into a ball in Harry's lap while the boy rubbed soothing circles between the man's shoulder blades. Eventually Harry looked up at the Mediwitch, his eyes pleading the words his lips could not, 'Please. Please, no. Don't let this be it. Please.'

And Madame Pomfrey gazed back at him, her eyes steadily filling with tears and conveying what she herself could not say. Then she, too, burst into tears.

* * *

><p>Neville, Emil, and George met back in the empty classroom at noon. Neville brought food from the kitchens, and they sat around it on the floor. Silence fell as the trio ate, but pretty soon the silence became deafening, and they were all shifting uncomfortably.<p>

"So…" Neville trailed off, but at least it was a start.

"Vincintia's on our side." Emil supplied when it looked like Neville couldn't go on.

"That's good." George mumbled.

Neville ignored George, assuming that he had bad news and that they'd get to it in time. "Great, really. What else did you learn?"

"Well, she's Muggleborn," Emil settled in, leaning back against a desk as if it would take a while. "She went to Beauxbaton, and claims neutrality in the war. She said she heard about the job offer, and came over here to take it. She's been working at a private school for young kids back in France, but with everything in the war, the pure-bloods don't like her teaching there. Eventually, the Headmaster got tired of all the parents complaining and of all the families going elsewhere to schools with a pure-blood staff and fired her.

"She says she didn't know Dumbledore before that, but he was sympathetic to her and gave her the job. Obviously she's qualified if she can make something like the blue garnet, but he couldn't have known that so I don't know really why he hired her."

"So how did she make it?" George interrupted.

"I didn't understand all of it because it has some complex potion brewing, but she took the stone, uncut, fashioned it into a circle, and drilled a hole through it. Then she made the potion. She said it had a lot of personal elements to it: blood, hair, skin. It also had some ingredients I'd never heard of: blood from a living crow's heart, the suckers off a squid tentacle, nargle eyes- what is a nargle, by the way?"

Neville and George shared a look before shaking their heads, "No idea," Neville murmured.

"Anyway, lots of weird stuff," Emil continued. "But it also had a lot of the ingredients you'd find in a love potion, which would make sense because normally you love the person you're most compatible with, but I thought it was odd. In fact, when I looked it up, almost a quarter the ingredients she used are in Amortentia. It's not a love potion that she made, however, because no one drinks it. She soaked the stone in it.

"Even if it were a love potion, it wouldn't work. Some of the things she used are poisonous if consumed. Another great part of the make-up of the potion was a soul binding potion. It's the potion that was used in ancient times on engagement rings. The bloke's family would soak the ring in the potion, and when the bloke went to put it on the girl, it would kill her if she wasn't soul-compatible with him. But if the engagement was canceled and she took the ring off, even if they were compatible, it would kill her."

George and Neville nodded. Both having come from pure-blood families, they both understood the ancient concept of soul-compatibility. Apparently it had fallen out of use when too many pure-blood children began dying. When the magical race became under threat of extinction, families first began faking the potion and acting like the girl was meant to be wed into their family, then dropping the tradition altogether.

"She actually made the entire potion, then just dumped it into the garnet's potion as one of the steps. It's weird too because some of the ingredients should have been volatile together but weren't.

"After that, the only thing left was the spellwork on the potion. She did sight spells, soul-searching spells, anti-erosion spells, everything you could think of, on both the rock and the potion. Then she put the stone in the potion and left it for a month."

"A month!" Neville exclaimed. "She said she was doing it out of curiosity! No one spends that kind of time on a mere whim!"

"That's what I said so I asked why she actually made it, and the real story came out. She was engaged not too long ago. When the wedding was a week away her betrothed broke off the engagement. Shortly after is when she was fired. She had all this time on her hands because it was in the middle of term, and no one was looking to hire a teacher that late in the year so she used the time to prove to her ex-betrothed that he'd made a mistake. She knew he wouldn't believe her if she said she swallowed the stone, and she didn't believe him to tell the truth if he swallowed it so she came up with this. He'd be able to _see_ that they were meant to be together."

"So what happened?"

"By the time she'd finished the stone, he was married to another girl. Turns out he'd been cheating on her the entire time and gotten this other girl pregnant. When he found out, he broke off the engagement and secretly got engaged to this other woman so he could be there for the child.

"Vincintia still went to his house, saw the girl, and tried the stone on them. When she found out they were soulmates, she didn't even bother trying the stone on him and herself. He was happy, and that was all that mattered to her anymore."

"Wow."

"Yeah, no kidding."

"That's another reason she came here. She didn't want to be around that anymore. She wanted a fresh start."

"Who wouldn't?" George laughed, but it was sad laughter, full of pity, "That poor woman."

"Yeah, but that's not the point. The point is: will she help us?" Neville asked.

"She said that if there was something she could do, she would." Emil told him.

"Fantastic."

"Not really," George argued. "We don't know what she can help us with, and the Order was no use."

"None at all?"

"No, the most I could get out of anyone was that wherever they were was secured. Charlie said the preserve was warded, but that he hadn't talked to anyone from the Order in at least two months. Tonks said the ministry was safe, but I'd be better off talking to Moody. Kingsley, Deladus Diggle, Fleur Delacour, and Madame Maxine were all unreachable.

"Tonks was right: the only person I could get any real information from was Moody, and he only told me that Minister Fudge was bitten in the face and died during a lunch outing so Kingsley took over as minister, and Remus was sent to the werewolves months ago, and they lost contact with him shortly before the attacks started."

"Well, cripes!" Emil shouted, throwing his hands up in the air. "What do we do now?"

"Wait, what do you mean 'real information'?" Neville asked.

"I talked to Mundungus, too, but all he told me was that he once saw a medallion that looked like the things. He said he pawned it off, but I knew he was lying so I made him give it to me." George reached into his pocket and produced as reddish metal necklace.

Neville looked closely at it. "This is the picture Karkaroff drew for me!" He too reached into his pocket, only he pulled out a crude, elementary sketch of what looked like a human with dragonfly wings and too many bug-like legs.

"It was the diagram that he said was on the front of the tome V-V-Voldemort had. It was the only time he saw the book, and it was years ago, but he said the thing had waves of Dark Magic coming off of it, and he couldn't forget it if he tried. It was the only thing he dreamt of when he was in Azkaban."

"So there is a book?"

"Yeah, Emil. Karkaroff said V-Voldemort had it before we were born but was having to translate it. Then, when the prophecy was made, he thought Harry was a bigger threat so he abandoned the book to kill Harry, and we all know how that went. Since then, he's been too busy trying to kill Harry and getting his strength back that he hasn't had time to come back to his original idea, I guess."

"What prophecy?" Emil asked.

"Oh," George answered, "either Harry or Voldemort has to die or the other one can't live."

"That's...pleasant."

"Anyway, Karkaroff said the book had instructions to get the Fae Portal open. See, the Fae Creatures are from a different dimension, and hundreds of years ago the ministry closed off the portal, sealing the things in their own world. Then, all the books on them were supposed to be destroyed.

"I have no idea how anyone found out about this, though, because this happened somewhere around 400 years ago. Anyone who was alive then is dead now, and this isn't something a lot of people knew about. They knew the government was getting rid of the Creatures, but it was only the Unspeakables that knew how. The public was only told that there would be new wards on important buildings and that they could buy them for houses if they wished."

"How do you know?"

"That's what Karkaroff was told by one of his grandparents. You know he's 250 next year?"

"Oi, he's getting on in years! Do you think he knows how old Dumbledore is?" George asked.

"I don't think anyone knows how old Dumbledore is." Neville answered. "Karkaroff also said V-Voldemort said he could control the things. Do you think that means if Harry kills V-Voldemort, the Creatures die or go free?"

"I dunno," Emil answered, "but what does Dumbledore say about all this?"

"Karkaroff said Dumbledore didn't believe him. He said Dumbledore had already known about the book, said it was the last one, and it was in a 'safe place'."

"Do you think he has another book?"

"No," George's voice was grave, "I think his safe place wasn't so safe."

* * *

><p>Fred had waited in the Community Common Room for quite some time before deciding that Hermione was already up and going about her day without him. Knowing the one place she was likely to go, he headed straight for the infirmary.<p>

When he reached the heavy wooden doors, he paused. THere was the sound of muffled crying coming from the other side. Fred bounced back and forth on his feet, debating whether or not he should go inside. It didn't sound like the wailing of a parent who'd lost a child, but then, he wouldn't really know what that sounded like, now would he?

It was only a moment more when he heard Hermione's voice. "Isn't there anything you can do?" the girl cried, and the pure distress in her voice, though the choking presence of tears was absent, spurred Fred into motion.

He swept the doors open, and took only a few steps before the revealed scene made him stop again.

Harry and Professor Snape were sitting on the end of one of the cots. The Professor was still covered in blankets while his face was covered in tears. Harry was holding him awkwardly as the man was still quite a bit taller than he, and though he was making the comforting shushing one would give to a child who'd scraped their knee, his face was contorted in agony.

Hermione and Madam Pomfrey were standing next to them. Hermione looked angry, but Fred knew that was just the look she got when concerned, and Madam Pomfrey had her face in her hands, silently sobbing.

Suddenly the words Neville had said yesterday morning came back to him, "Will he-will his mind-be like my parents'?" and it all clicked into place.

Severus' mind was broken.

_Cracked._

* * *

><p>The three of them sat silently after George's words. None of them really wanted to follow that up.<p>

None of them really could.

They had no answers, no rebuttal, no other ideas.

"Well," Neville started, "we can tell Harry?"

Emil sighed, "Right. Okay. Let's go find him."

The three of them stood silently and made their way to the door. "Where-"

George cut Neville off, "He'll be in the infirmary."

They made their way to the great double doors and found them unusually open. Inside, Harry, Hermione, and Professor Snape were sitting on a cot, and the other patients were in varying states of waking and going about their morning ablutions.

The trio strolled toward the other trio, watching as Harry tried to comfort Snape, and Hermione tried to comfort Harry.

Harry looked up at them as they approached, "Tell me good news," he pleaded.

Emil nodded slowly, "There's good news." Harry sighed in relief, and Emil hated himself for his next words for the poor boy looked as if he would break with any more bad news, "There's bad news, too, though."

Harry deflated. Madam Pomfrey had told him all about Severus' condition. There was no cure, treatment, or anything really. No one had been known to come back. Severus had cried through the whole thing, and even Hermione had shed a few tears, but Harry did not. He would not until this was over. He'd lost a great many people in his life, but lollygagging would only tear other families apart and hurt more innocents.

The only thing they could find any hope in was that Severus had spoken. No other patients had been known to do this, but the mediwitch told them all not to get their hopes up. This may be as good as they ever got.

Still, Harry gathered up his resolve and slid Severus from his lap, "We can't talk about it here." He made to get up from the bed and walk away when Madam Pomfrey and Fred returned from her office.

Fred had a list in his hand, and the mediwitch was shooing him away. "Yes, yes, just those, my boy. Thank you."

Fred's head bobbed, and he spotted the group around Professor Snape's bed. "When did you say you needed them by?"

"Soon, but go for now. It can wait, and your friend's need you."

Fred's head bobbed again, and he went to leave with the rest of his friends. Harry stopped a few metres away. "Will you let me know if anything changes?"

"Of course, my d-" Madam Pomfrey was cut off my a loud wail from the Potion Master sitting on the cot.

They all turned toward him. He sat with his eyes wide and spilling tears, his arms reached out toward Harry, and his feet hanging forgotten off the edge of the bed. His hiccuping sobs broke every heart in the room with the pure, unadulterated emotion held within, "Ha-ha-ha-hawwieeee!"

Harry, his eyes never leaving Severus, addressed Madam Pomfrey, "I know you'll say 'no', but can we take him with us?"

She hesitated a moment, "Of course, my dear," she repeated.

Harry held his arms out to Severus, and he flew from the bed into them, grabbing onto Harry tightly. Harry wriggled out of the embrace and gestured for his friends to lead the way. He tried not to think about the vacant expression in Severus' eyes or the way that the effect of his slow, dignified gait was ruined in hospital pajamas as they walked down the hall to the abandoned classroom that they'd used the day before.

The large group sat on the floor in a rough circle. Quickly all attention turned to Neville as he began explaining everything they'd found out. Emil and George, on either side of him, seemed content to let him run the show, only stopping him to add forgotten details or answer questions that Hermione rapid fired every time Neville took a breath.

Through the whole thing, Severus was quiet.

Neville was just explaining that the Fae were controlled by Voldemort and their plan that if Harry could kill Voldemort, the Fae would stop attacking when Severus' calm demeanor broke. He leaned into Harry's side and began crying again.

Harry wrapped his arms around the man, unsure what brought about the tears this time, and tried to shush him, knowing that if Severus were aware of his actions, he'd be horribly embarrassed.

This Severus, however, only snuggled closer to Harry, soaking the younger man's robes with his salty tears.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you like it! Sorry again for the wait and Severus' condition. I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but I hope it will be soon!**


	27. Ch 27: Inside His Mind

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter and am not making money from this. There is a longer note at the bottom, but real quick, this chapter is the last chapter told with all of Severus' thoughts of what's going on. It's a little look at what's actually going on in his head at this point.**

**UPDATE: I've changed the note at the bottom. If interested, take a look at it!**

* * *

><p>Ch 27: Inside His Mind<p>

"There's nothing I can do for him, is there?"

"None of this would have happened if it wasn't for Professor Vincintia."

"We're going to fix this, Sev. I love you."

"Goodnight, Sev. Come back soon, okay?"

* * *

><p>He felt trapped between that blissful state between conscious and unconscious, a warm ball of tickling fur lying on his chest. He felt his arm clench around the thing snuggled into him. It was odd, feeling his arm doing something without any thought to the action.<p>

The thought, however, slid easily from his mind as he basked in the warmth of the other creature, for he'd now decided that it was, in fact, something alive. His contentedness removed any need to glance down to see what or whom this creature may be. In any case, his unease at that was overridden by the safety he felt with this body covering his.

He felt a slight twinge in the back of his mind at that. He had no idea where he was or what was lying upon him, yet he could not even muster the curiosity to investigate?

But the bigger part of his mind whispered back that he was safe, secure with his love.

Severus could feel himself sinking back into his slumber when the man- was it a man?- shuffled underneath the cover of his arm. Suddenly, the warmth was ripped from him, and his arm went flying as though it was one of the covers instead of one of his appendages.

He felt his eyes open of their own accord and focus upon a skinny young man, perched awkwardly on the edge of his cot. The dark-haired beauty whirled around and their eyes locked together briefly before the stranger smiled wildly and threw himself at him in a fervent embrace.

Severus felt something inside him twinge with recognition, but his arms remained unmoving at his sides, uncertain as to what to do. Quickly, the figure retreated, and Severus sensed his face crumpling even further in confusion. Who was this man, and why was he acting this way? Moreso, why did Severus feel empty simply because his arms were empty of the bright-eyed wonder?

Severus watch as the younger's face mirrored his own. "Merlin, Severus! You've been gone for days and unconscious for 24 hours, do you really not know why I'm excited to see you awake?"

Severus recognised that voice, petulant and slightly needy. He knew he'd know it anywhere, but couldn't quite place where he'd heard it before.

His memories came flooding back to him in that moment, as if waking from a nightmare to suddenly remember where he'd left his wand.

This was Harry. His Harry. And in that moment he wanted nothing more than to show Harry that everything would be okay because he'd remembered himself. As if following his wishes, his arm floated toward his love.

The image warped garishly, however, as he saw his own hand tap on Harry's glasses, and heard more than felt, his own mouth shout, "Green!" in a childish manner.

He wanted to gape in horror, as he knew he normally would, but this new childish part of his mind was still too relieved at having regained his mind, and he felt himself giggle as his hands flew to clasp underneath his chin even as he shouted again, "Pretty green!"

And he watched, with eyes dancing with merriment as Harry, his poor, poor love, dropped all expression from his face and shrieked.

* * *

><p>Severus saw the bushy-haired girl run into the infirmary, but he paid no mind. His Harry was screaming, and he didn't know why. His thoughts of horror at his actions faded from his mind as hopelessness consumed him. His Harry was unhappy! His Harry was trying to get away!<p>

He was momentarily distracted by the heaving of Harry's chest as the younger man thrashed his legs and tore at the sheets to get out of the bed. It took him a moment to realise Harry's scream was over, and when he noticed the lack of sound, he rediscovered his hopelessness.

The girl was lunging for his bedside now, and Severus felt confusion well up inside him. Why did everyone want Harry to get away? Did Harry not like him anymore?

The thought drove despair through Severus' heart as Hermione pulled Harry from his cot. He watched the young man practically fall from the bed, and felt a sob rising up in his chest. Some darker part of his mind tried to tell him to not let it escape, but Severus was sad. He wanted to cry so he did. His Harry was leaving him, and he didn't even know why.

In between his gasping sobs, when he took great, heaving lungfuls of air, he saw the other patients looking sleepy-eyed and confused. No one could help him.

Then he noticed that Madam Pomfrey had come in. His breathing became shuddering. He hated her. He hated the fussing, the pursed lips, and the nasty potions. Vaguely he was aware that he made the potions for her, but it didn't change the fact that they were yucky so it was quickly discarded to be replaced with tears.

He noticed she looked funny, and he realised she was in her nightgown. It must be morning then, but he didn't want it to be morning. Morning meant more potions. Morning meant Harry would leave, but it didn't matter because Harry was leaving anyway. His cries were cut off for another stuttering breath, and he heard her mumble an "Oh, dear," but she didn't move to touch him so it was okay. He didn't want her.

Instead Harry shook off the arms of his friend and stepped closer. Severus pinched his arms closed. Harry was going to say goodbye. He didn't want Harry to say goodbye. But Harry didn't say goodbye. His Harry sat on the edge of his bed and wrapped warm, comforting arms around him. His Harry hushed him, and Severus knew he normally wouldn't like that, but it was okay because it was his Harry, and he loved his Harry.

Harry didn't say anything, but he held Severus, and Severus decided he liked that. He wanted to listen to his Harry's breathing and be held by his Harry. He wanted those warm arms to hold him tighter so he moved closer into them, hoping Harry would understand. Harry's grip tightened on him, and he took that as consent for him to move even closer.

He wiggled his way onto Harry's lap, and pressed the side of his head against his Harry's chest. He could hear the younger man's heartbeat and his breathing, and he decided this was better than just listening to Harry's breathing.

He snuggled into the warmth and forgot about the rest of the watching room. They didn't matter because Harry wasn't leaving. No, Harry was staying right here, and holding him in his lap, and letting him listen to his heartbeat and his breathing, and that was much better than just listening to his breathing.

Severus could feel himself falling back asleep in Harry's arms when he started rubbing soothing circles on his back. He wondered why and found that he was still softly crying into his Harry's chest.

He thought about why he was crying and couldn't remember. His Harry was right here and holding him, why was he sad?

He heard someone else start to cry, but it was okay because Harry's breathing didn't falter so it couldn't be him. He wondered if he was sad for the same reason the other person was sad, but he couldn't remember why he was sad.

That was okay. He'd just be happy instead. After all, Harry was here so he should be happy.

But then the girl was yelling. He didn't know what she was yelling or to whom she was yelling, but she sounded upset. It drug him out of his little half doze. She was Harry's friend. If she was sad it would make Harry sad too.

The door swooshed open again, but Severus hardly heard it. No one was talking, but it didn't matter anyway because he couldn't hear anyone over the crying anyway. He was a little irritated. Who on earth was making all of that racket?

He realised with a little shock that it was him, and he felt silly for feeling frustrated at himself. He wondered why he didn't know why he was crying, but his thoughts were getting complicated, and he couldn't focus on them.

Instead, he focused on making the crying taper off, it didn't work for a moment, but then he could hear the sound stop, even as the tears still streamed down his face. He heard Harry's breathing louder now, and he liked that. He still couldn't hear anyone talking, though, and he wondered why someone would come in if they weren't going to say anything.

He didn't hear anyone rushing around either so maybe no one was hurt. Or maybe someone was hurt. Maybe that's why he'd was crying. He tried to remember.

He was in the hospital, after all. Maybe he was here because someone else was hurt. He thought back, even though it hurt his head. Some stern little voice in his head urged him on. He remembered crawling into Harry's lap, crying, but he couldn't remember why.

He'd wanted to be close to Harry! That was it! He had been sad because he wasn't close to his Harry and his harry was going to go even farther away. The thought made Severus sad again, but he didn't want to be sad because Harry was here now.

He thought back further. He knew he'd been sad because Harry's friend had pulled him from the cot. But that wasn't right, was it? No, Harry had been getting out of the cot himself. His friend had just helped him, how nice. And Harry had been leaving because Severus startled him. He couldn't remember how, though.

The voice in his head sounded angry now. "Think!" He shouted. "Think!" But Severus couldn't anymore because the lady was talking, and her words were getting mixed up with his thoughts so he just listened for a while.

They were talking about him, or so it sounded like. They were saying his name, but they were also saying things like, "Can't think for himself," and "Doesn't know who he is," and that couldn't be right because he was Severus Snape, and he was going to marry Harry Potter.

But Madam Pomfrey, who didn't much look like Madam Pomfrey in her nightgown, kept talking. She was saying things like "no cure," "no treatment," and "no recovery". What she was saying seemed to make Harry's friend sad because she started crying too, Severus was worried that Harry would get sad like his friend, and he glanced up at his face, but Harry wasn't crying. His face was pinched in a funny way that Severus had never seen before, and he wanted to reach up and smooth out the wrinkles it made in Harry's skin.

He was distracted however by the mediwitch asking the man in the doorway to join her in her office. Apparently she was done talking to them. It annoyed Severus that she didn't want to talk in front of them, but he got distracted from that too when all the other patients started to wander around getting ready for their days. Then the bushy-haired friend was coming closer and hushing Harry. Severus thought that was funny because Harry was still hushing him, and Harry wasn't crying, but she was.

Maybe she didn't know how the whole comforting thing worked. Severus has to agree that it was confusing, but he liked the feel of being in Harry's arms so it was good. He wanted to tell her that she was doing it wrong. She was sad so Harry was supposed to be hushing her, but he didn't want to share his Harry so he stayed quiet.

It didn't matter anyway, though, because a group of three blokes walked in then. He felt Harry look up at them and felt the words rumble in Harry's chest when he said, "Tell me good news,"

The boy with the hard lines on his face was the one that answered. He nodded first then said, "There's good news." Severus felt his Harry sigh in relief, and he wondered why, then he remembered what Madam Pomfrey said about him. Harry didn't know it wasn't true yet. He didn't know Severus could remember himself. Severus struggled to find the words to reassure Harry, but he couldn't and quickly gave up.

He was glad this man with the kind eyes and the hard face could make Harry happy while Severus couldn't think of his words, but then he saw that he looked sad too. "There's bad news, too, though," he told Harry, and Severus got sad that Harry would be sad again. He felt Harry's shoulders slump and started thinking of the words to tell Harry he was okay again.

He was so lost in his own thoughts that he almost missed it when Harry started shuffling him over. He furrowed his eyebrows before he realised that Harry was going to move him! He gripped onto his robes, but it was too late because he'd already moved Severus to set back on the bed. Severus felt cold again, and he really wanted to cry when Harry started to stand up. "We can't talk about it here," he said, but he didn't move away because Madam Pomfrey and one of the red-haired twins emerged from her office. Severus didn't think he'd ever been so happy to see them, but they were keeping Harry here so he was happy to see them. They were talking to each other, but Severus didn't think it mattered what they said so long as they kept Harry here.

The the redhead nodded again and strode towards the door to stand with the trio. Hermione moved towards them too, and Harry got off the bed to follow. Severus hands were left hanging in the air where they were ripped from Harry's robes. Sadness welled up inside him again.

Harry was going to leave. He was leaving now. Tears were gathering in his eyes as he perched on the edge of his hospital cot, he didn't let them fall, though, because Harry turned back to him. Maybe he would stay if Severus could control himself.

"Will you let me know if anything changes?" Harry asked, and Severus was confused on what he was supposed to tell him for a moment. Harry wasn't talking to him. Harry was talking to Madam Pomfrey. Madam Pomfrey was answering, but it was too late, and Severus' cries were filling the room again as his tears broke free. His hands had never fallen from where they reached for Harry, and he cried because Harry wouldn't come back.

"Harry!" He cried, the sound broken and childlike with his gasps. Everyone was turned toward him and the voice grumbled about it, but Harry was looking at him again. Harry was saying something too, but all he could hear was his heart beating in his ears and his cries filling the air.

Harry must have said everything he'd needed to though because he stopped talking and simply held his arms toward the invitation for what it was, Severus jumped from the bed and grabbed Harry tightly in his arms. His Harry wanted him to come with. His Harry wasn't leaving him.

Severus could have crowed with delight, but his body settled for ceasing the crying. Even when Harry wormed his way from his grasp, Severus did not start sobbing again. He was perfectly happy to just follow Harry's friends down the hallway as long as he was allowed inside wherever they were going.

Fully seated in his happiness as he was, he didn't think of anything at all as he walked beside his Harry. His walking came as naturally as fitting himself into Harry's lap had so he had nothing to concentrate on like he had to concentrate on the babbling in the infirmary. This made him even happier because it left him open to simply bask in his contentedness as he walked alongside his Harry.

The eight of them sat on the floor, and the voice grumbled that it was probably dirty, but Severus didn't care because he sat next to Harry, and Harry didn't seem to mind when he pressed their arms together.

The Longbottom boy started talking, and Severus really didn't want to listen, but the voice spoke up and said he had to. All Severus wanted to do was sit there and let Harry's warmth soak into him, but he didn't listen to the voice when it told him to remember so he listened now.

Neville explained something about Vincintia. They were talking about a stone. It words didn't mean anything to Severus, but the voice seemed to perk up in the back of his head, listening intently.

The boy told them all about why Vincintia came to Hogwarts. He said she was left heartbroken by someone who left her for someone else. Severus sniffled a bit at that because he knew ho she must have felt because Harry was going to leave him. He didn't cry though because his Harry didn't leave.

What he was saying seemed to mean more than that to the voice though. The little presence in the back of his mind was saying it as important. He had to listen. He had to remember this.

So Severus listened when Neville talked about Vincintia's rock and how it showed when people loved each other. He listened when he said Vincintia would help but that they had nothing to give her to work on. He listened when Harry's bushy-haired friend interrupted with questions about details he'd not covered yet. He listened while Neville patiently explained his answers to her. And he listened to the little voices thoughts as his opinion of the boy went up.

He didn't much care for the details of the brewing aspect, even as the dark presence perked up. It wanted to know more, more, more, but Severus was tired of listening. He leaned his head on Harry's shoulder when the boy moved on to talk about the Order, realising this was going to be a rather long conversation.

The little voice panicked at hearing of the Order and his eyes sought out the boy with the kind eyes and the hard face. Severus thought the panic must have stemmed from that, but the boy had nice eyes so he must be nice so Severus didn't say anything.

He perked up when the medallion was revealed. It was shiny, but more than that, the voice wanted it. He wanted to cast spells on it and see if it was special. He wanted to see if someone else had cast spells on it already.

Before he could find the words to give the voice what it wanted, however, the medallion was placed back in one of the red-head boys pockets. Severus quickly forgot about it as the talking boy brought out a picture that looked like it.

He said Karkaroff drew it for him, and Severus tried to remember who Karkaroff was. He was an old friend, but thinking further than that gave Severus a headache and made his fingers tingle with fear.

They talked about a book then. They told Harry that the book was important but that Dumbledore put it in a place that was supposed to be safe and wasn't. The little voice started panicking again, and Severus grabbed onto Harry's sleeve. Harry shushed him and rubbed the back of one of his hands with his thumb. It felt good, and Severus decided that he didn't need to be scared. Harry was here, and the voice was just being silly.

Then they talked about the prophecy. The voice remembered the prophecy and bad feelings welled up inside him from the presence. Severus didn't know why, but the voice felt guilty for the prophecy. They talked about how Harry was going to be the one to take Voldemort down. Or at least he was supposed to. They said his Harry might die.

Harry seemed to take it all in stride, but Severus and the presence felt their hearts breaking. He turned a dug his face into Harry's neck, a broken sob escaping his throat no matter how embarrassed it made the voice.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know I've been away for a while. If it helps, I'm sending a new chapter to Cadi today so that will be up as soon as she's finished with it. Also, I've put a poll on my page and would love it if you would go check that out.**

**Anyway, I hope to have the next chapter up soon.**

**-faceless**


	28. Ch 28: Preparations

Ch28: Preparations

**A/N: Hello, everyone. I'm sorry about this unplanned hiatus. I've been trying to get back into writing, but I've left it for so long that I've actually forgotten what's going on. I had completely forgotten that this chapter was even already written and had thought that it was part of the next unfinished chapter. Unfortunately in the middle of that chapter, Emil asks where Neville is, and then I'd stopped writing. When I came back, I actually forgot where Neville was. Further the dates are quite the mess; I didn't keep track of it on paper so I had to go back and figure out the timeline. If you're confused, and you'd like, I'd be happy to post a chapter that is nothing but the timeline of when what has happened up to this point. For now, I'll ask you to remember that it is Monday the 16th of December in 1996, Harry's sixth year, four days after the attack has begun.**

**As always, thanks for your patience and all of your follows and reviews, and a big thank you to my Beta, JackfrostloverCadi93.**

* * *

><p>With Severus' sobs echoing around the empty classroom, the group knew they would get nothing further accomplished. Harry decided to take Severus back to the infirmary and leave the others in charge of what they knew needed to be done.<p>

As the door shut behind them, Fred turned to Neville. "How did you learn about the Fae again?"

"They were in an old Herbology book. I was looking up the old names from some of the plants we use now. You know, seeing how they evolved, but I came across a plant that sounded really useful, but had fallen out of use due to its rarity. I looked it up in an old book Gran sent me. One of the excerpts said to be careful using Fae Creatures even in the same room as it because they were extremely volatile. It gave a description of them and how dangerous they were in the appendix."

Hermione, absolutely beaming that someone else would read the appendices, interrupted, "What exactly did it to do them?"

"Apparently it melted them, dissolved their entire bodies. It sounded-"

"You said they were rare?"

"Yeah, they-"

"Not that they were extinct?" She clarified.

"No, there just weren't a lot of them, but I don't see why it matters-"

"Hermione!" Emil yelled, "You're a genius!"

"I'm so lost." Neville muttered.

"Us, too." The twins chorused.

"Don't you see?" Emil asked. "If the plant dissolves them, we can use it to kill the ones in people. Then we can use it to kill them whenever they come near us! Because the plant is rare, not extinct, we can still use it!"

"But it's rare," pointed out Fred.

"And we don't know how to use it," added George.

"And we don't know what reaction it would have in the patients," Neville spoke up.

"We also don't know how to find it," Fred said.

"Or if it even goes by the same name," Neville chorused.

"Or if it's extinct by now," George mentioned.

"And-"

"Okay! It's a flawed plan!" Hermione exploded. "But isn't it a start?"

* * *

><p>Ginny waited in the Room of Requirement for Draco. He'd read her note a half an hour ago so he should've been here by now.<p>

Just as she was starting to get impatient, the door slammed open, and he rushed in.

"Sorry. Sorry I'm late."

She stood up and wrapped him in a hug. "What took so long?"

He kissed her forehead, "Pansy wanted to talk about how now might be our only chance to get together with everything going on." His face scrunched up in disgust.

Ginny just laughed. They'd talked about Pansy before, and she knew Draco had been trying to kerb her advances since before their Hogwarts years even, but that the girl wouldn't take no for an answer. "How'd you get out of that one?"

"I told her that I would have no relationship out of the one my parents planned for my marriage."

"Oh, really? You won't?" She got up on her tiptoes to press her lips against his.

The kiss quickly deepened into dancing tongues, biting lips, and heavy breathing, before Draco seemed to realise something.

"What was so urgent?"

"Hermione wants those books. I know it'll be hard to get them out of your library, but she's getting antsy."

Draco huffed. "She really can't just-"

"She didn't say anything," Ginny pacified. "We've got a war going on, and she can't do anything to help until she gets them. She doesn't want to rush you, but I can tell she's getting nervous. Her sister is dying, Draco."

"Oh."

"Yeah, 'oh'."

"I'll go home today and see if I can change the wards to let her in."

"Thank you. I know you don't like her, but-"

"But her sister is dying, and she's your friend. It's okay."

Ginny beamed at him before giving him a grateful kiss.

* * *

><p>Harry settled Severus back into his cot. The man's crying had tapered off as they'd walked down the hall, and now he just sat and watched Harry with big, black eyes.<p>

"I have to go talk to Madam Pomfrey." Harry told him. He stood from his seat on the edge of the bed, but Severus whimpered. "What?"

Severus reached a hand out to Harry, but Harry took a step back. "What?" He watched as Severus' eyes filled with tears again, his heart breaking. "Use your words. Say something. Please."

Severus just whimpered again and closed his hand around empty air.

"Please, Sev. Say something."

When Severus opening and closing his hand again was the only answer he got, Harry turned around and went in search of Madam Pomfrey. He found her in her office, and knocked on the open door to get her attention.

"Oh, hello, Mr. Potter. Did you bring him back? No trouble, I presume?"

Before he could even answer, she was bustling out the door to stand by Severus' bedside. He was crying softly, staring up at the ceiling.

She gave him a hard look before trying to attend to her patient. "Severus?" She called before waving her wand over him. He kicked at his blankets and let out a childish cry, protesting. She huffed. "If you don't let me do this now, I'll just have to come back later, and I assure you, I will not be in a very forgiving mood, young man."

Severus stilled on his cot and allowed her to run her scans. When she was finished, she turned to Harry and motioned for him to follow her back into her office. "There's no change. He still behaves just as a child."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. He acts like a child, but children learn right? Can't he learn everything back?" She tried to interrupt him, but he talked right over her. "Besides, even if he can't, kids are aware of what's going on around them. So some of him must still be in there. Right? And if some of him is still in there, maybe the rest is just buried. You said yourself, he can still talk, and that's better than any of the other patients. Maybe he's not like the other patients. Maybe he's just-"

"Mr. Potter!" Harry stopped, looking contrite. "I understand you're hurting, dear, but even if he were reverted to a child, it would take years-decades, maybe- for him to regain his current understandings, and even then, he would not be the man you knew.

"You are correct in your assumption that he might just be buried under this new manner, but we've already known that. Every victim is that way. The problem is that we have no shovel to uncover them. It's a defense of the mind that, unfortunately, has not been able to be unraveled.

"Finally, yes, Mr. Potter, he can talk. He is not like other patients. However, we have no way to know how much of his original personality is still in there. We don't know how much this new personality is covering and how much is just gone. We don't know what memories he has. He obviously remembers you, but what else? Yes, he can react to the atmosphere of a room, but what does he understand? There are too many unknowns for us to be able to bring him back. We don't even know where to start because we don't know what we have to work with."

"Can't we use Legilimency to find out?"

Madam Pomfrey opened her mouth to point out why they couldn't, but then she stopped, her mouth hanging open, and a look of shock covering her face.

* * *

><p>Tom Riddle paced the corridors of his manor. He'd just been sent an owl from Zuma Zeller's ugly little child, Rose. How weak of them, to name all of their children after something as breakable as flowers.<p>

The child was taught well, however. She was asking after her father. She wanted to know why no one had heard from him in the past days. Voldemort hardly remembered killing the man, but as his body was found on the floor in his sitting room, he supposed he must have. Not that he would tell the child that.

But she was in Ravenclaw for a reason. She'd learned that one cannot get information unless information is given. She also knew that if information was considered of value, it was less likely to be offered up. She'd begun her letter with the news that Snape was in the infirmary and had been for days. The talk of the school was that he had gone mad. They said he couldn't even speak anymore, that he just lay in his cot in the infirmary and cried.

This was not good. This was not good at all.

His plan was hinged upon Severus, and the fool was unable to take his punishment. Voldemort thought he was fine. He'd taken a while to pick himself off the floor the last time, yes, but he'd walked out of the manor on his own power and apparated away. He'd never heard of the symptoms of the Cruciatus taking awhile to show.

Now he'd have to find a new plan. The Fae couldn't get passed the ancient wards of Hogwarts. They could wreak havoc across the globe except where he needed it most.

The only hope he had was to bring down the wards.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I put a note at the beginning so please read that. Also, I've started on the next chapter, but I'm not going to lie to you: I don't know when it will be up. I'd originally hoped to have this finished by the new year, but that hasn't happened. I'm so sorry that I've disappeared on you, and I don't know if it will happen again. All I can give your for now is my apologies.**

**-faceless**

**Also! The poll for how Severus and Harry should do their surnames is still up and will be until I write the scene when they get married or until I decide that they no longer will get married. I hope to see you all participate!**


	29. author's note

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm very sorry that it has been so long since I've updated, however, I've recently been finding a lot of errors in the plotline, making continuing very hard. I'm not giving up though! Instead, if you've noticed an error (whether in grammar or plotline or whatever) I would love it if you could send me a real quick message. I want to make this fic as good as it can be for you guys so I'm trying to fix everything that I can.**

**That being said, I'd also like to keep these mistakes from happening again so I'm looking for a second Beta. If you are an established Beta and you'd like to work with Cadi and I, or if you know an established Beta that you think would be interested, I would love it if you would contact me!**

**Even as all of this re-editing is going on, I will still be pushing forward in the writing process, so if you've got any ideas (for Christmas presents, wedding planning, other relationships, or really anything that you'd like to see) I'd love to hear about it!**

**We're getting very close to the end, which is exciting, but it also means that all of the loose ends are starting to come together. Any help in making this happen would be very appreciated. Because of all the edits that will start taking place soon, this message will change in a short while to a request that you go all the way back to the beginning to see all of the changes that will have been made so that the ending makes sense. And finally, while these edits are taking place, I won't be updating. I hope that this break will give me time to finish writing all of the remaining chapters, as I've already got a few stocked up.**

**Thank you so much for taking the time to read this, and thank you in advance for any help. I hope you all are well!**

**-faceless**


End file.
